BodyGuard
by N. Halifax
Summary: LAST CH. IS UP! Phoenix Neal has everything any man can want. Good looks, money, loving family, great job and crazy friends. His only problem is that he is extremely shy. All of that is going to change when he meets his other half, Detective Olivia Benson
1. As we Crash

Phoenix Neal woke up to the alarm by his bed. He hit it and looked up at it. 5:01

He dragged himself out of bed and put music on. It was the only way to wake up to get ready for the job he had in store for him every day. He got on the ground and did one hundred push-ups and the same amount of sit ups like every morning.

Phoenix was the bodyguard of the daughter of a very well known model and a popular basketball player. He wasn't as built as the other bodyguards that served before him but he was quick on his feet and dedicated to his job.

He took a quick shower after his one-hour training and got his 9mm ready that he carried with him. He looked at the picture of him shaking hands with the president two years ago and then clipped his holster on his belt from his jeans. He was part of the secret service for five years and finally decided to get a new job after a near death experience. His quick reflects from kickboxing and the air force was well respected from his past colleagues but he needed a change of scenario.

He put on a dress shirt and covered his holster with it. His blue eyes worked off of his baby blue shirt. "Good enough" He mumbled with a nod knowing he was escorting Angela Fisher to a modeling show later that night that her mother was going to appear in.

Phoenix put on his sunglasses and went out of the very huge pool house that he was living in since he got his job two years ago. The house was almost as big as the mansion in front of it. He went in the kitchen of the main house and sat there until Angela showed up so he could drive her to school.

"Hey Birdie" the ten year old said with a smile as she appeared from her bedroom.

Phoenix rolled his eyes since she nicknamed him that after finding out that Phoenix was a bird as well "Hey Kiddo"

"Are you coming to mommy's show tonight?" Angela questioned looking up at him.

"You know where you go, I go. Are you ready for school?"

She nodded and went to her room to get her backpack.

"Phoenix"

He immediately got up "Yes ma'm?"

Sophie Fisher came in the kitchen and with a silk robe on and went to the refrigerator "After you drop off Angela I need you to come and get me so I can go to the studio to get my make up down for tonight"

"Yes m'am" He answered with a nod.

Angela came in the kitchen and gave her mother a hug "I have to go"

"Ok be good" Her mother gave her a kiss on the head and then brought out her vitamin drink from the fridge.

Angela went with Phoenix to the front door and he opened it for her like every morning. He looked around before opening the car door for her. He was so used to being observitive when he protected the president that he couldn't stop doing it for the little girl he was supposed to keep safe.

Olivia honked in her car since there was already too much traffic and she was late for work already. She turned into an alleyway hoping she would have more luck on the parallel street.

Phoenix drove the car and watched every car around him like a hawk. The Fishers were a very well known and rich family that there were many threats against Angela and Sophie for being kidnapped. Phoenix was both of their bodyguards when Max, Sophie's personal bodyguard, was on leave or on vacation.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Angela questioned as she played with her shoelaces that were untied.

"No" He answered knowing the little girl didn't get enough attention from her parents so he became her friend since he was with her all the time. He didn't mind it except she had no one to talk to and always talked too much with him and sometimes he couldn't concentrate on his job because of it.

"Do you want one?"

"Angela I need to do my job sweetheart" He answered trying to pass the car that was blocking him. He looked in back of him and another car was in his way. The light was green and the horns were out of control but no one was moving. His instincts were telling him that this was not a good situation and he needed to get out of it.

"When was the last time you had you a girlfriend?"

He put the car in reverse and got out of the space he was in. "Hold on, not now" He started to drive in the wrong lane on purpose so he could find an alleyway to drive thru.

"Phoenix it's the wrong way"

"I know sweetie," He answered as he gave speed to get to the alleyway that was a couple of yards away. A car turned from a street and headed right his way. He looked around but the traffic was too much and he had nowhere to go.

He pressed on the accelerator more and quickly turned in the alleyway missing the opposite car by a couple of inches. "Christ" He whispered shaking his head. All of a sudden he felt a car hit him from the front. He stopped his car and looked over at Angela "Are you ok?"

She nodded.

"Ok, stay here and lock the doors" He got out of the car and looked at the other car that hit him. The woman got out of her car "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. You?" Olivia answered looking at the stranger's body and could tell he had a nice one. She rolled her eyes knowing she missed the comfort of a man that she was checking out every attractive man she saw.

"Yea" He answered with a nod. The woman was a brunette and had sunglasses on as well. "I'm sorry" The mystery woman had an extremely nice figure and her t-shirt was a little raised above her tight jeans and showing her stomach just a little. Phoenix gulped since she was very beautiful and he didn't have a girlfriend for so long that he became nervous right away.

"Same here. I was just trying to dodge the traffic over there"

"Phoenix"

"Where?" Olivia asked looking around. She found him so cute that she could feel her heart start to speed up and she instantly became nervous.

He chuckled "Right here"

"Oh" She started to blush extremely "I'm sorry. Olivia"

Phoenix nodded and looked at his car "Look my car isn't that damaged, if you want to exchange information then we should do it fast cause I need to get her to school" He pointed to his car and then Angela in the front seat.

Olivia looked at her car and it only had a small dent and scratch, "No it's fine, I can leave with this scratch"

He nodded and noticed the gun on her jeans when she moved. His hand instantly went on his gun but didn't pull it out just yet "Are you sure your ok?" He knew he was paranoid and she looked harmless but paranoia was part of his job if he was going to protect Angela.

Olivia nodded and noticed the shape of the object he was gripping over his shirt. The cop in her took over and in a matter of seconds she pulled out her gun and was aiming it at him.

Phoenix quickly moved so Angela was right behind his back and the gun had no chance of hurting her. He quickly grabbed Olivia's gun and took it from her. "Who the hell are you?"

"I should be asking you the same thing" She went to get her badge from her belt but he aimed his gun at her.

"Don't move"

"I'm a cop," She answered slowly raising her hands up.

"Where's your badge?"

"On my belt, I was going to get it you dumbass" Olivia took a deep breath and rolled her eyes.

"Just don't move" Phoenix kept his gun aimed at her and moved toward her. He gulped and kept eye contact with her as he reached for her waist and looked for her badge. Even if she looked harmless he wasn't about to take a chance and risk his or Angela's life no matter how sexy he found her.

Olivia kept looking at him and was surprised how gently he was searching for the badge. Even though this was embarrassing for a cop it was still one of the sexiest ways a man had touched her in a long time. "And you are?"

He reached her badge and gently unclipped it. He looked at it and lowered his weapon "I'm sorry" He handed her, her gun back and also her badge.

"You never answered my question"

"I rather not say, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding detective"

Olivia smirked a little as she put her badge and gun back on her belt "How did you know I was a detective?"

"Detectives and uniformed cops have different badges. I need to go, I'm sorry again about the car and the misunderstanding"

Olivia nodded and just looked at him as he got in his car and drove off. She guessed that the little girl was his daughter and he was probably married. She shook her head and went in her car knowing she would probably never see him again.

Phoenix drove Angela to her school and knew she was late.

"I'm going to be late now," She complained as she got out of the car.

"I know, I'm sorry" He got out as well and walked her up the steps.

"Now everyone is going to pick on me" She mumbled as she crossed her arms on her chest and went in the building when he opened the door for her.

Phoenix walked her to her classroom and knocked on the door. He kneeled down by her and tied her shoes "Stop untying these" Angela said nothing "And when kids pick on you just ignore them and they will stop" Angela just nodded.

The teacher opened the door "Aren't we a little late. Wake up late?"

"Car trouble, it was my fault" Phoenix answered as he patted Angela lightly on the back "Be good"

Angela nodded and went into the classroom.

"Thank you Mr. Neal" The teacher said with a smile and went in the classroom again.

Phoenix said nothing and went down the hallway.

Olivia got to the squad room and quickly got looks from her fellow detectives. "Car trouble" She explained her tardiness. She sat down in her seat and opened a file.

"Is your car ok now?" Elliot questioned.

"I got in accident no big deal," She answered with a shrug.

Elliot nodded and went back to work.

Later that day they got a call and went to a school.

They went up the stairs and showed their badges to get in.

"What happened?" Elliot questioned as they walked with the principle.

"A girl locked herself in the janitor closet and wont open the door or let anyone in" The older man explained as he led them down the hall and pointed to a door.

"What's her name?" Olivia questioned.

The principle looked at a paper and then looked up at them "Angela Fisher"

Phoenix sat in his car waiting for Sophie to finish her make-up and then drive her back home and then go to pick up Angela from school. All of a sudden his cell phone started to ring. He pulled it out and opened it "Yea?"

"Phoenix sweetie can you go to Angela's school there seems to be a problem" Sophie told him as she got her make-up on.

"Yes ma'm," He answered as he turned on the car and closed his phone.

Olivia sat by the janitor closet door trying to talk Angela into opening the door but nothing worked.

"Angela why did you lock yourself in?"

"I don't want to talk to you"

"We called your parents and they should be here soon, do you want to talk to them?" Olivia asked. There was no answer.

"Liv" Elliot whispered and kneeled down by her. "She has a record of doing these types of things," He whispered as he showed her a paper "She just wants attention"

"Detective" The principle said as he came over to the two detectives "We have someone"

"Is it her parents?" Olivia asked as she got up from the ground.

"Her bodyguard" The principle answered.

Phoenix walked down the hall and spotted the huge crowd around one room. His eyes quickly settled on Olivia and slightly smiled at her.

Olivia looked at the stranger from this morning and smiled a little figuring out why he was secretive.

He knocked on the door "Hey it's me"

"Phoenix?" Angela called over.

"Yup. Want to open the door?"

"No"

"I got chocolate"

"No you don't"

"Want to check?"

"No"

"Then move away from the door"

"I am away from the door"

Phoenix moved back "I thought you people were cops" He kicked the door in and went in.

Angela was sitting in the corner with her eyes filled with tears "Leave me alone!" She yelled at him and got up and ran away.

Phoenix took off his holster and gave it to Olivia "Hold this for me detective" He quickly sprinted after Angela down the hall.

Angela ran out of the school and down the steps.

Phoenix noticed the car coming down the street and it had no intention of stopping. "Angela!" He ran after her and jumped over the car that was parked.

She ran out on the street and stopped where she was as she looked over at the car coming toward her. He grabbed her and jumped onto the sidewalk with her in his arms.

Olivia and Elliot stopped in the doorway of the school witnessing the whole thing. Phoenix was on the sidewalk with Angela in his arms and she was crying on his chest.

"It's ok," He whispered stroking her hair "It's over"

"I want my mommy," She whispered looking up at him.

Phoenix nodded and picked her up "Lets go see her"

Olivia came over to them and kneeled down. "Are you ok?"

Phoenix nodded even though he sprained his wrist. He got off the ground and held the crying girl in his arms. He took his holster from Olivia "Thanks"

Olivia nodded "You too"

Phoenix carried Angela to his car and got her in. He buckled her seatbelt and slightly smiled at Olivia again and got in his own side.

Olivia smiled at him and then went with Elliot to their car.

Later that night Olivia was sitting at home watching TV alone like every night.

Phoenix sat by Angela at the modeling show. He felt Angela tug on his blazer. He looked down at her.

"I have to go to the bathroom," She whispered to him.

He took her hand and led her out to the bathroom. He leaned on the wall by the bathroom and waited. He fixed his holster so it didn't show and a piece of paper fell out. He picked it up and looked at it. 'Detective Olivia Benson' He turned the other side and found a number on it.

He shrugged and decided it couldn't hurt. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number on it.

Olivia got startled by her cell phone and quickly picked it up. "Benson"

"Olivia?" Phoenix asked somewhat nervously.

"Phoenix?" Olivia asked smiling glad he found the card she put inside his holster when she held it.

"Yea. Um…hi"

"Hi" She said with a smile sensing that he was nervous already and she found it extremely cute.

"I found that card and I didn't know if you wanted me to call or not"

"Well I did put the card in there for a reason. Are you nervous?" She teased as she turned off her TV and sat up on her couch.

"I…yea…I don't get a chance to flirt with pretty women all the time so I'm not good at this" He answered honestly and smacked himself in the head for not knowing how to flirt so well.

"I think you're better at this then you think and you're honest…and I like that"

"Thanks" He thought for a second "Want to go on a date sometime maybe you know like food or something?"

Olivia tried not to laugh finding him somewhat dorky in a cute way "I would like that"

"Ok…good…how is tomorrow night for you?"

"That works"

"Ok…what about 8 at Joes Crab Shack?"

"I love that place"

Phoenix nodded with a huge smile "Good"

"See you then Phoenix," She said grinning finding the name extremely sexy.

"See you then Olivia," He said with a smile. He heard her close her phone; he did the same and put it in his pocket. He took a deep breath and tried not to smile so much how happy he was.

Olivia grinned and flopped down couch being extremely excited she finally had a date. She quickly got up and went to find what she was going to wear for her date.

A/N: Should I continue?


	2. The First date and our wish

Phoenix took another sip of water. He looked at his watch. 8:20. Olivia was already twenty minutes late and showed no intention of showing up. He didn't hear from her all day and hoped she didn't ditch him since he really liked her.

He looked over at the ocean that was by the small outdoor restaurant and it was only the moon shining off of it. It was a perfect setting for a first date.

The waiter showed up at his table "Can I get you anything else sir?"

Phoenix shook his head "No thanks, I was just leaving" He got up from his seat and then spotted Olivia coming in. He was so nervous that in a split second he found himself back in his chair.

Olivia walked over to him and smiled at his polo t-shirt under a blazer, which made him look extremely handsome. "I'm sorry I'm late"

Phoenix nodded and looked at her silver strapless dress that was a little above her knees. He gulped at her somewhat high heels that complemented her amazing legs. "It's ok"

She sat down and looked through the menu "I got caught up at work and I didn't have time to call you"

"Don't worry about it"

Olivia looked up at him "So what's good here?"

"The food I guess" He smiled with a small shrug.

Olivia chuckled a little "That's cute"

He just smiled and kept looking at her mesmerizing brown eyes.

Olivia smiled and could tell he was the shy type, which made him look extremely cute. "So tell me something about yourself"

"What do you want to know?" He asked as he crossed his arms on his chest since it was what he did when he was nervous.

"Your name. Is it like some bodyguard thing or is it your real name?"

He took a sip of his water "Birth name."

"You don't talk a lot do you?" Olivia teased with a smile and playfully looked at him suspiciously.

He smiled and shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I don't know if you haven't noticed but I'm the shy type" He shrugged a little.

"I noticed" Olivia took a sip of her water and just smiled at him.

"Oh great now I'm giving it away"

Olivia chuckled and shook her head "I just know people"

"Oh really?" He teased with a smile "Are you a psychic detective type of chick?"

"No, I just…I don't know I can just read people very well" She shrugged a little and started to blush.

"I bet you had all of good boyfriends"

"Not really. One of them used me for files cause he was a newspaper writer and most of them get scared the second they hear I'm a cop"

"Where do you find these people?"

"I don't…they just find me"

Phoenix just nodded.

"Here you go again with the quietness" Olivia threw her hands up in the air.

He started to laugh.

"Oh my god, you have such a cute laugh" Olivia started to laugh also.

He started to blush extremely and just shrugged.

"Lets order food and then you can have a reason not to talk to me"

"I'm sorry, I like talking to you. I just don't talk a lot when I'm nervous"

"I know, I'm just trying to tease you"

Phoenix smiled and rolled his eyes "Fair enough"

Olivia smiled at him and then ordered food. Phoenix ordered his food as well.

"Tell me something about yourself"

"I'm from New York" Olivia answered with a smile.

He just smiled "You are so full of information aren't you?"

"I can be shy too you know?"

He just nodded.

"Talk" Olivia ordered playfully.

"Ok, ok. Have you always wanted to become a detective?"

"Yea. Except for that time where I wanted to be a cowgirl"

"Again with the jokes?"

"Yup"

He smiled and shook his head "You're very fun to be around you know that?"

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Nope"

"Thanks" Olivia just grinned, "Have you always been a bodyguard?"

"Nope. I went through a period in my life where I wanted to be a cowboy"

Olivia started to laugh "Aww a man that mocks me, I like that" She teased.

"I was in the air force for 8 years, then I was with the secret service for 5 years and two years of being a bodyguard for Angela"

"Secret service? Are you kidding me?" Olivia asked totally impressed.

"Why you don't like the president?"

"No, I'm just very impressed. Oh when you guys called each other over the radio did you still use your name like 'Come in phoenix, this is eagle'" Olivia pretended like she had a earpiece in her ear.

Phoenix burst out laughing. "Oh boy"

"What?" Olivia laughed, "That was a very good impersonation of the secret service"

"No they didn't call me by my real name"

"What was your code name?"

"Fox"

Olivia nodded "You know how to fly planes since you were in the air force?"

"Yea. If you want I can take you in a fighter jet one time and teach you"

Olivia smiled and nodded "Yea, I would like that"

Their food showed up and both started to eat.

"You have to try this" Olivia mumbled with her mouth full and pointed to her chicken.

"I'll try yours if you try mine" Phoenix mocked with his mouth full as well.

Olivia smiled and took some of his steak. Phoenix rolled his eyes and took some of her chicken from her plate.

"That is pretty good" He nodded.

"Yours too"

"How old are you?"

Olivia took a sip of her wine and smiled at him "What makes you think I would give you my age?"

"I'm sorry" He put his head down and went back to his food.

Olivia grinned seeing him start to blush and become embarrassed "32. You?"

He looked up at her "You didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to"

"I was just kidding with you." Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes.

"35"

"Three isn't such a big number" She looked at him since he didn't look older then her.

"What do people call you? Liv? Livvy? Via?"

"Mainly Liv" She answered "You? Nix?"

"Angela nicknamed me Birdie but they call me Neal sometimes or just Phoenix"

"Birdie huh? That's cute"

"Please don't call me that in public ok?" He said in a low voice as he leaned over the table a little.

Olivia leaned over the table as well "Would you get embarrassed if I did?" She whispered.

"Yes" He whispered back.

"Then I wont." She whispered and moved back.

He moved back as well and smiled "Want to take a walk on the beach with me after dinner?"

She nodded "Yea"

"Good. Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope" Olivia answered as she took a bite of her food. "You?"

"One brother and one sister. Both older then me"

"You're the baby?"

"Last time I heard yes"

"Close with your parents?"

"My mom died during labor and my dad was in an accident when I was three and he died also. But I do keep in contact with my adoptive parents"

"I'm sorry about that"

"You?"

"Never met my dad and my mom past away," Olivia answered as she took a sip of her wine.

The waiter brought over their check. Phoenix paid for their dinner and they headed out to the beach. Olivia took off her high heels and they walked next to each other in the cool sand.

"The moon is so beautiful," Olivia whispered as she looked at the full moon.

"Are you the romantic type?" He questioned looking over at her.

"I have to admit that I am. You?"

"I'm romantic I guess but I'm not the sappy type"

"Oh right the big bodyguard thing, your tough and not soft got it" Olivia teased as she nudged him in the elbow playfully.

Phoenix just smiled since he found her extremely cute.

Olivia crossed her arms on her chest feeling the wind become colder.

Phoenix noticed her and took off his blazer and put it over her "Better?"

She smiled and nodded "Thanks"

"Of course"

"How come you left the secret service?"

"I almost lost my life," He answered with a shrug.

"You got shot?"

He nodded "Hit me from the back and went through my lungs, I was in the hospital for a month cause I had a collapsed lung and needed a respirator to help me breath."

"Wow. You like danger don't you?" She asked smiling "First the air force, then the secret service and again being a bodyguard"

"I'm out with you aren't I?" He asked smiling "I think it's rather safe"

Olivia stopped where she was "What does that mean?"

He put his hands in his pockets of his jeans and stood next to her facing her. "Do you feel safe right now?"

Olivia thought for a second "Yea, I think so" She whispered.

"Me too, cause I don't think I have told you this but I don't trust women all that much but I do trust you and I feel safe that you wont hurt me" He whispered.

"Why don't you trust girls?"

"I had a bad experience with a woman couple of years ago" He answered with a shrug as he continued walking.

Olivia continued walking with him "What happened?"

"I proposed and she said no. Simple as that" He answered.

"You loved her?"

"No I just propose to every girlfriend I have" He teased with a smile. "I'm desperate like that"

Olivia laughed, "You know for a shy guy you are very funny"

"Thanks" He nodded "Do you like your job?"

"Yea" She nodded. "You?"

"Yup. Plus Angela needs a friend most of the time so I become handy"

"Her parents don't really pay a lot of attention to her do they?"

"Not really" He shrugged. "Conrad, the dad, is away most of the time. Sophie, the mom, is concerned with her looks and Angela just wants attention like every ten year old"

"You're very good with her, I noticed yesterday"

"Thanks. Want to take a seat?" He offered as he pointed to a huge fountain behind another restaurant by the beach.

"Sure" They walked over and sat down on the fountain "Want to make a wish?"

"You actually believe in that stuff?"

"Of course" She answered with a small smile. "You don't?"

"None of it has ever come true for me so I don't know"

Olivia took out two pennies and handed one to him. "Lets try it"

"If you say so detective Benson" He got up and made his wish. He turned around and threw it in.

"What did you wish for?" Olivia questioned.

"If I tell it wont come true" He sat back down next to her.

"I thought you didn't believe in this stuff"

"Then why did I just waste a penny?" He threw his hands up in the air.

Olivia laughed and got up to make her own wish "Ok lets see"

"C'mon throw away your money detective," He teased as he checked her out in his blazer.

Olivia made a wish and threw it behind her back.

"What did you wish for?" He mocked.

"That you would talk more" She teased "Lets go home, I have a long day tomorrow"

Phoenix got up and followed her "I had a lot of fun tonight"

"Me too" She smiled at him as she handed him his blazer back.

"Want to go on another date?"

"I would love to" She unlocked her car door and opened it "Goodnight Phoenix" She whispered as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Olivia Benson" He whispered softly.

She smiled and went in her car.

He waved as she drove off. He went to his own car and went in.

The next morning Olivia went in to Casey's office so she can prep her for a case.

"Hey" Olivia closed the door behind her.

"How was your date?" Casey questioned right away knowing her friend had a date the night before.

Olivia smiled and sat down across her "Perfect. We ate, we talked, we walked on the beach and we even made a wish at a water fountain"

"What was his name?"

"Phoenix Neal" Olivia answered with a huge grin saying his name.

"Oh sexy name"

"Yup" Olivia agreed with a smirk. "He is such a cutie, he is shy and doesn't talk a lot"

"What did you wish for at the fountain?"

Olivia smiled and shrugged a little "That I would marry him"

Phoenix stood on one side of the press conference and Max stood on the other. Both had earpieces and were watching the news reporters ask Conrad Fisher questions on his latest game. Sophie and Angela were sitting at the front row.

"How was the date?" Phoenix heard Max ask into the walkie-talkie.

Phoenix looked over at Max on the other side of the room and put his hand up to his mouth "Perfect"

"Get any?"

"You need to grow up. It was a date not a booty call"

"Hey its all the same to me" Max whispered and looked over at Phoenix and purposefully made a face like he was moaning.

Phoenix contained his laughter since the 28 year-old always made him laugh. Both looked over at the reporters since they were getting out of control.

"Is she hot?" Max questioned his best friend.

"Yes she's very beautiful"

"Oh I forgot you lived in the 14th century"

"Shut up"

"What did you do on the date?"

"Ate, talked, walked on the beach and I made a wish at a fountain" Phoenix smiled at him knowing Max wasn't the romantic type and only cared about sex.

They heard gunfire. Max and Phoenix quickly ran over to Angela and Sophie and pulled them down.

"Get the south side." Phoenix told him.

"Got it"

Both pulled out their weapons and ran through the crowd of reporters and fans.

Max tackled the man that had the weapon. Phoenix grabbed his weapon from his hands and kneeled down on his hand "Search him" He ordered as he put his own weapon back in his holster.

Max did what he was told and then spotted the news cameras aiming at them "Camera's Neal"

Phoenix looked up and quickly pushed the cameras away "Get the hell out of here!"

Max pulled up the shooter and pushed him out of the conference room.

Phoenix walked through the reporters and the flashes of cameras. He took off his blazer and covered Angela's head with it and led her and Sophie out the back entrance.

When he got their limo there and sent them home he went to find Max. "Where are you?" He questioned into the walkie-talkie.

"Main room"

Phoenix went to the main room and knocked on the door. Max came out and closed the door behind him.

"Lets interrogate him" Phoenix said as he fixed his holster.

"So what did you wish at your romantic fountain?" Max teased smiling.

"That I would marry her," He answered as he went in the room. Max rolled his eyes and followed him.

He hh


	3. First Fight

Couple months later…

Olivia sat at her desk finally finishing off paperwork that occupied her whole day. "Done" She announced as she threw her pen down on the table and outstretched her arms over her head.

Elliot looked up from his pile of work and rolled his eyes "Lucky" He mumbled as he went back to work.

"Want me to help?"

"No. Why don't you call Phoenix and see if he is up for a date?" Elliot offered knowing that she was always in a better mood after seeing her boyfriend.

"Aww thank you" Olivia smiled as she got up from her chair and got her jacket. "Are you sure you don't want me to help you finish up that work?"

"It's not like I got anything better to do, go ahead"

Olivia put on her jacket and waved at him "See you tomorrow"

"Bye" Elliot waved back and continued his work.

Olivia dialed Phoenix's number as she walked down the hallway.

Phoenix was only wearing shorts and gloves as he stood in the rink of a gym and was kickboxing with one of his friends.

"How is the girlfriend?" His friend questioned as he swung at him.

Phoenix dodged the punch and kicked his friend in the head "Great. When you going to get a girlfriend Tony?"

Tony shook off the blow to the head and circled around the rink "When females start to grow penises"

"Oh I forgot you came out of the closet recently" Phoenix shrugged and went to hit him.

Tony duct and hit him in the face. "Opps"

Phoenix wiped the blood off his lip and smiled "Ouch"

"Phoenix your phone" One of his friends yelled out to him and held up his cell phone from his gym bag. "It's your lovely Olivia."

"Time out" Phoenix declared as he climbed out of the rink and took off his gloves.

Tony ran in front of him and grabbed his cell phone and opened it "Neal sex lines, how may we service you tonight detective?"

Olivia chuckled recognizing the voice and knowing it was one of his friends.

Phoenix quickly grabbed the phone from him and pushed him away. He rolled his eyes and put the phone to his ear "Hey, I'm sorry about that"

"It's ok" Olivia said with a smile as she walked to her car "Did I disturb boy time?"

"No its fine, Tony was just getting his ass kicked" Phoenix teased as he leaned on a wall. "How was work?"

Tony looked at him and pretended he was masturbating. Phoenix moved to a corner of the gym knowing his friends liked to make fun of him because he was shy but they always had his back no matter what.

"Paper work and lots of it" Olivia answered as she sat on the hood of her car. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date but if you want to hang out with the guys that's cool"

"Yea ten sweaty guys versus you trust me you win. I like your breasts more then their penises" Phoenix teased with a grin.

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes "You still didn't see my breasts so how would you know?"

"Well I'm very hopeful and I just know" Phoenix smiled even if they still didn't have sex after four months of dating it didn't bother him since he enjoyed being with her.

"Well you be hopeful mister cause it might get you somewhere in the long run" Olivia teased.

"Ouch. That is cold" He rolled his eyes seeing that Tony got by him with a video camera and start to record him. He pushed the camera away and gave him a warning look. "So where do you want to have the date?"

"Aww" Tony pouted as he held the digital camera where it was.

Olivia smiled hearing Tony and knew that Phoenix was probably blushing now. "Tell Tony to back off"

"Tony she'll kick your ass right after I do it" Phoenix told him and pushed the camera away again.

"Hey your kids can see this when they are older and see the leading up to them getting reproduced" Tony teased.

"Can you give me a second honey?" Phoenix asked into the phone and kept his eye on Tony.

"Sure" Olivia answered.

Phoenix put the phone down. Tony quickly ran knowing he was in big trouble. Phoenix ran right after him.

"Buddy I'm gay so what ever you do will just turn me on" Tony called after him and slid inside the rink. "Please don't, cause if you beat me up then I have the right to call you a fag basher and I know that's not you"

"Lay off" Phoenix warned.

"Got it" Tony nodded with a smirk.

Phoenix went back to the phone and picked it up "I'm sorry baby"

"It's ok" Olivia nodded. "So that date huh?"

"Yea, sorry. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yea, around nine my place ok?"

"Got it"

"Bye"

"Bye" Phoenix closed his phone and knew he had to call Max in case they got called in so he could take care of both of their jobs. He opened his phone and dialed his number.

Max let out a moan as he reached close to his orgasm. He looked down at the woman giving him oral sex and just smiled. He bit his lip and pushed her long blonde hair away. He was sitting on his sofa and the woman was on her knees in front of him.

Sophie stopped and wiped the side of her mouth.

"Don't stop c'mon" Max whined "C'mon keep going"

"If Conrad finds out about this you're dead," Sophie warned him as she stroked him with her hand.

"Hey you came on to me, not the other way around. C'mon blow me"

Sophie took him in her mouth again and began stroking him.

Max's cell phone started to ring by him. "Stop, stop, stop" He pushed her head away and reached for his phone on the couch. He opened it "What?" He asked obviously annoyed.

"I'm going on a date with Olivia so if we get called in I can't make it"

Max pushed Sophie's head back on him "What the fuck dude? I'm getting a blowjob its not like I want to hear from you right now"

"Eww I don't want to know that. Put the phone down right now" Phoenix ordered instantly disgusted.

"You think? Oh yea if you get any let me get details...Oh god!" He yelled out as he reached his orgasm.

"Eww!" Phoenix yelled out and quickly closed his phone. "I need a shower," He whispered to himself and quickly went to the showers that were part of the gym.

Olivia got home around 8. She took a shower and dried off her hair so she was ready when Phoenix came to pick her up. She got dressed in her tight jeans and a shirt that was close to her body so it showed off her curves. She knew she wanted to have sex with Phoenix tonight since he never pushed her around that subject and she was stressed out about work and needed a release.

She heard a knock on her door and quickly jumped up and opened the door "Hey"

Phoenix handed her a white rose with a small smile "Pretty flower for a pretty girl"

"Aww" Olivia took the rose and grinned, as she smelled it "Thank you"

"Of course" He answered with a nod. He was wearing blue jeans and a baby blue polo t-shirt that wrapped around his tight muscles. The jeans hugged around his butt, which Olivia loved to look at.

"Come in" Olivia gave him a kiss and moved out of the doorway and let him in since he knew her address but was never in her apartment.

"Nice place" He looked around and nodded.

"Want a tour?" Olivia offered as she put the rose in his back pocket "There you go"

"Now you'll have a reason to look at my rear end"

Olivia shrugged and started to blush not realizing he saw her when she did it "Tour or not buddy?"

He nodded "Tour, tour, tour"

Olivia took his hand and led him to the living room "This is the room where I live in" She explained with a smile.

Phoenix smiled and rolled his eyes.

She led him over to the kitchen "My food place…that I don't use"

She led him to the door "They say this thing opens and closes but I think they are lying" She teased just to hear him laugh cause she always laughed when he did cause he had a cute laugh.

Phoenix started to laugh and shook his head "You're all kinds of crazy"

Olivia laughed and led him over to the bathroom "They tell me that all the time. Now this is the infamous bathroom"

"Why is it infamous?" Phoenix asked with a shrug.

"Cause its more fun to say that then just say this is the bathroom, keep up with me baby" She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand again.

"Right I'm sorry, I forgot I had to be out of my mind to understand you," He teased as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Want to see the bedroom?" Olivia asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I like the bedroom"

Phoenix shrugged "Only if you let me"

Olivia nodded "I'm letting you see the bedroom"

Phoenix just nodded. Olivia interlaced her fingers with his and led him to her bedroom.

"Nice room. I'm surprised you don't have George Clooney posters everywhere," He teased with a smile as he stood in the doorway.

Olivia laughed and shrugged "I don't have time to put them up but I would" She sat on her bed "You can come in if you want"

"What about our date?" He asked as he leaned on her doorframe.

"I was thinking we order in tonight," She answered as she shrugged.

"Only if you want"

Olivia smiled a little at him "How about we stop thinking what I want and what you want"

"I just want you to be happy" He shrugged a little.

"Come here" She motioned for him to come sit on the bed.

He walked into her room and sat down on the bed by her.

"I'm already happy with you," She whispered as she hugged him.

He hugged her back "I'm happy with you also"

"That's good to hear. How about we eat and watch a movie?" Olivia asked as she let go of him.

"Sounds good to me" He nodded. "I just hope you don't cook"

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes "Very funny. You cook and I pick the movie"

Phoenix nodded and got up from the bed. He took her hand and pulled her up from the bed.

Olivia wrapped her arm around his waist and walked with him to the kitchen "Tony told me something the other day"

Phoenix looked over at her quickly "This doesn't sound good"

"He said you make amazing chicken Parmesan"

Phoenix chuckled and rolled his eyes "Yea I do"

"Then you make that for me" Olivia told him as she sat on the counter top in her kitchen.

Phoenix got in between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist "What if I don't want to?"

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled "Then I don't give you chocolate cake that is in the fridge right now"

Phoenix quickly let go of her and opened her fridge. He took the half eaten chocolate cake out of the fridge "This?"

"Give me my chocolate cake" Olivia ordered as she playfully crossed her arms on her chest.

Phoenix made a serious face purposefully "I love you but I love chocolate cake more and its very important to me"

Olivia just looked at him "You love me?" She asked since they never said that to each other before.

Phoenix looked at her and shrugged "Yea"

"I love you too" Olivia said with a smile and knew she defiantly wanted to have sex with him right now. "But I love chocolate cake more" She quickly jumped up off the counter top and grabbed the cake from him.

"Give me that cake right now"

Olivia smiled and shook her head as she held the cake behind her "Don't mess with the cop"

"I suggest you run. No one steals cake from me and gets away with it"

Olivia laughed and took off running to her room. Phoenix quickly chased after her. He grabbed her arm playfully and spun her around.

Olivia laughed and leaned on the wall in her hallway. She took some frosting and put it on her finger and ate it "Mmm"

Phoenix came closer to her and was only a couple of inches away from her face. "Can I get some please?" He whispered with a small smile and a puppy face.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows as if she was serious "I'm sorry its too important to me"

"Can I kiss you please?"

She smiled and nodded "Yea"

He leaned closer to kiss her but Olivia took some of the cake and slammed it in his mouth and burst out laughing.

Phoenix smiled and purposefully started to kiss her. Olivia laughed even more. The cake quickly got squished in between their bodies as they started to lose control as they kissed.

The plate fell to the ground as Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck but luckily it was a plastic plate.

Their t-shirts were covered in chocolate and so were their face.

Phoenix started to kiss her neck as he placed his hands on her waist. Olivia wrapped her leg around his waist as he pushed her up the wall and kept kissing her neck.

"Oh god" Olivia whispered with her eyes closed as she wrapped her other leg around him "Bedroom baby"

"Are you sure?" He whispered looking up at her. Olivia nodded and took a fist full of his short brown hair and pulled his head back playfully as she began kissing his neck.

Phoenix carried her to her bedroom and placed on her bed gently. He took off his t-shirt and wiped his face and then gently wiped her face to get rid of the chocolate.

Olivia smiled up at him and looked at his body. He had chiseled abs and muscles in all the right places. She never thought that someone that strong could possibly be that gentle or shy. She noticed a scar on his chest and knew it was probably when he got shot when he was in the secret service but she didn't want to bring it up.

"Are you sure?" He asked again as he sat down on the bed next to her.

Olivia sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck from the back "Oh yea" She whispered as she ran her hand down his muscular back. "I'm positive" She turned his face toward her and lightly met her lips with his.

They fell on the bed kissing each other. Olivia unzipped his jeans and played with the elastic on his boxers. He unzipped her jeans and placed his hand on her waist gently to touch her panties.

Olivia kissed his chest and then noticed the tattoo he had right under his abdomen but above his waist. She smiled finding it extremely sexy "Nice tattoo"

He smiled and looked down at his body art "Thanks. You got any tattoos?"

Olivia nodded and took his hand and led it to her thigh inside her jeans "Right there"

"Can I see?" He whispered against her lips.

"Yea" She whispered with a nod.

He took her jeans and gently pulled them off and threw them on the ground. He kneeled down in between in her legs and traced the tattoo of a small butterfly she had tattooed on her thigh "It's beautiful"

She smiled and traced his tattoo "I got it when I was drunk and in the police academy. You?"

"Air force" He answered as he leaned down and gently kissed her body art "I love you Olivia"

Olivia smirked and pulled his face up to her "I love you too Phoenix"

He slowly took off her t-shirt and started to kiss her breasts. He undid her bra but didn't take it off.

Olivia flipped so she was on top. She pulled his jeans down and threw it next to hers. "Do you have condoms?"

He nodded "You just threw my jeans away and they were in my wallet"

Olivia chuckled and got up from him. She took the jeans and found his wallet and threw it to him. "I'll be right back" She told him and went to her bathroom.

Phoenix put the condom under his boxers and lay on the bed waiting for her.

Olivia came out of her bathroom wearing red lacy panties and a red matching bra and her hair was down with just a small amount of make-up. "Ready?"

Phoenix's mouth dropped at how gorgeous she looked. He managed to nod as he kept looking at her up and down.

Olivia walked over to him and sat down on him. She took his hand and placed it on her waist "You don't talk during sex either do you?"

Phoenix smiled "If you want me too" He whispered looking up at her.

"I just want you" Olivia whispered as she leaned down and started to kiss him gently.

Phoenix pulled her closer and kissed her back with just as much passion as he received.

Phoenix woke up to the sun being in his eyes. Only a blanket was up to his waist and Olivia wasn't in the bed anymore.

He grabbed his watch from the floor and looked at it. 9:03

He got out of the bed and wrapped the blanket around his waist. He went out of the room and spotted Olivia lying on the couch and playing with his phone.

He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the head "Good morning"

Olivia looked up and smiled "Hey sleepy head." She sat up on the couch and made room for him to seat down "Nice hair" She teased looking at his messy hair.

He held the blanket to his waist and sat down by her. "What are you doing?" He asked as he took his cell phone from her hands.

"Oh, it kept ringing and I didn't want it to wake you up" Olivia answered as she kissed his shoulder.

Phoenix looked at his missed calls. Five missed calls. He rolled his eyes seeing it was Max and he knew he called to complain about having to wake up early to drive Angela to school. "You always check your boyfriends phones?"

"No" Olivia defended, "I wasn't checking it"

"You were going through my phonebook when I got here" He smirked at her a little even though he never liked people going through his stuff, especially his phone.

Olivia shrugged a little "So?"

"You were checking up on me"

"No I wasn't" Olivia defended angrily.

Phoenix said nothing and got up and went back to the bedroom to get dressed.

Olivia got up and made coffee finding it extremely weird why he was secretive and became paranoid suddenly. She knew he didn't talk a lot but he never accused her of being mean to him or being a bad girlfriend.

Phoenix got dressed in his boxers and jeans but couldn't find his polo t-shirt. He knew he surprised Olivia with his attitude but he didn't trust woman all that much and his phone was personal to him since it had a lot of information on it and pictures of his ex.

He came out of the bedroom and walked to the kitchen "Where's my shirt?"

"Dryer" Olivia answered quietly not turning to look at him. She knew her eyes were teary and she didn't want to show him that he hurt her.

Phoenix went into the bathroom and pulled it out of dryer. He pulled it on and went back in the kitchen. He heard Olivia sniffling and try to control it but it wasn't working. He closed his eyes feeling extremely bad for treating her with such disrespect when she was always good to him.

"Honey" He whispered as he approached her slowly. He put a hand on her shoulder but she pushed it off.

"Don't touch me"

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

Olivia said nothing and continued to make the coffee. "Why did it bother you if I touched your phone?"

"It's just that I have personal stuff on there and…I' m really sorry"

Olivia turned to look at him "Are you always like this?"

"What?"

"Was the shy act all about getting me into bed?" Olivia questioned as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"No, no, no. I have pictures of my ex on the phone and I didn't want you to think that I still have feelings for her when I only have feelings for you"

"Then why do you still have the pictures?" Olivia asked becoming less mad since he was being honest with her.

"I don't know," He answered with a shrug. "Don't tell me you don't keep pictures of your ex-boyfriends in a shoebox or something?"

Olivia nodded slightly "You're right, I do"

He nodded a little "Are we ok?"

"Yea" She answered with a nod. "We're great"

"Ok" He nodded as he hugged her. "I'm sorry for being mean"

Olivia hugged him back and rested her face on his chest "I love you"

"I love you too," He whispered as he kissed her on the head.


	4. Night alone with you

A/N: Pure fluff chapter!

Couple of weeks later...

Olivia and Phoenix were at her apartment lying down on her couch and making out. Her hand was holding his neck and his hand was on her waist and they were holding each other's free hands.

Olivia broke the kiss "You're really getting into this aren't you?"

"Just a little" he whispered as he started to kiss her gently on her neck.

"Calm down jeez this is too fast" Olivia teased smiling knowing he always respected her that he never did anything if she didn't want it.

He pulled back "Oh I'm sorry, I just thought that-"

She put a finger on his lips "I was just kidding"

He smiled a little "That's not nice"

Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss "It's what I do"

"You tease men like this all the time?"

"It depends" Olivia answered with a small smile and gave him another kiss.

"Depends on what?" He asked as he traced over her belt buckle shyly.

"If the man is cute," She whispered as she stroked his hair.

"Do I pass that girl test?"

"What girl test?"

He smiled a little and shrugged "The one where you tell your friend everything about me and discuss every single thing that I do or that bothers you."

"I don't do that. See if you haven't noticed I'm not in high school" Olivia nodded and playfully kicked his leg.

"What? I heard girls do that no matter how old they are" He played with her small bangs that were on her forehead.

"Well lets just say Casey knows how big your penis is and what your tattoo is of" Olivia smiled and started to laugh.

Phoenix's mouth dropped "W…What?"

"I know how big her boyfriend's penis is as well"

"You do not" Phoenix challenged and quickly sat up on the coach.

"Yes I do" Olivia nodded and stretched her arms over her head.

He thought for a second "Is it bigger then mine?"

Olivia smiled and turned toward the TV "Oh so now you want to be part of the girl talk, I don't think I should let you in"

"Oh c'mon," He lay down by her and kissed the back of her neck gently "I can be very persuasive, you know that"

"Mmmm" Olivia closed her eyes and enjoyed the small kisses she was receiving. "What else you got?"

Phoenix smiled and started to nibble on her ear softly "What do you want and I'll give it to you" He whispered softly.

One of Olivia's eyelids flew open "Really?"

"Oh yea" He whispered as he wrapped his arm around her waist "You name it"

Olivia nodded and took his hand "C'mon" She pulled him up and led him down the hall "Bedroom"

"I think I'm going to like this" He winked at her and let her pull him playfully.

Olivia pulled him into her bedroom and sat him down on her computer chair. She turned on her laptop and sat in his lap "I think my computer has a virus and since you are a geek and know a lot you will figure it out"

Phoenix just looked at her and shook his head "You're such a tease Olivia Benson"

Olivia smirked a little "What? You didn't think you were going to get sex did you?"

Phoenix smiled a little "No…I just…well…no"

Olivia started to laugh hysterically "I had you going and you know it"

He smirked a little "Yea, I thought we were going to have sex"

"Aww my poor baby" She teased in a baby voice "If you fix my computer I might give you some"

"Ok that's funny" He rolled his eyes and started to type on the computer.

"Oh you're not mad are you?" She smirked and gave him a kiss on his temple.

"No" He answered, "I can't work like this, get off"

Olivia rolled her eyes and got off his lap "You know not every computer geek gets to have a girl on his lap while he is on the job"

"I'm not a geek"

Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck from the back "You're my geek"

"I bet you tell that to Casey as well"

Olivia started to kiss his neck softly "No, but I did I tell her about your nickname"

"What nickname?" He asked as he kept focused on the computer.

"Birdie"

He quickly turned to look at her "You did not. Olivia tell me you didn't tell her that c'mon"

"Ok I didn't tell her" Olivia smirked a little.

"You told her? After I told you not to tell anyone? Jeez Olivia, I don't care if you tell her about my penis size since that's not embarrassing but my nickname?" He got up and walked toward her.

Olivia tried to contain her giggles and moved back from him "I didn't tell her c'mon"

"Are you lying to me?"

Olivia let out a giggle and hit her wall with her back "I'm a detective don't you forget that"

Phoenix pressed his body against hers "You owe me sex now"

"After you fix my computer I promise, I'll even give you oral if you want"

Phoenix thought for a second "No. I want you naked and with fudge over you"

"I don't have fudge" Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Then you will buy fudge…I will finance for it"

"Fix my computer first" Olivia pleaded with a small smile.

"Give me another kiss"

Olivia gave him a kiss and pushed him toward her computer. Phoenix rolled his eyes and sat down. He started to type on the computer again. Olivia sat down on her bed being bored.

"You want food?" She asked as she played with her pillow.

"We just ate"

"Want cake?"

"Sure"

Olivia got up and went to the kitchen. She got cake for them and then came back to her bedroom. "I'm bored"

"Eat your cake"

"I'm not in the mood for cake" She sat down on the table and watched him type on her computer.

"Then why did you suggest cake?"

"Cause I wanted to do something and getting us cake made me do something"

"Are you always this annoying?"

"I'm afraid so" Olivia nodded with a small smile.

"I'm so glad I'm not your partner" Phoenix shook his head and let out a deep breath "Imagine us during a stake out"

"We would be making out during a stake out"

"Is that what Elliot does to keep your mouth shut?"

Olivia chuckled "Yes. We kiss and have wild sex in the back of the car and then we arrest a rapist after our orgasm"

Phoenix just looked at her with his mouth full of chocolate cake "That better not be true" He mumbled.

Olivia laughed and kissed him on the cheek "You're so cute" She jumped off the table and went to the bathroom.

Phoenix smiled and rolled his eyes "I am pretty cute" he nodded at himself and continued working on her computer.

Olivia came out of the bathroom "Hey dork"

"I'm not a dork, you're the dork," he said defensively.

"Who's fixing the computer dork?" Olivia teased smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck from the back.

He stuck out his tongue at her playfully. Olivia smiled and started to kiss him. She playfully bit his tongue just a little to hear him complain. She heard him mumble something so she continued kissing him.

She heard a small noise from the computer. Phoenix broke the kiss and turned toward the computer.

Olivia rolled her eyes "Ok if you're not the biggest dork in the world then I don't know who is"

"The program has to download so I can get this virus out," He explained.

"You broke the kiss to attend to the computer. I'm really dating a dork"

"Call me that again and you are in big trouble"

"Dork" Olivia smiled at him.

Phoenix got up and walked toward her. Olivia laughed and ran away into the living room. He ran after her and playfully threw her on the couch "I told you you're in big trouble detective"

Olivia smiled up at him and purposefully pushed him onto the floor "Oh yea Benson wins" she threw her hands up in the air.

"I think I hit my head" He groaned and rubbed the back of his head as he sat up on the floor.

Olivia chuckled and rubbed his head "I'm sorry"

"You're violent when you're bored. First you bite my tongue and then you make me hit my head," He pouted. Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss. "What did you do when you didn't have me to torture?"

"I sat alone all night and watched movies and went to sleep at 10 at night"

"Aww you were lonely," He teased with a smile.

"You want to get hit in the head again and this time it wont be an accident," Olivia threatened looking at him.

He smiled and placed his head on her chest "I like your heartbeat"

"What are you seven years old? If you like anything on my chest, you like my breasts" Olivia chuckled and stroked his hair.

"Well that too but I enjoy your heartbeat, it's almost innocent in a way"

"What do you mean?" She whispered looking at him.

"Were you abused as a kid?" He whispered looking up at her brown eyes.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Cause your heartbeat isn't as fast as normal which means you expected more from life and you work for SVU"

Olivia just looked at him not believing that he figured her out already "I…well…um"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want" He gave her a small kiss in the middle of her breasts and got off the ground "I'm going to go check on the computer"

Olivia just nodded "Sure"

Phoenix went into the bedroom and Olivia just lay on the coach and stared up at the ceiling.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Is that the stripper I ordered?" She heard Phoenix yell playfully from the room.

She chuckled a little and got up to open the door. Casey was standing there with tears in her eyes. "Hi" She said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Olivia put her arm around her shoulders and led her inside the apartment.

"I broke up with James," She mumbled as she lay down on her coach "I miss him now"

"Why did you guys brake up?" Olivia asked as she sat on the coffee table and looked at a depressing Casey.

"We got in a fight and…did I interrupt your night?" Casey asked noticing a man's black leather jacket on the hand rest by her head.

"Oh Phoenix is here, he is just fixing my computer." Olivia answered.

"I bet you're going to have sex after that, I'm going to go" Casey sat up on the coach.

Olivia put her hand on her shoulder and pulled her back on the coach "You know I'm not letting you go home depressed when you came to talk to me"

Phoenix came out of the bedroom carrying the two plates from the cake. "Liv I ate yours since you didn't want it" He stopped seeing Casey on the coach "Hi there"

"Hi" Casey waved a little and buried her face in the pillow.

Olivia smirked a little hearing Casey let out a muffle scream. "Casey this is Phoenix, Phoenix this is Casey" Olivia introduced.

"Should I go?" Phoenix whispered, "She looks sad"

"I'm right here!" Casey yelled and threw her hands up in the air. "I can hear you!"

"I'm sorry" Phoenix shrugged and put the plates on the counter top in the kitchen "I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry"

"You have a penis, all man upset me now" Casey mumbled into the pillow.

Olivia smiled seeing Phoenix put his hands in his pocket and knew he did that when he was shyer then normally. "Phoenix is fine, he wont brake your heart, he is too much of a geek for that" Olivia winked a Phoenix and rubbed Casey's shoulder.

He just rolled his eyes and gently picked his jacket up from the hand rest "I'll call you later"

"No, I'm sorry. You can stay if you want, I just needed to talk to Olivia for a bit" Casey spoke up seeing that he was nice guy and she didn't need to take her anger out at him.

"If you want you can ask Phoenix about men, he is very useful" Olivia offered.

"Why are you people jackasses I want to know that" Casey mumbled sadly.

Phoenix sat down on the ground by Casey and rested his head on Olivia's leg "We are afraid of girls cause they make us better and we are afraid of change, so it's not the girls fault its our pathetic sad life that scares us."

Casey looked at him and nodded "I like him liv"

Olivia smiled a little "Me too"

"Should I go now? If you two want girl time or something" Phoenix asked looking at Casey and then Olivia.

Olivia gave him kiss "I'll call you later ok?"

"Sure" He nodded as he got off the ground. He gave her a kiss and put on his jacket "It was nice meeting you Casey"

"You too and thanks" Casey waved tiredly.

"I'll walk you out" Olivia got up from the table and opened the door for him "Casey will you be fine alone for two minutes?"

"I'm going to be alone forever, might as well get used to it" She mumbled as she buried her face into the pillow again.

"I hope you feel better" Phoenix said with a small wave and went out of the apartment. Casey just put her hand up as a wave.

Olivia smiled and closed the door behind her "You fix my computer?"

He smiled and nodded "All done"

"Thank you" Olivia gave him a hug and a kiss. "And thank you for understanding girl time"

"Of course. Promise to call me later?"

"If Casey doesn't make me depressed with her depression or if I don't get called in for work then yes" Olivia smiled with a nod.

"I guess that's fair" He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss. "I love you"

"You too"

They heard one of Olivia's neighbors open their door and stick his head out "Can you stop making noise?"

Phoenix and Olivia looked over at the same time. "We're just talking" Olivia said to one of her neighbors that always annoyed her.

"Well talk in your apartment not in the hallway"

"Dude relax" Phoenix spoke up.

"Just forget him, I'll call you later." Olivia grabbed him by the shirt and gave him a long kiss on purpose. She finally broke it.

"Wow" Phoenix said a little loudly.

"How inappropriate"

"Mr. Smith can you go to your own apartment please?" Olivia asked as she rolled her eyes.

"It's not like you own this building just because you're cop" Mr. Smith said rudely as he took off his glasses and cleaned them on his tie.

"Look man, can you just relax? I'm leaving now so you can go back and watch Star Trek or go out and lose your virginity ok?"

Olivia tried to contain her laughter wanting to kiss her boyfriend so badly now.

"I'm telling the supervisor about your guests late at night" Mr. Smith said as he crossed his arms on his chest "You cant just have sex when you want and then disturb the whole building detective"

Phoenix let out a deep breath and let go of Olivia "What the hell did you just say? You need to have a little more respect" he moved toward Mr. Smith.

"See you're violent" Mr. Smith said fearfully and went into his apartment.

Phoenix turned to look at Olivia "This guy bother you all the time like this?"

"Just forget him, no one likes him anyway" Olivia grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back to her "You go home, I will talk to Casey and then call you ok?"

Phoenix smiled and nodded "Works for me"

"Bye" Olivia winked at him and went into her apartment.

Phoenix got home and walked up the stairs to his place. Max and him were sharing the pool house, which was almost like a beach house. He walked down the huge balcony of the house and by Max's door and could hear Max having sex with a girl.

"Eww" He whispered and unlocked his door. He turned on some music loudly so he didn't hear anything and sat at his computer.

All of a sudden an Instant Message popped up.

Yourdetective: Boo!

He smiled a little seeing Olivia was already online.

Olivia took a sip of her water and smiled seeing Phoenix wrote back.

Phoenixisthename: Call me!

Yourdetective: And waste money? Are you nuts?"

Phoenixisthename: I'll call you if you want, Max is having sex next door and I don't want to listen.

Yourdetective: Aww you're so modest, I'll call you hold on.

Phoenix took off his jacket and threw it on his bed. He turned off his computer and turned down his music. He heard Max again. He took his phone with him and went to Max's door and knocked on it.

Max answered the door completely naked. "What?"

"Wow. Dude cover it up" Phoenix turned his head to the side and put his hand over his eyes.

Max rolled his eyes and put his hands over himself "What the hell do you want?"

"Keep it down, I can hear you over there"

"Sorry" Max nodded and went in again.

Phoenix rolled his eyes and went to his own place. He lay down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling waiting for Olivia to call him. All of a sudden his phone rang. "Hey beautiful"

"Hey sexy" He heard Casey's voice and heard her start to laugh hysterically.

"Casey?" Phoenix asked sitting up in bed. "Where's Olivia?"

"Bathroom. I saw your conversation online so I thought I give you a call. Who's Max?"

Phoenix smiled a little finding Casey funny "Not boyfriend material trust me, but if you ever want a one night stand and no strings attatched then he will be glad to provide services"

"Aww you're such a nice guy birdie" Casey teased seeing Olivia come out of the bathroom.

"Who are you talking to?" Olivia questioned moving toward Casey. "Is that Phoenix?"

"Yup." Casey answered with a smile. "He is such a nice guy, I'm jealous"

"Give me the phone right now" Olivia ordered trying to get the phone from her friend.

Phoenix smiled hearing Olivia. He heard clutter over the phone and then Olivia's voice "I'm sorry about that"

"It's ok"

"I'm going home, bye Phoenix, bye detective" Casey waved and went out of the apartment.

"I think she is over the whole boyfriend thing" Phoenix said with a smile.

"Yea me too, I think you cheered her up how shy you were" Olivia teased as she went to her computer and turned it off.

"I wasn't shy, I was being nice, she looked heart broken and I wasn't going to be insensitive or something"

Olivia grinned widely and lay down on her bed "So Max is annoying you huh?"

"Not really cause I'm used to it every night but I don't understand how he can do it every night, you and I are dating and we don't have sex every single night"

"Are you jealous of him?"

"No. I feel bad for him, do you know how much money you need to buy condoms all the time?"

Olivia chuckled a little "I don't know fortunately"

"A lot. You're lucky I have sex with you" Phoenix teased with a smirk "Oh that reminds me, when are you going to come over to my place?"

"I don't know, why do I need to come over there when we are always at my apartment?"

"Well I can cook dinner for you if you want. I just want you to see where I live"

"Why are you pushing this?" Olivia asked as she sat up on her bed.

"I'm not pushing it, I just want you to come to my place once in a while. Why are you scared to come here?"

"I'm not, I'm sorry"

"Ok, fine, forget it. Look I have a long day tomorrow and I need to get some sleep, I'll call you tomorrow or something ok?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, no, I'm just tired that's all"

"Ok, love you"

"You too, bye"

"Bye"


	5. Plannning

Olivia looked at the address and then at the house again. The house was huge and had camera's all around on poles. She drove up to the very expensive looking gate and looked at a security guard that was standing in front.

"Is this the Fisher house?" She asked the younger man who seemed very into his job.

"Yes. May I help you?" The 23 year-old asked.

"I'm looking for Phoenix Neal"

"Did he put you on the list?"

"I'm not sure," Olivia answered honestly.

The security guard's talkie-walkie came on loudly "Let her through Jimmy"

Olivia smirked recognizing Phoenix's deep sexy voice.

Jimmy looked around and put the talkie-walkie to his mouth "Is she on the list?"

"No. She's with me"

"I can't let her through if she's not on the list, you said when you trained me that I can't let people in unless they are on the list, maybe this is a test. Where are you?"

"I'm fixing the camera's inside, I can see you guys, just let her through and show her to the pool house, I'll be there in a minute" Phoenix said into the talkie-walkie.

Jimmy looked around and then Olivia "Ok, c'mon" He pressed a button and opened the gate.

Olivia smiled a little and drove in. She parked her car and got out.

"Go straight down and then behind the house. I can't leave my stand cause this might be a test," Jimmy said as he straightened out his shirt and kept standing by the gate.

Olivia nodded a little with a smirk thinking he was really paranoid. She walked behind the house and found a huge house as well. She went up the stairs and wasn't sure which was Phoenix's door.

She knocked on one and waited.

Max opened the door naked once again. "Can I help you?"

Olivia's mouth dropped but no words came out. Her eyes got wide seeing a naked women laying on the bed with a cigarette in her mouth and smiling at Olivia "Please tell me Phoenix's isn't in the bathroom?"

Max smiled and leaned on the doorway "Oh. Olivia isn't it?"

"Want to come in Olivia?" The woman from inside asked with a wink.

Phoenix went up the stairs and saw Olivia standing there and Max naked in the doorway. "Not again" He mumbled as he quickly covered Olivia's eyes and pulled her away "Boxers Max, boxers"

Max smiled and closed the door.

"I'm sorry baby" Phoenix gave her a kiss and then opened his door "This one's mine, I thought Jimmy would show you my place, I'm sorry about that peep show"

Olivia smiled and nodded "It's ok, no harm done" she turned to look at him and wrapped her arms around his neck "Tour?"

He smiled and nodded "Sure. C'mon" he took her hand and led her down the hall "This way is my kitchen and the fridge I know you will enjoy"

"Yum" Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss "Next"

"Next is the living room, which I'm hoping a lot of make out sessions will happen"

"Keep hoping"

He led her down the hallway again "Bathroom"

"Interesting"

"And we have the bedroom which you don't have to see" He said and tried to lead her back to the living room but Olivia pulled him back.

"What are you hiding girls in there or something?"

"No, it's just very dirty since I didn't have time to clean it" He answered with a shrug and scratched the back of his head.

Olivia laughed and grabbed his hand "I'm a cop, you really think I care how clean it is" She opened the door and found clothes everywhere. His closet was messy and open. His bed wasn't made and there were a bunch of shoes all over the place.

"Playoffs this week and lots of interviews" Phoenix explained from the doorway "I meant to clean it but forgot you were coming over"

Olivia rolled her eyes and turned to look at him "I don't care what your room looks like, now lets find your bed in this mess" She teased as she kicked his shoes to the side "I think I'm getting closer"

"Funny" He teased with a smile and grabbed her by the waist and jumped on the bed with her.

Olivia laughed hysterically and turned to look at him "That was dangerous. Are you holding my ass?" She asked with an odd look.

Phoenix shook his head and gently put his hand under her butt and pulled out a hanger "It was this"

"Oh" Olivia smiled and blushed a little.

Phoenix threw the hanger to the side and placed his hand on her cheek, he moved closer and started to kiss her gently.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

They heard a knock on the door. Both broke the kiss.

"I swear if it's Max I will kill him," Phoenix groaned as he got up "I'll be right back"

Olivia nodded and wiped her mouth "Don't be long"

"I wont" He gave her a kiss and went to his front door. He opened it and Angela was standing there with her teddy bear in her hands. "Hey sweetie what's wrong?" Phoenix asked as he kneeled down to be her eye level.

"I'm scared to sleep and mommy's and daddy's room is locked"

Olivia got up from his bed and went to the living room. She smiled a little at Angela guessing it was her. "Hi"

Angela smiled and waved "Hi"

"Angela this is my friend Olivia, Olivia this is my best friend in the world named Angela" Phoenix picked Angela up and closed the door.

Olivia smirked seeing a huge smile appear on the little girls face. "Hi Angela"

"Hi Olivia. Can I play your video games?" Angela asked looking at Phoenix.

"Honey it's late, you should be sleeping"

"But I'm scared"

"Want me to check your room for ghosts and beat up all of them?" Phoenix asked smiling.

Angela thought for a second "Can I play one game and then you make the ghosts go away?"

Phoenix let out a deep breath with a small smile "Well that's a offer I cant refuse" He put her down on his couch and turned on his Xbox "Dora the explorer or Sponge bob?"

"Sponge bob" Angela answered.

Phoenix turned on the game for her and gave her the remote control. He took Olivia's hand and pulled her up "C'mon friend" He led her over to the kitchen.

"You're so cute" Olivia whispered as she gave him a kiss "It's weird but that just made me horny"

"Sponge bob?" Phoenix raised an eyebrow "Is that your dirty little secret detective?"

Olivia rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist "Seeing you with her and how sweet you are makes me want you"

Phoenix bit his lip "Really?"

Olivia nodded with a wink "You're so getting lucky tonight"

Phoenix's mouth dropped and let out a small moan "Yes"

"Now go scare the ghosts away so I can give you a special present" She whispered and nibbled on his ear.

Phoenix quickly left the kitchen "Angela how about I set this up in your room?" He quickly turned off the TV and the game. He picked Angela up and grabbed his PSP from his coffee table "Play on this, its much cooler"

"Does it have sponge bob?" Angela questioned as he carried her out.

"Of course" He answered as he turned toward Olivia and winked as he licked his lips knowing she liked when he did that cause she always said he had nice lips.

Olivia smiled and nodded.

Phoenix quickly carried Angela down the stairs and to her house.

Olivia went to his room and cleaned off his bed and threw all of it in his closet. She took off her shirt and bra and pulled on one of his dress shirts. She took off her jeans and only left her panties on since his shirt was big on her.

She heard a knock the door. She figured it was Phoenix and she might as well surprise him with her outfit. She opened the door and Max was there with his boxers on.

"Hey man do you have…oh my god," He whispered the last part and he kept staring at Olivia's legs. "Lucky bastard"

Olivia smirked "Can I help you?"

"I…Phoenix…condoms…you're gorgeous" He quickly looked up at her "My name is Max"

"Nice to meet you Max. I see you found out that clothes do exist" Olivia teased as she crossed her arms on her chest. "Now how can I help you?"

"Is Phoenix here?"

"No. He should be back soon"

"Do you know where he keeps his condoms?"

"No"

"Can I have your number?"

"No"

"Do you have sisters?"

"No"

"Is there any answers that have yes in them?"

"No" Olivia answered with a shrug. "Isn't your naked friend waiting?"

Max smiled "You're feisty I like that"

"So does Phoenix, you know my boyfriend"

Max rolled his eyes "Ok I get it, you don't like naked men who answer doors"

"Yup" Olivia nodded "I'll give Phoenix the message that you are lacking condoms"

"Tell him to give me the extra large ones since…well you have seen it" Max said with a small smile.

"Yea whatever" Olivia rolled her eyes and closed the door.

She went to the fridge and looked at the choice of food Phoenix had. He had almost all healthy foods and hardly any junk food. Olivia shook her head finding him so weird and figured that was the reason he had such an amazing body.

She heard the door open "Livvy?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. She came out of the kitchen and leaned against the wall in a sexy way.

Phoenix's mouth dropped and looked up "Thank you so much"

Olivia chuckled and came over to him. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward her "You like this?"

"Yea" He nodded as he pressed his body against hers and placed his hands on her waist "You are so beautiful"

"That's what I like to hear," She whispered as she started to kiss him.

Phoenix picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He playfully slapped her butt "You cleaned my room without asking me"

"I don't like to have sex in a dirty room like yours" She teased as she started to kiss his neck.

"Whatever makes your happy," He whispered as he placed her on his bed gently.

"Some junk food in your fridge would make me happy, your dating a cop here remember?"

"I almost forgot since no cops are cute like you, I thought I was dating a model or something" He smiled and took off his shirt.

"Good line." Olivia teased as she traced his muscles. "Oh yea Max" Olivia said out loud remembering what she had to tell Phoenix.

"My name is Phoenix sweetie"

Olivia smiled "I know, Max came here and was looking or you cause he needed to get condoms or something"

Phoenix smiled and kissed her as he unbuttoned her shirt "He does that all the time, he tries to go for the time he thinks I'm having sex cause he wants to see the girl I'm with"

"Do you do that also?" Olivia questioned as she unbuttoned his jeans.

"No, I'm a little more mature and not that obsessed with women"

"Oh now you have morals, got it," She teased with a wink.

"Shut up and kiss me"

"Well now-" Her sentence got cut off as he started to kiss her.

Half an hour later both fell back on the bed sweating and panting.

"Oh god" Olivia whispered with a smile "That was amazing"

"I know" Phoenix nodded and rested his head on her shoulder "I love you so much"

"Same here. I'm going to go take a shower" Olivia got up and wrapped the bed sheet around her herself and went to his shower.

Phoenix just lay there staring up at his ceiling.

It was around five in the morning when Phoenix's alarm went off. Olivia groaned and placed the pillow over her head. Phoenix turned to the side and turned off the alarm "It's off"

Olivia placed her head on his chest "What time is it?"

"Five"

"Why is your alarm set that early?"

"I work out for an hour in the morning before taken Angela to school" He answered as he pulled the blanket up more. Only a blanket was covering their bodies.

Olivia smiled a little "Sexy"

"Sure" he nodded "I don't do it when I have guests though"

"Female guests?"

He smiled a little "Yea"

"I like to sleep, you're nuts if you don't" Olivia turned to the other side and laid on her stomach.

Phoenix pulled the blanket up to her waist and turned to the side. He gently ran his hand down her bare back and touched her soft skin. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything" Olivia mumbled with her eyes closed.

"Want to go with me to my families for Thanksgiving?"

Olivia turned to look at him "Seriously?"

"Yea"

"You want me to meet your family?"

"Only if you want" He whispered as he moved a strand of her hair out of her face.

"Yea, I'd love to"

He nodded a little "It will be a weekend at my parents house"

"Great. I'll take that time off of work"

"Cool" He answered as he gently kissed her. "Thanks"

"Thanks for asking me" Olivia whispered back as she hugged him. Her phone started to ring. "Got to be kidding"

"Don't answer it" Phoenix took her cell phone.

"I have to baby" Olivia tried to get her cell but he kept moving it.

"No, stay with me"

"I'm sorry" Olivia smiled and grabbed the phone and opened it "Benson, I'll be right there" She got out of bed and grabbed her clothes "I'll make it up to you"

"Ok, I guess that's fair" He pouted.

Olivia pulled on her clothes and gave him a kiss "Love you"

"You too"

"Call me tonight?"

"You bet" He nodded as he got out of bed and grabbed his clothes.

"Bye" Olivia waved and went out. She looked at the amazing view as the sun slowly came up.

Max's door opened and he came out only wearing jeans that wrapped around his nice butt "Ditching my friend?"

Olivia smiled and stopped "No. Work."

"At this time of day?" He asked crossing his arms on his chest.

Olivia smirked and rolled her eyes. She could defiantly see why girls had sex with him all the time. He was charming, had a nice body and a nice butt but most of all it was his eyes and smile "Detective's are always on call"

"I see. SVU right?"

"Yea. Can I go now Sherlock Holmes?"

He chuckled a little "You're funny as well, that's nice"

"Thank you"

"Do you have any friends that might suit me?"

"Oh yea, you'll love the men I throw in jail everyday"

"Why don't you like me?"

"Can I go? I'm going to be late Max"

He moved out of the way "Fine but I want a double date one night, you, Phoenix and a sexy woman you set me up with"

Olivia smiled and waved as she went down the stairs "Sure"

A/N: Next chapter is Thanksgiving! Leave reviews and I'll update faster!


	6. Thanksgiving surprises

Couple of months later…

Olivia got her jacket and placed her gun in her locker. She was very excited for spending the whole weekend with Phoenix and to meet his family.

"What you doing this weekend?" Elliot asked as he put his gun in his locker as well.

"Weekend with Phoenix, I'm going to meet his family" Olivia answered "You?"

"Kids are coming over. So Phoenix and you are really getting serious huh?"

"Yea, I guess. He's really great"

"I'm glad you're happy,"

"Thanks. I have to go cause I still didn't pack my stuff. You coming?" Olivia asked as she pulled on her jacket.

"I'm going to finish some papers up cause I don't want to do it over the weekend and then I'm gone, you go ahead"

"Happy Thanksgiving" Olivia waved as she left the squad room. Elliot just waved back and got back to work.

Olivia got to her apartment later that night and started to pack her stuff. She heard a knock on her door and guessed it was Phoenix. She went to open it and nobody was there. "Hello?"

"Boo!" Phoenix yelled out and jumped in front of her.

Olivia jumped a little being startled "Jerk" She muttered as she went back to her room.

Phoenix laughed and closed the door and followed her "I got you a rose" He pulled out a red rose from his back pocket and handed it to her.

Olivia smiled and took it "What's this for?"

"Well I was passing by a flower shop and the flowers looked nice so I got you one" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and lay down on her bed.

"Aww thank you" Olivia gave him a kiss and placed the flower on her nightstand "What should I pack?"

"Whatever you want, you don't have to pack anything fancy or anything like that."

Olivia nodded and held up a hoodie "Yes or no?"

"If you want to play football with us then yea" Phoenix nodded. "We play the night before thanksgiving, it's mostly the boys and my sister but I'm guessing you're not the one to sit on the side and watch"

"Yup" Olivia nodded as she threw her hoodie in. "Want to spend the night with me tonight?"

"Is that a smart way to ask for sex?"

Olivia smirked and rolled her eyes "No. It's a way to ask if you want to spend the night with your girlfriend cause she doesn't feel like being alone tonight"

"Well ok" Phoenix rolled his eyes playfully. "How was work?"

"Stressful. You?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary"

"I'm done. Let's watch a movie and sleep ok?"

"Sure" Phoenix nodded and got up from the bed.

They laid on her couch watching a movie. Phoenix's arm was around her stomach and he kept smelling her hair.

"What are you doing back there?" Olivia shook her head in annoyance.

"Your hair smells nice. Sorry"

"You know it gets really annoying when you keep sniffing me"

"I'm not sniffing I'm admiring" Phoenix corrected.

"Well admire from a far"

Phoenix pouted and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss "Let's go sleep you big baby"

"Can I sleep naked?" He teased as he got off the couch. He took her hand and pulled her up "You can join me if you want"

"No. You can't sleep naked" Olivia wrapped his arm around her stomach and led him to her bedroom.

"Why not? You like me naked" Phoenix took off his shirt and threw it on the ground.

Olivia shook her head and picked up his shirt "That's why. You make a mess when you get naked"

"But if its sex naked then you don't mind?"

"Exactly" Olivia nodded and gave him a kiss.

"You have a weird mind." Phoenix shook his head and took his jeans off. He playfully folded them neatly and placed them on the floor "See no mess"

Olivia laughed and took off her own shirt "You got beat up as a kid didn't you?"

"By who?"

"Everyone"

"My brother and sister and my cousins yes but other people no" Phoenix answered as he got in her bed.

Olivia took off her jeans and pulled on a tank top and lay down next to him "Then remind me to have your ass kicked by your sister this weekend"

"Noted" He gave her a kiss on the cheek "Goodnight baby"

"Goodnight" Olivia returned the kiss and snuggled closer to him.

Phoenix's phone started ringing around seven in the morning. He groaned and picked it up "Yea?"

"Hi" He heard Casey's voice.

"Can I help you?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Is Olivia there?"

"Maybe. Why are you calling my number?"

"She isn't answering her cell phone"

Phoenix opened his eyes and noticed Olivia wasn't in bed. He heard the shower going "She's busy now"

"So?"

"Leave her alone."

"You're not so nice in the morning are you Mr. Cranky?"

"She's taking a shower right now" Phoenix mumbled as he dragged himself out of bed.

"You can't see her naked or something? Is that how twisted your relationship is?"

Phoenix rolled his eyes and knocked on the door "You know if someone said you weren't a good lawyer I would disagree"

"Aww thanks Mr. Neal"

Olivia opened the door with a towel around her "What is it?"

"ADA Novak" Phoenix mumbled and handed her the cell phone. He playfully pulled Olivia out of the bathroom and went inside and closed the door so he can use the bathroom.

Olivia rolled her eyes and put her cell to her ear "What's up?"

"Elliot told me you were leaving for the weekend and thought I wish you luck"

"So you woke up my boyfriend for that?" Olivia sat down on her couch.

"He needs to get used to it, he is dating a cop after all. Oh and I wanted to get back at him for not telling me Max was a cutie, him and Phoenix are in the newspaper this morning."

"I'm sure Phoenix will be thrilled." Olivia shook her head with a smile. She saw Phoenix come out of the bathroom and sit behind her so she was in between his legs. He started to kiss her wet neck softly.

"Get off the phone" Phoenix whined, "We need to get going"

Olivia tried to contain her giggles as he kissed her "Casey I'll call you later ok?"

"Stop giggling. Better call me later, bye"

Olivia closed her phone and turned to look at Phoenix "Your in the newspaper"

"Huh?"

"Casey saw you and Max in the newspaper that's why she's calling. We have to pick one up on our way ok?"

"Sure. Let's get ready ok?" Phoenix gave her a kiss and got off the couch.

Both got dressed and Phoenix sat on the couch watching TV as Olivia put her make-up on. "Are you done yet?" He called over to the bathroom.

"No. Almost though" Olivia called back.

"I know its like a girl thing to take so long and I'm trying to be understanding but c'mon"

Olivia chuckled a little "being patient might get you laid so keep up the good work"

"Really?"

"Yea"

"Ok then take as long as you want"

Olivia finally got ready and came out "Ready"

"You look beautiful like always" Phoenix got off the couch and gave her a kiss. He got her bag and carried it out.

Olivia followed him outside and they got in his car. "Do you need to go and get your bag?"

"No. It's in the trunk, I had a feeling you wanted me to spend the night so I just put it there in case I was correct" He turned on his car and drove off.

"The newspaper" Olivia pointed to a newsstand. Phoenix drove by it "See that's the opposite what I had in mind."

"My mom probably has it, she gets every newspaper I'm on"

Olivia just nodded.

They drove for another hour and Olivia already fell asleep. Phoenix placed his jacket over her as he drove to upstate New York.

They finally got there around ten in the morning. Phoenix gently put her hair behind her ears "Baby wake up"

Olivia groaned "Hmm?"

"Wake up were here"

Olivia opened her eyes and looked around "Already?"

"It's been three hours, you fell asleep and left me alone" Phoenix smiled and got out of the car "C'mon lets go"

Olivia got out of the car and looked at the house "That's a cute house"

"Tell that to my mom" Phoenix smiled and got their bags out of the trunk. "Now I get slapped a lot by my brother and my sister cause I'm the youngest so don't mind it"

"Oh can I join them?" Olivia teased as she took his arm.

"If you want to be left without sex this winter then yea, but I heard it was going to be a long and cold winter so you will be missing out"

"Alright I won't smack you around until spring" Olivia smirked and gave him a kiss.

He rolled his eyes and rang the doorbell "Oh I forgot to tell you my family is really loud and crazy"

"Unlike you Mr. Shy?"

"Yea. You'll fit in with them"

The door opened and a man and women were standing there with huge smiles. "Hi little brother" The woman said with a smile.

The man slapped Phoenix and quickly ran away.

The woman sprayed him with silly string and ran away laughing hysterically.

Phoenix looked at Olivia who was trying to suppress her giggles "So it begins"

Olivia chuckled and took the silly string off his shirt "You'll get them back baby"

A older women came to the door and shook her head "Phoenix sweetie what did you do?"

"I got silly stringed" Phoenix pouted and rested his head on the older women's shoulder. "Mommy ground them"

"Mama's boy" Olivia teased with a smile.

Phoenix smiled and gave his mother a kiss on the head and turned to Olivia "Mom this is Olivia my girlfriend, liv this my mom Annie"

"Nice to meet you sweetie" Annie put her hand out to Olivia.

Olivia smiled and shook her hand "You too"

"Those were my brother and sister, Jacob and Julie" Phoenix pointed around the house not sure where his siblings went.

An older man came to the door and smiled at Olivia "Hi there"

"Hi dad" Phoenix waved.

"Go play Phoenix" His father teased and pushed him away and put his arm around Olivia's shoulders.

"Richard don't embarrass him" Annie ordered and grabbed Richard and pulled him away.

"They seem nice" Olivia wrapped her arm around Phoenix's waist "Anybody else you want me to meet"

"God no, enough family for the morning" Phoenix took her hand and led her up the stairs. "You have to see my room"

"Is it like Charlie's Angels posters everywhere?"

"No, just Heather Locklear" Phoenix smiled and opened the door to his room.

Olivia came into the room and smiled noticing it was mostly sports posters and sports equipment. "Aww you lied to me"

"Well yea" Phoenix threw the bags on the bed and lay down. "Want to join me?"

"No. What if someone walks in?"

"That's why God invented locks. C'mon I never got to fool around with a girl in this room"

Olivia smiled and lay down by him "It's too early in the morning to fool around"

"Tonight?"

"Maybe" Olivia gave him a kiss. "C'mon I want to get to know your family"

"Why? They are so violent"

Olivia got up and took his hand and pulled him up "I'll protect you Mr. Bodyguard"

"Promise?" Phoenix pouted as he gave her a kiss.

"Of course" Olivia returned the kiss and pulled him out of the room.

They went downstairs and Phoenix led her to the kitchen.

"Arizona!" Jacob yelled and jumped on Phoenix's back.

"Leave him alone" Annie ordered.

Jacob laughed and jumped off his brother's back.

Julie gave him a hug "Your girlfriend?"

"Yea" Phoenix answered "Guys this is Olivia Benson"

"Hi Olivia" Jacob put his hand out.

"Hi" Olivia shook his hand finding him extremely opposite from Phoenix since Jacob was hyper and Phoenix was always shy.

"So what did you do wrong in the past life time to meet him?" Julie teased with a smile. Jacob smiled and nodded.

"Leave her alone" Phoenix shook his head and put his arm around Olivia's shoulders.

"Shut up squirt" Jacob slapped him and pushed him away "So Olivia how did you two meet?"

"Leave your brother alone" Annie yelled at the two older siblings.

"If they keep bothering you just shoot them" Phoenix pushed Jacob away and went to his father.

"He crashed into my car" Olivia answered.

Julie and Jacob looked at Phoenix at the same time. Phoenix looked up from the food he was already eating. "What? She was in the alleyway at the same time I was"

"Jackass" Jacob mumbled and turned to Olivia "What job do you have?"

"I'm a detective," Olivia answered sensing this was Jacobs and Julie's way of intimidating her cause she was dating their little brother.

Julie looked at Phoenix "You always did like the feisty ones"

"Shut up" Phoenix mumbled with his mouth full.

"Oh mom told us he was bringing his girlfriend over so I went hunting for baby pictures and found a certain naked picture of someone" Jacob looked over at Phoenix and pulled out a picture from his back pocket.

"Don't you dare Jacob" Phoenix quickly chased him. Jacob ran out of the kitchen and Phoenix right after him.

"Let's go watch this" Julie grabbed Olivia by the arm and followed the boys.

Phoenix had Jacob on the floor in the living room and was trying to take his baby picture away. "C'mon dude just give me the picture"

"No way. Olivia has to tell me if you're still that small" Jacob started to laugh hysterically even if Phoenix was sitting on his back.

Phoenix slapped the back of his head "I'll hurt you"

"Julie help" Jacob whined. "I think dating a cop made him grow balls"

"Olivia and I are going to help mom in the kitchen, enjoy your torture party" Julie waved and went to the kitchen.

"Bye sweetie" Olivia smiled at Phoenix and followed Julie.

The two girls returned to the kitchen. Olivia sat down at the counter top and Julie stirred what her mother was making.

"Dad!" They heard Jacob yell. "Help!"

Richard let out a deep breath and put his newspaper down "Julie why do you encourage them?"

Julie smiled and shrugged.

Richard got up and went to the living room.

"Oh sweetie did you see that Phoenix was in the newspaper this morning" Annie told Olivia and pointed to the newspaper on the counter top.

"Yea but he didn't want to get a newspaper," Olivia answered as she took the newspaper and flipped pages.

"He never does" Julie answered, "He doesn't like to be on the newspaper cause he is so damn shy"

Olivia smiled and found the picture of Phoenix and Max Casey was talking about. Max's dress shirt was ripped and he was holding a man down and Phoenix had his weapon to the man's head and people were all over the place. She looked up at the headline 'Fisher guards hold down a suspect of shooting'

Richard came back in the kitchen with Phoenix and Jacob behind him.

"Who won?" Julie asked looking at her brothers.

"I did" Phoenix answered proudly holding up the picture. He looked over at Olivia and she was reading the article "Oh c'mon guys" He took the newspaper from her hands "Can we not do this all over again please?"

"Oh c'mon we can't be proud of you?" Julie grabbed the newspaper from him and handed it back to Olivia.

"That's how it all started before cause mom saw what happened in the newspaper, can we not do this again please?"

"Well we shouldn't have found out what happened from the paper, you should have called" Jacob snapped back at him.

"I was shot! I couldn't breath you idiot!" Phoenix yelled at him and stormed out of the kitchen.

Everyone got quiet. Olivia got up and followed him up the stairs. She went into their room slowly and closed the door quietly. Phoenix was lying in bed staring at the wall "Honey?" She whispered as she lay down by him and stroked his arm.

"Forget it," He whispered.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea" He nodded.

"What happened back there?"

"When I got shot while I was in the secret service the paper printed it as a front page and that's how my family found out"

Olivia gave him a kiss on the head "That doesn't mean they shouldn't read any newspaper your in, they're proud of you, that's a good thing"

Phoenix just shrugged.

Olivia pulled out the newspaper she had with her "How cool does this picture look of you with the gun?" She smiled a little.

Phoenix smiled "Whatever"

Olivia gave him a kiss "It's very sexy"

"Yea right"

Olivia opened to the article and started to read "Phoenix Neal and Max Edwards hold down suspect at the shooting at the NBA conference. Mr. Neal served for the secret service before taking the job for Conrad Fisher and being the bodyguard for his ten-year old daughter, Angela Fisher. Neal isn't surprised by the danger of the job or his risk taking events all day long. The thirty-four year old earned the front page of The New York Times two years ago by taking a bullet for the president."

"What a load of crap" Phoenix mumbled.

"Listen" Olivia smiled and slapped his arm. "Neal's striking good looks and amazing butt make him a hit with the ladies, that's why most girls want to bang him. Unlike his fellow bodyguard he doesn't open doors completely naked."

Phoenix burst out laughing, "You made that up!"

Olivia started to laugh "No I didn't"

Phoenix grabbed the newspaper from her and looked over it "Next part is about Max and not my looks you liar"

"The last sentence I said was a transition sentence to talking about Max" Olivia defended with a giggle.

"Alright that made me feel better I guess" He gave her a kiss "Thanks"

"Anytime. I should write a book about your butt"

"Yea, yea" Phoenix sat up "I should write a book about your breasts"

"Deal" Olivia sat up by him and rested her chin on his shoulder "I like your family"

"You can have them for one night full of sex"

"Yea right" Olivia got up from the bed "C'mon"

Phoenix got up from the bed and followed her outside.

They walked down the stairs and heard the doorbell. Jacob and Julie ran out of the kitchen and to the front door.

There were four people standing there. Phoenix leaned in a little by Olivia "Those are my parents biological kids, Anthony, Angie, Cliff and Emily, since Jacob, Julie and I are adopted" He explained.

Olivia just nodded and wrapped her arm around his. "C'mon I want to meet them," She whispered back.

The six people by the front door all stopped greeting each other and looked at Phoenix and Olivia up the stairs. Cliff looked up Olivia and gulped and looked at her up and down. Julie noticed and hit him upside the head.

Jacob hit her upside the head "Don't hit him"

Angie hit Jacob in the head "Don't hit your sister"

"Hi guys, this is Olivia by girlfriend" Phoenix introduced.

"She's a cop," Jacob added. All four nodded at that statement.

Phoenix introduced everyone individually to Olivia and then later all the men ended up in the living room watching football and the girls were in the kitchen.

Olivia sat on the stool at the countertop and just smiled since she found his whole family very outgoing and extremely loud and he was a complete opposite.

"Olivia are you playing football with us?" Angie questioned.

"Yea" She answered with a nod.

"I hope your better then Anthony" Emily chimed in with a smile.

"Anthony is gay by the way," Julie informed her. Olivia smirked and nodded.

"What kind of cop are you?"

"A detective"

"For what?" Angie asked.

"Special Victims Unit"

"That so explains my theory" Emily nodded to herself.

"What Theory?" Angie asked looking at her. Emily whispered something to her. Angie whispered it to Julie.

"Totally true" Julie agreed with a nod.

"What theory?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow.

The girls exchanged looks and then looked back at Olivia. "Did he ever tell you what kind of girls he dated before you?"

"No"

"Models" Angie answered.

"Conceded very feminine models," Julie added. "That he just liked to have fun with"

"Ones that we all hated, including Anthony but except Jake and Cliff since they enjoyed looking at the girls" Emily smiled and rolled her eyes.

"So?" Olivia asked sort of confused.

"Well we didn't like his girlfriends and told him to brake up with them but he didn't want to listen so after a while we just didn't even want to spend time with them if we came to his house and the girl was there. So my theory is that he is still attracted to very sweet and caring women such as yourself but he sort of likes them feisty now and less so girlish and he isn't just about having fun anymore"

Phoenix walked into the kitchen and all the girls stopped talking and just looked at him. "What?" He questioned.

"We figured you out" Angie smiled at him and walked out of the kitchen.

"That I want beer?" Phoenix asked raising his eyebrow "I'll give you some if you want it"

"What you are looking for" Emily smirked and followed her sister.

Phoenix held out his arms totally confused "What the hell is going on?"

Julie finally got up from her chair and walked over to her little brother "Wife material" She whispered softly in his ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left him and Olivia alone in the kitchen.

Phoenix gulped and looked at Olivia who was looking at the floor with a small smile on her face. He opened the fridge and helped up the beer "Want one?"

She shook her head and finally looked up at him "Is that true?"

"I…Well…I…I don't know" He answered as he placed the beer on the countertop in the kitchen and closed the fridge.

"Are we just having fun or what is this?"

He leaned on the countertop and stuck his hands in his pockets "I don't know. What do you think this is?"

Olivia got up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck "I know I enjoy being with you"

Phoenix smiled a little and wrapped his arms around her waist "Well that's good. I enjoy being with you as well."

"Good" Olivia gave him a kiss and hugged him.

The kitchen door opened and Cliff, Anthony, Jacob and Julie walked through.

"Football time kiddies" Cliff informed them and passed a football to Jacob.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix jumped in place in his backyard trying to get warm. He had jeans on that were baggy on him and a hoodie with a Quicksilver hat on.

"I call captain" Jacob raised his hand "I choose first"

"So dominate" Anthony whispered to Olivia who was standing by him.

Olivia chuckled and stuck her hands in her jean pockets. She had her hoodie on and a scarf lazily hanging around her neck.

"Arizona" Jacob pointed to Phoenix.

Phoenix walked behind Jacob.

"Julie" Cliff chose.

"Choose over the gay kid huh?" Anthony teased.

"Don't be a fag, c'mon" Jacob teased and motioned for him to come into their team.

"I want Olivia!" Cliff yelled out playfully since Olivia was the only one left.

"No shit Sherlock" Julie smiled at him.

Olivia smiled and moved to Cliff's team. "Placing me against Phoenix huh?"

"He gets cocky when he plays, better off when your with us" Cliff smirked at her "Jeans look fantastic on you by the way" Cliff teased knowing Phoenix got protective over his girlfriends.

"Hey!" Phoenix yelled from his group "Watch it"

"I call Anthony" Julie whispered.

"I get Jacob like always. Olivia your left with your boyfriend" Cliff looked over at her. "Think you can handle him?"

"I got him don't worry" Olivia whispered with a smile.

They all got into positions.

"Hi enemy" Phoenix smiled at Olivia.

"Hi, ready to get your ass kicked?"

"If you're doing the ass kicking then hell yes"

"I wouldn't be so happy about it" Olivia smirked at him and blew him a kiss.

"Trash talk huh? I like that" Phoenix smiled and winked at her.

Anthony passed the ball to Phoenix who quickly ran away from Olivia. Olivia chased him. She jumped on his back and blew on his neck knowing he gets ticklish when she did that. Phoenix started laughing hysterically.

Julie grabbed the ball from him and ran in the other direction. Olivia chuckled and jumped off Phoenix's back.

Jake grabbed Julie around the waist and made her drop the ball.

"That was unfair" Phoenix complained.

"What? You started laughing all by yourself" Olivia defended as they walked back to their positions.

"Good game" Phoenix slapped her butt and ran away before she could return it.

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Why do I get two chicks?" Cliff asked looking at the other team.

"I got a homosexual and a shy asshole," Jacob pointed to Anthony and Phoenix by him.

"Well…I guess it's even" Cliff nodded. "At least my team mates are better looking and I can even imagine one of them naked."

"Hey!" Phoenix yelled "You leave my girlfriend out of your sick mind."

"Sort of like Ms. Jeanine Hopper?" Jacob asked smiling. Cliff and him closed their eyes at the same time and pretended to moan.

"You're mine in the next one Cliff" Phoenix warned.

Cliff winked at him and went back to his huddle.

"Are you imagining me naked?" Olivia asked as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"No" Cliff answered and shook his head "In a bikini"

Julie smacked him upside the head "Ladies around you"

"Right. Sorry" Cliff nodded.

"I get Jake this time" Olivia smirked a little.

"My pleasure" Julie nodded.

They all returned to their positions.

Anthony threw the ball to Jake. Olivia chased him.

Phoenix tackled Cliff to the ground "Imagine that naked" Phoenix winked at him and got off the gross. Cliff just groaned still laying on the ground.

Olivia jumped on Jake's back and pulled him down.

"Damn girl!" Jake yelled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Moan to that" Olivia smiled at him and grabbed the ball from his hands.

Anthony and Julie looked over at each other and both of their teammates were on the ground in pain. "Violent couple" Julie whispered over to Anthony.

"Agreed" Anthony nodded. "This is so on now"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Phoenix walked into their room both covered in grass stains and in scrapes.

"Your family is violent" Olivia groaned as she flopped down on the bed.

Phoenix lay down by her "Told you"

"You tripped me" Olivia punched him in the stomach.

Phoenix groaned and turned to face her "You kicked me in the privates"

Olivia smirked a little "That was fun"

"Yea for you" He gave her a light kiss on her cheek "I got the crap beaten out of me by Julie and you, my team only tripped you or held you back since you're a woman so we couldn't tackle you or anything"

"Thank god for breasts"

"Hell yes" Phoenix placed his face on her chest. "Don't move, my face hurts"

Olivia smirked and rolled her eyes "I think your ok"

"No, no, it hurts, this is soothing" He rubbed his face against her breasts gently.

Olivia burst out laughing "Phoenix!"

He smiled and picked his head up "Thank you detective"

Olivia gave him a kiss and sat up "Always here for you to rub up against me"

"Good to know. Same goes for you"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night everyone went to bed after watching a movie.

Olivia gently picked up Phoenix's arm that was around her waist since he already fell asleep. She got up not being able to sleep being almost scared of how much she liked her boyfriend's family. She went to the kitchen and found Anthony there only in his boxers.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone was here" She quickly apologized.

"I should be apologizing, I'm the one that's half naked" He smiled a little. "Can't sleep?"

"Yea." She nodded as she sat down by the counter top. "You?"

"Boyfriend is supposed to come over so I sort of don't want to wake mom and dad up by getting up in the middle of the night"

"Oh so your sneaking out?" Olivia smirked a little at him.

"Sort of. Don't tell"

"I wont"

"How do you like the Neal bunch so far?" Anthony poured hot chocolate in two cups and placed one in front of Olivia and then sat down by her.

"Unique"

Anthony chuckled a little "Why is that?"

"Cliff is very forward, Jacob bullies my boyfriend along with all of you, Julie is sort of a tomboy, Emily is girlish, and Angie is funny-"

"And I'm gay"

"It's not a bad thing"

"I know. Cliff and Jacob are very different from what you have seen of them, they are very manly with Phoenix around cause he is very shy and they aren't the dogs they portrayed today"

"Well that's good to know"

"If it wasn't for them two and Phoenix here when I told my parents I was gay I think I would be homeless now probably"

"Why is that?"

"I told Phoenix first since he is more sensitive then the rest of the boys as you probably noticed and then he told the girls who blabbed it to Jake and Cliff and it was a secret for a long time until I just told my parents. Cliff and Jake kept dad calm and Mr. Sensitive cooled down mom"

"Does sound like him" Olivia nodded a little.

They heard the kitchen door open and Phoenix was standing in his boxers and looking sleepy with messy hair "Hitting on my girlfriend?"

"Oh yea" Anthony answered with a smile "What's with your boxers?"

Phoenix looked down and noticed shaving cream on them "Damn Cliff damn him to hell"

Olivia chuckled and threw him a towel "Let's get you cleaned up"

"Why are you up?" Phoenix wiped his boxers with the towel and walked over to Olivia.

"Cant sleep" Olivia answered.

"I'm waiting for Jim" Anthony answered.

"Got a condom?" Phoenix questioned.

"Yea"

"Tell Liv my motto" Phoenix smiled and placed his hands on Olivia's shoulders from the back.

"No glove, no love"

Olivia chuckled and rolled her eyes "Ok Mr. Rhyming lets go sleep" She took his hand and got up. "Goodnight Anthony"

"I don't think he will get any sleep tonight" Phoenix chuckled and felt himself get pulled out of the kitchen by Olivia.

They went up the stairs and went to their bedroom.

Phoenix took off his boxers that were covered in shaving cream.

Olivia lay down in bed and covered herself with the blanket and turned to look at him. "How come you don't have a problem with Anthony being gay? Most of the men I meet have a problem with homosexuality"

Phoenix pulled on his boxers and got in bed with her "I'm not a rapist like the men you meet"

"I know but you seem so nice and you don't have a problem with it. You're too nice"

"Ouch"

"I didn't mean it like that" Olivia rested her head on his chest "I love you"

"I love you too" He gave her a kiss on the head "You know you didn't whistle once in the 5 seconds I was naked"

Olivia chuckled and whistled, "There you go"

Phoenix started to kiss her. They started to lose control and in a couple of seconds both were completely naked under the blankets. They didn't even realize that it was six in the morning when they fell back on their bed in complete sweat.

"Wow" Olivia breathed against his chest "That was good"

"Made up for that violent football game" He smiled and moved on top of her as he gently kissed her neck.

Olivia smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck as she placed sweet kisses against his cheek.

They heard the door to their room open without any warning "Phoenix sweetie...oh my god"

Phoenix quickly wrapped the blanket around himself hearing his mother's voice "Mom get out now"

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to interrupt"

Olivia quickly moved Phoenix's body in front of her feeling her cheeks become extremely red from embarrassment.

"Mom please get out" Phoenix tried again being embarrassed as well. He heard noise and his siblings were all at the doorway.

"Oh shit!" Cliff yelled with a huge grin "Hello detective Benson"

"Get out!" Phoenix yelled.

"He's bringing sexy back" Jacob teased and burst out laughing as he did a small dance.

Olivia tried not to chuckle since she was still very embarrassed but his family was so cute at times.

"Thanksgiving is good to you isn't it bro?" Julie teased with a smile "Your babies will be so cute"

"And they will have unique names" Angie added "Olivia and Phoenix with little Crow and Olive"

All the siblings in the doorway started to laugh and gave each other a hi-five.

Emily pushed her way through everyone and held up a camera. "Smile"

"No!" Phoenix yelled as he kept the blanket to his waist. The camera flashed and took a picture of Olivia and Phoenix in bed together.

Phoenix grabbed his boxers from the floor and pulled them on under the blanket "All of you are dead"

He quickly got up and closed the door in their faces and locked it. He turned to look at Olivia who had a smile dancing around her lips "Happy Thanksgiving honey"

Olivia tried to look serious and tried to hide her smile "If that picture gets around my squad I will murder each of your brothers and sister, even Anthony I swear"

"Only if I can help you" He nodded and flopped down on the bed by her legs "C'mon lets get dressed. There is a vodka bottle with our names on it"


	7. Not so much of a vacation

Olivia and Phoenix walked down the stairs and headed to the living room. Phoenix was wearing faded blue jeans and a dark green shirt and Olivia had on her faded jeans on as well and a pink and white sweater.

They went into the living room and Cliff and Emily were sitting there watching TV. Both looked over at the couple and held in their laughter.

Phoenix and Olivia exchanged looks and sat down on the couch next to each other.

"Hey Olivia" Cliff spoke up and looked over at her "Can I come to your Christmas party if Thanksgiving is this great for you?" Him and Emily chuckled and hit each other's fists.

Olivia smirked and rolled her eyes as she took Phoenix's hand "You would be lucky to get invited to the Christmas Eve party let alone the Christmas party"

Emily burst out laughing "Good one detective"

Cliff rolled his eyes and got up and went out of the living room. Emily chuckled and followed him.

"This is going to be a long day," Phoenix whispered as he rested his head on her shoulder "If you got any good ways to make fun of them this is the time"

"Let's just act like adults ok?"

Phoenix let out a playful laugh "You're so nice and innocent, you poor thing"

Olivia smirked and rolled her eyes "Alright Arizona, be nice"

Phoenix got up and took her hand "Only Jacob calls me that cause he is a loser" He pulled her up and led her to the kitchen.

Angie let out a scream seeing them. Phoenix jumped being startled. "Oh sorry, I didn't recognize you guys with your clothes on" She teased. The rest of the siblings laughed and gave each other a hi-five.

Phoenix rolled his eyes and grabbed a pair of keys from the table "We're going to the ranch"

"Barn sex, yummy" Cliff teased with smile. "Ride 'em Cowboy!"

"Were gone" Phoenix grabbed his and Olivia's hoodies and led her outside.

"You never told me you had a ranch," Olivia said as she pulled on her hoodie and put her scarf around her neck.

"I didn't? Well it's not mine, more like my parents…my biological parents" He opened the car door for her. Olivia went in and he went in on his side.

After about one hour of driving they got to a horse ranch that was extremely large.

"Ever been on a horse?"

"Not really" Olivia answered with a smile.

"Let's go" He went out of the car.

Olivia got out as well and followed him to the wooden fence.

He climbed over it and jumped on the other side. "Need help?"

Olivia smiled and climbed the fence "I'm a cop, I think I could handle it" She wrapped her arm around his and walked with him to the barn "You're such a man's man you know that?"

"Why?"

"You play sports, you're a bodyguard, and you ride horses. You're a girls dream boy"

He smiled and gave her a kiss "Aren't you lucky?"

"Very"

He slid open a big door and led her inside where there were three horses there "This is Julie's horse, Princess," He pointed to a white horse and petted her "Hi girl" He walked over to a black horse "This is Jacob's, Big Boy" He lastly went to a brown horse "And mine, Gladiator"

Olivia smiled and petted Princess "She's beautiful"

"Yea. My parents bought all three of us horses right before they died. Now we all bring our dates here to get lucky."

Olivia burst out laughing, "Trying to seduce me Mr. Neal?"

Phoenix smiled and walked over to her "Is it working?"

She placed her hands on his waist and looked up at him "Not even a little" She shook her head with a small smirk.

"Just as well, I want to ride Gladiator" Phoenix smirked and gave her a kiss. "C'mon boy" He opened his gate and led him out "You will have a blast trust me"

"I'm sure I will" Olivia nodded.

"I was talking to him. Not everything is about you detective," Phoenix teased with a wink.

Olivia slapped his butt "Funny"

He put a saddle on Gladiator and took the reins and led him out of the barn "Know how to get on?"

"Maybe" Olivia shrugged a little.

"Watch me," He told her.

Olivia kept looking at his butt as he got on "Gladly."

He reached down for her. Olivia took his hand and pulled herself up and sat down in front of him.

"Oh this is romantic" Olivia smiled a little as she leaned back on his chest.

"Yea? You like romantic don't you?"

She nodded "Very"

"C'mon Gladiator" Phoenix whistled a little. Gladiator started to walk slowly.

"This is nice" Olivia whispered, as she looked up at him "You're nice"

Phoenix chuckled a little and looked down "So are you" He gave her a kiss and handed her the reins "Want to try?"

"Sure" Olivia gently took the reins from his hands.

"Be nice and gentle" He wrapped one arm around her stomach and rested his chin on her shoulder. He gently pushed her knee toward the horse "Control him with your knees honey"

"You know I'm starting to think that this is the reason you're so good in bed, knees, gentle, hold. It's staring to make sense to me Phoenix. You ride girls like you ride horses"

He started to laugh and rolled his eyes "I love you, you're so goofy"

"Aww thanks" Olivia gave him a kiss on the cheek "Now don't forget I'm a cop, I need some adrenaline rush. What can this guy do?"

Phoenix took her hands in his while she held the reins "Kick lightly for him to move faster" Olivia nodded and kicked lightly on the horses side "Wow, wow, not that much" Gladiator jumped and quickly knocked Phoenix off of him. Phoenix fell to the ground and moved away.

"Oh shit!" Olivia yelled.

"Let go!" Phoenix yelled at her. Olivia let go of the reins and fell back also. Phoenix quickly caught her before she hit the ground. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. Phoenix quickly jumped on Gladiator and grabbed his reins "Calm down boy, calm down" He patted him on the side. Gladiator slowly stopped struggling.

Olivia took a deep breath "Jesus Christ"

"Are you ok baby?"

She nodded a little "Sorry"

"It's ok" Phoenix got off the horse and petted him "Come on buddy"

Olivia took his arm as they walked Gladiator back to the barn. Phoenix left him on the field and then got Princess and Big Boy out of the barn as well.

Olivia and Phoenix went back into the barn. "Want to give them hay to eat detective?"

Olivia shook her head.

"Why? You scared of horses now or something?" He asked with one of his playful smiles dancing on his lips when he teased her.

"I'm not scared" Olivia defended.

"Oh I think you are," He teased in a playful childish manner.

"No I'm not. I deal with rapists everyday, I'm not scared of horses"

"Then feed them," he offered as he held up a fist full of hay.

"Why don't you feed them you goofball?" Olivia shook her head.

"Because I'm not scared of them like you are" He provoked.

"You really want to get hurt by me don't you?" She asked crossing her arms on her chest.

"Oh please. You're scared of horses. You hurt me? Ha!" he yelled playfully "I can't wait to tell Elliot he's partner is scared of a horse. Poor guy"

Olivia moved toward him as she gave him a playful mean stare "You want me to feed you my fist?"

He let out a chuckle as he moved back "You're scared of horses, you don't scare me"

Olivia nodded and started to chase him. He quickly took off running. He jumped over the gate. Olivia jumped over as well.

"You're in so much trouble," She said with a smile.

Phoenix nodded and moved toward her "Let's be adults about this" he moved toward her "BOO!" He yelled out which made her get startled. He jumped out of the gate again and run up the ladder.

Olivia laughed and stood there looking at his butt "You know I like this view, you have no where to go but up"

Phoenix climbed up to the hayloft and sat there so his legs were dangling over the edge. He took some hay and threw it down at her "Come and get me Benson"

Olivia rolled her eyes and climbed the ladder.

"Watch your back from those dangerous horses" He called down.

"Shut up" She went up and sat down next to him "Oh this is high"

"Pretty isn't it you city girl?"

"Who me? Yea I know" Olivia teased with a smile as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm used to those Prada bags and Gucci"

He chuckled and gave her a kiss on the head "You know I lost my virginity in this very place"

Olivia burst out laughing, "You did not!"

He pointed to a corner that had Hay everywhere "Right there"

"Are you serious?"

"Yup"

"Who was the lucky girl?"

"I don't kiss and tell but I will tell you she wasn't scared of horses like my current girlfriend" He nodded with a small smile.

"What was her name so I could take lessons on how to be a good girlfriend?"

"Megan and your a very good girlfriend"

"Aww thanks" Olivia gave him a kiss "C'mon let's revisit your teenage years" She took his hand and led him to the spot he pointed to "Right here?"

Phoenix playfully pulled her toward him "Right here"

Olivia stepped closer so their bodies were pressed to each other's "Right here?" she whispered.

"No, you just don't get it" He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist "Right…" He pressed his lips to hers gently "There"

"Oh I see" She whispered with a smirk and sat down in the hay "Here?"

He lay down on top of her and nodded "Yup"

Olivia moved her arms under his and now her hands were resting on the top of muscular back "Hi"

"Hi" He whispered with a small smile "Horse fearer"

Olivia rolled her eyes and pulled him down "Kiss me"

"Ok" He gently pressed his lips to hers again and this time he didn't break the kiss.

Olivia kissed him back with all she had. She wasn't sure what it was about spending time with him this whole weekend but something about it made her love him more then she ever did before. She felt at home when she was with him.

As they were making out they heard the horses go crazy and cars outside.

Phoenix broke the kiss "What the hell is that?" he pulled himself off of Olivia and went down the ladder. Olivia quickly followed him.

They went to the front door and saw Jacob and Cliff quickly jump the fence and run over to them.

"What the hell is going on?" Phoenix asked raising an eyebrow.

"Max…" Cliff tried to catch his breath.

"Shot…"Jacob added with a cough "Angela…"

"Kidnapped" Cliff finished.

Phoenix quickly took off running to his car. Olivia quickly followed him. Both jumped over the fence and got into their car.

Phoenix gave full speed and drove away. He pulled out his cell phone and saw he had no signal. "Shit!" He yelled and threw his cell phone in the backseat "Oh god, oh god"

"It will be fine." Olivia assured him "Just calm down until we get there"

"I cant!" Phoenix yelled as he hit the stirring wheel angrily with his hand "Son of a bitch!"

"You want me to drive?"

"No, I'm fine" He calmed down a little and kept driving.

Both didn't say a word on their way to the city. Phoenix drove straight to the Fisher house and quickly motioned for the guard to open the gate. The guard did what was told of him.

Phoenix and Olivia went to the main house where there were people around with FBI jackets walking around.

"You got to be kidding me," Phoenix muttered under his breath. Olivia looked over at him but said nothing.

Conrad Fisher quickly approached him "Where were you?"

"I had vacation time, my signal wasn't working on my phone sir-"

"I pay you good money to protect my daughter" Conrad cut him off angrily.

"The blame game won't help anybody" Olivia interrupted.

Conrad looked over at her "And you are?"

"Detective Benson, Special victims" Olivia pulled out her badge from her pocket and showed him.

"You called the feds? They just make this worse" Phoenix whispered to him "You need to trust me on this Conrad, this guy just wants money. It's a ransom kidnapping"

"You were no where around so I didn't have a choice" Conrad whispered angrily to him and walked away.

Phoenix took a deep breath and left the main house.

Olivia slowly followed him and stood in the backyard watching him talk on the phone and pace around on his balcony. He finally finished and put on his holster.

He went down the stairs and went in with Olivia to the main house. An angry Sophie Fisher quickly confronted both.

"You were supposed to protect her," She said angrily to Phoenix as she wiped her tears.

"Ma'm I wasn't in town" Phoenix defended.

"You let her get kidnapped and now you're saying the FBI shouldn't be involved"

"If you want her back safely, I suggest you do things my way. I dealt with this my whole life and frankly the feds suck cause they have no feelings," Phoenix said angrily. The federal agents looked over at him. "Well you don't."

"Fine" Conrad spoke up "Let's do this your way"

Phoenix nodded and looked around "I want every federal agent off this property. If I so much read a private detail about this kidnapping in the newspaper I will come back to each and every one of you and interrogate you myself." He pointed to two guards in the doorway "Jimmy and Steve will escort you out, thank you for your time agents"

The federal agents all left the house.

"So what now?" Conrad asked looking at him.

Phoenix turned to look at Olivia "Call your partner. You just got a case"


	8. Still love you though

"What do you mean we don't have the warrants?" Phoenix practically shouted as he started pacing around the squad room. He didn't sleep for three straight days and was wired on caffeine. Everybody else was tired but got to sleep for at least an hour.

"We have no evidence on him" Casey defended "You can't just bust people's door down because you think they committed a crime, people have rights too"

"Screw his rights! What about Angela's rights!" Phoenix threw a file down on the table angrily "I'm sorry I forgot you were the defense attorney."

"Why don't you get some sleep and calm down?" Casey rolled her eyes.

"I don't need sleep. You need to get us into that house _counselor"_

Elliot and Olivia just looked at the two arguing. Both were too tired and not in the mood to separate them.

Casey shot him a look "You don't even have any legal standing to be part of this investigation! Just because you're screwing Olivia doesn't give you the right to hang out here!"

"I'm doing more then you!" Phoenix yelled back "If you don't get us a warrant in the next five minutes I'm braking that door down!"

"Are you trying to get her case thrown out?"

"I don't give a damn if it lowers your win and lose ratio! Screw your need to kiss your boss's ass, Angela deserves to be home no matter how we find her!"

"Screw you Phoenix I don't need this from you! Just because you're used to violating people's rights when you were in the secret service doesn't mean you can do it at SVU!" Casey shouted at him.

Phoenix smiled a little at her and sat down on Elliot's desk "Three minutes."

"Go to hell" Casey mumbled.

"That's enough!" They both heard Cragen yell from the doorway. "Neal there's two men here to see you" he pointed at two men behind him dressed in black suits and badges on their blazer pocket.

Phoenix spotted them and grabbed his leather jacket off of Olivia's chair. "There's my warrant" he got up and one man handed him a badge. Phoenix took it and put it around his neck.

"Who the hell is that?" Olivia questioned as she sat up in her seat.

"The secret service." Phoenix answered and led the two men out.

Cragen looked over at Elliot and Olivia "Better stop him before he does something stupid"

The two detectives quickly got to the feet and grabbed their jackets. They went out of the precinct but Phoenix was already gone. They got in their car and drove off to their suspect's house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix parked the car in front of the house and went out. He heard some sirens behind him and spotted Elliot and Olivia's squad car.

"Sure you want to do this?" One agent questioned.

Phoenix nodded and jumped over the gate. The two agents did the same.

Olivia and Elliot quickly got out of their car and went over to Phoenix "You can't do this man" Elliot protested.

"Probable cause" Phoenix answered and looked at the American flag that probably fell by accident on the ground below them. "What does that look like to you guys?"

"A threat to America" One agent answered with a smile.

Phoenix nodded "Yup" He took his gun out and kicked the door open.

Elliot and Olivia exchanged looks and pulled their guns out also and followed them.

Phoenix walked into the house first and his friends followed. Olivia and Elliot right behind them.

Phoenix looked at the floor and spotted a coloring book. All of them heard noise in the back. Phoenix quickly took off running. Olivia ran after him. Elliot went out and got the car. The two agents ran outside and ran to the back of the house.

Phoenix put his gun back in his holster and jumped off the porch and ran after their suspect. Olivia kept her gun drawn and ran after the suspect also.

The man jumped over a fence in the alley. Phoenix climbed over it just as fast. Olivia climbed it but cut her knee. "You ok?" Phoenix questioned.

"Fine. Go" Olivia assured him. Phoenix kept running.

Elliot spun his car into the alley and blocked the perp's way. Phoenix tackled him into the car and held him down.

"I didn't do anything," The man whined as Phoenix pressed his face to the glass.

"Where is she?" Phoenix demanded as he kept applying his weight on the man.

"I don't know!" he yelled in pain.

Elliot got out of the car knowing Phoenix wasn't going to stop unless someone made him "C'mon let him go" He grabbed Phoenix's arm and tried to pull him away.

Phoenix pulled his arm out of Elliot's grip and pushed him away. He grabbed the man's shirt and slammed him against the wall in the alley. "Where is she? I swear to god I will kill you if you don't tell me"

Olivia and the two agents arrived at the end of the alley. Phoenix was holding tightly onto the man's neck and Elliot was just standing there.

Olivia tried to pull Phoenix away but he just pulled his arm away. Olivia finally pushed him away. The two agents grabbed the man and slammed him to the floor.

Both held him down on the ground. Phoenix took his jacket off and kneeled down. He pulled out his gun and pressed it to his eye "C'mon spit out"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" The man yelled as he struggled from the grip.

"You know" Phoenix whispered calmly. "Where?"

"Phoenix!" Olivia yelled.

One agent punched the man in the stomach "Talk!"

"C'mon don't do this" Elliot put his hand on Phoenix's shoulder "C'mon"

Phoenix didn't move his gun "You have five seconds to tell me or your brain will be all over this alleyway." He pressed the gun on his neck "Four"

Olivia kneeled down by her boyfriend and gripped the gun with him "Let go" She whispered.

Phoenix looked up at her and shook his head "Don't. I'm going to kill him"

"Three seconds" The agent said. "C'mon Sparky, talk"

"Two seconds" Phoenix looked down at the perp "I get very impatient. This is your life decision. Tell me where or you die"

"The warehouse!" The man yelled, "She is at the warehouse"

"What warehouse?" Olivia questioned.

"Oh god" The man whispered as tears started to roll down his face "I'm going to get killed if I say anything"

"You will if you don't say anything. Die with dignity huh?" Phoenix cocked the hammer of the gun. "C'mon time is wasting"

"It's a warehouse in New Jersey. It doesn't have a name but it close to the border"

"A warehouse in New Jersey? Are you kidding me? There is at least ten warehouses in Jersey close to the border" Phoenix rolled his eyes "Well you're no help. Bye bye"

"It's a warehouse where they keep power tools! It's located at 4th and Western!" The man yelled.

Phoenix nodded "Good" he put his gun back in his holster "Thanks buddy" He got off the ground and grabbed his leather jacket. He looked at Olivia "Should I wait for warrants again?" He smiled and walked away.

The two agents let out a chuckle and lifted the man up and let Elliot handcuff him.

Olivia got up and caught up to her boyfriend "You weren't actually going to kill him right?"

"Guess we will never know now" he shrugged "Let's go to Jersey" He opened the car door for her. "Coming?"

Olivia looked at him for a second and got in the car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They rode in silence as Phoenix dodged traffic.

He finally looked over at her right knee that had a small cut on it "How's your knee?"

"Fine" She answered as she kept looking out the window "I didn't like you back there"

"C'mon that was just the job. That's not me" He placed his hand on her knee "You know that"

Olivia pushed his hand away "You embarrassed me in front of everybody"

"Who? Elliot?"

"Not just that. You fighting with Casey, I don't like that side of you Phoenix"

"Yea, I'm pretty sure none of them lost it on a case before. C'mon Olivia you lose it on cases also." He looked at her and then back at the road "Especially when it's personal"

Olivia looked at him and then out the window "I don't want to talk about this anymore"

"Fine" He nodded. "We won't talk about it."

"Fine."

"Still love you though" he slowly moved his hand on the top of her knee again. Olivia smirked a little and kept silent as she looked out the window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got to New Jersey where there was already officers and back up ready for them.

Phoenix and Olivia got out and went over to Fin and John who were already there by the SWAT team and pulling on bulletproof vests on. They handed one to Olivia and Phoenix also.

They pulled them on and got their guns ready. Elliot arrived and got ready to go in with them.

All of them moved to the huge and abandoned warehouse. The SWAT team knocked the door down and all of them separated to find Angela. John and Fin went in one direction, Elliot and Phoenix went in the other and Olivia went with the couple of officers that were helping them.

Elliot and Phoenix slowly made their way to a door. All of a sudden someone shot at them and it hit the cardboard by Phoenix's head. Both quickly kneeled down and went to the side.

Phoenix got up first and slowly made his way down the hall. Elliot got up next and followed the other man's lead.

Phoenix kept a tight grip on his gun as he kept walking. He came to a corner and all of a sudden felt something get stuck in his thigh. He looked up and a man had Angela in his arms. He ran away as Phoenix grabbed the knife that was stuck in him and pulled it out.

Elliot ran over to him and saw his wound "Are you ok?"

"Fine" He answered as he applied pressure to the blood that was spilling out "Get him"

Elliot nodded and started to run down the hall to get Angela. He kept his back to the wall in the sort of dark warehouse. This time a bullet hit the brick behind him. He kneeled down but moved faster to find Angela.

He spotted the man and Angela in his arms standing at a sliding door. Elliot guessed that someone else was waiting to take the little girl. He aimed his gun but didn't want to risk the chance of hurting Angela. "Don't move!"

The man slowly turned around and smiled at him "Where's your back-up?"

"Around" Elliot answered as he took a step forward "Let her go"

Angela's mouth and hands were tied up and she was crying.

"You know I can't do that detective," The man answered. "This girl here is worth a lot of money."

"I'm pretty sure the parents will give you money for letting her go" Elliot negotiated.

The man lifted his gun toward Elliot "Aw now you're just insulting me. It's not just about the money"

"Then what's it about?"

"A lot of things. But they aren't appropriate to talk about here. Maybe at a more business like place"

Elliot nodded and spotted Phoenix moving behind the man. He was limping on the one leg that he wasn't wounded on "C'mon just let her go" Elliot tried to stall.

The man cocked the hammer of the gun toward Elliot. Phoenix hit him with the end of the gun from behind and grabbed Angela from his hands.

The man fell to the ground and pulled the trigger. Phoenix fell to the floor with Angela in his arms. He quickly took off his vest and put it around Angela "Elliot!" He yelled over.

Elliot sat up and nodded "Just got the vest" He answered as he peeled the bullet off.

Phoenix nodded and turned his attention back to Angela. He took the gag from her mouth and then untied her hands "You're ok honey, your fine"

She started to cry and hugged him. "Phoenix"

"Sshh" He whispered as he picked her up "It's ok"

They heard a loud gunfire echo through the room. Phoenix stopped where he was and instantly fell to the ground. Elliot jumped to his feet and noticed that the man on the floor was smiling and his gun was still in his hands. He kicked it away and cuffed him quickly.

"Phoenix!" Angela screamed through tears.

Elliot quickly moved to her and picked her up as he saw blood coming from Phoenix's mouth. He was shot in the stomach and was struggling for air.

Elliot kept Angela's head on his shoulder so she didn't look. He pulled out his talkie-walkie and clicked on it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia heard the loud gunfire and then seconds later heard her partner's voice over the radio.

"We need EMS in here right away. Officer in critical condition put a rush on the bus. We're in the northeast room. I repeat, officer in critical condition."

Olivia quickly ran down the stairs knowing Phoenix was hurt. She ran down the hall as fast as she could and ran into the room. She quickly ran over to Elliot and kneeled down by her bleeding boyfriend.

There were tears in Phoenix's eyes as he choked on his blood and looked up at Olivia.

Olivia pressed her hands on his wound and let her tears fall down her cheek as she looked at him "You're going to be just fine. C'mon honey" She whispered "Don't do this to me. Please."

Elliot held the crying girl in his arms as he watched Olivia slowly break down. He knew how much Phoenix meant to her and that he was the best thing in her life.

"I…" Phoenix gurgled out "love you" He closed his eyes and put his hand over hers on his stomach "I'm…sorry"

"No" She whispered as she stroked his hair back and started to cry "Please. No. Hang in there c'mon. Please don't leave me. Don't do this to me. Please."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Elliot sat in the waiting room and kept silent. Olivia had Phoenix's blood all over her and kept wiping her tears away.

Elliot put his arm around her shoulders "It will be ok" He whispered, "He will be fine."

Olivia shook her head and placed Phoenix's leather jacket on her lap and slowly ran her hand up and down it. "I was mad at him at how he acted today. I'm so scared of losing him now."

"I know but it's not over yet. He is in surgery."

"I hate it," She whispered as she took his jacket and put it over her and smelled his cologne on it.

"Hate what?"

"That I never realized how much he means to me until now. I…before it was just…forget it."

"What is it?"

"I thought he was just another boyfriend but he isn't. I need him so badly. He made everything better. He loved me. Even if he didn't say a lot, he would just give me this look that I knew he cared so much but couldn't find the words to say it."

Elliot nodded "He still loves you. He could make it Olivia"

"What if he doesn't?"

Elliot shrugged "I don't know" he whispered. "We'll figure something out.


	9. The Camera doesn't lie

Olivia sat in the waiting staring at the ground as Elliot went to get coffee for both of them. Jacob and Julie were sitting across from her since Olivia called them about what happened. Julie was wiping her eyes from her tears, Jacob had his arms crossed on his chest and was staring at the ground. 

Phoenix was already in surgery for two hours and they still didn't hear from the doctors.

Tony walked into the waiting room and spotted them "Hey guys" He shook hands with Jacob and gave Julie a kiss on the cheek. He sat down by Olivia across them. "Hear anything yet?"

Olivia shook her head "No"

"Max should be out of the hospital tomorrow. I just went to see him."

"Where was he shot?" Jacob asked looking up.

"Chest." Tony answered "What killed him the most is the doctor said not sexual activity for six weeks."

This brought a small smile on everybody's face. Elliot came into the waiting room with four coffees. He passed them out and when he offered one to Olivia she just shook her head. Tony took the extra cup as all of them sat there waiting.

The doctor finally came out of the surgery room half an hour later "Who is waiting for Phoenix Leonardo Neal?"

Jacob and Julie quickly stood up. Olivia kept sitting where she was cause she was too afraid of any bad news. Elliot looked over and saw her close her eyes. He gently took her hand and squeezed it for reassurance.

"He lost a lot of blood with the stab wound and gun shot to the gut. He is still touch and go. We sedated him and he should wake up soon," The doctor informed the two siblings and then walked away.

Jacob and Julie looked over at Olivia. She opened her eyes and looked up at them "Why don't you guys go first to see him" She said with a small smile. They nodded and went to their little brother's room.

Elliot took his phone out "I'll call Cragen to let him know."

Olivia nodded as Elliot got up and walked away.

"Olivia" Tony said as he scratched the back of his head.

Olivia looked over at him "Yea?

He pulled out a CD from the pocket of his hoodie. "This wasn't supposed to hurt you or offend you. It was simply to mess with Phoenix" He said with a small smile and handed her the CD. "I'm pretty sure you know what is on it."

Olivia smiled a little and nodded "Thanks"

Tony nodded and got up "I'm going to go check on Max while you guys see Phoenix." He said with a small smirk "Um…you have my word that it's the only copy I promise."

Olivia nodded with a smirk. Tony walked away and Olivia looked down at the CD in her hands. She knew exactly what was on it but wasn't sure if she wanted to watch it again. She stuck it on her pocket and figured she would discuss it with Phoenix since he was on there also.

_Flashback_

_Max and Tony tried to contain their laughter as they picked Phoenix's lock on his front door. They had a video camera with them and were trying not to laugh at the moans and groans coming out of his room. _

_They slowly made their way into his living room and spotted his bedroom door open. Phoenix was in bed with only a blanket around his waist from the back. A woman's hands were on his back as they had sex. Phoenix was holding himself up with his arms over the mystery woman and only leaned down a couple of times to kiss his lover. _

_Max practically fell to the floor from his suppressing laugh as he heard the woman let out a moan from under his best friend. Tony zoomed in with his camera since it was April 1st and they wanted to mess with Phoenix. _

_They quietly walked to his room and kept the camera on the couple making love. They kneeled down so no one spotted him. Max quickly caught a glimpse of the woman and saw it was Olivia. He gave a thumbs up to Tony. _

_Tony smiled and nodded. Max quickly grabbed the blanket off of Phoenix and yanked it off. "April fools!" Both of the goofy men yelled out. Olivia had her legs around Phoenix's waist and both were in an intimate position. _

_Phoenix and Olivia jumped being startled. Phoenix quickly grabbed the blanket from his friend and wrapped it around his body. "Get out!"_

"_Oh no my friend. We want to see some boobies and penis and then we're gone. Penis for Tony and boobs for me. " Max said with a smile "Man Olivia is enjoying you"_

_Olivia pressed her body to Phoenix's chest so the two men couldn't see her breasts. She quickly began blushing and becoming embarrassed as every second went by. _

_Phoenix spotted the camera in his friend's hands and gave them a look "Give me that camera!"_

"_No!" Tony yelled back with a chuckle. "You two have to be the sexiest couple and this has to be the greatest sex in the world by all those moans we heard." _

"_Get out right now!" Phoenix yelled at them seeing Olivia becoming very uncomfortable._

"_Alright we'll leave but I'm keeping this video tape" Tony said with a smile "Enjoy your naked party"_

_Max smiled and waved "Bye you love birds" They left the room and closed the door behind them._

_Phoenix looked down at Olivia "I'm sorry about that"_

_Olivia just nodded and looked to the side "I think I'm going to go" She whispered as tears filled her eyes how embarrassed she was._

"_No don't go. They are gone" He placed a kiss on her cheek "C'mon forget them. Where were we?" He started to kiss her neck softly._

_She shook her head "The moment is over. I'm sorry" She gently pushed him off. "Its bad enough they caught us having sex and naked but they have it on video tape."_

_Phoenix nodded and gently pulled out of her but kept the blanket around them "C'mon it's not like we were doing a weird position or anything. Don't be embarrassed." _

"_Getting video taped naked is always embarrassing for a woman Phoenix."_

"_You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You're beautiful" He whispered as he brushed her hair away from her face and took her hand in his "I'll get that video back don't worry ok?"_

_She nodded a little "I'm going to go. I'll call you tonight."_

"_No c'mon I haven't seen you for two days because of your case. Don't leave."_

_Olivia gently pushed him off of her on the bed. She grabbed her panties and bra from the floor and started to blush again "I hate them"_

"_Me too" Phoenix moved toward her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist "Since when do you care what people think of you huh?"_

"_When my boyfriends friends see me naked and having sex that quickly changes. I don't want them telling you how ugly I am and then you dumping me" She said quietly as she wiped the tears that filled her eyes._

"_What are you talking about?" He quickly sat up in bed "You are not ugly." He took her hand and made her lie down on the bed "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen or dated. I still don't know how I got to date someone amazing like you Olivia Benson"_

_She just shrugged and got up again to put her clothes on._

_Phoenix rested his head on the pillow as he kept watching her. "I love you"_

_She said nothing as she kept her tears to herself as she pulled her jeans on. _

"_Olivia I don't know if your mother made you insecure like this but I do know that you shouldn't be insecure about how you look. You're beautiful inside and outside."_

"_I'm not insecure," She whispered as she pulled on her shirt "I just…I don't want people seeing me naked…I feel ugly."_

_He grabbed his boxers from the floor and pulled them on. _

_Olivia saw him pull them on and smirked "I think it's kind of too late to be modest don't you think?"_

_Phoenix smiled and went around on her side. He kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his "I love you. You know that right?"_

_She nodded a little "Look I just want to go home ok? Somewhere where I don't have to worry about someone seeing me naked."_

_He placed a kiss on her hand "You know I'm not letting you go home being upset"_

"_I'm not upset Phoenix I just want to go home."_

"_Let me drive you home then" He got up and sat down by her "Why are you so insecure?"_

_Olivia looked down at the floor and shrugged "I guess cause my mom has been telling me I'm no good since I could walk." She whispered as she wiped her eyes. _

_Phoenix wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her "She's right. You're no good. You are amazing and great. You are the best girlfriend a guy could ask for. You are my best friend in the whole wide world Olivia Benson and I'm head over heels in love with you." _

_End Flashback_

Olivia sat next to Phoenix in his room. He passed out after Jacob and Julie saw him. The doctor said it was normal because of the blood loss in his body and it needed time to work its way through all his veins.

Olivia sat there watching him with tubes in his arms for his morphine. She wiped her eyes before she cried. It was the fact that she knew how much she needed him that scared her. She didn't fall for amazing men. It was always the jerk ones. Ganzer, Ekcerson. The ones that lowered her opinion of herself. Phoenix was extremely different and that somehow scared her.

She suddenly heard him let out a groan. She quickly looked over at him.

Phoenix shifted a little but his leg was almost numb from pain. He kept his eyes closed to make the pain go away but it wasn't working. His stomach was in torturing pain and it seemed that the morphine wasn't doing that much.

"Honey" Olivia whispered as she took his hand.

Phoenix slightly opened his eyes and looked over at her "Hey"

"How are you?" She asked as she got up and sat down by him.

"Pain" He whispered "You?"

"I'm so glad you made it," She whispered as she sniffled a little as her eyes began watering up again.

"Don't cry" He smirked a little "You're going to make me cry."

Olivia smiled a little and took his hand "I love you so much"

"Same here. Come here" He lightly tapped his bed with one finger "Just not too rough by my stomach and leg ok?"

Olivia nodded and gently lay down by him. She rested her head on his shoulder and made sure not to touch his stomach. "You sleepy?"

"A little. How's Angela?"

"She's fine. She wasn't raped. Was a little dehydrated but she is fine now. Those two secret service that were with you went to stay at the house until you and Max recover."

"How is Max doing?"

"Tony said he would be out by tomorrow. No sexual activity for six weeks." Olivia said with a small smirk.

Phoenix smiled a little "I don't think he could last that long. He is going to have sex by next week"

"I would slap you on the chest now but you're in enough pain" Olivia said with a chuckle. Phoenix didn't answer. Olivia didn't feel him move at all. All of a sudden she jumped by a loud beeping sound. She looked up at a monitor and noticed he was flat lining. She quickly got to her feet and opened the door "Nurse!"

A couple of doctors and nurses ran down the hall to his room.

Olivia started panicking being freaked out. "He was fine a second ago. I didn't touch anything, he was actually smiling and then all of a sudden he stopped talking and-"

"It's not your fault. We said he was touch and go." The doctor informed her and quickly disconnecting everything from Phoenix and rushed him out of the door "Start chest compressions" He told one of the nurses.

Olivia followed behind them quickly. "Why chest compressions? He wasn't hurt anywhere near the heart"

"He isn't getting blood to his heart and it lowering his oxygen level. Do we have your permission to do an emergency cardio surgery?"

"I…I'm not his next of kin. His brother and sister went home" Olivia hesitated "Just do the surgery."

"We cant until someone signs the permission form," The nurse told her as she got a clipboard.

"I'm his girlfriend" Olivia grabbed it and quickly signed it "Just do the damn surgery!"

The nurses and doctors quickly rushed Phoenix into a room. Olivia tried to control her shaking hand but she was starting to freak out.

She sat down on the chair and took a deep breath. She knew she couldn't handle bad news at the hospital alone and if it were good news then Phoenix would sleep through the night. She put her number on the form for the doctors to call her when the surgery was over and she left the hospital.

She got home around one in the morning. She felt the CD in her pocket that Tony gave her earlier. She played with it in her hands for a couple of seconds and then got up and put it in her DVD player. She wanted to know what actual was caught on film.

She sat there and hesitated to hit the play button. She finally hit it figuring if it was bad she could throw it away and no one could ever see it.

The TV came on and it was Max picking Phoenix's lock and Tony and him were letting out small laughs, which got Olivia to smile a little.

Olivia rolled her eyes hearing herself moaning on the tape. The camera angle showed Max yanking off the blanket from Phoenix's body and two seconds later Phoenix snatched it back and covered his and Olivia's body. Olivia smiled a little seeing that she was hardly on the tape. It was mostly Phoenix's butt that she loved and his muscular back since he was lying on top of her.

She watched as the three men exchanged words on the tape. She was about to hit the stop button figuring it was over since that's when Tony and Max left the room but the film kept going.

Olivia saw that Tony put the camera under one of Phoenix's shirt in the living room and pointed it to bedroom door. She heard the front door closing and guessed Tony and Max left like they promised but the camera kept filming. She closed her eyes and knew exactly what came next when they left Phoenix's room after her break down.

_Flashback_

_Phoenix opened the door to his room with both of them dressed in their jeans and shirts. "Told you they were gone" _

"_I bet they are hiding in the bathroom to spray you with silly string" Olivia teased with a smirk "thanks for earlier. It meant a lot to me" _

"_Of course" Phoenix said with a nod as he wrapped his arms around her waist from the back "Can I drive you home?"_

_Olivia smiled a little and nodded "Of course." _

_Both looked up as the front door as it opened. Olivia quickly recognized the woman as a model who appeared in a lot of magazines._

"_Melissa" Phoenix whispered as he let go of Olivia "What are you doing here?"_

"_Came to talk to you" Melissa answered. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had a nice body and everything she was wearing was from an expensive designer. _

_Olivia looked at the model and then her boyfriend "You two know each other?"_

"_She's my ex" Phoenix answered still in shock at who was at his door. _

_Olivia looked up at Phoenix and he wasn't paying attention to anything but the blonde in the apartment "I'm Olivia. His girlfriend" She put her hand out. _

_Phoenix quickly snapped out of his trance. "Right. This is Olivia Benson. My girlfriend" _

_Melissa smiled a little and shook her hand "Nice to meet you Olivia"  
_

"_So what are you doing here?" Phoenix asked with a small smirk as he crossed his arms on his strong chest. "No hug at all?"_

_Olivia looked over at him and raised her eyebrow. She trusted him but didn't know this woman he was flirting with. _

_Melissa walked over and hugged him. Purposefully pressing her body to his._

_Olivia looked at Phoenix and crossed her arms on her chest. Now she was just getting pissed off as he wrapped his arms around his ex-girlfriend. "You know what Phoenix? I'm going" _

_Phoenix let go of the blonde and looked at his girlfriend "What? Why?"_

"_I don't want to make it awkward for your make out session later" Olivia grabbed her jacket off of his couch angrily and put it on. _

"_Olivia c'mon don't go." He pleaded. _

_Olivia rolled her eyes and slammed the door closed. She leaned on the wall and wiped her tears. She took a deep breath and went to her car being extremely pissed off with her boyfriend._

_End Flashback_

Olivia wiped her eyes remembering how horrible she felt at that moment. She wanted to break up with Phoenix that day more then anything but somehow she just couldn't. She was too in love with him.

She saw that the film was still going. It was only Phoenix and Melissa in the room and the camera somehow had a perfect view of the two. She turned the volume up wanting to know exactly what happened after she left.

_Flashback_

"_Wow. She's jealous" Melissa said with a smirk. _

"_No she's not" Phoenix scratched the back of his head "She's just…different"_

"_Lunatic different?"_

"_Don't call her that. You don't know her" Phoenix snapped, "What do you want?"_

"_You" Melissa smiled slyly and ran her hand down his muscular chest "I miss you"_

_Phoenix just looked over at her "I have a girlfriend"_

"_So?" Melissa pressed her body to his "She doesn't have to know anything. Nobody does," She whispered as she moved to kiss him._

_Phoenix quickly stepped back "No. I really love Olivia and there isn't a chance in hell I'm going to screw that up. Even for a model like you"_

"_A sexy model?" She smirked and moved toward him again. _

"_Yes. But I don't care. I'm in love with Olivia."_

"_Oh please. You said you were in love with me but then you dumped me"_

"_Because you're a bitch. Olivia isn't a bitch and she never will be."_

"_Really? I thought she portrayed a real good bitch right now" Melissa let out a chuckle and tightly grabbed Phoenix's crotch "What's wrong honey? Lost your balls?"_

_Phoenix let out a cough as he began being in pain "No. They are still there"_

_Melissa kissed him on the cheek "Then you must be gay now if you don't want to fuck me." She kissed him on the lips "Want kind of man turns down a model baby?"_

"_A dumbass who let his girlfriend walk out" He answered "let go Melissa"_

"_Aw I thought you used to like this" She whispered "C'mon one good banging and I'm gone Phoenix"_

"_No" He shook his head and grabbed her wrist. "Let go right now" He squeezed her wrist tighter. _

_Melissa let out a groan. She let his crotch go and slapped him across the face "Don't you ever try to hurt me. I will bury your ass in lawsuits if you do that again."_

"_Screw you. Get out of my apartment" He rubbed his cheek and pointed to the door "Now!"_

_Melissa let out a chuckle "When you break up with Olivia don't come crawling back to me that you want sex" _

"_Don't worry I wont break up with her"_

"_What are you going to do marry her?"_

"_As a matter of fact I'm thinking about it" He smiled at her "Want to see the ring?"_

_End Flashback_

Olivia's mouth dropped at what she saw. Now she hated herself for being so mean to him when he tried to apologize for what he did. She yelled at him and he kept saying how much he loved her but she didn't want to believe him.

She watched for another minute and nothing else was said. Melissa left his apartment and he left two minutes later. Olivia knew that he left to come to her place cause he showed up to her apartment half an hour later when she stormed out. She turned off the TV and just sat there in the quiet apartment.

Her phone started ringing and that made her jump. She took a deep breath guessing it was the hospital. She picked up and hoped it wasn't bad news. "Benson…" She smiled a little hearing the other person on the line "Thank you" She closed her phone and was glad the love of her life made it.


	10. Crushed Hope

Couple of months later… 

Casey sat in Olivia's room watching her as Olivia picked clothes out from the closet.

"Remind me again why I am coming with you on your first date with Phoenix since he recovered." The redhead asked sitting on the bed.

"You're not coming on the date with me. Max, Phoenix's friend, is coming also so you two can meet." Olivia answered as she looked at two blouses "Blue or pink?"

"Pink. Why are you setting me up on a blind date?"

"Because Max has been bugging me to set him up on date with one of my friends. Melinda is married so you're the best next thing," Olivia teased with a small smirk.

"Well that's nice" Casey rolled her eyes at how her friend teased her. She played with the edges of Olivia's pillow on her bed "Hey you don't have sex on this bed right?"

"Not recently" Olivia answered trying to make sure Casey couldn't hear the sadness in her voice. Phoenix wasn't ready for sex physically and emotional after what happened. He only recently got his stitches removed on his stomach and thigh.

Casey put the pillow down "I'm going to wait in the living room on the couch if you don't mind."

Olivia laughed a little as Casey got off the bed and left the room. Olivia got her jeans and closed the door to get ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max rushed into Phoenix's apartment only in jeans and holding a sweater and dress shirt up "Which shows off my body more?"

Phoenix looked up from his drawer that he was looking inside of. He had blue jeans on and his light blue dress shirt was open "Excuse me?"

"I haven't gotten laid forever because of you. I need to get some ass tonight with this Cassie"

"Casey" Phoenix corrected. "And why because of me?"

"Cause you wouldn't let me go on a date those six weeks and then after that you said I couldn't have sex until my stitches healed for my safety. So little Max is pissed at you" Max answered with a nod and held up his sweater "Dark green?" He held up his dress shirt "Black with light white strips"

Phoenix shrugged and looked back down at the small box in his drawer. "I don't know man"

Max rolled his eyes and walked over "What the hell are you doing?" He asked and then stopped seeing a ring in the box "Wow Phoenix boy. Nice ring"

"Yea?"

Max looked up at him "You're not…are you?"

"I don't know," He answered with a shrug "Get ready I don't want to be late"

"When are you going to ask?"

"I don't know…I'm scared she'll say no."

"Aww you little pussy" Max teased as he hit him on the back "I never thought a dick like you could be such a pussy."

"Come up with that all by yourself?" Phoenix asked with a smile.

"No" Max shook his head and then held his shirts up again. "Hurry up. I'm getting horny talking about Pussy"

"Dress shirt. And no rude language in front of the girls tonight alright?"

Max threw the sweater on Phoenix's couch and pulled the dress shirt on. "I said I wanted ass didn't I? I do know how to behave myself in front of girls without you."

Phoenix closed the box and hid it under his shirts. He closed the drawer and started to button his shirt up "Let's go"

"Woo! Boob time!" Max yelled out as he started to follow Phoenix to the door "You know Olivia is so fuck-worthy"

Phoenix stopped and turned to look at him "Don't talk about my girlfriend that way"

"Crossed the line. Got it. Cassie better be fuck-worthy"

"Casey"

"I knew that"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Casey stood at the bar sipping on their drink in the club.

"Max better be nice and good looking." Casey informed her "I'm seeing a lot of hot guys here Olivia."

"He is very cute trust me" Olivia said with a smile.

"Phoenix cute?"

Olivia looked over at her with a smirk "No. Phoenix is hot and sexy in a shy way. Max is hot and sexy in a crazy and outgoing way, which I know you like."

"If this guy ends up being an ass you so owe me one, got it?"

"Yup" Olivia nodded as she spotted Phoenix and Max coming into the club.

The two men walked over to the ladies standing by the bar.

Phoenix gave Olivia a hug and kissed her on the cheek "Hey baby. You look good"

Olivia smiled and placed her hand on his chest "Right back at you"

Max put his hand out to Casey "My friend forgot his manners seeing his girlfriend. Name is Max"

Casey smiled and shook his hand "Casey. Nice to meet you"

Phoenix took the drink from Olivia's hands and took a sip "That's not bad actually"

Olivia took it back and put it on the bar "I'm glad you approve" She teased with a smirk as she wrapped her arm around his waist "We're going to leave you two alone so you get to know each other."

Max smiled at her "Thanks detective"

"My pleasure" Olivia led Phoenix to the dance floor and he followed in his shy manner.

Max looked over at Casey "What do you do?"

"ADA" Casey smiled a little at him "Olivia tells me you're a bodyguard"

"Yup"

"Not so buff for a bodyguard Max"

"Ouch. You know how to hit a guy where it hurts don't you?" He leaned on the bar and looked at her tight jeans and slightly bit his lip at how good she looked.

Casey leaned by him figuring he was cute enough to flirt back with "Sometimes."

"Sometimes huh? I'm special aren't I that I get a chance to be under the wrath of a lawyer" Max said with a charming smile.

"Aw don't think so highly of yourself sweetheart"

He nodded with a flirty smile "Want to play a game counselor?"

"I would love to."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix twirled Olivia around and she met back with his body.

"They look like they could hit it off," Olivia said as she jerked her head toward the bar.

"Hit it? I'm pretty sure they can" Phoenix tried to hide his smile but it wasn't working.

"What does that mean?" Olivia asked they moved to the music.

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

"Max just wants sex. He doesn't like relationships" Phoenix answered with an innocent shrug. "Looks like Casey is having fun" He teased in a playful voice and motioned to the other two at the bar.

Olivia rolled her eyes seeing Casey and Max doing shots. "What have I done?"

Phoenix laughed a little and wrapped his arms around her waist from the back "Not your fault babe. You just put two crazy people together in a room with alcohol."

"Aw thanks sweetheart" Olivia playfully nudged him in the arm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How many times did you have sex in the last year?" Max asked with a smirk.

Casey closed her eyes and shook her head "Pass" She said not wanting to say since it was an extremely low number that was embarrassing.

Max smiled and pushed a shot glass toward her "Shot"

Casey rolled her eyes and downed the drink because of the weird drinking game they started after daring each other. "Ok. How many times did you have sex this year?"

Max smirked "Pass" He answered since his number was extremely high and he didn't want her to think of him as someone who slept with anything in a dress. Even if that's what he was.

He downed his drink and spotted Olivia and Phoenix coming back to the bar.

"How many times have you had sex this year?" Casey asked looking at Olivia. She was slowly starting to get tipsy from all the questions she refused to answer.

Olivia and Phoenix exchanged looks and said nothing.

Max smirked and patted Phoenix on the shoulder "Enough times to be loud" Casey and him burst into laughter.

Phoenix rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out "I'm calling you a ride" He walked away and now it was only Olivia left with the two half drunken adults, who were even goofy when sober.

Max leaned in a little toward Olivia "How big is he?" He whispered and pointed to Phoenix's direction.

Casey leaned in to Max "She told me big" The redhead whispered.

Olivia started to blush and rolled her eyes.

Phoenix came back "Jimmy is coming to pick you two up. Olivia and I are leaving. Don't over do the drinking. Jimmy will be outside waiting"

Casey and Max nodded.

Casey looked over at Max "How big is your condom size?" She smiled evilly and prepared to pass the shot glass to her new drinking buddy.

Max shook his head "Wont need the shot this time little lady"

Phoenix rolled his eyes and put his arm around Olivia's shoulders "We're going before he answers" The sober couple walked out and left the other two to have fun in their own way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Phoenix sat on the couch in his apartment kissing. The movie they were watching was already rolling the credits and their wine glasses were half full.

Olivia was playfully holding his hand in hers and his other hand was on her knee.

She lightly broke the kiss and smiled against his lips with her eyes still closed "Let's take this to the bedroom ok?"

Phoenix nodded with a smile appearing on his lips "Whatever you want" he whispered back.

Olivia took his hand and got off the couch "C'mon"

Phoenix nodded and followed "Ok"

Olivia pulled him to his bedroom. She gently lay down on his bed and watched him move shyly like he always did, which always made her want him even more.

He slowly closed the bedroom door and went to one of his drawers for a second and then walked over to her. He sat down next to her and brushed her hair away from her face "I love you."

Olivia smiled and took his hand "I love you too."

He gulped nervously and kneeled down by her on the side of the bed. Olivia just watched him. Was this it? Was he going to propose? She saw in that videotape that's what he said. He wanted to marry her. Didn't he?

Phoenix looked at her for a second. He couldn't do it. He was too scared. "I think I left my box of condoms down here" He said with a small smile and looked under the bed. He closed his eyes and quickly pushed the small box in his hand under the bed so she didn't see it. "Not here" He got off the ground and opened his nightstand where he knew his condoms were the whole time "Sorry honey"

Olivia just nodded "It's ok. Don't worry about it." She got off the bed "I'm going to the bathroom and you…strap on" She said with a small smile and gave him a kiss.

He just nodded a little. Olivia tried to hide the hope that was crushed by just what happened. She went to his bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Phoenix quickly jumped over the bed and got on the ground. He grabbed the box with the ring and hid it in his drawer again. He quickly ran back to his nightstand and put the condom on under his jeans and lay down on the bed before Olivia found anything suspicious.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia washed her face with cold water and looked up at the mirror. Was he just playing around when he said he wanted to marry her? Was it never going to happen? Did she do something wrong? She shook her head at herself and wiped her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix kept staring at the ceiling as he waited for Olivia. Should he propose to her? What if she said no? He would ruin the relationship. It would be his fault. He looked over as the bathroom door opened.

"Sorry" Olivia said with a small smile as she walked over to him.

Phoenix sat up a little "It's ok."

Olivia sat down next to him and gently started to kiss him. Phoenix placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down as they kissed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey and Max stumbled down the balcony kissing. Both drunk and very aroused by each other. Max pushed her against the wall as she raised her leg up to his waist. He quickly found his hand under her shirt and resting on her back.

They kept walking to his apartment and this time Max was resting against the wall as they kept making out with each other. This time Casey had her hand resting on his tight abs under his shirt. She let out a small giggle as he placed his hand on her butt.

They finally walked drunkenly to the door. Max struggled with his keys since he was drunk and then finally got the door open.

Casey quickly pushed him in and started to kiss him. Max pushed the door closed and pulled Casey against his body. They fell on the couch not making it to the bedroom with their lip locking session they were in.

Max sat on top of her and unbuttoned her jeans "Wow. Wow. Condom" Casey whispered.

Max nodded and pulled a condom packet from under the couch. He quickly opened it and put it on under his jeans.

"You have a condom here?" Casey asked with a small smirk as she started to unbutton his shirt.

"Never underestimate the power of love" Max said with a wink and started to kiss her neck as he pulled his shirt off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Phoenix fell back on the bed sweating and panting.

"Wow" Olivia whispered with a smile "Amazing"

"Right back at you" Phoenix said with a small smile as he gave her a kiss "You're so amazing"

"Thanks" She grinned a little and returned the kiss "I'm going to take a shower. Want to join me?"

"Too tired" He answered as he wrapped the blanket around his waist "Don't be long"

"I wont" Olivia gave him kiss and grabbed another bed sheet. She wrapped it around her and got off the bed "Can I borrow one of your shirts?"

"Why do you even ask? Of course you can" He answered as he turned on his stomach and watched her "You're so cute"

Olivia just smiled at his random complement "Well thank you" She opened his closet and spotted a yellow shirt in there. She let out a small laugh seeing the picture "Spongebob?"

"Oh. Angela gave me that for Christmas" He answered with a smirk. "Shut up you have a bob the builder t-shirt"

"No I don't" Olivia defended as she found one of her panties in his closet that she left there a while ago.

"I saw it in your closet a couple of days ago Olivia"

Olivia thought for a second "That was yours that you left there sweetheart"

"Was it?" He asked raising his eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yup" Olivia answered in a small laugh.

"Oh. In that case I love you" He blew her a playful kiss. "Go shower. Hurry up"

"Don't rush me" She winked at him and went to the bathroom.

Phoenix lay in bed as he waited for Olivia. He turned on the TV and flipped to the security channels that were hooked to every security camera around the house and inside in certain places.

He heard a loud noise. He flipped all the channels and nothing looked suspicious. He got up and knocked on the bathroom door "Olivia are you ok?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Can I come in?"

"It's not like you never seen me naked before"

He slowly turned the knob and went in "Did you drop something?" He called over the water.

Olivia opened the shower door and peeked her head out "No. Why? Is everything ok?"

"Yea. I think so. I just heard some noise," He answered. There was another loud thump "You hear that?"

Olivia turned the water off "Yea. Maybe Max came back or something"

Phoenix nodded and took off his bed sheet that he had around his waist. He grabbed his boxers from the floor. "I'm just going to check. I'll be back in five minutes ok?" He told her as he pulled on his boxers and pulled his gun out of his holster. "Stay here"

Olivia motioned to her naked body "Seriously. Where am I going to go?"

"Right." He nodded "You look good" He smiled a little and left his apartment with his gun in hand.

Olivia smiled a little and returned to her shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix walked down the balcony in his boxers with his 9mm to the side. He knocked on Max's door "Max? You in there?"

Now it was even a louder sound from inside. Phoenix turned the knob slowly and went in. He stopped where he was seeing Max and Casey completely naked and having sex on the floor of the hallway. He could see that the couple was so drunk they didn't even realize he was in the room.

He quickly left the apartment and closed the door behind him. He smiled a little and went back to his place.

He went in his room and Olivia was walking around drying her hair with a towel. She was only wearing Phoenix's spongebob t-shirt and panties "You find the noise?"

He nodded and put his gun back in his holster "Yup. Max…Casey…sex…hallway" He answered in small laughs.

Olivia stopped drying her hair and looked over at him "Are you serious?"

"They are pretty drunk" He answered with a smile and lay down on the bed. "Come on get to bed. I'm sleepy"

Olivia lay down by him and rested her head on his chest "I'm glad you recovered so quickly."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head "Me too. Thanks for being here with me through all this"

She hugged him around the stomach "I wouldn't have it any other way baby"

He pulled the blanket over them "Sleep time"

"Aw do I have to?" Olivia whined. "I'm off tomorrow. Let's wrestle!" She yelled out excitedly.

"What?" He asked looking weirdly at her.

"C'mon wrestle with me. I never wrestled with anybody," Olivia pleaded as she wrapped her arm around his.

"You're a cop and you never wrestled with anybody?"

"Well I wrestled but never playfully where I can grab the guys privates and not be labeled as sexual harassment."

Phoenix slowly covered his groin with a smirk "Don't even think about it you pervert"

"Wrestle with me" She pleaded, "C'mon I wont hurt you that much"

"No" He shook his head and kissed her on the lips "Sleep"

"Aw you suck" She whined.

Phoenix turned to the side and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Another time I promise" He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Dork with your spongebob shirt" She mumbled with a playful smirk.

"That you look very sexy in" He traced her watch "You look so sexy in this watch also. Makes me want to kiss you all over"

"And your shirt is very yellow."

"Shut up"

"Wrestling would shut me up"

"No. Goodnight" He turned off the light on the nightstand. He wrapped his arms around her waist from the back and held her in the silent, dark room.

Olivia smiled a little and knew she had to tease him cause she could hear him slowly drifting off to sleep by his breathing. "Are you afraid to wrestle with me?"

"Yes" He mumbled sleepily "Leave me alone"

Olivia nodded and got silent again. She waited until he was almost asleep again "Is it cause I'm a woman or a cop?"

"Olivia" He whined.

Olivia laughed a little "Ok. I'm done. Love you"

"You too. Goodnight"

"Cop or woman?"

"Both"

"Ok. Thanks."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey woke up in a strange room with someone's arm around her waist in someone else's bed. She rubbed her forehead since her head was in complete pain. She looked down and was completely naked. She looked at her watch. 5:45. She was scared to see who she was in bed with. Did she really get drunk last night and sleep with a stranger?

Max groaned and started to wake up. He opened his eyes and only saw red hair. Normally he was used to waking up with girls but not these last months. He looked down and he was completely naked and the bed sheet was on the floor by the doorway.

Casey felt the man behind her start moving.

Both looked at each other the same time. Both quickly jumped a little and moved away.

"Don't look!" Casey yelled at him as she attempted to cover herself up.

Max quickly covered his eyes with one hand and covered his privates with the other.

"Where the hell is the bed sheet?" Casey demanded. She spotted it on the floor. She quickly got up and grabbed the bed sheet and wrapped it around herself.

"Can I look now?" Max asked as he slowly put his hand down. He looked at her for a second "I know your name" He said trying to remember her name. He rubbed his head "I know it…Cassie!"

"Casey" She corrected. "You're...um…"

"Max" He answered. "You're Olivia's friend right?"

"Yea" She nodded "You're Phoenix's friend"

"Yea" He answered as he sat up and kept his hands over his privates. "You think I can get some clothes here?"

Casey started to look around "I don't know where the clothes are." She spotted a trail of clothes starting from the couch all the way through the apartment. Her panties were in the bathroom on the laundry machine and his boxers were on the floor by the laundry machine. She closed her eyes not even wanting to know why or how that happened.

She went into the bathroom and grabbed his boxers. She threw it to him on the bed. "I'm going to get dressed" She said a little quietly and left the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She cursed herself for getting so drunk that she went home with a stranger. She grabbed her panties and pulled them on under the bed sheet.

She spotted her shirt she wore last night in the sink and it was soaked with water. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She finally went to the living room and found her bra and jeans on the coffee table. She grabbed her bra and her jeans and put them on. She kept the bed sheet around since she didn't have a shirt on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix woke up to an empty bed and looked around. He heard the water going in the bathroom and figured Olivia was in there. He looked at his watch on the nightstand by him. 6:01

He figured he might as well work out well Olivia was in there cause he didn't do that when she was over because he liked to spend most of his time with her.

He got on the floor and started to do push ups.

Olivia came out of the bathroom and spotted him. She was still wearing her panties and his t-shirt.

She smiled a little and playfully sat down on his back. Phoenix smiled a little and on purpose kept doing push ups with her sitting on him. Olivia watched in amazement that he was that strong.

"Wow" She whispered. He smiled and stopped when he came to the ground. "Impressing"

"Well thank you. Mind getting off?"

Olivia slid off of him and sat on the floor. "Do sit ups. I find them sexy"

Phoenix smiled a little and turned on his back. He started to do sit ups. Olivia smirked and sat down on him. "I like this" he said with a smirk as she gave him a kiss every time he sat up.

"Are you getting ready to wrestle with me?" Olivia asked with a smile and purposefully pinned his wrists on the floor.

He grinned and looked up at her "No. I know I can't beat you detective"

"C'mon fight back at least" Olivia whined, "You're no fun"

"Cause I don't want to wrestle with my girlfriend? I thought it was the opposite."

"You and your dumb smart things. I should throw away this spongebob shirt to get you angry."

"But you love that shirt."

"Then I will throw away your Bob the Builder one" She threatened. "I need to go shopping with you"

"I get all those from Angela. I don't buy them intentionally"

"But still shopping. Let's go!" Olivia said excitedly.

"I don't like shopping" He whined.

Olivia got off of him "C'mon get dressed. I'm off today and we're so going shopping"

"No"

She took his hand and pulled him up "C'mon. Please?" She pleaded looking up at him with her puppy face.

"Alright. I'm all yours to torture today" He quickly gave in since he couldn't resist her puppy face cause she was so cute doing it.

"Yes!" Olivia yelled out as she threw her hands over his neck "I wont be that bad sweetheart"

"Liar" He rolled his eyes teasingly and gave her a kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey knocked on Max's bedroom door. He opened it only wearing jeans. She tried not to look at his nice body and keep on his blue eyes. "Um…my shirt is wet…can I borrow one of your shirts and I can give it back to Olivia to give it to you or something?"

Max nodded "Sure. Get whatever." He told her and went to his bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Casey nodded and opened his closet. She spotted a hoodie inside and grabbed that. She pulled it on and quickly left his apartment before he came out of the bathroom. She wasn't ready for anything and sleeping with a man the first night she met him was not a way to start anything.

She jumped by a whistle she heard. She turned around and spotted Phoenix standing on the balcony looking at the view. He was in blue jeans that were faded and a sweater against his fit body.

"Nice hoodie" Phoenix teased with a smirk.

Casey started to blush. "It's…um-"

"Mine but Max borrowed it" he answered "You leaving already?"

Casey scratched her head "Um…where's Olivia?"

"Getting ready." He answered trying to hide his smile "You two were pretty loud last night" He whispered "In case you're not sober enough to remember"

Casey's mouth dropped looking at him "No"

"Very loud. I had to come over and make sure everything was ok"

She started to blush even more "We…you…oh god"

"Hallway. Naked. I tried not to look but you two were everywhere" He answered with a smirk.

"Can we keep this between us?"

"Olivia already knows," He answered with a shrug "But I promise to not tell anybody else."

"Ok. That works. Thanks" Casey nodded and quickly went down the stairs.

Phoenix smiled a little at how embarrassed she was because of her one nightstand.

Couple of minutes later Max came out on the balcony. "Did you see Cassie here?"

"Casey and yes she just left" Phoenix answered. "Sorry buddy"

Max looked at him all confused "For what?"

Phoenix looked over "Cause a girl just ditched you."

"What are you talking about?" Max asked with a grin "Girl that just wants sex with no strings attached. That is like my dream girl man" Max said with a huge smile and punched Phoenix in the shoulder. "You get lucky last night?"

"None of your business"

"Is that college talk for no?"

"It's college talk for what my girlfriend and I do behind closed doors is none of your business" Phoenix answered with a smirk.

Max nodded "Ok. But dude if Olivia has more friends like Casey…wow…must meet them"

Phoenix shook his head "Don't count on it."

Max nodded "Fair enough. Are you going to-" he quickly stopped talking seeing Olivia coming out and he wasn't going to mention proposal in front of her.

"Is he going to what?" Olivia asked looking at the two men.

Max looked confused for a second. "Um…oh…um…food" He answered randomly not sure himself what that was about.

Phoenix looked at him knowing he was always hungry after sex. "What?"

"You guys want some food?" Max asked with a smile.

"We are going to breakfast and then shopping" Olivia answered as she wrapped her arm around Phoenix's. "You can come with us if you want…for breakfast"

Max shook his head "No. I'm good. Have a nice time"

Phoenix nodded "Bye Max"

"Is Casey in there?" Olivia asked motioned to his door.

"She left" Max answered with a grin "Do you have any other friends like her?"

"Bye Max" Phoenix said it a little louder this time to get Max away.

Max looked at him "Fine. I get it. Have fun shopping." He waved at the two and then went back to his apartment and closed the door.

Olivia smiled a little finding Phoenix and Max's relationship very funny. "Ready to go boyfriend?"

Phoenix gave her a kiss and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Yea. Let's go"


	11. Crazy On You

It was almost one in the afternoon and Phoenix was sitting at a store as Olivia kept coming out of the fitting room showing off her latest choice of clothing.

She came out in beige pants and a t-shirt with roses on them. Phoenix put his thumb down and shook his head. Olivia went back into the fitting room.

He rubbed his eyes getting sleepy since they were shopping all morning.

A couple of minutes later she came out on purpose with an orange fluffy top hat, very baggy jeans and a hoodie that was way too big on her. She purposefully picked it out to make him laugh.

He was looking at the ground and then looked up at her. He burst out laughing seeing what she was wearing "I feel like I'm dating a pimp"

Olivia tilted her fluffy orange hat to the side and winked at him "Sexy huh?"

He winked back "Very"

"I'll buy you this hat don't worry" She smiled at him and then went back into the fitting room. A couple of minutes later she came out in a beautiful, strapless, navy dress that was just a little above her knees "This?"

Phoenix looked up and his mouth dropped. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out since she was drop dead gorgeous in the dress. The dress curved in all the right places of her body.

"You like it?" She asked putting her hair behind her ears "How does it look?"

"Amazing" He whispered as he kept looking at her "You're so beautiful."

She smiled a little "Should I get this?"

He quickly nodded "Yea. You can wear it to our date tonight"

"We have a date tonight?"

He nodded again "It's a surprise"

"Oh I don't like not knowing things. C'mon tell," She pleaded.

He shook his head "No. I like that dress on you"

"Ok I'll get this. Now let's get you something for this date. Is it formal?"

"Go change and I'll tell you" He got off his chair and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Olivia returned the kiss and went back into the fitting room.

She finally came out dressed in her jeans and shirt with the dress in her hands. They walked to the register.

The lady scanned the dress. $500

"Oh Christ" Olivia mumbled, "I hit a jackpot didn't I?"

Phoenix smiled and pulled his credit card out "You take MasterCard?"

Olivia quickly looked over at him "No. Don't. C'mon"

"I like that dress so I'm buying it for you" He put his arm around her shoulders and handed his credit card to the cashier.

The lady charged the dress and put it in a bag nicely "Does the husband want to carry the bag?" She asked with a small smile.

"Oh we're not married" Olivia corrected.

"Oh I'm sorry I just supposed since boyfriends normally don't buy dresses or at least our Chanel dresses."

Phoenix smiled a little and took the bag "The boyfriend will take the bag"

Olivia took his hand and walked out with him. They walked down the sidewalk completely silent as they walked to another store.

Olivia wanted to tell him that she liked someone calling him her husband but she didn't want to make him feel pressured.

Phoenix kept taking small glances at her as they walked holding each other's hand. Olivia denied being married to him as soon as possible. Did she not want to marry him? He mentally smacked himself in the head for thinking that. He had to propose first before she could turn him down.

Olivia was the first to speak up "So is this date formal?"

"Oh. Sort of" He answered with a smirk "You have to wear that dress."

"I will. What are you going to wear?" Olivia asked as they went into a men's shop.

"Clothes" He teased.

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes "Aw boo"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek "Pick something out for me." Olivia nodded and started to look at blazers.

After a while Phoenix was in the fitting room and Olivia was sitting by the fitting room waiting for him.

He came out with beige pants, a matching blazer, and a light green dress shirt tucked in. "This?"

Olivia smiled since he looked extremely sexy because of his fit body. "I like. Put the blue shirt on, it matches your eyes"

Phoenix nodded and went in again. He came out a couple of minutes later with a baby blue shirt on.

Olivia put two thumbs up "I love. So cute"

Phoenix nodded and popped his collar up "Hey baby"

Olivia laughed a little "Dork"

He winked and blew her a kiss. He went back into the fitting room and changed into his own clothes.

"I'm buying this for you" Olivia informed him as he came out.

"No you're not" He shook his head and went to the register.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him "I'm not letting you buy me a dress, a very expensive dress, and then let you buy your own stuff."

"I'm not letting you buy me clothes unless it's like a present for a holiday or something" He pulled out his credit card and handed it to the cashier.

"Just let me buy you something c'mon," Olivia pleaded "I will feel guilty if I don't buy you anything."

The male cashier charged the suit. "We have an excellent selections in ties if you want to buy your husband that ma'm."

Phoenix and Olivia looked at him at the same time. Phoenix opened his mouth to say something but Olivia caught him off.

"I think I will buy my husband that" Olivia smiled a little and walked away to the ties. She picked out a nice blue tie and came back to the register.

Phoenix kept quiet the whole time being completely off guard by what Olivia said. She bought him the tie and walked out of the store with a smile on her face. Phoenix quickly followed.

He caught up to her on the sidewalk and wasn't sure what to say.

"It was easier then explaining all over again" Olivia explained, "No pressure Phoenix, relax"

"What? No…I just…" He thought for a second not sure what to say "I just…um"

"Forget it" Olivia shook her head "I'm not going to make you explain a weird guy thing about commitment" Olivia shrugged. She knew she was just frustrated that he still didn't propose after so long ago he told people he wanted to marry her.

Phoenix raised his eyebrow a little and went in front of her to make her stop walking "What are you talking about? Are you mad at me?"

"No" She shook her head "I'm sorry I'm just cranky"

He placed his finger under her chin and picked her chin up to look at him. "You ok Olivia?"

"Fine" She answered trying to keep her tears back "I want to go home. We're done shopping I think"

"Let's go to lunch and then I'll take you home ok?" He whispered as he kissed her on the lips.

"I'm not hungry. I just want to go home. I'm tired" She gently pushed his hand away from her chin "Want to take me home?"

He nodded a little "Of course" He said quietly.

Olivia turned around and went to his car. Phoenix followed her slowly. Neither said a word as he drove her to her apartment.

He parked in front of her apartment and turned the car off. "Can I walk you up at least?" he asked quietly.

Olivia looked down at the floor hating herself for being so mean to him since he was very quiet most of the time and kept to himself "I'm sorry about the way-"

"Don't worry about it" He interrupted as he tapped his thumb on the wheel "I'm sorry"

"For what? You did nothing wrong"

"I'm still sorry. I rather I apologize then have you be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you Phoenix" Olivia took his hand "C'mon don't go sensitive Phoenix on me. I finally got you to be outgoing"

He smiled a little "Are we ok then?"

"Yea of course" She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Can I walk you up? I don't want you to go alone."

"In daylight?" Olivia asked with a small smile.

He looked over at her "I know you're a cop and you can protect yourself but you're my girlfriend. It will make me feel better"

Olivia nodded a little "Only for you" she playfully slapped his knee and got out of the car.

Phoenix got out also and grabbed her bags from the back. "Why did you buy flowers?"

"Cause they are pretty" Olivia answered as she took his arm.

"But they will die soon"

"Well don't be so romantic Phoenix" Olivia rolled her eyes as she opened the door to her building for him since he had bags in each hand.

"I'm just saying they will die and then you have to buy more" he shrugged as they walked up the stairs.

Olivia slapped his butt since he was walking in front of her. He jumped and tripped on the stairs getting startled. He turned on his back and shook his head at her.

Olivia looked around and leaned down and lay down on top of him. "Hi" She whispered with a smirk.

"We're in the hallway," he whispered with a small smile "C'mon get off"

Olivia shook her head and gave him a kiss "What if I don't want to?" She whispered with a wink. She purposefully pulled herself up and now was kneeling down over him on the stairs. He was still lying in between her on the stairs.

He bit his lip and started to blush "Are you crazy?"

She nodded with a grin "You knew that already" She whispered teasingly and started to play with his belt.

"Olivia" he whispered.

"Phoenix" She whispered back. "Every man would die for this experience."

"I know" he whispered "but I'm not big on sex in weird places. I'm quiet. I keep to myself. I'm shy. I like being shy Olivia. "

"I do like it when you're shy" Olivia nodded with a small smile and placed her hand on his abs.

He started to blush even more, which made Olivia want him more.

"You're apartment is a couple of feet away." He whispered "If you want-"

"I want you now" Olivia teased just to see him blush. Even if she wasn't crazy enough to have sex on the stairs she couldn't resist not messing with him.

"But Olivia" he whined "your flowers are going to die sooner then they will cause they need water"

She ran her hand up to his chest and then traced over his nice, full, lips "I'm dieing to have you now cause I need you"

"Don't do this to me" He whispered "C'mon in your apartment if you want"

Olivia smiled and leaned down on him and held herself up with her hands on the stairs by his stomach. She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips "I love you"

"I love you too," he whispered.

She grinned and pulled herself off of him. She got to her feet and winked at "That wasn't even going to happen in your dreams"

He took a deep breath and got to his feet "Why do you do these things to me?" he picked the bags off the floor.

Olivia touched his red cheek with one finger "Cause you are so embarrassed now" she smiled and went up the stairs to her apartment.

Phoenix followed "Why do you tease me?"

"It's my hobby," She answered with a smile as she unlocked her door. He gave her a weird look and stopped at her door. Olivia gave him a weird look why he wasn't coming in. "Coming?" She asked as she threw her keys on the table.

"You said I could walk you up. You never said I could come into your apartment," He answered.

Olivia rolled her eyes and walked back to him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in "You don't have to have my permission to come into my apartment. If I'm here you're welcome to come in"

"I know but still I'm not coming into anything of yours unless I have your permission"

Olivia let out a small giggle "That sounded so dirty in my head"

Phoenix rolled his eyes and started to blush more then before "I didn't mean for it to come out like that"

Olivia grabbed his hand and pulled him over to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck "Shut up" She whispered with a smirk and started to kiss him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Olivia was dressed in her new dress for their date. She heard a knock on the door. She went over and opened it. She grinned seeing Phoenix standing there dressed in his new suit and a red rose in hand. "What happened to flowers die?"

"Flowers make you happy and I'm ok with anything that makes you happy" He answered with a smile "You look beautiful"

"Thank you" She smirked a little and grabbed her handheld purse "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," He answered as she came out and locked her door.

"Not telling me anything huh?"

"Nope" He held out his arm. Olivia smiled and took his arm as they walked down the stairs.

Olivia's mouth dropped seeing a black limousine in front of her apartment with the driver holding the door open. "Is this-"

"Yup" Phoenix answered with a smirk "You like limos right?"

"What's not to like?" Olivia smiled up at him and walked with him to the limo. She went in and then the driver closed the door.

Phoenix went in on the other side and got in.

Olivia looked over at him as the limo took off "Ok what's going on?"

"What? I decided to take you on a nice date. Is that wrong?" He asked with a smile as he took her hand. "Just enjoy it"

"But Phoenix-"

"No. Don't investigate. Just enjoy" He gave her kiss on the cheek "You look beautiful tonight"

"You told me that already"

"In that case you look beautiful every night"

Olivia smiled and nodded "If I ask where are we going what are the chances you will answer me?"

"Not very good" He answered with smirk and looked over at her "Stop investigating"

"I cant. It's my job. Investigating is my career" She whined, "Can I get a hint?"

"Nope" he interlaced his fingers with hers and kissed her hand "I love you"

"I love you too. Would love you even more if you told me"

"Ssshh" he winked at her. "Patience my love"

Olivia gave him a kiss and rested her head on his shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're here," Phoenix said with a smirk.

Olivia looked out the window and noticed it was the NBA arena "A basketball game?"

Phoenix said nothing as he went out car and went around and opened her door. He took her hand and she came out.

"Phoenix"

"Sshh" he whispered as she took his arm. "Patience. We're almost there"

Olivia nodded and walked with him to the huge place. They went in and nobody was there. Olivia quickly noticed a table set up in the middle of the court and waiters with tuxes standing on the side.

Phoenix smiled and looked at her "You said you always wondered what it was like in here when there was no games right?"

Olivia's mouth dropped as she kept looking at the empty arena "Oh my god"

"And you like basketball"

"How did you do this?" She asked with a grin "This is impossible. I think I'm dreaming"

He smiled a little and led her down the stairs to the court "You like it?"

"I love it" She whispered and hugged him "This is amazing"

"You're amazing" he whispered "C'mon there's more" He took her hand and walked her to the table. "Look up"

Olivia looked up at the scoreboard. She smiled seeing what was written in her favorite colors. 'I love you Olivia' She quickly wiped her eyes "This is so amazing"

"I even got you food," Phoenix teased as he pulled the chair out for her. "Don't cry on me. I don't like crying Olivia"

"It's happy tears" She defended with a smile. She sat down on the chair and kept looking at him. She tried not to keep smiling at how amazing everything was and what he was doing.

He sat down across her and the waiters moved to them and poured wine in their glasses.

"How did you do this?" Olivia asked looking at him. "At least tell me that"

"I don't know if I should," he teased with a smirk as he took a sip of his wine.

"Tell" Olivia whined "Please?"

"I know the owner of the Knicks so I asked him to switch the game to another night so I can have the arena"

"That was you?" Olivia asked with a huge smile "I was excited about that game. You were the 'emergency' why the Knick's couldn't play?"

He nodded "Don't yell. I know you wanted to watch that game" he smiled and winked.

"This night better involve Ice Cream or I'm going to hurt you" Olivia teased.

Phoenix's smile faded and looked over at one of the waiters and motioned for him to come over. He whispered something to him and the waiter nodded and walked away.

"What did you tell him?" Olivia asked.

"I forgot Ice Cream so he is going to get it before we finish our dinner"

"Phoenix" Olivia shook her head "I was just kidding"

"Well you do like ice cream so it's nothing bad" he answered with a shrug.

The waiters walked over to them and placed a silver plate with a silver cover on it, on the table. One of the waiters removed the top and reveled Olivia's favorite food. Chicken Parmesan with pasta.

"Yum" Olivia said with a huge smile.

"I was going to do lobster but you like this more then lobster" Phoenix smiled a little "Sometimes I wish you were more high maintenance"

"Are you kidding me? This is the best food in the world" Olivia grinned at him.

"At least it's not pizza. That would be a pathetic for a romantic setting like this"

"Don't make fun of my cop like habits" Olivia took a sip of her wine. "I don't make fun of you cause your shy"

"Yes you do"

"That's out of love Neal. Don't be such a baby" She teased with a smirk.

He smiled and nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while they finished their dinner and the waiters brought the ice cream.

"My favorite" Olivia whispered looking at the dessert. It was strawberry ice cream with warm fudge over it.

"You got me addicted to ice cream Benson."

"I know its great. Now you can't be such a health freak," She grinned up at him.

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?"

"Can I give you a kiss?"

"Yea. Of course" She nodded at his weird, random question.

Phoenix leaned over the table and gave her a kiss. "Thank you"

"Ok something is very weird. You ask my permission for everything but for kissing you don't." Olivia looked at him suspiciously as she took a sip of her wine. "Why are you very gentlemen like so much tonight?"

"I'm always a gentleman"

"Yes you are but tonight you really are a gentleman"

He just shrugged "So?"

Olivia kept looking at him. She was so in love with him she couldn't hold it back "Marry me"

Phoenix's smile faded and he almost choked on the wine he had in his mouth "What?"

"I know it's out of no where but I love you. I want you to be my husband"

Phoenix just kept looking at her "Are you kidding?"

"No. Marry me"

"No, I mean yes. I just mean no cause I was going to ask tonight also" he took a deep breath "and no I wont accept you proposal cause I'm supposed to ask"

Olivia smiled a little "It doesn't matter who asks"

"You can't just ruin everything I had planned Olivia" He got off his chair and went around. He kneeled down on one knee in front of her and took her hand "Wow I'm nervous"

Olivia smiled a little as tears filled her eyes watching him.

"You know this isn't as easy it looks on the movies" he cleared his throat.

"You don't have to say anything. I want to marry you"

"Olivia…I never understood anything in my life. Why I'm so shy. Why I get shot all the time on jobs. I'm not sure why you love me but I'm grateful that you do. It's the way you look at me that brakes me down. It's when I look in your eyes I'm just dying cause I love you so much"

Olivia wiped her eyes and held his hand.

"I never thought I could love someone as much as you. Even my family, I don't love them as much as I love you. I want to protect you from everything and I want to be the one that holds you when things at work scare you or hurt you. I want to do that. I want to marry you so badly. I know we both have hectic jobs but I promise I will always find time for you, you're the love of my life Olivia Benson" He cleared his throat before his eyes became watery. "Um…what I'm trying to say is…" At that moment all the lights in the arena faded and every scoreboard flashed with the same three words 'marry me Olivia'.

Olivia wiped her eyes and nodded "Of course" she took him in a hug and kissed him. "I love you," She whispered.

He kissed her back and pulled out a ring from his blazer "This belongs to you fiancé" He took her hand and placed the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful," She whispered looking at the huge ring "Oh my god"

"One more surprise for you" He whispered and kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh god this is too much already"

He pointed up the aisles all the way in the back of the arena. "Thought you might want them here."

Olivia's mouth dropped seeing Elliot, Fin, John, Casey, Melinda, George and Cragen sitting all the way in the back. All had huge smiles on their faces. "Were they here the whole time?"

"They came in ten minutes ago. They witnessed you asking me to marry you. So embarrassing" He whispered with a smirk as he motioned for everyone to come over.

Olivia smiled a little and gave him a kiss "Thank you. That meant a lot to me," She whispered knowing Phoenix knew they were the only family she had.

He finally got off the floor since he was kneeling down the whole time. He took her hand and pulled her up.

"I'm engaged!" Olivia yelled out and was practically jumping up and down as everyone walked over to her.

Elliot was the first to come over and hug her "Congratulations"

"Thanks" She whispered with a huge smile. She hugged Casey next as Elliot congratulated Phoenix.

"Thanks for the invite." Elliot shook his hand "I know it meant a lot to her"

"Of course. Thanks for coming" Phoenix nodded. He shook hands with Cragen next.

"Hurt her and I'll kill you Neal" Cragen said with a small fatherly smile.

He quickly nodded "I wont sir"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on in the night they were just lying in Olivia's bed. Still with their clothes on and Olivia was just hugging him.

"You going to cry again?" He teased as he gave her a kiss on the head.

Olivia smiled a little with her eyes closed "No. I just want to hold you that's all"

"You know it's a tradition that the night you get engaged is the night you have sex" He whispered with a smirk.

"I'm too happy to have sex. I might hurt you cause I'll be kissing you and I wont be able to stay still"

He chuckled a little "Can I take my blazer off at least?" She nodded but didn't move. "Olivia you have to let go so I can take it off"

Olivia let go of him and moved away. He sat up on the bed and pulled his beige blazer off. "I love you" She whispered.

He threw the blazer at the end of the bed and took his shoes off. He threw the shoes on the floor and then unhooked her straps on her high heels. He gently took them off and threw them off to the floor. He gently moved on top of her and gave her a kiss "I love you too"

"Trying to sneak your way into my bed?" She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He shook his head "No. I'm already in bed. I'm trying to sneak my way into you" He whispered as he gave her another kiss.

Olivia burst out laughing, "That was good. I'll give you that babe."

He held himself up with his arms and gently went down to her dress "Can I?" He whispered as he placed his hand on her knee and slowly moved it up.

"Yea." She whispered as she started to unbutton his baby blue shirt. "Only if I can"

"Yes you can" He smiled a little and moved his hand up her dress. He gently touched her waist, hips and then her stomach. He pulled his hand out and pulled her up to him. He unzipped the back of her dress as she pulled his shirt off and let it drop on the bed.

"Wait hold on" Olivia gave him a kiss and got off the bed. She put music on her stereo and took her dress off. She laid down on the bed again "Ok now I'm ready"

He smiled a little at the romantic music she put on and then he moved on top of her again. "Great mood you got"

"Thanks" She pulled him down to her "I love you fiancé"

"I love you too fiancé" He started to kiss her as she started to work on his belt.


	12. Bet Your Heart

Olivia walked into their new apartment that they bought together. Her apartment was too far away from the Fisher house that he had to be close to because of his job. His apartment was too far away from the precinct so they decided to just by a new apartment that was equal distance.

Olivia stopped seeing Tony, Max and Cliff at the dining room table drinking beer and playing cards. She closed her eyes totally forgetting it was Phoenix's boy's night and they were playing poker.

"Hey soon to be sister in-law" Cliff spotted her and smiled "Checking up on us?"

Olivia smirked and opened her mouth to say something but Phoenix spoke up first from the kitchen.

"That's not funny Cliff. If my fiancé knew-" He came out of the kitchen and spotted her "Olivia!" He said with a nervous smile.

His friends tried to contain their laughter and looked down at their cards.

"Busted" Tony said in a small chuckle.

"No sex for Phoenix Leonardo" Cliff tried to contain his laughter.

"Masturbation" Max added through fake coughs. All three laughed again and took a sip of their beers.

Olivia looked over at Phoenix "What's going on?"

"Nothing" He answered and walked backwards trying to hide what was behind his back. He looked at the clock on the wall. 6:20 "Why are you home so early?"

Olivia walked towards him obviously seeing he was trying to hide something "We closed our case early. What are you hiding?"

"He is so married already," Tony said with a smile "C'mon Phoenix she won't kill you"

"You don't know her" Phoenix kept walking backwards.

Olivia kept going towards him "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

Olivia quickly moved towards him and snatched what was behind his back. She looked at the pack of cigars. "You're smoking?"

Phoenix shrugged a little "Only on poker nights" He explained "I was going to make sure you couldn't smell anything but you came home early"

Max snatched the pack from Olivia "Go away detective. We want to be manly"

"You are not smoking in my house" Olivia snatched it back from him. Max looked up at her and got off his chair.

"I will get those cigars back no matter what" He crossed his arms on his chest playfully. Cliff and Tony got up also and looked at her.

"Fine. Then I will tell all of them about how Casey ditched you that morning" Olivia smiled at him.

Max took a deep breath "You win. She's all yours boys" He sat back down in his chair.

Tony and Cliff moved toward her. Olivia smirked and moved behind Phoenix.

"C'mon leave her alone," Phoenix warned. "Go buy new cigars"

"No. I bought those" Cliff shook his head "She is not controlling me if she controls you little brother. No way. I'm single and I'm going to act like it"

"Exactly. Olivia hand the cigars over" Tony spoke up.

Olivia shook her head and kept hiding behind her fiancé "You're not smoking in my house"

"You're not even supposed to be here for boy night!" Max yelled out and got off his chair. "Get them!" He yelled.

Cliff jumped on Phoenix and pulled him away. Tony wrapped his arms around Olivia and held her as Max struggled to take the cigars.

"She's strong!" Max complained.

"Pussy" Tony mumbled looking at Max. He kept holding Olivia as Cliff struggled with Phoenix on the floor.

"Fag" Max mumbled back as he finally snatched the pack away "Yes!"

Cliff let go of Phoenix and got the pack. Olivia tried to get it from him but he quickly shoved it down his pants "Search for that!" He yelled out with a smile.

Olivia gave them a mean look and walked away to the kitchen knowing she was defeated.

Phoenix got off the floor and shook his head. He smirked and punched Cliff in the groin. "I break anything?" He smirked and followed Olivia to the kitchen.

Cliff groaned and held himself. "Ouch" He whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix went into the kitchen and hugged Olivia from the back "Good battle"

"Though I lost" Olivia smiled a little as she opened the fridge.

"We lost. I was in that battle also" He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I forgot it was boy night, I'm sorry" She turned to look at him "I'll call Casey and see if she wants to go watch a movie or something"

"Oh you don't have to. I don't want you to feel like I'm putting you out of our apartment"

She wrapped her arms around his neck "You deserve boys night. Tomorrow's engagement party anyway"

"Oh yea." He nodded "You don't mind if we smoke tonight do you? I'll make sure the smell is gone before you get home"

Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss. "Just don't set anything on fire and have some gum cause I don't want to kiss you when you smell like smoke."

"Promise" He returned the kiss. "Sure you don't want to stay? You can be one of the guys if you want."

"No. I'm fine not talking about breasts and the latest porn movie"

Phoenix chuckled a little and hugged her "We don't talk about porn."

"Oh but breasts you do huh?"

He shrugged a little "Well they come into the conversation when we talk about asses" He whispered with a smile.

Olivia smirked and playfully pushed him away "Idiot"

"C'mon I'll walk you out" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her out the kitchen.

Olivia let out a cough since the three men were already smoking their cigars "I'm so making sure your tuxes are too tight on your pants" She took off her gun and badge and placed it on the coffee table. "Bye guys"

All three waved and kept focused on their poker game.

"I'll be back," Phoenix informed them and led Olivia out of the apartment "I feel bad. It's like I'm kicking you out."

"I'm leaving" Olivia gave him a kiss "Don't feel bad Mr. Smoker"

"Want me to walk you to your car?"

"No. I'm fine"

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and led her to the elevators "I don't know why I ask cause I never listen to you" He shook his head and pressed the button.

"Seriously. You do the opposite of what is told of you"

"Only when it concerns your safety" He gave her a kiss as the doors opened. Both looked over at the young couple making out in the elevator.

The couple quickly separated "Hi" the female said with a smirk.

Olivia smiled a little at their neighbors "Hi"

The man nodded and took his girlfriends hand "Goodnight neighbors" He said with a grin and walked out.

Phoenix just waved "Be safe" He called after them.

The young couple nodded and started to kiss against the wall in the hallway this time.

Olivia smiled and grabbed Phoenix by the shirt "I got inspiration" she pulled him into the elevator and pushed him against the wall. She pressed the button and started to kiss him as the doors closed.

Phoenix kissed her but kept taking glances at the camera pointing to them since he was very shy "Security-" She pressed her lips to his "Camera"

Olivia looked up and noticed the camera. She backed away and leaned on the wall under the camera "Get over here" She motioned with two fingers.

He did what he was told and she pressed her body to his. "Olivia" He whispered. "We're in the elevator"

She smiled and kissed him on the neck "Turn on isn't it?"

"Well…sort of…but very public" He whispered as he playfully pulled away. Olivia rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his stomach from the back.

"Fine. No kissing on elevators" She rested her chin on his shoulder as the elevator doors opened. "Party pooper"

"Hey be nice" He took her hand and led her out. "Not every man would walk you out when his friends are waiting for him"

Olivia nodded as they went out to her car "True but not every woman would make out with you Phoenix Neal." She playfully patted him on the chest "Lucky you got me Leo"

"Don't call me by my middle name" He gave her a kiss "Go away Livvy"

"Fine Smokey, no sex tonight" She stole a quick kiss and got in her car before he could debate. She winked at him with a smirk and drove off.

Phoenix smiled a little and went back into the building.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around nine when all the guys left and Phoenix cleaned the mess all of them made. He sprayed some air freshener Olivia bought even if he hated it. He coughed a little at the Lilac smell but it was Olivia's favorite.

The door opened and Olivia had a huge smile on her face. Phoenix turned around only to be met by a jump from Olivia. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. He fell back and landed on the couch.

"What was that?" He asked as she started to kiss him on the cheek. He could smell alcohol on her breath "Were you drinking?"

Olivia giggled a little and shook her head "Nope" She started to unbutton his shirt "You're so sexy."

"Thank you" He nodded with a smirk "Olivia are you drunk?"

She let out a guilty giggle "Just a little" She started to kiss his neck and moved down to his chest. "The girls gave me an early bachelorette party," She explained.

"Where did you go?" He asked as he held her by the waist so she didn't fall off how goofy she was when she was intoxicated.

Olivia moved up to his ear "Strip club" She whispered with a small giggle as if someone else was in the apartment "Sshh"

Phoenix started to cough in shock "What?"

Olivia slapped him on his bare chest with a laugh "Nothing compared to Mr.-" She yelled out. Phoenix quickly covered her mouth before she yelled out her nickname for his penis.

Olivia ran her hand down his chest not realizing she was scratching how deep she dug in. Phoenix let out a small whimper and quickly pushed her hand away.

She lost balance since he wasn't holding her anymore. She slipped off but he quickly grabbed her before she fell.

He sat up and kneeled down in front of her. He placed her on his shoulder and picked her up holding her by her legs.

Olivia stuck her hand inside his jeans and gripped his butt. He jumped a little but kept carrying her to their bedroom. "Get your hand out of there" He ordered.

Olivia giggled a little "You can fireman carry me any day. One of the strippers was dressed as a fireman but then he took it off and we saw the all mighty hose."

Phoenix rolled his eyes but had to smile a little finding her very cute. He gently placed her on the bed and took her shoes off.

"Take it off Phoenix!" She yelled out and turned to the side on her stomach.

"Stop moving" He flipped her back and unbuttoned her jeans. "You can't sleep being dressed"

She smiled a little "Well I can't pleasure you with your clothes on either" She grabbed his belt and started to unbuckle.

Phoenix pulled her hand away "No." He had no choice but sat down on her to keep her still. She put her hands under his shirt and sat up and started to kiss his tattoo on his abdomen.

Phoenix pushed her on the bed and pressed her wrists on the pillow over her head with one hand. He unbuttoned her shirt with the other.

"Oh kinky" She smiled up at him "Let me get my cuffs" She pushed him off and grabbed her handcuffs from her drawer. "C'mon Phoenix"

He smiled and sat back down on her. He kissed her neck and gently took her wrists. He cuffed her to the headboard and pulled her jeans down "Sorry. No sex, you're drunk"

"Aw boo," She complained "C'mon I'm aroused"

He slowly took her jeans off and gently fixed her panties "I'm not taken advantage because you are my fiancé. You're drunk, I don't know if it's the alcohol that is inviting me to have intercourse with you"

"Intercourse? Who says intercourse anymore?" She tried to get her hands untangled from the headboard "C'mon Phoenix bang, screw, fuck, hump me"

He smiled and shook his head "No. Oh boy you're going to be embarrassed when I tell you that in the morning."

"Want a lap dance lover? I got a couple of those" She giggled again "Get me out of these cuffs and I will do anything for you fiancé"

He finished unbuttoning her shirt and kissed her "I want you to sleep" He whispered with a small smile as he took the handcuffs off.

Olivia nodded "Does that turn you on?" She whispered.

"Very much" He sat her up and took her dress shirt off for her. He got off and grabbed on of his shirts from his drawer. He sat down and gently put it over her "There you go"

"Sleep with me?" She pouted a little.

He pouted and nodded "Of course" He took his shoes off and pulled his jeans off. He got in bed with her and held her.

Both were silent for minutes. Phoenix was slowly drifting off to sleep since he was exhausted cause she put up such a fight for him to undress her.

"Phoenix" Olivia whispered still awake and only tipsy now.

"What?" He asked sleepily.

"I'm horny," She whispered.

He let out a small chuckle with his eyes still closed. "I think we have a Brad Pitt getting undressed movie. Go watch that" He mumbled.

Olivia smiled and snaked her hand into his boxers "Hello Mr. Birdie"

He jumped a little being surprised "Olivia stop"

She smiled and turned to look at him "Have sex with me" She whispered with a kiss on the lips.

He let out a small moan "I don't want to take advantage baby" he whispered and pulled her hand out.

Olivia groaned and turned to the other side "No more oral for you birdie" She mumbled and passed out.

Phoenix smiled a little and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and held her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia woke up to buzzing. She groaned since her head hurt all over. She swung her hand aiming for the alarm clock but got her fiancé in the face instead.

"What the fuck!"

She quickly turned around and saw Phoenix holding his nose "Honey I'm so sorry"

Phoenix quickly moved away "You're violent get away" he groaned "That way!" He pointed to her other side.

Olivia turned off the alarm clock "You want some ice honey?"

"I want my dignity back" he mumbled and tilted his head back as he got off the bed and went into the bathroom.

Olivia quickly got off the bed but for different reasons. She ran past him and started to throw up in the toilet.

Phoenix washed some of the blood that was flowing from his nose and rubbed her back "It's ok you drunk" He teased with a smirk. "Get it out"

Olivia flushed the toilet and then noticed she was wearing his shirt and was only in her panties "How did this happen?"

"You brought a stripper home and banged him on the kitchen table" He teased with a smirk "I changed your clothes while you were trying to seduce me" he slapped her butt and then went out of the bathroom.

Olivia washed her face and her mouth and then followed him "What did I do?" She called to him as he made breakfast in the kitchen.

"You told me to screw, fuck, bang and hump you" He called back.

Olivia started to blush extremely "No" She whined, "I told Casey to make sure I didn't drink too much"

"Are you sober now?" He asked turning to look at her.

"Yea. Why?" She asked.

"I want my rain check" He picked her up by the waist and placed her on the countertop. He kissed her neck as she giggled.

"My head hurts babe" She gave him a kiss and pushed him away "Sorry"

"This is what I get for being a gentlemen" he whined and rested his head on her chest and hugged her. "Oh sweet Jesus I missed these breasts"

Olivia rolled her eyes and kissed his head "I love you"

"I love you guys too" he said with a smile and rubbed his face on her breasts more. Olivia laughed a little and just held him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost nine that night and there were people everywhere in the apartment for their engagement party.

Olivia answered the door as another knock on the door came. She smiled and gave Melinda a hug "Thanks for coming"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She said with a smirk "My husband couldn't come sorry"

Don't worry about it. C'mon you have to meet my fiancé" Olivia led her to the kitchen where Elliot and Phoenix were talking. "Baby this is-"

"Melinda Warner" he said with a smile. "You're the doctor huh?"

"Phoenix Neal" Melinda said with a smirk "You're Olivia's hot fiancé?"

He nodded with a smile and hugged her.

"You two know each other?" Olivia asked a little confused.

"He was my lieutenant in the air force." Melinda answered with a smirk. "Well Lieutenant Neal is engaged to my friend, never saw that one coming"

Olivia looked at Phoenix "You never told me you were a lieutenant in the air force"

"I don't like to brag" he answered with a shrug as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders "C'mon my parents want to talk to you" He waved at Elliot and Melinda and walked away with Olivia.

Olivia got on her tippy toes to reach his ear "Name change" She whispered softly "Lieutenant Birdie"

Phoenix started to blush and contained his laughter. He gave her a kiss and sat down by his parents as Olivia sat down by him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max took a glance at Casey from across the room and walked over with two beer bottles. "Want one?" He offered.

Casey looked over at him and took it "Thanks"

He leaned on the wall by her "You still didn't give me my sweater back"

Casey smiled a little and nodded "I know. Sorry"

He nodded and moved closer to her. He gently moved her hair behind her ear. He gently pressed his body against hers from the back. "Is it completely out of line to say I want to bang you all night long?" He whispered in a cocky, flirty way.

Casey gulped and put her beer down "Bathroom. Two minutes" She whispered and walked away.

Max smiled a little and took a sip of his beer. He checked his wallet for a condom and then put his wallet back. He headed to the bathroom but Angie got in his way.

"Hey Max" She smiled a little at him.

"Hey Angie" he tried to walk away but she kept talking since she had a crush on him.

"Where you going?"

"Um…" He pointed to the bathroom. "Man…stuff…things" He answered. "Can I talk to you in like…maybe…45…30 minutes?"

Angie nodded "I think Casey just went to the bathroom"

He cursed himself for someone seeing her. "Oh. Really? Um…I'll just…" He knew he couldn't go now when someone saw Casey already "Talk to you" he almost said as if he was defeated.

He kept talking to her for almost twenty minutes. He spotted Casey come out and gave him a mean look.

"I…have to pee. Beer gets you" He smiled a little and quickly walked over Casey. "I'm so sorry"

"Oh me too. Moment's over sweetheart" She walked away from him and leaned on a wall by Olivia's bedroom.

He quickly walked to her "She saw you go in. I didn't want everyone to know we were about to screw each other in the bathroom" he whispered.

"Don't worry they wont" She whispered "Cause it's not going to happen. Is Cliff single?"

"Yea" Max answered a little confused "Oh that's cold"

"Leaving me in the bathroom for twenty minutes is cold." Casey patted him on the shoulder "Sorry babe. Girl's has to do what she has to do" She walked away from him and went to Cliff.

Max took a deep breath and slammed his head on wall "Dumb fuck"

He watched for a couple of minutes and then Phoenix came up to him. "Hey man"

"She's feisty" Max whispered and nodded toward Casey "I like"

Phoenix looked at him all confused. "Ok?"

"Dude I want to bone her" he grabbed him by the shirt "Tell your brother to stay away or I'm killing"

"Romantic" Phoenix smirked a little and straightened his shirt "Didn't you sleep with her already?"

"I would have screwed her in your bathroom if it wasn't for your sister. Women" He mumbled.

"You are not going to have sex with anyone in my bathroom. Do that in your apartment man"

"Can I have the bedroom?" Max asked.

"No" Phoenix shook his head "The only place you can have sex near my apartment is the elevator" Max thought about it for a second "Max!"

"What? I thought you were serious" He shrugged a little "But whatever. I need pussy" he quickly walked away and walked over to Casey.

Phoenix shook his head and watched Cliff and Max both standing by Casey and flirting with her. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his stomach. He looked behind him and saw Olivia. He looked back at Casey "Is she a type of girl to have threesomes?"

"What?" Olivia asked looking at the direction where he was "Casey? I don't think so"

"In that case…Cliff and Max are going to kill each other cause they both want her"

"I miss getting hit on" Olivia thought out loud.

Phoenix turned around to look at her "Excuse me?"

Olivia bit her lip "I miss the turning down part"

"Yea. Ok" He nodded and turned around again. Now Jacob was by Casey "What is it with her? She have beer flavored lips or something?"

"Are you jealous?" Olivia raised an eyebrow at him.

"No" he quickly answered. "I just want to know who is going to get her" he let out a small chuckle "This is what I do for fun when all three of my friends want a girl."

Olivia nodded and nibbled a little on his ear. "Bet. If Max gets her, I get oral" She whispered seductively "If one of your brothers gets her, I give you oral" Phoenix's mouth dropped and he tried to not get turned on since people were everywhere. "For a month…every night" She added.

"Oh god yes" he quickly answered.

Olivia smiled and walked away from him. Phoenix watched her walk away and turned his attention back to the woman who his month of sexual pleasing was resting on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliff handed Casey a beer "So counselor Novak will I have the honor to walk you down the aisle as the bridesmaid?"

"I'm the best man" Max interrupted and put his arm around Casey "Best man and maid of honor"

Jacob smiled and pushed Max's arm away "C'mon now boys. Let's let Casey decide" He put her hair behind her ears.

Casey looked at all three being totally surprised that three very cute men were hitting on her. "It's up to Olivia and Phoenix"

Phoenix came over to them "Max that girl called for you and said you got her pregnant"

"What?" All four asked at the same time.

Olivia quickly came over and grabbed Phoenix by the shirt "He is lying. Casey. Max." She smiled at them and purposefully pushed Max to Casey. She pulled Phoenix to the kitchen "No coercing"

"You just did it" They heard him complain.

All four looked extremely confused.

"That was weird" Casey stated.

Cliff nodded "Baby I'm confused as you, I think we should get out of here and try to figure out what just happened"

Jacob leaned by Casey "They are so cute. Casey don't you think me and you would be cute like that?" He smiled in a cute way.

Max pushed Jacob away and wrapped his arm around Casey's waist "Don't listen to them babe. Let's go find my sweater sweetheart"

Casey tried to contain her small giggles and said nothing as Cliff took her hand and led her away from the other men.

Now Olivia and Phoenix were watching them fiercely from the kitchen as if it was a football game they betted lots of money on.

Cliff grabbed Casey's jacket and held it for her.

"No-" Olivia yelled out. Phoenix covered her mouth quickly.

"Cheater" He whispered.

Olivia bit his hand with a smirk. He quickly let go. Casey and Cliff walked out the door together.

"Yes!" Phoenix yelled out.

"No!" Olivia yelled out "Damn it!"

Everyone looked over the couple now. Phoenix had a huge smile on his face and Olivia had a mean look she was trying to force on but her small smile was visible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone left it was already eleven. Both were sitting on the couch. Olivia on one end and Phoenix on the other.

Phoenix let out a small laugh and unzipped his jeans "I think I want my winnings detective"

Olivia kicked him in the leg "This isn't gentleman like sweetheart. Asking your fiancé to get on her knees and blow you is rude"

"Hey don't complain to me. You made the bet and you set the rules" He pulled his pants down only being in boxers on the couch "Front and center. Birdie wants to fly away"

Olivia rolled her eyes with a small smile "After this month you are so not getting anything"

He shrugged "I'm still waiting Olivia. C'mon blow me away," he laughed evilly.

Olivia moved on top of him and kissed him "I have to warm you up first"

He nodded "Whatever you want" Her phone started to ring. "Don't you dare answer that."

"Have to" She reached for her phone on the coffee table.

"Don't. Don't you dare Olivia. Don't," he warned.

She gave him a kiss and kept sitting on him as she answered her phone. "Benson"

"Help"

Olivia quickly looked up "Casey? You ok honey?" Phoenix looked over at her.

"Fine. But I sort of ran into Max where Cliff and I are having dinner and I don't know what to do"

Olivia smiled a little and put it on speakerphone "Are you going with Max or Cliff?"

"Not sure. What do you think?"

Olivia quickly covered Phoenix's mouth. "Make up your mind sweetheart"

Phoenix bit her hand with a smirk. Olivia pulled it away and pinched him on the arm.

"I think Max…I mean Cliff is sexy and nice but…I was already with Max…it wont be awkward"

Phoenix buried his face in his hands and let out a muffled scream.

"Was that Phoenix screaming?"

"Yea" Olivia answered with a smile "He…fell. Be safe. Bye"

"You too. Thanks. Bye" Both girls hung up the phone.

Olivia laughed and threw her phone on the coffee table. She fell back on the couch and rubbed Phoenix's groin with her foot "Sorry birdie. Pull those pants up Phoenix"

He let out a moan and rested his head back "Don't stop. Please" He whispered with his eyes closed "Oh god"

Olivia smiled and kept going until he reached a full erection. She pulled her foot away and then unzipped her jeans. "I think I want my winnings Lieutenant"

He let out a deep breath and resisted the urge to rub himself how much she turned him on "That's not nice."

"I know." She pulled her jeans down and took them off "C'mon I'm still waiting Phoenix"

"And this is lady like?" He asked with a smirk and took his jeans off. He pulled his shirt off and picked her up. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to the bedroom.

He gently placed her on the bed and lay down on top of her.

"Oh this month I'm going to enjoy," She whispered with a smirk.

He smiled and ran his hand down her body. He gently put his hand under her panties. She let out a scream by his surprise but quickly silenced it with a grin.

He moved down and kissed her whole body. She sat up and pulled his boxers down. "I think you will enjoy this month also," She whispered as he pulled her shirt over her head.

"Just don't come home drunk again and try to seduce me and we're fine" He whispered with a smile as she unbuttoned her bra and threw it on the floor.

"I never thanked you for that" She whispered as she took his face in her hands "Thank you for not taken advantage"

"I would never do that. C'mon. You don't have to thank me for that" he whispered as he started to kiss her neck "I love you"

"I love you too," She whispered as wrapped her arms around him and enjoyed the heat of his body on hers.


	13. A Simple Love With a Complex Touch

Couple of months later...

Olivia flipped through a magazine as Phoenix tried tuxedos on in the fitting room. "C'mon you're not the bride" She called over getting very impatient.

"Alright." He came out in a nice tux and fixed his bow tie. "This one?"

Olivia glanced up and shook her head "No."

Phoenix rolled his eyes since they were there for almost three hours and she didn't like any tux on him "Why not?"

"I don't like the way the pants look"

"The pants are fine" He put his hands in the pocket. "What's wrong with the pants?"

"I don't know…they are somewhat baggy and don't show off your butt. You have a nice butt…show it off"

He took a deep breath "We can fix the pants and get this one. C'mon the hockey game is on in half an hour."

Olivia crossed her legs and pointed to another tux "Tried that one next" She flipped a page again. "The longer you complain the longer it will take"

He got his number for the tux and went back into the fitting room. "Who is going to judge your dress since I can't see it?"

"Melinda and Casey. More dressing less talking"

She heard him mumble curse words under his breath and she just smiled since she found him cute when he was annoyed.

A couple of minutes later Phoenix came out in an Armani tuxedo with his blazer buttoned up. His hands were in his pocket and for some odd reason he was looking at his butt in the mirror. _I do have a nice butt_. He shook his head knowing better then to let Olivia make him so self-conscious. "Hey"

Olivia looked up and she swore her heart skipped a beat looking at him. He was drop dead sexy in the nice black tuxedo that fitted his body in all of the right places "That's the one" She whispered not being able to peel her eyes off of him.

"Yea?" He fixed the bow tie "My butt looks good?"

Olivia quickly nodded "Oh yea"

He nodded "Good. Can we go now?"

Olivia nodded "Yea"

He went back in the fitting room and changed into his jeans and polo shirt. He bought the tux and they headed home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix quickly turned the TV on and went to the hockey game. "Oh no, they are in the lead." He walked backwards to the couch so he didn't miss anything.

"Couch" Olivia warned as she went to the kitchen. He smiled a little and sat down. "How can you watch hockey? It's so violent"

"That's the best part," he answered as he kept his attention on the game. He lay down on the couch and patted his tight stomach "I got room for you"

Olivia smiled a little and walked over to him. She lay down on top of him and hugged him as she looked at the game "Why are they fighting? Isn't that a foul?"

"No" he answered as he patted her on the back "You can watch the game with me if you're quiet"

Olivia rolled her eyes finding hockey somewhat boring. She lifted his shirt up a little and kissed his stomach. "Oh this is fun too"

"Stop. That tickles"

Olivia smiled and looked for something to bite but he hardly had any fat because he was so health conscious "Damn you"

"What did I do?"

"Eat some junk food once in a while" She rested her head on his bare stomach and traced small circles on his tattoo. "Can I draw on your body?"

He kept watching the game and wasn't paying attention to her "Ok" he answered with a nod not knowing what he was agreeing to.

Olivia smirked and grabbed a pen from the coffee table. She bit on the cap wondering what to draw. She looked at the tattoo for inspiration. It was the symbol of the Air Force and under it written 'USAF'. She grinned and opened the cap. She gently started to write her name so he couldn't feel it. She drew a heart and then wrote his name under it.

"What are you doing?" He looked down and spotted her in a small giggle as she drew on his toned body.

"You said I could draw on you," She answered as she lightly blew on her drawing to dry it off.

Phoenix rolled his eyes and looked at the game again "You're a regular Da Vinci"

Olivia laughed a little "That's funny cause your middle name is Leonardo"

"Smart one aren't you?" He teased with a smirk as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Olivia gave him a kiss on the abs and put his shirt down. "I'm going to go hang out with Casey and leave you alone with your love" She got off of him.

"No don't go" He whined, "I don't like being alone"

"Just until the game ends, I don't want to keep annoying you." She gave him a kiss. "Call me when the game is almost done so I can come back ok?"

"You got it" He nodded as he sat up. "Give me a kiss darling"

Olivia gave him a kiss and got her jacket.

"Want me to walk you out?"

"No" She answered as she pulled her jacket on. "I don't want you to miss anything"

He looked over at her, " It's commercial time. Want me to walk you down?"

"First of all, don't contradict me" She wrapped her arms around his neck from the back, "Second, don't treat me like a little kid"

"I'm sorry" He looked up at her "I love you"

"I love you too" She gave him a kiss on the lips "I'm not selfish like your other girlfriends that it's all about me."

"What does that mean?" He asked raising his eyebrow a little.

She buttoned her jacket "Nothing"

He shook his head and played with the pen Olivia left on the couch "You know, you don't have to like my past girlfriends but you don't have to talk about them like you know them."

"Oh I didn't mean it like that honey" Olivia shrugged a little as she grabbed her purse.

"That's the way it sounded to me"

"Why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"Because I don't make comments about your past boyfriends"

"You probably would if I told you about them, don't give me that crap Phoenix" Olivia's voice slowly rose, as she got more irritated.

He chuckled a little "You think I don't know about them? Jeffery York, lawyer, you dated him for a month then found out he was a homosexual when he was murdered, he also had HIV. Brian Cassidy, John's past partner, he wasn't your boyfriend but sure wanted to be, you slept with him after you drank too much one night. Andy Eckerson, U.S. Marshall, a crazy, door knocking down, moron who will get himself killed. Nick Ganzer, my favorite, a news reporter, he used you for files after trying to make you react a rape you were investigating."

Olivia just kept looking at him "How do you know all of this?"

"I have connections the NYPD only dream about" He answered "It doesn't mean I use them for bad. I know about every boyfriend you ever had and how it ended"

"You don't have the right to go through my personal life Phoenix!"

"Personal life? I thought I was your personal life. We are going to be married, if you can't tell me about things that happened in the past how are you going to tell me about other things?"

"I don't need this from you" She shook her head. "I hate you" She whispered through tears and stormed out of the apartment. She slammed the door closed and kept wiping her eyes.

Phoenix crossed his arms on his chest and looked down at the ground. She hated him. How could he let that happen? He shouldn't have told her anything. He shouldn't have snapped at her. He loved her. She hated him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia walked out of the building in the cool night as she tried to calm down her crying. She didn't hate him. Why would she say that? She just hated what he knew about her. She didn't want him to know her horrible history with men.

She wiped her eyes again and went to her car. She felt someone behind her. She didn't see anyone. Her vision was probably all blurry from her tears that she was imagining things. She unlocked her door and opened it.

Her whole body froze in fear seeing a masked man with a hood from his sweater over his head in the reflection. She never felt this much fear in her life. Especially being with Phoenix, she never had to have her guard up with him around. He always protected her. Even from herself.

She quickly went in the car and tried to hit the horn to get someone's attention. The man jumped in with her and hit her arm away from the wheel.

Olivia tried to scream but he tightly grabbed her face and placed his hand over her mouth. She felt tears roll down her face wanting her fiancé more then anything in the world at this moment. She needed him so badly.

She attempted to kick this stranger off but he lay down on top of her in the front seat and pressed his legs to hers. She couldn't do anything. She tried to hit him or push him off but that just made him angrier. He slapped her across the face and hit her head against the window.

"Don't scream," He whispered in a deep, raspy voice. He grabbed her neck and squeezed tightly "You can try but you wont get anything out" He let out a chuckle and opened the door. He kept a grip on her neck and pulled her out.

Olivia tried to get out of his grip but he was very strong. He literally threw her in the alley and pulled her behind a dumpster.

Olivia tried to open her eyes but her head was in so much pain that she felt she was going to pass out any moment. Some of her wished she would so she didn't have to feel anymore pain but the rest of her wanted to fight back.

She felt him sit on top of her. She swung at him and felt her hand hit him across the face. Next thing she knew he was holding her hands down tightly and she was completely immobile at this moment. She couldn't move an inch how strong he was.

The man unzipped his jeans and let out a small chuckle. He unzipped her jeans and pulled them down roughly.

"No" Was all that left Olivia's lips as tears rolled down her face. "Please no"

He pushed inside her roughly and started to move hard.

Olivia closed her eyes and tried not to scream not to get her rapist even angrier.

He punched her two more times. He moved one last time and ejaculated inside of her. He punched her again to make sure she was unconscious before he ran away. She was.

Olivia fell over and lay in the alley completely deserted from any help.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The game finished and Phoenix wasn't sure if he should call Olivia in case she was still mad at him. He knew that Casey would probably be the one to answer the phone and yell at him for upsetting her friend. Casey always yelled at him when he and Olivia got in a fight, which hardly ever happened.

It was getting late. He took his phone and dialed Olivia's number and thought how to make Casey give Olivia the phone so he could apologize. The phone rang for a while but no one answered. He tried again and again no one answered.

He finally dialed Casey's number and prepared for a yelling from his fiancés best friend.

"Casey Novak"

"Can I talk to Olivia?"

"Well I'm not stopping you. Why are you asking me if you can talk to your fiancé?"

"Can you just hand her the phone please?"

"What are you talking about? Isn't she by you? Are you doing drugs?"

Phoenix quickly got off the couch "Are you saying she's not with you?"

"Haven't seen her since yesterday at work. If you're on drugs you can tell me, I wont tell Olivia"

"I have to go. Call me if she shows up ok?" He quickly grabbed his jacket and left the apartment.

"Where is she?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Bye" He closed his phone and ran down the stairs not even bothering to wait for the elevator. He ran out of the building and spotted her car in front of the building. It was unlocked but she wasn't anywhere near it.

He dialed her number again in case she was in some bar that was close by. He dropped his phone as he quickly spotted blood on the door handle. He pulled his sleeve down and pulled the handle. He went in slowly not to touch anything. He opened her glove compartment and noticed that everything inside was gone. He spotted blood leading to the backseat. He prayed to god it wasn't Olivia. He slowly turned around and spotted a corpse shot in the head.

"AH!" He quickly moved back and fell out of the car. He quickly moved back and then he heard a small noise behind him. He looked down at the phone he dropped and it was still calling Olivia.

He grabbed his phone and started to walk toward the sound. He dialed again when it reached her voicemail. He moved into the alley and the sound got louder. He ran behind the dumpster and quickly kneeled down seeing his fiancé passed out with half of her clothes off and blood on her face. He quickly covered her with his jacket and sat her up.

Phoenix let her lean on his chest as he tried to revive her "Olivia. Can you hear me? C'mon you have to do something. C'mon baby. Please say something."

She made a slight movement but she was still out of it. He picked her up and carried her to his car. He gently put her in the backseat and closed the door. He felt something hit him in the back of the head. His body slammed on the sidewalk as he passed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot quickly rushed into the hospital after getting a call that Olivia and Phoenix were both found in front of the building unconscious and beaten.

He went into Olivia's room and she was still unconscious. "How she doing?" He whispered looking at the nurse.

"She was raped. Trauma to the head and cuts. We did a rape kit and sent it to your lab already" The nurse answered. "Her fiancé is awake and wants to see her, you should calm him down. Room 214"

Elliot nodded and went out of the room. He went into Phoenix's room and he was sitting on the bed as the doctors tried to put bandages on him. His shirt was bloody and he had a bruise and cut on the side of the head.

"I'm fine. I just want to see her," He complained as he tried to get off the bed. "I don't need bandages. I'm fine."

"We can't let you walk out, we had to put stitches in the back of your head sir," The nurse told him "Stay still"

"Elliot please tell them to leave me alone. I just want to see Olivia, I won't run away." Phoenix took a deep breath as Elliot leaned on the wall "My fiancé is unconscious in the other room, you really think I'm going to go anywhere else?" he asked looking at the nurse. "I have to be there when she wakes up."

"Did you get all of his cuts?" Elliot asked.

"Yes" The nurse answered. "But he-"

"He's fine" Elliot opened the door "She's still sleeping but you should go see her"

Phoenix got off the bed and went out of the room without a word. He got to Olivia's room and stopped.

"Going in?" Elliot asked as he stood by him.

"I can't. I let her down…I can't" He whispered "How she doing?"

Elliot scratched the back of his head "Um…she was raped"

"Oh god" He whispered in disbelief. "I can't. It's my fault. We got in a fight and I let her walk out"

Elliot placed a hand on his shoulder "It's not your fault. She needs you."

He nodded and slowly turned the knob.

Olivia was awake and just staring at the ceiling with tears running down her face. She looked over and more tears ran down her face seeing a cut on Phoenix's eyebrow and a bruise on the side of his head.

He went in and sat down by her "Hey" He whispered as he wiped her tear away "How you feeling?"

Olivia just shook her head "I don't know" She whispered. "I can't remember anything"

He took her in a hug and just held her "It's ok. You will" He gave her a kiss on the head.

Olivia started to cry on to his chest and enjoyed the safety of his body against hers. He held her and stroked the back of her hair. He looked at her cut on her lip and then her cut by her eye.

"It's over," he whispered. "Nothing else is going to happen. I promise"

"I want to go home"

"Maybe the doctors should make sure you're ok before you go" Elliot spoke up.

"I'm fine. I want to go home" Olivia wiped her eyes.

Phoenix bit down on his lip "He is right. Just make sure everything is ok. I'll be here with you, I promise"

Olivia looked at Elliot and then Phoenix "Just take me home. Please? I don't want to be here. I just want to go home," She pleaded through small tears.

Phoenix nodded and hugged her again "Ok, we'll go home" He whispered as he kissed her head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got home a little later. Both were quiet. Olivia slowly walked to the bathroom "I'm going to take a shower ok?"

"Sure. Want me to get you some clothes?"

She nodded "Thanks" She stood in front of the mirror and slowly took her sweater off that the hospital provided. She felt gross and numb. She wasn't sure what to do.

Phoenix slowly came in the bathroom with her clothes "Here you go"

She took them "Thanks"

"Sure. Need anything else?" He asked as he leaned on the doorway.

"Just leave the bathroom door open ok?"

"Sure"

She placed her hand on his cheek "How's your head?"

"Fine" He answered "Nothing major. You?"

She shrugged "I…I don't know. I mean…I know I got…um…raped but-"

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" He interrupted "I'll wait for you in the living room ok?"

Olivia nodded "Ok. I wont be long"

He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips "Take as much time as you need" He whispered and left the bathroom. He left the door open like she asked.

Olivia slowly took her sweat pants off and stepped in the shower. She turned on the water and started to cry again. She didn't even cool the water down. She slid down the wall and pulled her knees to her chest as she sobbed.

Phoenix took his shirt off that had blood on it and examined his bruises and cuts in the mirror. He looked over at the bathroom door and saw steam coming out. He quickly walked over and heard Olivia crying.

He grabbed a towel and opened the shower door. He quickly turned off the water and kneeled down by her "Olivia" He put the towel around her "Come here honey"

Olivia pushed him away as she cried, "Don't"

He picked the towel up again "You want to shower?"

"No"

"You want to sleep?"

"No"

He looked confused for a second "Olivia…I…I don't know what to do"

"Nothing" She whispered as she kept crying, "I want to be alone"

"You can't sit in the shower alone. You will get sick. If you want get dressed and I will leave you alone" he whispered, "I'm scared just like you are"

She looked over at him "You are?"

"Yea" He nodded and gently put the towel over her "You trust me right?"

"Of course"

He scooped her up in his arms and picked her up. He carried her to their bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. He put a blanket over her and brushed her hair away "I'm here. No matter what"

She nodded and wrapped herself up in the blanket "Don't leave"

He sat down by her "I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that" He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "You want to sleep?"

"I can't…I'm too scared to sleep" She whispered.

He lay down by her and hugged her "I'll stay awake if it makes you feel safer. I do like watching you sleep"

Olivia smiled a little and shrugged "I don't know"

"Want some food?"

"No"

"Olivia it's ok to be scared," He whispered as he held her tighter.

"I don't want to be scared though"

He nodded and kissed her on the forehead "I know. But when you're in my arms you don't have to be scared ok? I won't let anything happen to you"

She nodded and rested her head on his chest "I know. I just want to lay here with you"

"We can do that" He nodded and held her in his arms. He looked down at his bare stomach and noticed what she drew was still there. "Hey Picasso"

Olivia looked up at him. She looked down and smiled a little at her drawing "Back when things were right huh?"

"You and I are still right in my opinion," He whispered. Olivia just nodded. He held her until she finally drifted off to sleep.

Phoenix fought urge to fall asleep as she slept for two hours in his arms. She was sleeping under one of his arms and that arm was already numb. He blinked a couple of times and stayed awake for her.

Olivia twitched a little and jumped up in cold sweat.

Phoenix quickly sat up and touched her shoulder. She jumped to that. He quickly moved his hand away "It's just me"

Olivia breathed hard and nodded as cold sweat covered her whole body "I can't."

"Can't what?"

"Sleep" She answered as she pulled the blanket off. She was only in the towel that Phoenix wrapped around her earlier. "I need to get dressed. I can't sleep."

He slightly nodded and got up. He got some of her clothes and kneeled down by her. He helped her get dressed and she just got up without a word and went to the kitchen.

He pulled one of his shirts on and followed "Olivia-"

"I can't fall asleep again," She mumbled as she started to make coffee.

He quickly walked over and took her hands in his. "Stop"

She breathed hard and just looked up at him "I cant Phoenix…I'm too scared. I'm scared to even be in this apartment"

He nodded "Ok. We'll figure something out for-"

"Marry me"

"What? We're engaged already Olivia" He reminded her.

"No. I mean lets get married. Now. Let's elope"

"What?"

"I don't want a big wedding. I just want you and me there. I just want to marry you," She pleaded.

"Olivia…I want to marry you to but eloping isn't right…especially now"

She slightly nodded and looked down at the ground "Ok"

"You want to go back to my old apartment for the night? Do you feel safer there?"

She nodded "Yea"

"Olivia you know I love you" he whispered as he picked her chin up "I want to marry you. Eloping isn't right. We got nothing to be ashamed of"

"Then why do I feel so ashamed?" She whispered as she rested her head on his chest "I don't deserve this"

"I know baby." He whispered as she hugged her "Everything we'll be fine. I promise"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix drove through the gates and parked his car by the Fisher house. It was already 3 A.M. and only Max knew they were coming and what happened.

Phoenix had his holster with him and walked Olivia up the stairs. Max's door opened and he was carrying Angela out only wearing his boxers. She was still in her pajamas and looked disappointed.

"But Max I can't sleep" She complained, "C'mon let me play video games"

"No. Sleep." He spotted Olivia and Phoenix. "Hey"

Angela turned around and spotted Phoenix "Hey buddy!" She jumped into his arms and hugged him "I miss you"

"I see you everyday Angela" He held her in his arms "Why aren't you in bed? It's late"

"I couldn't sleep so I came to Max cause you don't live here anymore" She explained "Hey what happened to your face?"

"Um…nothing" He answered, "I fell. C'mon let's get you back to bed"

"No" She whined, "I'm alone there"

Phoenix looked at Max and then Olivia. Before he could say a word a door in Max's apartment opened.

"Hey Max-" Casey stopped talking seeing everyone at the front door. She was only in Max's dress shirt and panties. "Never mind" She quickly went back in being embarrassed.

Olivia smiled a little and took the keys from Phoenix's jacket "I'm going to be over there"

Phoenix shook his head at Max and followed Olivia with Angela in his arms. Max shrugged and went back into his apartment.

Phoenix went in with Angela "Honey you have to sleep"

"Can I sleep here?" She pleaded, "I'll be on the couch. I wont make any noise I promise"

"Sweetheart your mom thinks you're in your room. I don't want her to get up in the middle of the night and you're not there"

"Fine. Can I get something to eat first?"

Phoenix nodded and carried her to the kitchen. Olivia smiled a little finding Phoenix extremely cute when he was around kids because he was so sweet.

"Where's the junk food Phoenix?" Angela complained. Olivia went into the kitchen and opened a cabinet where she hid junk food for when she came over. "I like Olivia much better then you" Angela smiled a little at him and started to pull things out.

Phoenix smiled a little at Olivia and shook his head. Angela got peanut butter and cereal. "You all set there?" he teased.

"Make me a sandwich" Angela told him. "With that"

Phoenix shook his head and put her on the counter top "Spoiled"

She smiled widely at him and took Olivia's hand "Did you fall also?"

Olivia looked over at her "Yea. I fell and Phoenix came tumbling after"

They heard a noise close by. Phoenix and Olivia exchanged looks. Phoenix left the sandwich he was making and quickly went to his TV. He flipped to the security channels but all were all disconnected. He pulled his gun out and pounded on the wall that connected to Max three times.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max jumped to the noise and knew exactly what it was.

"Where you going?" Casey asked looking at him as he got out of bed and started to put his clothes on.

"Stay here" He told her as he pulled his jeans on and grabbed his dress shirt. He pulled it on but didn't button it. He pulled his gun out of his holster and pounded on the wall two times.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go in my room and lock the door" Phoenix put Angela down on the ground and walked Olivia in there. "I have a gun taped under by bed," He whispered to her. She looked at him and nodded "Ok?"

"Yea" She answered almost in a whisper. He closed the door to his room after them and hit the wall one last time.

He walked to the front door and slowly opened his door. Both Max and him came out on the balcony and looked around.

"What was it?" Max asked.

"The security camera's are down" Phoenix answered.

"Oh don't be so paranoid maybe-" Both dropped to the ground as a bullet hit Max's window.

"Paranoid huh?" Phoenix asked looking at him.

"Yea, yea" Max mumbled and crawled to the stairs. He opened a small box that was in the corner. He put in a password and pressed the button. A bunch of lights came on around the house and they were very bright.

Phoenix spotted a man pointing his gun toward Max "Max!"

Max quickly ran down the stairs and hid in the corner of the house as he started to put another password into another box.

Phoenix got to his feet and aimed his gun at the man but spotted a second man aiming at him from the side. He quickly moved back against the wall so no one had sight of him. He went into Max's apartment and ran into his room.

"Phoenix!" Casey yelled at him as she pulled her shirt on.

"Sorry honey" He opened his window and crawled out. He climbed down the poles and went to Max. "Casey is hot naked"

Max shot him a look but then smiled "I know" He pressed the button and all the windows in the Fisher house got protected by metal sheets.

Max aimed his gun out and slowly moved out of the corner. The two men weren't paying attention to the Fisher house at all. They were focused on Phoenix's room.

Max tackled one of the men and Phoenix went after the other. Max kicked the gun away from his guy but his gun went off. He jumped a little and noticed he shot the man. "Oh god" He whispered. He never actually killed anyone before.

Phoenix punched the man and tried to get his gun. The man pointed his gun to Phoenix's stomach but Phoenix punched him.

"Olivia hits better then that" The man said with a chuckle. "She screamed while I raped her"

Phoenix froze up. For some reason he suddenly got scared. He wanted to shoot this man and make him suffer but he froze up.

Olivia ran out of the apartment and Casey was right next to her. Both heard a gunshot and ran out. Olivia made sure Angela stayed inside.

Max looked up and saw the girls. He looked over at Phoenix and he was just holding the man down.

The man flipped and now he was on top and pressing the gun to Phoenix's head.

"Phoenix!" Olivia yelled to get him out of his trance.

The man looked up and let out a chuckle.

Olivia gasped recognizing the chuckle. She moved back and hit the wall with her back and started to cry. Casey quickly walked over to her.

Phoenix snapped as he heard Olivia cry. He couldn't hear her crying. It scared him. He grabbed the gun and pushed it to man's chest. He pulled the trigger multiple times and shot as many bullets as the gun held.

The man fell back and Phoenix just lay there with the gun in his hand. His hand shaking and not moving and not lowering.

Max quickly got up and walked over to him. He pulled the gun out of his hands and helped him up. Max was covered in the other man's blood. Some was on his shirt and some on him since he didn't button his shirt up.

Phoenix walked over to the man and looked down at him "It's over"

Max nodded and patted him on the back "I'll call the cops"

Phoenix nodded and went up the stairs. He kneeled down by Olivia and held her. He was completely quiet from shock and relief.

Casey looked over at Max as he walked into his apartment. He was quiet as well from shock that he killed someone. He took the phone and called the cops.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Phoenix sat in the back of the house as the cops and paramedics did what they were supposed to. Casey was giving her statement and Max was getting some cuts bandaged up.

The paramedics but the men in a body bag and got them toward the ambulance. Olivia quickly got up "Which one did Phoenix Neal shoot?"

The paramedic pointed to one bag. Phoenix got up and stood by her "Are you sure you want to look?"

Olivia nodded and unzipped the bag. She backed away looking at the corpse.

"Who is it?" Phoenix asked looking at her.

"He…I…Robby Jackson" She stuttered out. "He…we…arrested…oh god"

Phoenix hugged her and motioned for the paramedics to take the body away "It's over" He whispered.

She just nodded. "Who was the other man?"

An officer looked at the ID's he had in evidence bags "Doctor Frances Jergens"

"I shot a doctor?" Max asked and shook his head "Well it's official, I'm going to hell in a hand basket" he got and left the ambulance where they were treating his cuts.

Melinda walked over to them "Lieutenant can I talk to you?" She asked looking at Phoenix. She still couldn't get out of the habit of calling him Lieutenant.

Phoenix nodded. More to Olivia then Melinda. Olivia slowly let go of him. Phoenix walked with Melinda away from Olivia.

"What's up?" He whispered.

Melinda shifted her weight a little being uncomfortable. She should have talked to Olivia but she knew Phoenix for a long time and it was easier for Phoenix to talk to Olivia about this. "Um…Robby Jackson was HIV positive"

Phoenix blinked "What?"

"His other case was closed before I found out so there wasn't a reason to let anyone know. You might want to talk to Olivia though" Melinda said quietly and walked away.

Phoenix scratched the back of his head and walked back to Olivia.

"What was that all about?" Olivia asked looking up at him.

"Let's go home," He said quietly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively "We have to talk."


	14. And They Said Chivalry Was Dead

Olivia came into the room after her shower and stopped spotting Phoenix. He was lying upside down on the bed and his head was hanging over the edge. He was watching TV with his arms spread out.

Olivia dried her hair with a towel and sat down on top of him "What are you doing?" She asked as she rested her hands on his stomach that was even tighter how he was lying.

"No" He groaned, "Get off"

Olivia looked weirdly at him "What?"

"I'm trying to reduce my…" He thought for a second "Arousal"

"By lying upside down?"

"Yea. It's a weird blood technique," He answered as he looked up at her "I'm very horny. I'm sorry"

Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss as she rested her hands on his neck "Don't be. It's ok"

He pulled himself up and gave her a kiss. He lay down on the bed with her in his arms "You scared about tomorrow?"

Olivia shrugged and played with his watch "A little"

He brushed her hair away "It's ok to be scared. I'm scared too"

"You're not the one taking the test though"

"Do you want me to take it with you?" He asked looking at her.

She shook her head "No, I'll be fine"

"If you want, I will" He whispered.

Olivia nodded "Yea?"

"Of course"

"Then yea" She answered in low voice as she hugged him "Thank you for being so patient with the sex and everything"

"Don't worry about it. When you're ready just let me know" he gave her a kiss and got off the bed "I'm going to go research poverty to get me thinking about something unattractive" He left the room and went to his laptop.

Olivia laughed a little and got off the bed. She took her robe off she had from her shower and stopped at the mirror. She felt so ugly after everything. Maybe Phoenix didn't want her after she was raped.

He came in and stopped seeing her completely naked "I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to just come in like that" He walked to his nightstand "I forgot my battery cable thing" He spotted her just looking at her beautiful body in the mirror and not paying attention to him "You ok Olivia?"

She looked over at him realizing he was in the room. She quickly pulled her robe on and shook her head "Everything is fine"

He slowly walked over to her "Sure?" he whispered looking at her teary eyes.

She shook her head as tears started to fall from her eyes "No. I feel ugly." She tightened her robe more.

He hugged her and kissed her head "You are beautiful. Inside and out"

Olivia just wiped her eyes and said nothing.

He slowly let go of her and moved his hands to where she tied the robe "Can I?" She nodded a little. He untied her robe and slowly took it off. He let the robe drop to the floor and he turned her to look in the mirror "You are beautiful"

She said nothing and looked down at the ground. He stepped behind her and placed her hair behind her ears "I love every part of you Olivia" He whispered as he picked her chin up to look into the mirror "You are beautiful no matter what"

"How can you say that after everything?" She asked quietly through tears. "I can't believe I'm standing here naked"

"I love you for you" He whispered as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Like it or not I want you even after all of this because you are my fiancé"

Olivia nodded a little. "Ok"

He picked her robe up from the floor and held it open for her "I'm getting aroused looking at you. Put this on please?"

Olivia smiled a little and pulled her robe on. "Thank you"

He gave her a kiss and left the room so she could get dressed. Olivia got her clothes and now felt better after her somewhat conversation with her fiancé. He didn't think she was ugly. That's all she needed to hear.

* * *

The next day both sat in the anonymous clinic for Olivia to get tested for any STD. She was holding his hand and he was reading a Sports Illustrated.

She rested her head on his shoulder being extremely scared. "Baby" She whispered.

"Hmm?" He kept reading his magazine.

"I'm scared," She said in a low voice.

He looked over at her and closed his magazine. "Do you want me to go in there with you?" She nodded "Do you want me to get a test with you?" She shrugged. "Yes or no?" She nodded again. He gave her a kiss and opened his magazine again as he held her hand.

"Olivia Benson" A nurse said.

Phoenix put his magazine down and got up with her. Both went into the room and waited for the doctor. Phoenix sat in the chair and Olivia sat on the table.

"Everything is going to be fine" He assured her as he watched her tap her foot on the floor.

"What if it's not?"

Phoenix didn't get to answer as the doctor came in and closed the door behind him "Olivia Benson?"

Olivia nodded "That's me"

The doctor looked at Phoenix "Boyfriend?"

"Fiancé" He answered.

"Taking the test also?" The doctor asked.

Phoenix looked at Olivia and knew she would feel better if someone else was getting stuck with a needle "Yea"

"Who wants to go first?"

Olivia looked at the ground and didn't say anything. Phoenix looked at her and then the doctor "I will." He took his hoodie off and sat down by Olivia with only his tank top on.

The doctor brought out a needle "Either one of you scared of needles?"

Phoenix took Olivia's hand "I'm more scared then her" Olivia just smiled a little. She didn't know that he was actually scared of needles; she thought he was just trying to make her feel better.

The doctor put Phoenix's arm out "Ok Olivia's fiancé, we just need some blood." He put the needle by Phoenix's vein. Phoenix jumped a little. "You have to keep still"

"I knew that" He nodded "Sorry"

"Ok, lets try it again" He put the needle on his skin. Phoenix slowly moved away. The doctor pulled his arm back. "Sir, please"

Olivia noticed that he actually was scared of needles "Maybe I should go first"

"No, I'm fine" Phoenix answered and looked to the side "Just hurry up" He felt the needle go in. He let out a whimper imagining the needle going in. Olivia and the doctor looked at him "Just go dude" Phoenix rested his head on Olivia's shoulder.

The doctor finished with Phoenix and put a small piece of gauze on where the blood was taken from and then put a bandage on it.

Olivia pulled her sleeve up. Phoenix kept looking at his arm where his gauze was and then looked at Olivia and not the needle. "It's not as bad as it looks" He assured her "I'm just traumatized by needles"

"You have a tattoo," Olivia reminded him.

"I got traumatized after my tattoo in the Air Force," He told her with a smirk.

The doctor got another needle and put it to Olivia's arm. Phoenix made a cheesy grin to get a smile on her face. She smiled a little and rolled her eyes as the doctor put the needle in. He took her blood and then wrapped it the same way as Phoenix's arm. He left the room and left the couple alone.

Phoenix got off the table and pulled his hoodie on. Olivia just looked at him "Why didn't you tell me you were scared of needles?"

"Cause then I knew you wouldn't let me get the test also" He answered, "I couldn't let you go through this alone"

Olivia pulled her sleeve down "Thanks"

He nodded "Of course" He wrapped his arm around her and led her out of the room.

* * *

Olivia shifted a little as she lay on top of him as they watched a movie. Phoenix bit his lip trying not to get aroused from her slight movement. They didn't have sex for so long that he was getting horny by any movement she made on him.

Olivia breathed against his neck as she watched the movie. Not even realizing she was doing it in a sexy way that was torturing him since he knew they couldn't have sex. She cuddled closer to him and now her lips were on his neck just resting there.

He took a deep breath and tried not the get aroused since her lips were wet just a little bit. He shifted so no part of her was touching his crotch.

They were watching a romantic movie they rented. A sex scene came on.

This got Phoenix attention "Get off, off, off"

Olivia quickly moved off of him "What's wrong?"

He quickly turned the movie off and grabbed a horror movie "This is all we are going to watch ok? Nothing with women or sex ok?"

Olivia looked weirdly at him "Are you ok?"

"No" He answered, "You keep turning me on. I'm trying not to get horny or get an erection but you're making it really hard"

Olivia smiled a little "I'm sorry"

"We need to go somewhere public. This is just too intimate with only us in an apartment"

Olivia couldn't resist not smiling at him. He was just too cute when he was freaking out about something stupid "Ok. Where do you want to go?"

He took a deep breath "Now? I'm taking a cold shower and then we'll figure something out" He went to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Olivia laughed a little and followed him. She went in and there was no fog or steam coming from the water. He was actually taking a cold shower. She took her clothes off and got in behind him.

He was just standing there letting the cold water fall down his stomach to get rid of his arousal.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his stomach from the back "You're going to freeze"

"Oh don't do this to me." He whined "Don't touch me in you sexy way like that"

Olivia moved her hands up to his chest and kissed his shoulder from the back. "You're so cute"

"Aw don't" He whined again "You're killing me"

"You know you can touch me in here and the cold water will make you not be horny" She whispered as she kissed the back of his neck.

He turned to look at her "Yea?"

She nodded "Yup"

"Can we kiss?"

Olivia giggled a little "Sure"

He picked her up against the tile and started to kiss her. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped the back of his hair as he kissed her neck and shoulders. She felt him get hard against her body. She smiled and slid off his body. She pressed him against the tile and kissed him.

She slowly ran her hand down his body and stroked him. He jumped a little but let out a moan.

He made his hands a fist trying to resist the urge to go inside of her as she kept stroking him.

Olivia kissed his neck as she kept going. She felt his body tense up a little. She knew he was about to orgasm. She turned a little hot water on and moved both of their bodies under the water.

Phoenix whispered her name as he reached his orgasm. Olivia smiled and got out of the shower. She wrapped her towel around her and left the bathroom.

Olivia was lying in bed reading a book as Phoenix finally came out of the shower completely naked. Olivia looked at him but then quickly looked at her book so she didn't get horny looking at his body. She kept taking peeks as he pulled his boxers on.

He flopped down on the bed next to her and just looked over at her with a smile "Hi"

She smiled and gave him a kiss "Hi"

"I love you," He said with a dreamy face and still with his goofy smile.

Olivia laughed and put her book down. "I'm guessing you liked that?"

He nodded with a grin "You know where we could go?"

"Where?"

"You like my parents house. Plus we can go horse back riding over there"

Olivia nodded "Great idea. You want to go tomorrow? Maybe stay the night?"

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her stomach "I love you"

Olivia laughed again and then turned the light off by her nightstand. "I think you are high from your orgasm honey"

"Yea I think so too" He mumbled and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Olivia and Phoenix arrived at Phoenix's old house the next morning. He unlocked the door and went in. The house seemed very quiet. Both looked over at the living room and spotted Angie and a guy making out on the couch.

Phoenix cleared his throat which made his sister jump up. She looked over seeing her little brother and his fiancé in the hallway "Hi" she blushed and wiped her lip.

Phoenix kept looking at the man on the couch. "Who are you?"

"Phoenix this is my boyfriend Jason" Angie introduced "Jason this is my little brother Phoenix and his fiancé, Olivia"

"Where are mom and dad?" Phoenix asked.

"Shopping" She answered "We were just leaving" She took Jason's hand and led him out of the living room and past Phoenix "Bye Olivia" She giggled a little and led her boyfriend out of the house.

Olivia smiled a little and looked at Phoenix "Oh stop being protective"

"Don't encourage her" Phoenix shook his head at her. Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss.

They heard laughter up the stairs and both turned around. Emily was coming down the stairs with a guy. She stopped seeing Phoenix there "Hey bro"

Phoenix crossed his arms on his chest "Are you kidding me?"

Emily smiled and gave him a hug "Love you. Don't tell mom and dad. Bye" She grabbed her jacket "Oh this is Kevin. Kevin this is Phoenix and his fiancé" She took his hand and led him out "Bye Olivia" She closed the door behind her boyfriend.

Olivia tried to suppress her laughter "This is too funny"

"What is it open season on my sisters?" He shook his head. "I'm examining every room before my parents get home" he went up the stairs.

Olivia started to follow him but then saw the kitchen door open and Jacob was coming out with a girl. "Hi Olivia"

She waved a little. "I'm going to join Phoenix upstairs" She went up the stairs with a small smirk.

Phoenix came out of a room "It's all good"

"Good" Olivia nodded "Can we go eat something? I'm starving"

"Yea, yea" He led her down the stairs and they went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked inside "What do you want?"

"Food" She teased as she sat down on a bar stool "You know Jacob was in here with a girl"

"Huh?"

Olivia looked around "I'm not having food on any of these tables"

Phoenix smiled and nodded "Deal."

They got a sandwich and watched a movie in the living room as they ate. They finished and decided to go horseback riding.

Olivia got on Gladiator and Phoenix got on behind her. He held the reins in front of her as she rested her head on his chest.

"I can't wait to marry you," She whispered.

He rested his chin on her shoulder "Yea? Why?"

"I want to call you my husband," She whispered with a smirk. "You have been so great after everything that I don't know how to thank you"

"You don't need to thank me sweetheart," he whispered as he gave her a kiss on the cheek "I'm here for good and bad"

"I want you to promise me something"

"Anything"

"If I do have HIV I want you to be with me through it all. I know it's a selfish thing to ask but I need you"

"Olivia-"

"Don't say it will be alright because I'm scared that it wont be. Can you promise me that?" She whispered.

"Of course" he whispered "I'm going to be with you forever. I promise"

Olivia nodded and snuggled into his arms more. "I love you Phoenix Neal"

"I love you too Olivia Benson"

* * *

Phoenix woke up the next morning and noticed Olivia wasn't in bed. He pulled on his jeans over his boxers and went down the stairs.

Olivia was eating cereal and reading a newspaper in the kitchen.

He rubbed his eyes and gave her a kiss "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Oh. Thought you might want to sleep in" She answered as he went to the fridge and got an orange juice carton out. "Don't drink from the carton. I got yelled at earlier"

He chuckled a little and took a sip of juice from the carton.

His mom came into the kitchen "Phoenix Leonardo"

He choked over his juice "Sorry mom"

Olivia smiled a little "Told you"

Annie shook her head and started to make breakfast "Honey how did you sleep?"

"Fine" He answered.

"I was talking to Olivia sweetheart" Annie shook her head at him.

"Great. Thanks" She answered with a small laugh. Phoenix shook his head turned to the fridge again.

Annie looked over at Phoenix who was shirtless and still drinking from the carton even if he was told not to "You better learn some manners young man before you get married."

He nodded "Make breakfast mom." He smiled and sat down by Olivia "I'm hungry"

"Be nice" Olivia warned.

His father came into the kitchen drinking coffee. He spotted his shirtless son sitting there and eating some of his fiancé's cereal "And they said chivalry was dead"

Phoenix laughed a little and took Olivia's newspaper "I'm sharing. She steals my cereal all the time"

Olivia snatched her newspaper back "You can have the cereal but I'm reading"

He rolled his eyes and took her cereal "Geek"

"Geek lover" Olivia opened her newspaper with a smirk.

He smiled at her and ate her cereal.

"Sweetie is that your phone?" Richard asked as he drank his coffee.

Olivia put her newspaper down and left the kitchen to find her phone. Phoenix took her newspaper and read it.

A couple of minutes later Olivia opened the door to the kitchen "Honey can I talk to you?"

Phoenix got up and left the kitchen "What's up?"

"The doctor called," She whispered.

"And?"

"Well you're fine"

"Forget about me. What about you?"

She smiled a little "All negative"

He closed his eyes in relief. Olivia hugged him right away "Oh god" he whispered as he held her. "That's the best news ever"

She held him and gave him a kiss "Yea. I'm so happy"

He put her hair behind her ears and gave her a kiss. "Me too"

"Olivia, Phoenix. Breakfast"

They let go of each other and went into the kitchen. Olivia sat down and Phoenix was about to sit down. "You are not eating breakfast shirtless" Annie ordered.

Olivia laughed a little "Loser"

"Loser lover" he smiled and left the kitchen to get dressed so he could eat breakfast.


	15. The Sweet Touch of You

"Go!" Olivia yelled out. They were standing up at a Knicks game and cheering. Phoenix got them tickets that were close to the court. He was wearing a Knicks t-shirt and a jersey over it. Olivia had on her Knicks jersey also. "C'mon man!"

He looked over at her with a smile and then back at the game. "Having fun?"

She smiled and nodded "Yup" she clapped "C'mon pay attention out there!"

He laughed a little "I'm going to check on Angela ok? You going to stay here?"

Olivia nodded and padded him on the shoulder "Just go, I'm watching the game"

He gave her a kiss and went up the stairs. He went into the private room from the top of the arena where Angela and Sophie were since Conrad was playing tonight. "Hey how are you guys?" He closed the door behind him.

"Can I go downstairs with you?" Angela asked looking at him.

"No" Sophie answered, "You have to sit here"

Angela rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest "Can I go get something to drink then?"

Sophie looked over at Phoenix "You don't mind honey do you?"

"Sure" He took Angela's hand and led her out of the room. "What do you want to drink?"

"Coke"

"No caffeine" He answered as they walked out to the lobby.

"Fine. Pink Lemonade" She answered, "Can I go say hi to Olivia?"

"You heard what your mom said" He pulled money out and bought her lemonade. He gave her the cup and got her a straw.

"But Phoenix I'm bored over there. Can't you stay there with me?" She asked looking up at him.

"I'm with Olivia honey. You don't want Olivia to be alone do you?" He asked as he walked her out of the lobby.

"Can I say hi to her and then I'll go back to mommy please?" The little girl pleaded.

Phoenix picked her up and carried her down the stairs "Don't tell mommy ok?"

She smiled and nodded "Ok"

Phoenix carried her next to Olivia who was very into the game "Hey I got you a friend"

Olivia looked over and saw Angela "Hey honey"

Angela smiled "Hi"

"What you drinking there?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

"Pink Lemonade"

"Oh can I get one?" Olivia asked looking at Phoenix.

He nodded and put Angela on his seat so she was standing up next to her "Stay with Olivia ok?" Angela nodded. He went up the stairs to get Olivia her drink.

There was a buzzer for half time. Olivia sat down and sat Angela in her lap "You having fun?" She asked as the girl sipped her drink.

"No. I'm bored up there"

"Aw but your daddy is winning the game" Olivia brushed her hair away "I'm pretty sure it's somewhat fun"

"No. There's no kids in there. All adults in suits. They aren't cool like you and Phoenix" She answered "Why can't you come up there with me?"

"Aw honey we can't. I'm very loud and they might throw me out," Olivia teased with a smile.

Angela laughed a little. Phoenix came over with pink lemonade in hand. "Here we go" He handed it to Olivia and took Angela "Time to go back."

"Boo" Angela protested.

"Yea, yea. We had a deal though, you say hi to Olivia and then you go back to mommy" He picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

Olivia sipped her drink and waited for him to come back. He came back a couple of minutes later and sat down by her. "So what did I miss?"

"Just the greatest game ever" She answered with a grin and looked over at him. "I have never actual been this close"

"So you like?"

"I love it" She answered and gave him a kiss "Thanks"

"Of course" He took her drink "You don't mind if I have some right?" he took a sip of it.

"I do mind but whatever" She shrugged playfully and wrapped her arm around his. "Isn't Max supposed to be here? He's Sophie's bodyguard"

"Yea but he wanted a night off, he had a date"

"Casey is working tonight though"

"I never said it was with her. They aren't dating. They are just having sex basically," He answered with a shrug. "It was mutual"

Olivia nodded "I see" She took her drink back and took a sip through the straw.

"Olivia?"

She turned around to who said her name and she spotted her ex there. Nick Ganzner.

Phoenix looked over at him and then Olivia.

"Nick" She said with a small smile "Hi"

"Hi" he said with a smile and sat on the other side of Phoenix "How are you?"

Phoenix quickly figured out it was Nick Ganzner her ex that used her. "Engaged" He answered. He put his hand out "Phoenix Neal, the fiancé"

Nick shook his hand "Nick Ganzner, the ex"

"It's great to put a face with the name" Phoenix smiled politely and took Olivia's hand.

"Oh so I'm talked about I see" Nick smirked a little.

"I wouldn't be so proud of that," Phoenix mumbled as he looked back at the court.

Olivia nudged him a little "How are you Nicky?"

He nodded "Good. You?"

"Great" She answered, "I'm engaged"

"Congrats"

"Thanks"

Nick looked at Phoenix "You are worse then me man"

Phoenix looked over at him "I don't use my girlfriends pretty boy" He whispered with a smile.

"I didn't use her. I found the files on my own."

Phoenix leaned into to him a little "Why don't you run along and find a chick that will reenact your sick imagination" he whispered "Before I have you thrown out"

Olivia nudged him again but he kept looking at Nick.

Nick laughed a little "Right. You wish" He showed him his ID that was hanging around his neck "New York Times"

Phoenix laughed the same way as him and moved his shirt a little and showed his gun on his waist "9 millimeter" he motioned to a security guard in the corner. The guard came over "Scott can you please escort Mr. Ganzner out?"

Nick looked around "What?"

Two more guards came over and stood there. Nick got up and walked away.

"Thank you boys" Phoenix nodded at them.

"No problem Mr. Neal" Scott answered with a nod and all three guards walked away.

Olivia looked over at Phoenix. "What?" He asked. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," She whispered as she wrapped her arm around his and waited for the halftime to be over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Olivia was sitting up in bed with files and pictures all over the bed. Her jersey was thrown lazily on the floor and she was in sweats now.

"Can I go to bed?" Phoenix asked as he came into the room "I'm tired"

"Almost done honey," Olivia answered as she looked through a file. "Sit here with me"

"I got nowhere to sit" He looked at all the files taking the space on the bed.

Olivia smiled and patted the small space behind her "I got room for you"

He rolled his eyes and sat down behind her making her in between his legs "Guess what?" He wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"What?"

"I ordered pizza"

"I thought you were tired" She looked up at him.

"I am that's why I ordered pizza cause I knew you weren't finished with work" He answered as he gave her a kiss on her neck. There was a knock on the door. "That's my pizza" He got up and left the room.

Olivia smiled a little and returned to work. She found it funny how he rarely had pizza since he liked to eat healthy but loved pizza like a little child.

He came in a couple of minutes later with a box. "Want some?"

"Save me some," She answered.

He shook his head "Nope, I'm not promising anything. I love pizza. C'mon you need a break anyway"

Olivia rolled her eyes and got off the bed "Fine but are you going to eat pizza normally this time?" She asked as she followed him to the living room.

He handed the pizza to her and went to the fridge. He got Ranch dressing and a water bottle for him and a Sprite for Olivia. He handed her the Sprite and sat down by her.

Olivia just watched as he poured dressing on the pizza on his side. "You disgust me"

He laughed a little and poured some on her side of the pizza.

"No!" Olivia yelled at him "Jerk"

He laughed and closed the lid. "Ha Ha"

She punched him in the shoulder "Mean"

"Aw c'mon it's good" He answered "I'll take it if you don't want it"

"No, you are not eating my pizza. You're fat as it is" She teased with a smirk since he was very healthy and had no fat on him and she always thought it was cute to tease him because of that.

Phoenix held up his slice of pizza that had Ranch dressing on it. "Try"

"No" She shook her head and took her pizza slice with no dressing "I like my normal New York pizza"

"Your loss" He shrugged and took a big bite of his slice "Yummy"

Olivia took a bite of her pizza "Mmmm I can taste the pizza"

He smiled and took a sip of his water. He turned on the TV and watched a hockey game.

Olivia finished two slices and got off the couch "I'm taking a bubble bath"

"Without me?" He asked looking up at her.

"You're watching hockey" She gave him a kiss and went to the bathroom. She closed the door but didn't lock it.

Phoenix finished his pizza and watched hockey for a couple of minutes. He finally got up feeling somewhat alone in the room without her. He went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Just come in"

He slowly went into the bathroom where Olivia was lying in her bubble bath with her eyes closed "Almost done?"

"No" She answered being extremely relaxed "What do you need?"

"Nothing." He answered "Sorry" He turned to leave wanting to give her privacy.

"Stop" Olivia ordered and finally opened her eyes "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" He answered with a shrug "I just felt alone over there"

"Well join me," Olivia answered with a smile. "You know you want to"

He smiled a little "Sure? I thought this was your alone, relaxing time"

"I can relax with you" She smiled "C'mon"

He took his shirt off and unzipped his jeans shyly. Olivia just watched with a smile as he finally took his boxers off. He got in the tub and sat behind her making her in between his legs.

Olivia leaned back and rested her head on his chest with her eyes closed again. "Relaxing right?"

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her stomach from the back. He played with the water and put some on her knee as he rested his head against hers. "Do you want kids?" He whispered.

Olivia nodded with her eyes closed "Sooner or later" She whispered back "You?"

"Yea" He answered with a smile. "I'll teach them how to put ranch on their pizzas"

Olivia smiled a little "In that case we're not having children"

"Oh c'mon I'll love my little monsters more then anything"

Olivia laughed a little "You can't call our kids monsters"

"You call me fat" He replied.

"So?" She shrugged "You call my Livvy"

"You call my penis Birdie" He chuckled a little "So sick"

Olivia slapped his knee "Whatever. You eat pizza with Ranch"

"You eat Tuna with ketchup"

Olivia smiled a little "Shut up Fatty"

He smirked and gave her a kiss on the head. "Fair enough"

"We're getting married in a week?"

"Yup" he answered with a grin "Nervous?"

"A little" She answered with a shrug "Phoenix we didn't even have sex yet since…you know"

He pulled her closer "That's ok" He whispered "We don't have to do anything until you're ready"

Olivia nodded "But I want to be ready before we are married. I want us to make love on our wedding night and for it not to be awkward."

He brushed her hair away "You decide what you want and I will go with whatever you choose."

Olivia nodded and looked up at him "Tonight"

"What?"

"Make love to me tonight" She whispered as she gave him a kiss "Please?"

He nodded "If that's what you want"

"It is"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was completely silent and dark in the room as they kissed. Phoenix moved on top of her and gently explored her body under her shirt. Olivia pulled his shirt over his head and kissed his neck. He pulled her shirt off and threw it next to his.

He moved down her body and kissed her stomach softly. He glazed his fingers over her panties. "When you're ready," He whispered as he kissed her body again.

Olivia ran her hand through his hair and nodded a little "I'm ready"

He gently took her panties off and then pulled his boxers down. He moved on top of her and met her lips with his until she gave him the signal that it was alright to go inside of her.

Olivia kissed him for a while and then took his hand in hers. She interlaced her fingers with hers and placed her other hand on his muscular back. She moved her hand on his lower back and slightly pulled him toward her.

He gently pushed inside of her. He felt her grip on his hand become tighter. That never happened before "Olivia are you sure?" He whispered looking at her. Her eyes were closed. He knew she had sex with her eyes open.

She nodded "Yea"

He could see she wasn't ready for sex but she wanted it. He gently moved and watched her. She jumped a little but her body calmed down right away "Open your eyes" He whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "It's ok" She assured him.

He moved softly again "It's ok if you're not ready"

Olivia shook her head and looked at his blue eyes to guide her through this. "I'm fine"

He moved again and now she was digging into his skin on his back. He let out a groan and quickly took that hand in his. By accident he was rougher then he intended. He had her hand against the pillow like he always did when they fooled around.

In an instant Olivia was in tears. "No. Please"

He quickly pulled out of her "It's me" he whispered as he hugged her. "Open your eyes Olivia"

She kept crying and moving away "No"

"Olivia it's me" He whispered, "I wont hurt you"

She finally opened her watery tears and looked at him "I'm not ready" She whispered, "I'm sorry"

"It's ok" He wiped her eyes "You don't have to be"

"But I want to. I shouldn't hold you back" She got off the bed. "You don't deserve this"

"Olivia you're not holding me back" he pulled the bed sheet up to his waist and watched as she pulled her clothes on.

"I have to get out of here," She whispered. More to herself then him.

"What?" He asked looking confused "What are you talking about?"

"Phoenix I love you too much to do this to you" She pulled her jeans on "I'm going"

"Where?"

"I don't know. Maybe Casey's" She pulled her hoodie on.

He kept looking at her in disbelief "Olivia…are you saying you don't want to marry me?"

She stopped and looked up at him "I…I don't know" She answered and left the room.

Phoenix quickly got out of bed and pulled his boxers on. He heard the front door close. He pulled his jeans on and then his shoes. He grabbed his dress shirt and ran out.

Olivia was about to get on the elevator and he ran in front of her.

He caught his breath and stood in front of her "No" He finally managed to get out.

"Phoenix-"

He shook his head "Shut up." He pulled his dress shirt on "Do you remember the last time you walked out what happened?"

She nodded "Look Phoenix-"

"Shut up and let me talk," He ordered. Olivia got quiet since he never talked to her this way "I know you're scared but I'm here. I have been patient for almost five months and I will be patient for twenty years if that's what it takes. You don't have to run out every time you are scared. That's what I'm here for. I'm here for you to run to. I can't do anything if you run away from me"

The elevator opened and one of their neighbors came out. She was older then both and stopped seeing Phoenix's dress shirt open and his jeans weren't zipped up "Fly's open young man" She walked past them and went to her apartment.

Phoenix looked down and quickly zipped his jeans up "Olivia-AH!" He screamed as he caught skin in his zipper "Jesus Christ can this night get any worse!"

"Oh god" Olivia covered her mouth seeing he was in pain "Honey"

He let out a whimper and zipped his jeans properly. "I'm ok," He whispered even if he felt like he was about to pass out.

"Are you ok?" Olivia touched his arm "You want ice?"

"I want you not to walk out on me" he answered, "We are getting married in a week. C'mon you can eat pizza with Ranch for that long right?"

Olivia smiled a little "Yea. But I think we should put some ice on the Lieutenant" She took his hand and led him back to their apartment.

He sat down on the couch and leaned his head back. Olivia got ice and came back. She sat down by him and unzipped his jeans. She lightly put ice over his boxers. He jumped a little.

"Sorry" She whispered with a smile.

"No. I'm sorry" He put her hair behind her ears "I saw you were scared but I didn't say anything. I should have been gentler. I'm sorry"

"You were gentle" She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm just…I don't know…I'm fucked up in the head"

He smiled and shook his head "No you're not, you're weird but not fucked up"

"Thanks I guess" She smiled and took the ice off "Better?"

He nodded "Thanks." He turned to look at her "Olivia I will wait until you're ready ok?"

She nodded "I want to be ready though" She looked down at the floor "I'll understand if you want to have sex with other women, it's fine"

Phoenix raised his eyebrow a little "First of all don't insult me" he picked her chin up "Second, I don't want to have sex with anybody else but you. I don't want to be inside of anybody else."

Olivia wiped her eyes "I'm sorry"

He pulled her on him so she was sitting on him and each knee was on his side. "Look at me"

She looked down at his shy blue eyes. "I'm sorry about what I said" her hands resting on his hard shoulders.

He smiled that smile that could make the tough detective weak in seconds "I understand" he brushed his lips against her soft skin "but in the future" he kissed her gently "don't be so quick to make me sound like a man whore"

She let out a small laugh and hugged him around the neck "I'm sorry"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer to his body "I will wait. I promise"

"I thought I was ready" She whispered, "I really thought I was"

He hugged her and let her rest her head on his shoulder "You don't have to be ready. You don't have to force yourself to be ready for me ok?"

"Ok" She nodded and held her fiancé closer for that sweet touch of love she had for him.


	16. The wish came true

Olivia walked into the gym after work where Phoenix always worked out. She spotted him at the punching bags. He was sweaty and only wearing a gray tank top that was covered in his sweat. His faded jeans were loose around his waist as he kept hitting the bag.

Olivia walked around and grabbed the bag before it came back to him "Anybody I know?"

"Maybe" he answered as he caught his breath "Let go"

"You first"

He just gave her a look. She let go of the punching bag. He hit it again. He hit it harder and harder.

Olivia sat down at the edge of the boxing rink and watched him. "Who pissed you off that much that you're taking it out on that bag?"

"Don't want to talk about it" He kicked the side of the bag and hit it twice with his fist. "How was work?"

Olivia nodded a little "Good considering where I work. You?"

He stopped and rested his face on the punching bag. "I got in a fight"

"With who?"

"At Angela's school. Some kid was bullying her and I got in between it. Next thing I know the father slugs me and we end up fighting in front of the school." He punched the bag again with all his force.

Olivia got up and grabbed the punching bag. "Want to go home?"

He took his gloves off and nodded. He pulled his sweaty tank top off and pulled on a dry hoodie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix was lying on the bed reading a sports magazine and only wearing boxers after his shower.

Olivia came into the room with a huge grin "Guess what?" She only had boy shorts on and one of Phoenix's Air Force t-shirt's that was big on her. She got on the bed and sat down on him.

"What?" He mumbled as he played with his pen he had in his hand as he kept reading.

"We're getting married tomorrow," She said happily.

"Yup" He nodded a little and flipped a page of his magazine "I'm reading something here"

Olivia rolled her eyes and pulled the magazine down out of his hands "Pay attention to me"

"As soon as you score four touchdowns in one game for the NFL you will have my undivided attention." He smiled and took the magazine from her. He started to read again.

Olivia smirked and snatched the magazine out of his hands again "That magazine can't pleasure you"

"Neither can you" He said without thinking.

Olivia's smile faded. She grabbed the magazine and threw it on the ground. She slapped him across the face and got off him. They still didn't make love and she felt guilty for not pleasuring her soon to be husband. She stormed out of the room.

Phoenix rubbed his cheek and quickly got up. He went into the living room where she was lying on the couch hugging the pillow to her stomach and tears were running down her face. "Honey" He kneeled down by her "I didn't mean it like that"

Olivia slapped him again and pushed him away "I don't want to talk to you now. You disgust me"

He sat down by her on the couch "Please. I'm so sorry" He whispered. She tried to push him off but he wouldn't move "Stop" He grabbed her legs so she would stop kicking. "Please. I didn't mean it like that"

"Liar"

"No. Please. I'm so sorry. I was just trying to tease you" He answered and then realized that didn't come out the way it should. Next thing he knew Olivia slugged him with her fist. He fell to the ground and held his nose.

Olivia got up and went to their bedroom. She slammed the door closed.

He opened his eyes still feeling dizzy from her punch. He pulled himself off the floor and went to their bedroom door. He tried it but it was locked "Olivia open the door. Please baby? I want to talk"

"Screw you" She called over.

"Baby please? Honey I love you. Please let me in"

"Why? So you could tease me more about the fact that I'm not ready to screw you?"

"No. C'mon sweetie" he pleaded again and knocked on the door "You don't have to be ready. Please open the door."

"No. Go away Phoenix"

"We both know I'm not going away until you let me come in and talk to you. Please open the door sweetheart"

Phoenix stood there silent for a couple of minutes. Neither saying a word to each other. He finally heard the lock click. He took a deep breath, slowly opened the door and went in.

Olivia was lying on the bed turned to the side with tears still filling her eyes.

He pulled on a t-shirt and slowly sat down by her. "I'm sorry," He whispered as he touched her shoulder gently.

She pulled away. "Don't touch me" he placed his hand on her shoulder again. "Don't you fucking touch me Phoenix!" She swung at him to slap him again but he grabbed her wrist and sat down on her.

"Stop!" He ordered. She grabbed him by the shirt and tried to push him off "Stop fighting me. I'm not going to hurt you Olivia" He pressed his chest to hers so her arms were in the middle of their bodies. She kept struggling to hit him but he kept pressing more until she finally loosened her grip on his shirt.

"Let go," She whispered through tears.

"You first" He whispered back. "Did you get your anger out?" He lifted himself from her and got off the bed "Never thought I would be the person you take all this anger out at" he walked out of the room and went to the kitchen.

Olivia wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She got up and followed him to the kitchen.

He was quiet and making a sandwich on the counter top. Olivia went in front of him and just hugged him.

He looked confused for a second but hugged her back "I'm sorry"

She just nodded "Me too. I shouldn't have taken my anger out at you"

He gave her a kiss on the head "It's ok. How about we start this over huh?" He took her hand and led her back to the bedroom. He lay down on the bed and took his magazine "Go ahead annoy me"

Olivia smiled a little and sat down on him "Guess what?"

"What?" He asked with a smirk as he placed his hands on her knees.

Instead of saying what she did earlier she grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to her "I love you"

He took her face in his hands "We're getting married tomorrow" he corrected with a wink.

Olivia laughed and hugged him around the neck "That too"

He flipped so he was on top "And I love you too" He kissed her cheek and went to her lips. He broke their make out session and looked at the clock on their nightstand "It's eleven. We shouldn't see each other on our wedding day"

"We got one hour" She pulled his shirt up and kissed his stomach "You know what we should do?"

He looked weirdly at her "I thought you weren't ready"

"I'm always ready to kick your ass in videogames" She smiled up at him and playfully pushed him off. She got up and went to the living room.

"Video games" He nodded to himself and got up also. He followed her into the living room. Olivia was bending down and getting the Playstation 2 set up. He cleared his throat still looking at her butt.

Olivia looked over at him and went back to putting the game in. She smiled and didn't really care that he was checking her out since he was her fiancé.

He sat down on the sofa and waited for her to join him. Olivia handed him one controller and sat down by him. "Ok little man, you're going down"

"You and the trash talk" He shook his head "How come I don't trash talk?"

"Because you suck," She answered with a smile. "I'm going to kick your ass Lieutenant"

"Bring it on detective" He pulled the controller out of her hands and got a head start in the racing game they were playing.

Olivia quickly grabbed her controller "Cheater" she slammed her car into his on the game.

"Uncool" He complained as she drove past him and he put it in reverse.

Olivia was in the lead and had a huge smile on her face "Don't try to let me win sweetheart" She laughed a little since she was winning and he couldn't catch up.

Phoenix turned to her and pressed his lips to hers. He kept his eyes open and kept driving on the game as he kissed her.

Olivia, like always, gave into this trick he always did. Her controller fell out of her hands since he always did something with his tongue that he didn't do all the time when they kissed. That move made her simply melt. She slowly fell back on the couch and closed her eyes. One of her legs was on his lap making him in the middle.

He kept kissing her until he drove past her car on the game. He broke it and sat up again "Breaks over sparky." He licked his lips and now he was in the lead.

Olivia took a deep breath and opened her eyes. He was still playing the game with her foot on his lap. He looked so cute and innocent when he was so sweet. She sat up and pushed the controller out of his hands. She sat down on him so each knee was on one side. "Cheater" She whispered with a smile as she put her hands on his strong shoulders.

He smirked and placed his hands on her waist "That's my type of trash talk."

Olivia gently took his face in her hands and started to kiss him. She looked at her watch. She broke the kiss gently "You know it's only 11:10, we have fifty minutes until we cant see each other."

"Yea" he nodded "What's your point?"

"I think you know," She whispered as she pulled her shirt over her head "Make love to me"

He looked at her amazing breasts and then up at her gorgeous brown eyes. "Olivia-"

She put her finger on his full lips before he could say anything else. "I'm ready. Trust me"

He nodded a little "Only if you're sure"

"I am" She nodded and got off him. She walked to their room and stopped at the doorway "You coming?"

Phoenix looked at her for a second. She didn't need to ask him twice. He quickly got up and followed her. Leaving their videogame behind unfinished.

Olivia lay down on the bed and waited for him. He came in and took his shirt off. He went to turn the light off knowing she turned it off even when she would change for bed in front of him. In the shower she was fine but when it came to just looking at her naked she would get uncomfortable. Before her rape she loved that he was in love with her body and they had sex with the light on. He tried his best to make her comfortable after that night so he was willing to let some things go from the past.

"Don't" She spoke up. "Leave it on"

He looked over at her. Was she really getting comfortable again? "Sure?" She nodded. He left the light on and then closed the blinds on their windows knowing she liked it that way after her rape. She said it was because it was intimate but he knew that she was still scared. He wasn't going to tell her no one could see anything because the windows had a blurry style. He closed the curtains to make her feel as comfortable as possible.

He sat down on her and gently glazed his fingers on her stomach. He locked his lips with hers and kissed her gently. He moved down her body and slowly took her panties off, touching her skin as he slid them off. Olivia pulled his boxers down and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He looked at her eyes for a second "Are you sure?" he whispered.

She nodded a little "Yea"

He gently pushed inside of her. He kept still waiting for her to get used to this feeling again. This welcoming feeling of pleasure. He moved slowly once and looked at her. She wasn't freaking out yet. He moved again.

Olivia slowly started to move with him as she rested her hands on the back of his neck. She kissed his cheek and smiled as he let out a small moan. She was finally back to normal.

He moved a little faster seeing she was meeting every move with her own. He kissed her lips gently and kissed her nose "Are you ok?" he whispered.

She smiled at his breath against her lips. "Better then ok" She whispered back. She felt his rock hard body move against her own. Both were sweaty now.

He thrusted one last time and gripped the headboard over her head. He normally held her hands over her head playfully to signal he was about to orgasm but he didn't want to do anything to upset her or remind her of her rape.

Olivia noticed what he was doing. She took his hands and interlaced her fingers with his. She pinned her own arms on the pillow to show him she wasn't scared of that anymore. "It's ok," She whispered to him.

He smiled a little and kissed her. They squeezed each other's hands at the same time to show they were about to orgasm. Phoenix fell down on her body and breathed hard on her shoulder.

Olivia rested her hands on his sweaty back and stroked the back of his sweaty, short hair as she tried to calm down her breathing. He gently kissed her shoulder and then turned to look at her. He smiled seeing her eyes closed and she was grinning.

He rolled off her and pulled the blankets over their sweaty bodies. He hugged her from the back and brushed her sweaty hair away. "That was…" He thought for a second "Olivia Benson style"

She chuckled a little and took his hand in hers "Thanks I guess"

He kept her close to his body and looked at the clock "With fifteen minutes to spare" he whispered.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at the clock. "Do you remember our first date?"

"Of course. I will never forget that day. Best thing I ever did not leaving that restaurant because you were late"

Olivia smiled a little "Want to know what I wished at that fountain?"

"Did it come true?"

"Not yet"

"Then don't tell me," He answered, "You will jinx it"

"I think we're safe," She answered with a smirk. "I wished that I would marry you" He looked at her and kept quiet. "I know it was stupid since I just met you but-"

"No." He shook his head "I…I wished the same thing"

Olivia looked over at him "No way"

"Way" he answered with a smile "I fell in love with you…" He thought as if he tried to find the moment when he actually fell in love "The second you hit my car in that alley"

"Excuse me sir, but you hit my car" She corrected with a playful smirk on her lips as she looked at his shy blue eyes "Best thing I ever did not arresting your ass in that alley"

He laughed and looked at the clock "Five minutes."

Olivia sat up and wrapped the blanket around her "I'm going to shower and you fall asleep before I come out"

"You want me to go sleep on the sofa so I don't see you when I sneak out in the morning to go to Elliot's?"

"Elliot is coming over to pick you up. I'll sleep on the couch" She grabbed her clothes for her shower.

"I'm not letting you sleep on the couch" He sat up "I'll sleep there and you take the bed"

"I'll see you if you're on the couch when I get out of my shower" She explained with a smile and gave him a kiss "No peaking at me tonight" She winked at him and went out of the room to shower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot and Angie came into their apartment early in the morning the next day. Elliot had the key since Olivia gave him the extra. They spotted Olivia asleep on the couch and Phoenix was spread out on their bed also asleep.

Angie went to Phoenix and woke him up. "Get up groom" She whispered.

Phoenix shifted a little and then opened his eyes "Hey"

"C'mon get up its your wedding day"

Phoenix got off the bed and pulled a t-shirt on. He grabbed his tux from the closet and walked past the couch so he didn't see Olivia. He went to the bathroom as Elliot picked Olivia up and carried her to the bedroom. He closed the door and waited for Phoenix so they could go to his apartment and get ready.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix and Olivia drove back to their apartment after their reception. Olivia had a huge smile on her face and was holding his hand as he drove in his new 2005 black Mustang.

It was pouring rain outside and the windshield wipers were on the highest they could go.

"I'm married to you" Olivia stated happily. Phoenix smiled a little at her as he kept the speed limit even if there were no cars around since it was slippery. "Watch it!" Olivia yelled. He quickly looked over at the road and slammed the brakes.

It was too late. The car that passed the red light on the other street hit their front side. Their car spun in at least two circles and finally stopped as the rear end of the car slammed into a pole.

Olivia breathed hard and noticed she was shaking. She looked over at Phoenix. He let out a groan and held the side of his head "You ok?"

"Yea" He answered, "I hit my head on the window" He answered as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "You ok?"

"Yea" She answered with a nod.

"I'm going to check on the other driver. Stay here" He went out of the car and glanced at the damage at the back. He shook his head at his damaged Mustang. He was already half soaked from the rain as he ran over to the other car that slammed into a wall after the collision.

He pulled the car door open and noticed the teenage driver was unconscious. He kneeled down and checked the boys pulse. He spotted an open Vodka bottle on the passenger side. He shook his head and pulled the teenager out.

Olivia came out of the car seeing that it was a boy no older then 16. She opened the back door to their car as Phoenix carried him through the rain. "Call an ambulance," He told her as he put the boy in the back.

Olivia got in the car again since she didn't want her wedding dress to get soaked as much as Phoenix's tux was. She called the ambulance as Phoenix examined his car that he loved.

The ambulance showed up a couple of minutes later and took the boy. The cops talked briefly with Olivia and Phoenix seeing the way they were dressed it wasn't just any night for the couple.

The sirens and flashing lights went away and now it was only drizzling. Olivia was leaning on their car with her arms crossed on her chest and her hand was still shaking involuntarily.

Phoenix walked over to her and put his blazer around her shoulders. "You ok?" He whispered as he took her hand that was shaking.

She nodded a little "Just not the way I thought our wedding night would be"

He took her face in his hands and made her look up at him "It's not over yet" he gave her a gentle kiss. "Let's go home"

Olivia nodded and got in the car again. Phoenix closed the door for her and looked at his damaged car again. He groaned and went in on his side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked to their apartment door. Olivia looked half sad that her dress was ruined and half happy she was finally married.

Phoenix smiled a little at her and gave her a kiss on the head "Cheer up"

Olivia looked over at him "But my dress" she whined "Stupid rain"

Phoenix unlocked the door and without any warning he scooped her up in his arms and lifted her up. Olivia smiled a little and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He carried her into the apartment and carried her to their bedroom. He placed her on the bed and gave her a kiss. Olivia pouted a little. "What's wrong?" He asked as he took his watch off.

She smirked a little "See…I was cleaning our room the other day and…" She pouted again with smile "I sort of…well I…misplaced your condoms with your old sports magazine and sort of threw them out"

He tilted his head to the side "By accident huh?"

"Yes" She answered with a giggle. She looked down at her half wet dress "I look like a marshmallow"

This caused a huge laugh from Phoenix who was unbuckling his belt "And I look like an ice cream Popsicle"

Olivia smirked a little "Yea but about that condom thing"

"Olivia you realize we didn't use a condom last night either right?"

She nodded "Yea. You realize I realize that but I didn't want you to realize it?"

He looked at her for a second being totally confused "Ok"

She patted a spot on the bed by her "Come over husband"

He smiled and sat down by her "Yes wife?"

She rested her hand on his chest and slowly unbuttoned his shirt "I want a baby"

"You already have me," He teased.

"Shut up. You know what I mean" She smiled a little. "I want a family with you"

"We don't waste anytime do we?"

"Stop making jokes. I'm serious over here"

"Well that's new in our relationship isn't it?"

"Ok. Forget it" She got off the bed "We'll talk about this another time"

"I'm kidding," He pleaded with a smile "Please. I'll be good. I got it out of my system"

"Promise?"

"Yes. I'm very happy tonight so I want to be a little more outgoing this time around." He took her hand and pulled her back to him so she was in between his legs. "You saying you want kids with me makes me very happy"

She smiled and looked up at him "Really?"

"I couldn't think of a better gift you could give me" he put her hair behind her ears "I love you"

Olivia sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck "So should we start baby making now?"

"If you want" He answered.

Olivia nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek "How about we first get used to the being married thing and then we can talk about it more seriously"

He nodded and planted a small kiss on her neck "Want to make love to me tonight marshmallow?"

She smiled and nodded "Yes I do fatty"

He chuckled and fell back on the bed with her in his arms.

A/N: The next chapter is already written. So leaves lots of reviews and I will post it very soon! Thanks!


	17. How You Remind Me

Five months later…

Phoenix came into the apartment and closed the door behind him "I'm home"

"You're late" Olivia called from the bathroom. She was in a bubble bath and enjoying it. Her eyes were closed and she was enjoying the warm water that covered her body.

He came into the bathroom "I know" He gave her a kiss "You going to shower and then get ready?"

"Ten more minutes of relaxing" She answered with her eyes still closed. "Hey you need to shave before we go"

"How did you know? You didn't even open your eyes" he shook his head and unzipped his jeans to use the bathroom.

"I felt poking when you gave me a kiss," She answered. She heard him flush the toilet "Toilet seat" She reminded.

He nodded and put the toilet seat down. "C'mon get up, I don't want to be late"

"You showed up late Ace," She reminded him with a smirk.

"I know. The party ran late" He explained, "Get your ass out of that bubble bath. They are going to tease me if I'm late"

Olivia chuckled a little "Dork"

He took his tie off he wore to the Christmas Eve party the modeling agency, that Sophie worked for, held. "I'm not a dork"

"Yea. I think you are," She teased with a smirk. "C'mon dork, want to join me in this shower?"

"No. We have to get ready" He answered, "Get up and get ready Olivia. I'm not going to tell you again."

Olivia finally opened her eyes and motioned for him to come over. He looked weirdly at her. She motioned again. He walked over to her "Closer" he leaned down to her. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the tub with his clothes on.

He ended up lying on top of her. He just shook his head at his soaked clothes. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him.

He broke the kiss gently and took his shirt off and threw it out of the tub. "Merry Christmas Eve" He whispered against her lips.

She smiled and unbuckled his belt "I think we made a tradition right now"

"Throw Phoenix into a tub with his sexy wife. I like it" He nodded with a smile. He leaned in to kiss her again. She placed a finger on his lips.

"We have to get ready right?" She asked with an evil smile.

"We can be late" he leaned in again.

She smiled and leaned away. "Sorry" She got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. "Shave" She ordered and went out of the bathroom.

Phoenix groaned and punched the water with his fist. He got up and took his soaked clothes off.

Olivia pulled her leather boots on and got up to look in the mirror at her hair. Phoenix came in with a towel around his waist. He hugged her from the back and brushed his cheek against hers. "Good?"

Olivia smiled and nodded "I love the aftershave"

He gave her a kiss and grabbed his boxers from the drawer. He took his towel off and dried his body off.

Olivia glanced over looking at his butt and then looked back. She put make up on and watched his reflection in her mirror. He pulled his beige pants on and put a black leather belt on.

Olivia finished her make up and turned to look at him as he pulled on his white tank top and tucked it in. "How do I look?" She asked as he pulled on a baby blue dress shirt.

Phoenix looked up at her. Her boots were almost knee high; she had a black skirt that showed her curves and a nice dress shirt that complemented her breasts. "Slutty" He teased with a smirk.

Olivia looked at him "What? Seriously?"

He shook his head "I'm kidding"

"Are you sure?" She asked looking down at her outfit "I don't want to go to your families on Christmas Eve and look like Pam Anderson."

He smiled and tucked his shirt in "I'm kidding. You look great," he answered as he zipped his pants up. He put cologne on and grabbed his dress shoes. He sat on the bed and put them on. "How do I look?" He got off the bed.

Olivia fixed his collar "Like a man whore" She teased with a smile.

"Joke?"

"Yes" She answered and gave him kiss. He returned the kiss on her cheek.

"My hair ok?"

Olivia looked up at his half wet, short, brown hair "Original Brad Pitt" She grabbed his blazer for him and held it up.

He put it on and then took her leather jacket and held it for her. She pulled it on. "You get the gift?"

"Closet" She answered and went to the kitchen to get the flowers and wine she bought earlier that day.

Phoenix came into the living room with a big box in his hands "What did you buy?"

"This kitchen set thing, you're mom will love it" She answered as she opened the door. "This wine is for you and me" She teased with a smile "In case we get bored"

He laughed and grabbed his car keys "Now I know why I married you" He went out of the apartment.

Olivia followed and placed the flowers on the box he was carrying so she could lock the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix drove the car as Olivia played with the radio "Olivia leave it on one thing. Stop switching"

"Sorry" She rolled her eyes and left it on a pop song. "Can I switch it? It's hurting my ears"

He smiled and said nothing as he drove. Olivia took his smile as an invitation to play with the radio again. She stopped two seconds on one song and switched again. She kept repeating it.

"You're driving me nuts" He shook his head and switched lanes.

"Why are you so grumpy?"

"I'm not grumpy, I'm annoyed"

"Am I annoying you?" She asked looking at him. He looked over at her as if the answer was the most obvious thing on earth. He said nothing and looked back at the road. "I'm sorry" She said quietly and crossed her arms on her chest and looked out the window.

He looked over at her and felt bad since he noticed she was in a good mood all night. He switched the radio back to the pop song to tease her.

Olivia tried to hide her smile as she kept looking out the window. He saw her and turned it on louder. Olivia bit her lip in attempt not to laugh. He switched all the speakers on her side and turned his off.

"Ok!" Olivia yelled with a smile and turned off the radio.

He laughed as he stopped at a red light. He leaned into her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry baby"

"Apology accepted" She nodded a little "So lucky I'm in a good mood"

He started to drive again and placed his hand on her knee. Olivia put her hand over his and interlaced her fingers with his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix parked the car in front of his parent's house where there were a bunch of other cars parked also.

Olivia got out and took the flowers and wine from the back seat "Is the whole neighborhood here?"

He smiled and shook his head "I have a huge family. About ten first cousins" Olivia eyes widened at that and then a smile came across her face. He got the gift from the back and saw her smile "What?"

"Nothing" She answered with a shrug as she handed him the wine bottle "I like it that you have a big family"

"I don't. They are loud as hell"

Olivia took his arm and walked to the door "Want to hear my reason?"

"Sure"

"Because I had no family growing up and I want to experience the loudness of a family all together"

He smiled a little at her "Aww you're so going to regret it" he rang the doorbell. "Think I should hide this wine before it's too late?" The door opened and Annie was there "Too late" he mumbled.

Olivia nudged him and gave her mother in-law a hug "Merry Christmas"

"You too honey"

Olivia handed her the flowers. "These are for you and also the gift"

"The wine is for us" Phoenix smiled and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek "Where's dad?"

"Talking to your uncles about a perverted joke is my best guess"

Phoenix grinned "Excuse me ladies" he tried to walk away but Olivia pulled him back.

Annie smiled and walked away with the flowers.

Richard came over and hugged Olivia first "Merry Christmas honey"

"Thanks. You too" She smiled a little "You get the wine"

Richard took the wine from Phoenix "Thank you"

Phoenix nodded "You're not welcome. I was going to get drunk with that"

Olivia nudged him again "You're welcome"

Richard smiled at the completely opposite couple and then went to the kitchen.

Phoenix put the gift on the table and took Olivia's jacket off for her. "I can't believe you gave up our booze"

Olivia chuckled and fixed his blazer "I'm pretty sure they have booze here"

"Whatever. When you meet more of my family you will regret giving up alcohol"

"Didn't I meet your family at our wedding?" Olivia asked as he hung her jacket in the closet by the door.

"That was the nice and formal side of them. Tonight it's the real them. Get ready for some very outgoing people," he warned.

"Hey uncle Phoenix" A boy said as he walked past them with a group of boys behind him. They all seemed to be about 13 or 14.

"Wow come back" Phoenix motioned to them. "Olivia these our my nephews. Alex, Patrick, Randy and Steven. Guys this is Olivia, your aunt"

"Wow" Randy whispered looking at her. "Hi Aunt Olivia" he grinned. "Nice work Phoenix boy"

Phoenix smirked and playfully pushed him away "Get out of here"

The boys laughed and walked away. Phoenix leaned in by Olivia "Teenagers scare the living shit out of me," He whispered.

Olivia smiled and took his arm "So far so good"

"Uncle Phoenix!" Two little girls yelled out and hugged him around the legs. The girls were twins and looked like they were about four years old.

Phoenix kneeled down and picked them up on his shoulder. "Aunt Olivia this is Maria and Mary. Girls this is your Aunt Olivia"

"Hi" both blonde girls said with a smile.

Olivia smiled a little "Hi"

Phoenix put them on the ground and gave them a kiss on the cheek. He pulled two ten-dollar bills out and handed each to one girl. He winked and was met by another hug from the twins. He gave them another kiss and let go. "Go buy a car" he teased and stood up as the girls ran away.

"Aww" Olivia whispered, "They are so cute"

"It runs in the family" he smiled and took her hand "Now for the adults" he led her into the living room. Most of the adults were talking and drinking something. Either soda, eggnog or alcohol.

Angie walked over to them "Wait until you meet them" She whispered as she gave Phoenix a hug.

"Meet who?" He asked.

"Anthony's new boyfriend and Cliff's girlfriend. Jacob and I couldn't hold ourselves together when we met them" She laughed and gave Olivia a hug "How are you guys?"

"Good" Olivia answered "What's so bad about them?"

"The boyfriend is really…" She thought for a second "Let's just say Paris Hilton is more manly then him" Angie nodded and looked at Phoenix. "The girlfriend is uptight and perfect. I don't mean Olivia perfect like awesome and perfect girlfriend. I mean perfectionist"

"Aw I'm perfect? Thanks honey" Olivia smiled at her.

"No problem." Angie nodded with a smirk "I'm getting some alcohol. See you later" She waved and walked away.

Jacob came into the living room trying to hold his laughter "I spilled beer on Ms. Perfection" He let out small laughs "She's freaking out" he gave Phoenix a hug and then hugged Olivia and gave her a kiss on the cheek "How are you honey?"

"Good" Olivia answered "Looks like you're having fun"

"Oh I'm having a blast." He smiled and picked up Maria and put her on his shoulder. "Let's go throw this laundry out" he teased and carried her out as the little girl yelled at him.

Phoenix took Olivia's hand and led her into the kitchen. Phoenix let out a small laugh seeing Anthony's boyfriend by him. He was wearing tight clothes and was really skinny. Olivia slapped him on the arm and mouthed 'be nice.'

Emily spotted them and gave each a hug "Merry Christmas" She turned to look at Anthony "Hey Elton John, Phoenix is here"

Anthony looked over and gave his favorite little brother a hug and then hugged Olivia "How's married life?"

"Long" Phoenix teased as he wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulders. "Who's the new fruit-"

"Boyfriend" Olivia cut him off before he could finish.

Phoenix smiled a little and sat down at the table and talked to one of his cousins.

"That's Jason" Anthony answered, "Want to meet him?"

"Later" Phoenix answered and motioned for Olivia to come over. Olivia walked over to him. He pulled her down on his lap "Olivia this my cousin Kimberly. Mom of Patrick and Alex."

Olivia smiled and shook hands with the woman "Nice to meet you"

"You too" Kimberly smiled at her. "How long have you two known each other?"

"About two years I think" Olivia answered and looked at Phoenix who was sipping on a whiskey Kimberly was having "Right?"

He nodded and held her on his lap. Kimberly took her drink back and shook her head at her little cousin.

Cliff came into the kitchen being followed by a woman "Hey kids" he gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek "This is Amy my girlfriend, Amy this is my little brother Phoenix and his wife Olivia"

Amy smiled and shook hands with Olivia "Nice to meet you"

"You too"

Phoenix shook hands with her "Same here" He playfully slapped Olivia on the leg "Get off. I'm getting drinks" Olivia got off his lap and then sat down in the chair as Phoenix went to the fridge.

Jacob walked in and stopped seeing Amy "Sorry about the dress Amy"

Cliff shot him a look "Get lost"

"C'mon relax it was an accident. Don't be such a fag about it" Jacob shook his head at his adoptive brother. Jason and Anthony looked over at him. "I didn't mean it like that boys"

"Then how did you mean it?" Jason asked raising his eyebrow a little.

"Stay out of this princess" Jacob rolled his eyes and turned to Cliff again.

Phoenix looked up from the fridge seeing Jacob had a little too much to drink and he got irritated easily when he was drunk. He closed the fridge and got in between Cliff and Jacob. "C'mon let's get something to drink" He put his arm around Jacob and led him out of the kitchen before he hit someone since he liked to fight when he was drunk.

Olivia looked between Jason and Anthony and then looked at Cliff and Amy. Both seemed somewhat pissed off. She decided it wasn't any of her business. She turned to Emily and started to talk to her until Phoenix came back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already ten and most of the relatives were gone. All of Phoenix's siblings were still there since it was their parent's house and Kimberly was there with her husband and her sons.

Olivia was talking to Kimberly in the kitchen since she had a lot in common with her. They heard yelling in the living room and noise.

Patrick ran into the kitchen "Fight!"

Emily and Angie quickly ran out being followed by Olivia and Kimberly.

Jason and Phoenix were fighting. Jason tackled Phoenix and made him fall threw the glass window. They kept fighting in the snow outside.

Anthony and Cliff jumped through the window also and tried to separate them. The two kept fighting.

Jacob jumped into the fight and punched Jason. "Get off of him man!"

Richard grabbed Phoenix and finally pulled him off.

Julie grabbed Jacob and pulled him away. Cliff held Jason back.

"Fuck you!" Jason yelled at Phoenix as everyone held them back.

"Fuck you! You don't fucking talk about my wife you little fag!" Phoenix got loose from his father's grip and tackled Jason into the snow.

"He is drunk!" Angie yelled at Cliff and Anthony "you better pull him off, you know he is violent"

Cliff and Richard pulled Phoenix off and held him down in the snow. Anthony kneeled down by Jason "Mom we need some ice"

"Get off of me!" Phoenix yelled as Cliff kneeled down on his back to keep him down.

"Your drunk, shut up" Cliff put his hands behind his back "Relax"

Phoenix kept quiet and slowly passed out since he did have a lot to drink. Cliff finally got off his back and pulled him up with Richard's help. Phoenix shirt was untucked and his beige pants were covered in snow. They carried him to his room and put him on the bed.

Olivia stood by the doorway and kept quiet looking at Phoenix on the bed still passed out. Richard and Cliff walked past her and said nothing.

Olivia finally went into the room and closed the door behind her. She unbuttoned his blue shirt and took his shoes off. She unzipped Phoenix's pants and pulled them off and left him in his boxers to make him comfortable. She lay down by him and stroked his hair.

She heard a knock on the door. Emily came in "Hey"

"Hey" Olivia whispered, "How's Jason?"

"Don't know, don't care," She whispered with a smile "How's he doing?"

"Passed out" Olivia answered "Is he violent when he gets drunk?"

"Yea. He likes to fight just like Jacob. Guess it runs in the family." Emily whispered. "Jacob asked if you want he will sleep on the couch and you could take his room if you're uncomfortable sleeping with drunk Phoenix"

Olivia shook her head "No. It's fine. Thanks though"

Emily nodded "I think there's some of Phoenix's clothes in his drawers since I'm sure you don't want to sleep in your skirt cause I know you guys weren't planning to sleep over"

"Thanks"

Emily nodded "Sure. Are you sure you don't want to take Jacob's room in case that idiot wakes up?" She pointed to her little brother still passed out.

Olivia smiled a little "I'll be fine. Thanks"

"Goodnight" Emily waved and went out of the room.

Olivia got up and took her boots off and then took her skirt off. She looked through Phoenix's drawer and found his sweat pants. She pulled them on and smiled a little since they were big on her. She took her dress shirt and bra off and pulled on one of his t-shirts.

She lay down by him and wrapped his arm around her waist and slowly drifted off to sleep.

In the middle of the night she felt Phoenix grab her wrist. Her eyes flew open to that. He groaned and held her wrist down on the mattress. He was half asleep and half drunk. Not a good combination.

Olivia pulled her hand away from his. He grabbed her hand and pinned it over her head.

Olivia groaned a little "Stop" She whispered, "You're hurting me" She kept her other hand on his chest to keep him away "Phoenix it's Olivia. You're wife. Stop"

He grabbed her other hand and held it over her head as he started to kiss her.

Olivia pulled away from him "Stop it!" She yelled and tried to push him away. "Get off!"

Her bedroom door opened quickly and someone flipped the light switch.

Cliff ran in only with boxers and grabbed Phoenix and pulled him on the ground.

Julie came in behind Cliff "You ok?" She asked looking at Olivia.

Olivia quickly nodded not wanting anyone to know that she was scared of her own husband. "Fine" She got up and went down the stairs. She didn't say a word to anyone and lay down on the couch. She held her tears back since he reminded her of her drunk mother. She tried to convince herself not to ask for a divorce.

A/N: The next chapter is almost finished but depending when the site works again I might post, but if I get alot of reviews for this chapter I might post earlier. Thanks for reading! Psst...dont go too hard on Phoenix lol.


	18. Nothing Without You

A/N: I would have posted earlier but as all of you know the site was down. But it's back again so here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

Phoenix woke up to an empty bed and looked around. He was in his old house. Olivia wasn't by him. His head was in huge pain. He got up and noticed he was still wearing his dress shirt he wore to the party only it was unbuttoned. He found dry jeans and pulled them on not knowing why his beige pants were wet. He didn't remember anything from last night and didn't know he got in a fight and fought in the snow.

He zipped his jeans up and went out of the room. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. He looked up and noticed a bruise on the side of his face and a cut on his eye. _How the hell did that happen?_ He thought to himself. He went out and went down the stairs to find Olivia since he guessed she woke up before him and was in the kitchen.

He went into the kitchen and Annie was washing dishes. Richard was reading the newspaper. Neither saying a word to their youngest adoptive son. "Good morning" Phoenix spoke up. Neither said a word. He looked weirdly at them. "Does anybody know where Olivia is?"

Annie slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

Phoenix's head got swung to the side and he held his cheek "Ouch. What the hell mom?" He looked at his father "Dad-"

"I'm not helping you Phoenix. You deserved that," Richard told him "Treating Olivia the way you did" he shook his head and looked down at his paper again.

"What?" Phoenix asked confused since he didn't know what was going on.

Annie turned to look at him angrily "That woman is nothing but good to you and you act like a pervert and do what you did"

"What are you talking about? What did I do?" He asked as he rubbed his cheek.

Julie came into the kitchen behind him. "Asshole" She mumbled angrily.

Phoenix looked at her "What?"

Julie pushed him against the wall. He moved away even if he had nowhere to go. "You lay one hand on her like you did last night and I swear on mom and dad's grave I will kill you"

Phoenix looked confused for a second and then figured out he was drunk last night. He knew his horrible side came out when he was drunk. "Oh god" he whispered. "Where is she?"

"Living room. She slept on the couch after you scared her" Emily answered as she came in "You fucking prick"

Phoenix ignored his pissed off family and went out of the kitchen. He quickly walked over to the living room and kneeled down by the couch. Olivia was awake but quickly turned her back to him. "Olivia" he whispered "I'm so sorry." He ignored the window behind her that was covered in duct tape. Not even caring at this point how it got broken.

"I don't want to talk here," She whispered as she wiped her eyes. "But I will tell you I want a divorce"

He closed his eyes and buried his head in his hands "No" he whispered, "Please no."

Olivia turned to look at him "You scared me last night. I don't want to be scared from my husband" She whispered "We shouldn't talk about this now with all of your family around"

"They are your family too," He whispered as he looked up at her, "Don't do this. Please don't." He whispered as he slowly sat down by her. "I need you" He hugged her gently. Olivia tried to pull away but he kept hugging her "Please. I need you. I love you"

Olivia tried to control her tears but it wasn't working "It's not the same" She whispered on his shoulder "I'm sorry"

"Please don't leave me. I'm so sorry Olivia," He whispered as his eyes filled tears "I would never hurt you. I love you so much"

"Sometimes love isn't enough" She pulled away from him and wiped his tears. She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips "I'll see you at home" She got off the couch and went up the stairs.

Phoenix buried his head in his hands and looked over at the kitchen door. His whole family was watching. They said nothing and went back into the kitchen seeing he was now crying.

Olivia got dressed and came down the stairs. She got her leather jacket and pulled it on quietly. She turned around and spotted Cliff sitting on the stairs watching her. "What?"

He shook his head "You were the best thing that ever happened in his life" Olivia said nothing and fixed her collar. "You know it's not so easy for him to tell you it's alright that you never met your father or that your mother wasn't fit to be a parent."

"What are you talking about?"

"He never met his mother. Like you never met your father. Except he was the reason his mother died since she died during his labor. His father died when he was three. Didn't even know if he was a good father except for what Jacob and Julie tell him about his parents. Needless to say he was always there for you when you needed comforting about parents even when he couldn't say anything about his cause he didn't know them." Cliff got off the stairs "I love you like my own sister but you making him feel so guilty about something he did when he wasn't sober is completely out of line." He shook his head and walked away "Have a good life knowing you turned your back on love Olivia Benson" He went into his room and closed the door.

Olivia kept quiet standing in the hallway. She was still furious with how he treated her. She didn't like drunken people. Especially mean ones that reminded her of her alcoholic mother.

She took a deep breath and went out the door. She got in their car and sat there silently for a couple of seconds and then finally drove off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix sat quietly at the table as everyone ate breakfast. He wasn't eating at all and just playing with his food. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. Everyone stopped eating and looked at him. "I'm sorry I ruined Christmas"

Annie gave him a kiss on the cheek "Apology accepted. Sorry about slapping you"

"I deserved it" He said quietly and wiped his eyes before his tear fell down his cheek "I deserve worse, I touched my wife the way I would kill anyone if they touched her."

Angie stroked the back of his hair "Eat"

"I cant. I want to die," he whispered looking at the ground "I hate myself."

"Go talk to her" Jacob threw his car keys into Phoenix's plate "You need some speeding tickets anyway"

Phoenix looked up at his family. They were all giving him a small nod. He grabbed the car keys and ran out of the kitchen and to Jacob's car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia was laying in a bubble bath since that relaxed her the most. She was drinking wine and not bothering to wipe her eyes from her tears. She kept looking at her wedding ring and that brought more tears to her brown eyes.

She heard the front door close "Olivia?"

She closed her eyes and hoped he wouldn't figure out she was in the bathroom since she didn't want to fight with him now.

The bathroom door opened and Phoenix came in.

"Go away" She whispered and wiped her eyes "Just go away"

He kneeled down by her "You can't just walk away from this. I'm not letting you ruin it"

"You ruined it you stupid son of a bitch!" She yelled at him and started to cry.

He put his head down "I know. I'm so sorry. I can't lose you Olivia. You're the only person that ever made me feel like I'm home. I want to have a family with you. I want to be there for you after something bad at work happens."

Olivia shook her head "Come back when you're sober"

He looked up at her "I'm so sorry. Please don't do this. You can't divorce me. You're the only good thing in my life."

"Phoenix" She whispered and downed her wine. "You have a family. Do you realize how mad I am that I'm giving you up? You're the only family I had or will have"

He wiped his eyes "You can't do this"

"I have to. I wanted to kill you last night. You reminded me of the only person that I ever had and that person wasn't good to me"

He placed his hand on his chest "I'm good for you. You're good for me. Do you realize that I was the quietest person in my family until I met you? You bring me alive Olivia. I will die without you."

Olivia shook her head and put her wine glass down on the floor by him. She closed her eyes "You killed the old Olivia last night husband"

He nodded "Ok." He got off the floor "That Olivia that I killed was the Olivia I created. I sat up with you until three in the morning when you worked on a case. If you didn't sleep I didn't sleep. If you were upset I made it better. If you want to tell me you were fine the way you were before you met me go ahead. You're only lying to yourself." He picked her wine glass up "If you think I would hurt you then I recommend thinking about the times _you _came home drunk." He walked out of the bathroom and slammed the door closed.

Olivia jumped to the noise. She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around her body and started to cry.

Phoenix sat on the couch completely silent. He held their wedding picture in hand and let his tear drop on the picture. He got off the couch and came into the bathroom "Get dressed"

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at him "What?"

"Now. Get out of the tub and get dressed" He went out of the bathroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia kept glancing at him as he drove the car. "Where are we going?"

"Memory lane" He answered.

"What?"

He didn't say anything else and kept driving. He pulled into an alley and stopped the car "Get out" He got out of the car.

Olivia looked confused but got of the car, "What's going on?"

"This is place where I first saw you" He answered, "This is place I first talked to you." He walked over to her. "This is the place I first touched you" He whispered and gently touched her waist. "I was looking for your badge since you pulled your gun on me"

Olivia looked down "This isn't going to make what you did better"

He nodded "I know" he opened the car door "Let's keep going. I remember every place I was ever with you and I will never forget it"

Olivia said nothing and got in. She wiped her eyes and kept quiet.

Phoenix drove and both kept quiet again. He parked in front of the restaurant where they had their first date "Hungry?" Olivia said nothing. "Come on" He got out of the car and she followed.

They sat across each other at the table. Olivia looked down at the ground. Phoenix kept looking at her "You were late" He spoke up. "I was about to leave but then you walked in with a beautiful silver dress that made you look gorgeous. You were caught up at work and were twenty minutes late."

"How do you remember all of this?"

"Olivia I'm not going to forget you. You can take my wedding ring and my right to call you my wife but you cant erase my memories of you." He looked out the window "It's cold to walk on the beach again huh?"

"You had steak and I had chicken. We tried each other's food. That was the first time I let another man take some of my food except for Elliot"

He smiled a little "Olivia I'm sorry for what I did"

She shook her head "Keep going. You're not done yet" His smile faded "Sparky" She added to show him she wasn't as mad as she was before.

He smirked and nodded "I gave you my blazer on the beach. You told me you were the romantic type. I told you I was romantic but I wasn't sappy." He rolled his eyes "So much for being a hypocrite"

Olivia smiled a little "You told me you trusted me that I wouldn't hurt you."

He nodded "Yea. Guess I got that one wrong also" he leaned back on his chair and just looked at her. "You're hurting me right now you know that right?"

"How?"

"I'm dieing cause I'm scared you will leave me"

Olivia said nothing and got up "Come on"

He looked confused but got up and followed her outside. She went to the beach and stood in the sand. It was windy and cold since it was December.

He stood next to her. "Aren't you cold?"

Olivia looked at him trying to see how far he would actually go for her "Yes. Give me your jacket"

He took his jacket off and put it over her. He shoved his hands in his pocket only wearing his dress shirt from the night before since he was too upset to change.

Olivia bit her lip "Jump in the water"

He looked over at her "What?"

"Go into the water" She repeated knowing it snowed a couple of days ago and the water was freezing.

"Olivia-"

She walked past him and said nothing.

Phoenix took a deep cold breath "Hey!" She turned around to look at him. He ran into the water and stood there completely soaked from head to toe "I love you!" he wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm since he was starting to shake how cold he was. "Please. You can't divorce me now. I'm going to be sick as hell after this"

Olivia's mouth dropped not believing he did that. "Phoenix-"

"If you want I will take all my clothes off and stand here for a whole month. Olivia I would die for you!"

"Get over here!" She yelled at him over the wind.

"No. You promise me you wont divorce me or I'm not getting out of here!" He yelled back. He started to take steps backward going into deeper water.

"Get out of the water!"

"Promise me!"

"I can't!" Olivia yelled back as tears filled her eyes "Please get out of the water before you get really sick"

"Promise me" He whispered as hot tears burned his eyes. She said nothing. He shrugged and fell back into the water.

"Phoenix!" She yelled at him "This isn't funny!" She looked around but there was no sight of him only the cold waves coming down. "Phoenix!"

"Liar." She heard someone say behind her. She turned around and spotted him sitting in the sand dripping wet "You still care"

She quickly walked over to him and kneeled down. She took his jacket off from her shoulders and put it over him "You're going to freeze"

"You didn't promise me," He whispered looking at the ground "You would have let me die" He wiped his eyes and took the jacket off of him. He threw it in the sand and got up. "Maybe it's best we do get divorced. I didn't think you of all people would let me drown." He shook his head and walked away.

Olivia wiped her eyes and grabbed his jacket. She quickly got up and followed him "Get in the car Phoenix"

"Leave me alone" He whispered as he walked past their car "I made a mistake when I was drunk but you made a big mistake when you were sober"

Olivia grabbed his arm and pulled him back. She pushed him against the car "I was scared don't you understand that?" He looked away as she held him against the car "Look at me!" He slowly looked back at her.

"What the hell happened to us?" He whispered looking down at her.

"Get in the car. Please?" She whispered. He nodded and got in the car. Olivia got in the drivers side and dug through his jacket to find the keys. She got the keys and then put his jacket over him. "Don't you dare take that jacket off."

He said nothing and looked out the window. "So our we getting divorced or did I catch pneumonia for nothing?"

Olivia looked over at him "I can't believe you did that. I wasn't serious"

He looked at her "Answer me"

She said nothing and started to drive. Phoenix looked at her for a couple of seconds and then leaned his head back. "Maybe you want me to die. You didn't sign a prenuptial agreement. Maybe this was your plan from day one to get my money"

"I planned it for you to get drunk and scared the living shit out me?"

He shrugged "Maybe. Maybe you want to screw Elliot. I don't know why you do the things you do"

"You're so full of crap" She shook her head "I loved you and you know it"

"Loved? You don't love me anymore?" He looked at her.

"I…I…shut up"

"It's an easy question Olivia. Do you or don't you still love me?"

"Yes" She answered, "I still love you"

He nodded "I love you too. What are we going to put when we file for divorce? We have a lot of things in common. Maybe we should lie to them and put down that I cheated on you. You seem to like killing me so maybe that will work"

"Shut up" She ordered, "You look like a wet puppy. I don't need a man who is all wet acting like an asshole"

"Ah but you like it when I'm wet" He smiled "No. Sorry. You like it when I make you wet"

She pulled the car over "Get out"

"No" He answered with a shake of the head "This is my car"

"Fine. Then I'll go" She unbuckled her belt. He grabbed her by her jacket and kissed her.

He gently broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers "You didn't like that side of me did you?" Olivia said nothing "You divorce me and I will act like an asshole everyday to you"

"So you're blackmailing me?" She whispered against his lips.

"No. I'm simply showing you that life without me will be hell" He gave her a kiss and sat back down. "Drive the car."

Olivia licked her lips and put her seatbelt on again. They both kept quiet as she drove back to their apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat in the living room as Phoenix took a hot shower. She put all of his clothes in the washing machine.

She got up and sat at the countertop in the kitchen eating cookies. Phoenix came out of the shower completely naked. Olivia choked over her cookies she had in her mouth.

He went to the fridge as he dried his hair with a towel he had around his neck "What?"

Olivia coughed and shook her head "Nothing" She got up and went to living room. She sat down on the couch and tried to ignore her husband naked in the kitchen and still searching for food.

He got his food and came behind her. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"I have seen you naked before" She answered as she tried to keep her eyes on the TV and not on his wet body.

He nodded and sat down by her and ate his ice cream "Want some?"

She looked over and then back at the TV "Ice cream or you Fabio?"

"Both" He answered with a grin.

"I'll take the ice cream" She took the ice cream from his hands and ate it with her cookies.

"Ouch" he took her hand and put it on his naked thigh. "See. I'm getting sick already. My thigh is cold."

"Might want to try some pants sweetheart" Olivia whispered with a smirk and pulled her hand away.

"Can I have some of your cookies?"

"No" She answered, "Get dressed would you?"

"No" He answered mockingly.

Olivia shook her head "What are you trying to do? Seduce me?"

"Is it working?" He asked with a grin.

"No"

He moved a little closer "Now?"

"No"

"Liar" He smirked and took her hand.

"Let go"

"Why? Cause I'm naked or cause you want to divorce me?"

"Both"

"Can't have everything your way pumpkin. Choose one. I prefer my nudity being the reason"

"Phoenix of all the ways there is, me hating your guts is not my way" She took the ice cream and slammed it on his crotch "Seduce that" She got up and walked away.

Phoenix let out a small whimper since he was naked, the ice cream was cold and she slammed it down. "Love you too" He whispered and fell down on the couch being in pain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Phoenix laid in bed now being fully clothed and under the bed sheets. Olivia came in and spotted him reading "Get off the bed"

He looked over at her "What? Why?"

"I want to sleep," She answered as she took her socks off and sat down on the bed.

"Yes, I'm so fat I take the whole bed Olivia" He pointed to his body that was all muscle. "Please"

Olivia got under the bed sheets "I don't want to share a bed with you"

He put his magazine down "I'm not drunk."

"We'll I'm scared to sleep with you anymore. Sober or not."

He just looked at her in disbelief. She was actually scared of him? He got out of bed slowly and took his pillow "Sorry" He said quietly and walked out of the room with his head down.

Olivia closed her eyes feeling extremely bad since she knew he wouldn't hurt her when he was sober. She wrapped her blanket around herself and drifted off to sleep.

Phoenix kept lying on the side on the couch as he kept staring at the turned off TV. How could he let her be scared of him? He hated sleeping alone. He couldn't even sleep without holding her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia woke up to her alarm buzzing. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. There was already food on the table but Phoenix wasn't anywhere around. She saw her favorite breakfast on the table and it was set nicely. It was chocolate chip pancakes with fruit on the side. Her orange juice was placed next to it.

She picked up a note that was on the table and read it. 'Had to go to work early. Enjoy your breakfast…wife'. Olivia crumpled the note in her fist and threw it in the trash. She knew he was sorry for what he did but that didn't mean she had to let him off the hook that easily. He had to understand how much he hurt her emotionally.

She finished her breakfast and got ready for work.

As soon as she stepped into the precinct she could tell Elliot was giving her a weird look. "What?"

Her partner shook his head and looked down at his papers "Phoenix came in earlier and said you forgot something in your locker. He told me to make sure you looked in it"

Olivia bit her lip and nodded slightly. She opened her locker and there was a single red rose lying by her gun and an extra t-shirt she had in there. She took the rose and a brown bag that was attached to it.

"Is it your anniversary or something?" Elliot asked knowing Phoenix was always really romantic when it was a special occasion but he was hardly that romantic on normal days.

Olivia just shook her head and opened the bag. There was a note on the top and her favorite Chinese food on the bottom. She smiled a little at his food routine he was teasing her with and then took the note to read it. 'The best way to Benson's heart is food and coffee…sorry had no coffee but I got you lunch and a rose. Love you and enjoy.'

She smiled a little and instead of throwing the note away she put it in the back of her pocket. That was a keeper. She put the lunch and rose back into the locker and closed it. She sat down across Elliot and started to look at her files. She finally looked up feeling that Elliot was looking at her. "What?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Phoenix does this sappy stuff on special occasions, like last Valentines Day when he left you clues from the precinct to a park and then all the way back to your place for a romantic dinner. It's not a special occasion so either he did something wrong or you're pregnant."

Olivia smiled and shook her head "I'm not pregnant"

"Then what did he do wrong?"

Olivia immediately tensed up. She didn't want to tell him but she didn't want to keep it a secret that she was planning on divorcing her husband. "We're…just…having some problems," She answered with a shrug.

"Financial problems?"

Olivia smirked at the stupidity of her partner since he wasn't catching on "Phoenix drives a 2005 Ford Mustang and makes more in six months then me and you combined make in a year so what do you think?"

Elliot just looked up at her "Are you married to rich guy? How much does he make an hour?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head "We're getting divorced"

Elliot's slightest interest in her husbands bank account was now no where to be seen on his face "What did he do?"

"He…nothing. I'm asking for the divorce," She answered as she folded her arms on the desk. "Can we just get back to work?"

"Olivia you wouldn't ask for a divorce cause of something small. What happened?"

She scratched the back of her head "He…he isn't the same when he drinks and he isn't a happy, funny drunk ok? He is violent and mean when he drinks and I don't need that" She answered in a low voice. "Can we just drop this?"

"Did he hit you?"

"No" She answered quickly "He just reminds me of my mother and scares me when he drinks. He hardly ever drinks but Christmas Eve he did and he scared me."

Elliot just kept looking at her "If he did something you shouldn't keep it inside"

"I know that Elliot, I tell our victims that everyday. Don't treat me like a victim and like a civilian," She snapped. "I don't want to talk about this anymore" She opened her file and started to read it to ignore her overprotective partner.

Elliot shook his head and glanced at her locker where her husband left her something that got a smile on her face he saw earlier. He opened his file and kept quiet like she wanted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix stood at the shooting range and opened fire on the target that was far away. His aim was perfect and steady.

Elliot walked into the shooting range and then spotted Phoenix there. He wasn't even thinking about confronting him this early but he saw him by coincidence. He leaned on the wall by him as Phoenix emptied his clip and put his gun back in his holster.

"Nice aim" Elliot spoke up seeing he got the main targets perfectly.

Phoenix glanced over at him and took his other empty clip he wasted earlier. He was half scared of Elliot sometimes since he was very quiet and kept to himself and the detective didn't mind to get in people's business. Especially when it concerned Olivia.

He kept quiet like he always did since he was shy around everybody except his family and Olivia.

"Olivia talked to me" Elliot spoke up again.

"What are you doing here? To kick me ass?" he started to walk down the hall since he had to pick Angela up from soccer practice.

Elliot followed him. "Do I have to?"

Phoenix grabbed his jacket from the service desk and signed his name out "Look Elliot I know you are protective of Olivia and I respect that but don't try to threaten me or intimidate me"

Elliot smiled a little at him "You treated her like crap and you know it. That's why she wants to divorce you"

He pulled his jacket on "I made a mistake and I will live with it for the rest of my life but you don't have the right to meddle into our marriage. What happens between us is our business, not yours"

"So you can keep getting drunk and hit her and I cant say anything Phoenix?"

Phoenix looked at him angrily "I never laid a hand on her. You should fix your own marriage before trying to fix hers"

Elliot swung at him and slugged him on the side of the face. "What? Not so tough now when you're sober?"

Phoenix just wiped his lip and looked at him. "You're not worth it. I don't need to fight with you over anything" He placed his finger on his cheek "C'mon take another shot if it will make you feel better. Go ahead cause I'm not going to fight you" He put his hand down "You really think I'm stupid don't you?"

"Are you sure you want me to answer that?"

"Elliot I know her better then you know her, trust me. I held her at night when she had nightmares about her rape and when she cried over a case. If I hit her best friend I'm done, so you could keep provoking me to lose the best thing in my life or you can leave me alone and let me try to protect her from herself."

Elliot said nothing and just kept looking at him. At least this one had balls unlike her other boyfriends. He said nothing and walked away.

Phoenix let out a deep breath glad he wasn't going to get in another fistfight since he still had bruises from his first that got him into this whole mess. He especially was glad he wasn't going to fight with Elliot Stabler since he was his size and had more muscle then him but Elliot had more rage then him and less self-control. He rubbed his jaw that was now becoming numb. He didn't want to be on the receiving part of another Elliot Stabler punch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia parked her car in front of the Fisher house where she knew Phoenix was. She leaned on her car and watched him playing soccer with Angela in the front yard. Maybe she did want a family with him. She wasn't going to find any sweeter man especially where she worked.

Phoenix was showing Angela a soccer move when he spotted Olivia leaning on the hood of her car and just watching. He nodded a little at her. She nodded back. "Angela practice shooting at the goal ok? I'll be right back" he told the little girl and walked toward Olivia.

Olivia crossed her arms on her chest "Regular David Beckham"

He smiled and leaned on the hood with her as both kept looking at Angela playing "Want to join us? I need a forward, Max sucked so he went back to his room to make out with Casey cause she sucks being a goalie."

Olivia smiled a little "I'm way to competitive"

"Yea I know. That's what makes you cute" he nudged her in the arm playfully with his elbow. "C'mon it's freezing just to stand here. Race me to the front yard?"

Olivia shook her head "I have to go back to work. I just came to say thank you for the lunch"

"So you drove all the way here during your lunch break to thank me? Sounds like you have a crush on me detective" he teased with a smirk.

"No I don't" She let out a small laugh and shook her head. "I was just trying to escape my partner that slugged you"

He rolled his eyes "It was painful. Thanks for asking. But knowing you have a crush on me makes it feel better"

"I don't have a crush on anyone except Brad Pitt and Johnny Depp"

"Aww ok" he nodded "Can I get a kiss on the cheek to soothe my heartbreak?"

She shook her head "No." She pulled an envelope out of her back pocket and put it to his chest. His smile faded as he took the envelope in his hands. "Bye" She whispered and went into her car.

Phoenix moved off the car that he was leaning on. She drove off down the street as he slowly opened the envelope. He took the paper out and his mouth dropped reading it.


	19. Clueless

Phoenix blinked at the paper in front of him. What the hell was she doing? He shrugged and went back to Angela to play soccer.

"What happened?" The little girl asked as she kicked the ball to him.

"Oh just grown-up stuff honey" He answered as he kept re-reading the paper in his hand.

"Can I read it?" She asked.

Phoenix shrugged and handed it to her "Solve that for me kiddo"

Angela cleared her throat and started to read proudly "Kiss my cheek and hold my hand, go to the land where you seek love." She looked up at him. "What does that mean?"

He shrugged again "I have no idea." He answered as he thought about it.

"Maybe it means where you said you loved her. I saw that in a movie once, the girl said she found love by seeking it."

Phoenix nodded with a smirk "That's it" He handed her the soccer ball and took the paper again. "Go back in the house ok? I have to go"

Angela nodded sadly and did what she was told. Phoenix started to walk to his car and tried to remember where he first told her he loved her. He sat in his car and tapped the wheel as he thought about everything. Her apartment. Right before the first time they made love. He turned his Mustang on and drove off to her old apartment.

He came to her building and went in. He went up the stairs to her door and wasn't sure if to knock since he didn't have the keys. He looked down and spotted a small white paper peeking out from under the doormat. He bent down and pulled it out.

He opened it and read out loud "You wished it and it happened so I wont try to break it." He smiled knowing exactly what it was. The wish he made at the fountain. He quickly got up and went to his car.

Half an hour later he showed up to the fountain where they both made a wish to marry each other. He looked around but didn't find any paper or clues. He spotted a lamented paper inside the cold water since the fountain wasn't on because of the cold weather. "Not again" He shook his head and took his leather jacket off.

He pulled his sleeve up and pulled the paper from the bottom of the fountain. He took it and read it "You said you were sorry and I was too for this cold water. You brought sexy back so find your next clue in the place we were first caught." He raised his eyebrow not understanding. He read it again and another time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hand me your shirt, I'm getting food" Casey told Max as she sat up in bed with the bed sheet covering her chest.

Max had his hand resting behind his neck and a smile on his face with his eyes closed. "No. I want to watch you naked by my fridge."

Casey smirked and slapped his stomach "Give me your shirt." He shook his head again. She rolled her eyes and reached over him. She grabbed his shirt from the floor and went back to her side to get dressed.

He quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled it back to pull her back to him. "Thief" He whispered against her lips.

"Man whore" She whispered back with a smile. He smirked and started to kiss her gently. Casey pulled back "Food"

"Get me some" He gave her one more kiss and lay back down on his bed.

Casey sat up on the edge of the bed and pulled her panties on and then his dress shirt. She buttoned it up and went to the kitchen. She opened his fridge and looked through it. Every kind of food was in there. Junk food, healthy food but mostly take-out.

She finally found a bowl of fruit and took it. She glanced over at a picture he had on his wall by the fridge. It was Phoenix and him at a Paintball game at some ranch and both were playfully aiming their guns at each other. She smirked and went back to his room.

She sat down and started eating her fruit "Want some?"

He sat up and looked at what she was eating "You couldn't get anything less girly?"

"Hey it was in your fridge" She defended as she took a bite of her strawberry.

"I know but I didn't bring it here" He took the last bite of the strawberry in her hand.

"Wait…so you don't know how this got here?" She asked as she stopped chewing in case she had to spit it out.

"Oh no, I do. I just don't eat it, she does" He took another strawberry and ate it.

"She?" Casey asked with a smirk.

"Yes. This one girl I'm seeing." He answered with a proud smile as he fed her the strawberry "Not seeing, more like a holla-back girl"

"How many of these do you have huh? I'm your friends with benefits, then this girl, who else?"

"I rather not say," He answered with a smirk as he lay down on the bed again "Plus I don't really date, I just hook up"

"With all of the women in New York?" Casey asked tilting her head to the side a little.

"No. Don't be ridiculous." He answered as he rolled his eyes "I never hooked up with Olivia, though I tried"

Casey slapped him on the chest "She's married."

"She wasn't when I hit on her. She's also seen me naked," He answered with a smirk.

"What? When?"

"I answered my door naked one time when she knocked by accident thinking it was Phoenix's door"

Casey just rolled her eyes. "You never slept with you're employer, so another one you never got"

He kept quiet for a couple of seconds "Ok"

"What?" She yelled at him "You slept with a married woman?"

"No. First of all Sophie came onto me and second she only gave me oral. We never went all the way"

"Still that's horrible. You had an affair"

"I'm her boy toy" He stated and started to laugh "By the way you cant tell this to anyone cause I don't want it to end up in the papers"

"Fine, I wont" She looked over at the clock on his nightstand "Damn. I have to go."

"What? C'mon stay"

She put the bowl on his stomach "Enjoy. I have to get up early, I have court first thing in the morning and I still didn't review any material."

He sat up and put the bowl on his nightstand. "When can I see you again?"

She unbuttoned his shirt and put it on the bed as she got up to get her clothes from the floor. "I don't know. When you don't see your other friends with benefits" She smiled coldly and put her bra on.

He smiled a little "Are you jealous?"

"No" She answered as she pulled her shirt on. "We're not dating, we're just having sex sometimes."

He nodded a little "Want me to walk you out?"

"I think I got it" She pulled her jeans on and zipped them up. Max's phone started to ring. "Booty call?"

He smiled a little and grabbed his phone from his nightstand. He looked at the caller ID. "Just Phoenix" He flipped it open and answered "What up homie?"

"Let me talk to Casey" Phoenix said immediately.

"Why? You got Olivia already" Max teased with a smile as he watched Casey get dressed.

"Just give her the fucking phone Max before I shove your phone so far up your ass you wont be able to have an erection."

Max quickly handed the phone to Casey "Phoenix. Wants to talk to you"

Casey smiled seeing Phoenix said something to scare Max. She took the phone and answered "What up homie?" She mocked.

"Shut up. What does this mean to Olivia? 'You brought sexy back so find your next clue in the place we were first caught.'"

Casey let out a small laugh "Why would I know?"

"Cause I know you girls tell each other everything. Please tell me"

"Thanksgiving." She reminded "Remember?"

"Yes! Thank you" Phoenix quickly hung the phone up.

Casey closed Max's phone and tossed it back to him. She pulled one of her socks on but couldn't find the other "Where's my sock?"

"I'm sorry I don't read Dr. Seuss." He folded his arms on his stomach "Come back to bed with me and I will help you look"

"No. I have to go" She picked his clothes off from the floor and finally found her sock. "There you are"

Max shook his head and pointed to his crotch "He is right here actually"

Casey pulled her leather jacket on and gave him a kiss "Want to do me a favor friend?"

"Oh I would love to" He grabbed her leather jacket playfully and pulled her more to him.

"No" She pulled his hand away "We have a party for New Years Eve for SVU and I sort of don't want to go alone and I was wondering if you would be my date."

"Do I have to wear a tux?"

"No"

"Do I get sex after?"

"If I'm not wasted then probably"

"Then I'm all yours baby" he answered with a smile.

"Thanks" She gave him a kiss and pulled away from him.

"Hey Casey?"

She stopped and turned to look at him "Yea?"

"I have a date tonight. Jeans or nice dress pants?"

Casey thought for a second "Jeans. Make's your butt look grab-able." She smiled and waved "Bye"

"Bye friend" He waved back. Casey went out the apartment and closed the door behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix finally got to his parent's house. He knocked on the door and waited. Hoping his scavenger hunt was finished so he could talk to Olivia. Annie answered the door. "Hey mom. Was Olivia here by any chance?"

Annie nodded and handed him an envelope "Wanted me to give you this"

"Thanks" he took the envelope and opened it. _Gladiator. Big boy. Princess. _He nodded at that and headed to the ranch since those were all his horses names.

He finally got there and hoped she was there. He jumped the fence and went into the barn. "Olivia?" He yelled out "You in here?" There was no answer. He looked around not sure where to find his next clue. He checked around all the horses and there weren't any notes.

He finally climbed the ladder to the hayloft and walked into the corner. He looked through some hay and finally found a piece of paper. He opened it. _You gave me a rose and my partner wants to kick your ass._ He smiled and climbed down the ladder knowing she meant the squad room.

He went to his Mustang and drove off. He took a deep breath getting really tired of this game she was playing. He did that for her for Valentines Day but it didn't last this long.

It was almost 6 in the evening when he parked his car in front of the precinct. He took a deep breath being very nervous to go inside since he knew all of the detectives would kick his ass if they found out what happened. He prayed to God Elliot didn't tell anyone.

He went into the elevator and kept quiet as he walked to the squad room. He came in and both Fin and John looked up at him. He put his head down and went to Olivia's desk. He sat down and started to look through her papers and drawers.

"Looking for Vodka?" John teased as both detectives watched him.

Phoenix looked up at him and then looked back down shyly. He wished the two would ignore him as he found his next clue. Not a chance in hell.

"Nah. Probably looking for something stronger to get him drunk faster" Fin chimed in.

Phoenix kept quiet as he looked through Olivia's drawer.

"Looking for something Mr. Neal?"

He looked up and saw Cragen looking at him with his hands in his pockets. He quickly got off the chair for the man in charge. "Um…well…sort of sir"

"What are you expecting to find in my detectives private drawer?" Cragen asked raising an eyebrow. He knew what happened. Elliot told Fin and Munch and he happened to overhear the conversation.

Phoenix gulped and shook his head. "Nothing. I'm sorry sir," He said quietly and headed out of the squad room. He stopped before he left and went back to Olivia's locker. He opened it since he knew her combination. Their anniversary of their first date.

He ignored the looks from the three men who were like Olivia's big brothers and her father figure. He quietly found the piece of paper and then closed her locker.

He shyly walked past Cragen but then stopped. He looked over at him "Sir…I…I would never hurt her"

Cragen just nodded. Phoenix looked at Fin and John and nodded a little. He turned around and left the squad room. He opened the note he found. _Valentines Day. Meet me at our spot at seven. _

He grinned and got on the elevator. He wished she would have just told him that instead of making him go around the whole state. But he couldn't complain since she was giving him a chance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey quickly ran to the door as she heard knocking that wouldn't stop. "Coming. Jeez" She opened the door and Max was standing there. "What do you want?"

"My date cancelled," He explained. "Can I come in?"

Casey left the door open and walked back to her room. "I have a date so I have to get ready"

He closed the door behind him and followed her to her bedroom. "You have a date?"

"Yes" She answered as she looked for something to wear. "What are you doing here? All your girlfriends were busy?"

He lay down on her bed and watched her "Something like that." He played with her pillow "Whom do you have a date with?"

"An ADA from homicide" She answered as she pulled a shirt out and took her t-shirt off.

"Another lawyer?" He asked as he watched her walk around the room in her bra. "You'll be bored out of your mind"

"I will not" She defended "I'm a lawyer. Are you saying I'm boring?"

"No. But your fun cause you're around me. Two lawyers together makes it very boring." He sat up on the bed. "Do you even know this guy?"

Casey rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt on. She took her jeans off and grabbed another pair. "Yes I know him. Are you done playing 20 questions with me?"

He got off the bed and walked over to her "No. What's he like? Where are you going for your date?"

Casey looked at him and then pulled her jeans on. "What are you jealous?"

"A little" he admitted. "C'mon I'll take you on a date. I'll be a gentleman and I wont say the words, screw, bang, fuck or anything related to sex all night. How about it?"

Casey smiled and shook her head. "No. This guy is really nice and he is sweet. Plus I need a relationship not just a dinner and then a banging session."

"Aww c'mon you want to get laid" he went around and wrapped his arms around her waist. He moved her hair away from her neck and pressed his body against hers as he kissed her neck gently.

Casey giggled a little "Stop"

"Mmmm" He kept kissing her neck and shoulders as he started to get hard against her butt that was pressed to his front.

Casey bit her lip feeling him get hard against her. "Stop" She whispered. His grip around her got tighter as he kept kissing her. He slowly put his hands under her shirt and touched her bare stomach.

Casey finally pulled away before he got her aroused. "I can't. I have a date. I can't have sex before going on a date with another man."

"Sure you can" he stepped toward her playfully. She playfully stepped back. He took two more steps to her. She playfully pushed him away and ran to her living room. He chased right after her.

She burst out laughing as he grabbed her around the waist and threw her down on the couch. "Max! Stop!" She laughed and tried to push him off.

He grabbed her wrists and held them down on the couch. "I'm horny"

"I don't care!" She bit his hand, which made him quickly let go. "Get off of me"

"No" he answered as he pressed his legs to hers so she couldn't move. "Stay home and watch a movie with me"

"No. I have a date. Get off so I could get ready"

"You're already beautiful" He smiled at her. "What else do you have to do to get ready for this homicide lawyer?"

"Make-up. Hair. All these things women do to get ready for assholes like you" She answered with a smile.

"Wrestle with me. Who ever wins gets it their way. You win you get to go on a date with this loser and if I win I get to take you on a date myself."

Casey thought for a second. "Wrestle you?"

"Yes." He nodded "Tongue wrestling" he smirked and started to kiss her. She giggled and pushed him off the couch.

"If you want to wrestle then do it fairly. No cheating Max"

He sat up by the couch and nodded. "You get a head start. Go ahead"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix walked into the park around seven. There was hardly anybody there and it was getting dark out. He kept walking slowly not to get freaked out by anything. He became extremely paranoid when he was alone.

He slowly walked to the east side of the park where there was a lake. He knew he made dinner for Olivia there Valentines Day a couple of months before. He walked past all the trees and branches and came to the lake.

Olivia tried to contain her giggles as she hid behind a bunch of bushes.

Phoenix looked around not seeing her. "Olivia?" He shoved his hands in his pockets becoming somewhat scared.

Olivia came out from the bushes and touched his shoulder.

"AH!" He jumped up and then turned around. He took a deep breath seeing it was her.

"I scared you?" She asked with a smirk.

He nodded "Just a little."

Olivia hugged him around the stomach and rested her head on his chest. "I'm glad you didn't get lost."

"Well" he shrugged as he hugged her back. "So all of this just to get me here?"

"No. I wanted to scare you. Also I just wanted to see if you would actually find all your clues." She gave him a kiss and led him out to the park. "Did the boys pick on you when you went to the squad room?"

He shrugged a little "Sort of"

"Were you shy?" She teased as she wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked.

He started to blush "Shut up"

"You were weren't you?"

"You know just because I'm your husband doesn't mean you have to pick on me all the freaking time. You could be nice to me once in a while" He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Yea but that's not fun." She gave him a kiss on the cheek as they got to his car. "It's just my way, I pick on you and you blush. It's how we do."

"How we do?" He asked as he opened his car door for her "Seriously?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and slapped him on the chest "Let me be" She got in the car.

He laughed and closed the door. He went to his side and got in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey giggled insanely as Max held her down. She pushed him off and pinned his arms to the floor. He tried to escape but she kicked him in the crotch. He groaned as she kept holding him.

There was a knock on her door. They stopped their flirty wrestling match on the floor and just looked at the door.

Casey looked down at Max "That's my date."

Max just nodded. He admitted that there was something about Casey that kept him coming back for more. He could choose from any model he wanted in the city since he was Sophie's bodyguard and was around models all day but something about this lawyer intrigued him. She didn't put out easily and he liked that challenge. "You won the match. I can't feel my balls"

She smiled a little and got off of him "Can you hide in the bedroom? I don't want this guy to think I'm screwing you or something"

"But you are" He said quietly as he got off the floor.

"You know what I mean" Casey rolled her eyes and pushed him toward her bedroom. "When I leave you get out and lock the door behind you"

"You should this bossy in the bedroom Ms. Novak" He winked at her and closed her bedroom door behind him.

Casey rolled her eyes and fixed her shirt. She opened the door and her date was standing there. He wasn't as sexy as Max but he was much more romantic, at least she heard from the other female lawyers that dated him. "Hey"

"Hey" He smiled a little. He had green eyes and a fit body. Max was much more muscular and his blue eyes always revealed a sweet side that he hardly showed. "You ready?"

Casey glanced at her bedroom door and then back at him. "Yea" She nodded as she took his hand and closed the door behind her. She needed to settle down. Max was just a fling…that she kept going back to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia lay on the bed just turned to the side and staring at the wall. Phoenix was in the living room on the couch. He was waiting for her to tell him he could sleep with her in the same bed. She was just thinking.

She loved him. She trusted him. Why was she still not willing to let this go? Did he remind her of her drunken, abusive mother that much?

She heard creaking by the door. She turned around and spotted Phoenix looking extremely sad.

He scratched the back of his head and put a small wrapped box on her nightstand. "I bought it a while ago for our first Christmas as a married couple. Merry Christmas" He said quietly and walked out of the room.

Olivia looked at the box and took it. She unwrapped it and saw it was aqua blue box from Tiffany's Jewelry. She opened the box and her mouth dropped at a silver necklace and pendent. The pendent was a silver snowflake with diamonds. She smiled a little and took it out.

Phoenix just kept his arms crossed on his chest wondering if things will be back to normal. He felt a blanket cover him. He looked up and saw Olivia come on his side and sit next to him.

"I'm not scared of you" He kept quiet and just looked at her. "I love the necklace" He just nodded a little. She handed him a small box "I bought this for you. I was going to give it to you Christmas morning but…you know"

"I'm sorry," He whispered as he pulled the blanket up to his chin "I feel horrible. I'm never going to drink again. I promise"

Olivia stroked his hair on the side "Open your gift"

He sat up next to her and unwrapped his gift. He opened the box and his mouth dropped at the Rolex watch she bought him.

"You like watches" She smiled a little and gave him a kiss on the cheek "You like?"

"I love" He whispered "Thank you"

"Put it on"

He took it out of the box and pulled the watch on. "Wow. Sweet"

Olivia put her necklace up in one hand "Help me with this huh?"

He nodded and took the necklace. He kneeled down by her and gently moved her hair away from her neck. He placed the necklace on her chest and softly moved toward her to clip it.

Olivia could smell his cologne as he came close to her face as he clipped the necklace in the back. He looked at her chocolate eyes and smiled a little since he loved her eyes. He moved her hair back the way it was.

He began to pull away from her but Olivia pressed her lips to his. She loved it that she felt safe when they were close to each other. She pulled back with a small smile.

He gave her a kiss but didn't break it off right away. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and kept kissing him. She gripped his hair and gently broke the kiss but kept close to him.

He said nothing and kept eye contact with her. "I love you"

Olivia hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder "I love you too"

He hugged her and held her tightly "This doesn't make any sense. How can you be scared of me if you still love me? How can you still not trust me?" He whispered.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Anything"

"I don't want you to get drunk again when you're with me. I care too much about you to worry if you will get in a fight with some idiot and get hurt"

He nodded "I promise I wont drink again as long as you promise not to let me drown"

Olivia pulled away a little as tears filled her eyes "I…I would never…I just…I"

He nodded "I know. I just thought you might jump into that cold water to save my stupid ass" He smiled a little. "It was stupid to think that being only someone as crazy as me would actually go into that water voluntarily" he gave her a small kiss "Don't worry about it"

Olivia cupped his face in her hands and gave him a kiss "I would have jumped in there for you. Freezing water or not. I was just surprised by what you did. I didn't think you would actually go that far for me"

"Of course I would. I felt so horrible about what I did that I would have done anything to make up for it." He got off the floor and sat down by her "I wouldn't have wanted you to save me anyway. Plus you must be crazy if you think you would freeze your ass off for me. I'm not worth it."

Olivia just looked at him in disbelief. How could he think he wasn't worth that much to her? He was everything to her. She took his hand and got up. She led him over into their bathroom and opened the shower door.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at her as he leaned on the sink.

She said nothing and got into the shower with her clothes on. She turned the cold water on and jumped a little but stood under it "You're the crazy one if you think I wouldn't freeze my ass off for you."

He quickly came into the shower with his clothes on and turned his back to the water so it was hitting his back and not her. He turned the water off and turned to look at her "What are you doing huh?" He took her face in his hands "Are you out of your mind?"

She smiled and brushed her wet hair back "Yea. I think I am" she hugged him around the neck "I would do anything for you. You have to know that"

"I know"

"No" She shook her head and kissed his cheek "You don't if you think I wouldn't save you if you were drowning because the water is cold. I would stand in that freezing water like you did today my whole life if it would save you."

He hugged her tightly and rested his chin on her head. "Thank you"

Olivia pulled his wet shirt over his head and threw it out of the shower. "You're cold" She hugged him and rested her head on his muscular bare chest. "You have soft skin when you're cold" She whispered with a smile.

He smiled and moved his hands to her wet shirt "Can I?" She lifted her hands over her head. He gently pulled her shirt off and threw it next to his.

She pulled his sweatpants off that he was wearing.

He kneeled down in front of her and pulled her wet pajama pants off and then her panties. He stood back up and brushed her hair away.

Olivia turned the warm water on and moved their bodies under it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey came into her apartment after her date and threw her keys on the table. She took her shirt off and rubbed the back of her neck being tired. She went into her room to get her clothes for a shower.

"Hey"

She jumped up to the voice from her bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. She looked over and Max was in a towel and wet. He had a sandwich in one hand and his towel around his waist hung loosely. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Eating" He answered simply. "Problem?"

"Did you stay here the whole time?" She asked raising her eyebrow. She pulled her shirt on again.

He nodded and took a bite of his sandwich. "You have diverse collection of Tampons in there" He jerked his head to the bathroom. "Is that normal?"

"Max!" She yelled at him. "Don't look at my personal stuff!"

He shrugged and walked over to her "Touch my skin. It's so soft from that body wash you got in there."

"Get out of my apartment!"

"Jeez don't get your panties in a bunch" He pointed his sandwich at her "Want?"

She pushed it away "No"

He finished his sandwich and made his way to her closet. "Where's my hoodie?"

"I gave that back to you" She answered as she took a deep breath. "This is such invasion of privacy"

"Hey, you're the one looking at naked Max. I feel violated and I'm not complaining" He started to look through her closet for something of his.

"You're not naked. Plus this is my apartment"

He nodded at the first statement. He took his towel off from his waist and threw it at her "Now I am. Look at that, you got the towel. You made me naked" He let out a chuckle and picked up a thong from her closet. "Hey wear this for me one day huh?"

Casey quickly grabbed the panties from him. "Stop looking at my stuff. Get dressed and get out."

"Do you know that when you're feisty it turns me on? Right now I'll I'm thinking of is whip cream and you on the bed moving down to the floor in the middle of it."

"Get out" She ordered.

He smiled a little "How was your date? You fucked in a library against books? You had to be quiet though" He let out a small laugh as he grabbed his boxers he had on earlier.

"Are you jealous?"

"Library fucking? No. I like it in bed so I'm licking you from head to toe" He winked.

"I did not fuck in the library Max!" She defended.

"Hey don't take it out on me. Library fucking is fun, I did it in the history section"

Casey crossed her arms on her chest "What is your problem? Why are you tormenting me?"

"I'm tormenting you?" He pulled his boxers on. "You fuck with my head"

"What?"

"First you screw me at my place but then you have a date. So then we're flirting but then you go on a date with some geek. If those aren't mixed signals then I must be stupid!" He snapped. He quickly got quiet realizing what just happened. He was starting to like her more then just being friends with benefits. That never happened before.

Casey smiled a little "Are you crushing on me?"

"No" He quickly answered as he started to pull his clothes on.

Casey grinned, "Yes you are. You have a crush on me and you don't like it that I'm dating other men"

"No that's not true," He answered as he pulled his shirt on. He was talking more to himself then her. "You can date other men. Like you said we are just having sex sometimes."

Casey nodded "Mmmhmm"

"I don't have a crush on you! I think you're hot but that's it!" He yelled. Trying to convince himself. He never got attached to women he had sex with. He didn't date. What was this girl doing to him? "I'm shallow! I take advantage of the fact that I'm good looking! I like boobs and ass! I don't care about personality!"

Casey just laughed seeing he was torn up about the fact that he cared about a woman. "You are crushing like a high school boy"

He grabbed his jacket. "Shut up!" He went out of her room. "I don't like you, I just like to bang you." He went out of the apartment and slammed the door closed.

Casey started laughing hysterically finding his reaction about his feelings extremely amusing. He was crushing badly and he was afraid of it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix was the first to finish his shower so he got dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie and just sat on the couch. He sat there quietly just thinking about the fact that he almost lost his wife because he was so stupid. He knew better then to drink especially because of her past with alcoholism.

He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and rest on his chest "Hey" she whispered, "You ok?"

He shook his head "No" he whispered back.

Olivia came around and sat down by him "I'm not leaving you Phoenix."

"I know" He nodded and just kept staring at the ground "I just…I know that you should leave me that's what's killing me"

Olivia wrapped her arm around his stomach and rested her head on his chest "You know that the hardest part about this was leaving you. It wasn't even about that you scared me or reminded me of my mother. It was giving you up. I think I deserve someone like you, the sweet sober part of you."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her "I deserve you. Sober Olivia and drunk Olivia."


	20. Love is only a feeling

Phoenix got out of the shower with the towel wrapped around his waist. He went to the fridge and looked for food.

Olivia came into the apartment. "Hey buddy" She called out.

"Hey" he looked up from the fridge. "Want food?"

"No." She answered as she walked over to him. "Did you forget were going to the New Year's Eve party?"

"Yes I did" he nodded. "I was going to cook for you tonight"

"Really?" She asked with a smirk as she placed her hands on his waist. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to treat you to a night of romantic things." He pulled out a wine bottle. "I bought for you to drink" He pulled out a water bottle "And for me"

Olivia took the water bottle and put it back in the fridge. "No. You're drinking wine also. You can drink just not get drunk."

"Sure?"

"Yes" She answered, as she looked at his half wet body from his shower. His tan skin was warm from the water and his muscles were very tight since he was working out a lot lately. She licked her lips getting very turned on as she touched his pecks and slowly glided her hand down to his stomach. She placed her hand on his towel. "You think we have time?"

He felt himself get harder against the towel. He tried to control himself so the towel didn't bulge up from his forming erection.

Olivia stepped closer and instantly felt his erection against her. This was her favorite part. "I don't think we have time," She teased knowing he was extremely horny. She knew it was evil to excite him like that and then turn him down but she found so much humor in it cause he was never willing to ask for sex if she said no the first time.

He tried not to let out a groan as she slowly moved against him to get to the fridge. A small moan left his lips. He quickly got quiet and closed his eyes trying to make his erection go away. It wasn't working. They didn't have sex in about a week or two because she was hardly home cause of work and anything she did made him get aroused.

Olivia looked down seeing his towel was bulging up "Wow, impressive"

"Oh god" He whispered as he placed his hands on the back of his neck trying to resist touching himself in front of her. She placed her palms on his body and kept close to him. "Don't. Please" he whispered as he tried not to rub up against her but it was very difficult cause she kept turning him on more and more.

Olivia smiled and gently brought out her tongue and licked his full lips with the tip of her tongue knowing he liked that.

He stepped back and hit the counter top. "Don't Olivia" She stepped closer again. He pressed his body to hers and quickly pulled away so he didn't do anything she didn't want him to.

Olivia smirked and gently took his towel off. "Do you want sex?" She whispered knowing full well what he wanted.

He breathed hard and gripped the counter top behind him so he didn't touch himself. "Don't do this to me. Please."

"Just tell me," She whispered. He quickly lost control from her soft voice against his neck and stroked himself. Olivia pushed his hand away. "Just ask for it" She kissed his neck.

"I'm not going to ask for sex," He whispered. "You have to let me know if you will let me have sex with you."

Olivia pushed her body against his. For some odd reason she enjoyed watching him melt under her touch. Having power over her cute husband was her ultimate arousal. Just because he never gave into her little tricks and made it a challenge. She moved against him knowing he had nowhere to go.

He let out another moan and breathed hard. He knew she liked to do this to him. She wanted him to give in first to sex but he refused to. No matter how much he wanted her at the moment. He was stubborn as she was. For some reason that made him find her very cute. "Oh babe"

"Oh baby" She whispered with a smirk. "You want sex?"

He was about to ejaculate how horny he was by her touch. "Just stay here"

Olivia took a step back. "Say yes"

"No" he answered with a smirk at their little game. "C'mon say you want me"

"No" She mocked. "You say you want me"

He grabbed his towel from the floor and put it over his erection. He looked at the clock "We got an hour till we have to leave." He touched himself to get rid of his erection.

Olivia grabbed his towel and pulled it off. "Phoenix" She whispered.

"Olivia" He whispered as he kept stroking himself.

Olivia smirked knowing he called her name out on purpose. "Stop" She took his hand. "Save some for me"

He looked up at her. "Yea?"

"I want you" She smiled and led him to their bedroom. She took her shirt off and lay down on the bed. "One hour. It's all about you tonight. Do what you want"

He grinned and sat down on the other side of her. "Serious?"

"You deserve it. We didn't have sex for almost two weeks because of me" She took her bra off. "Time is wasting"

Phoenix wasn't sure what do since she never gave him control in the bedroom. For some reason he was completely fine with that. He unzipped her jeans and gently slid them down with her panties also. He took them off her ankles and got on top of her. "Tell me you love me"

Olivia smiled at that. "I love you," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He nodded and gently pushed inside of her. Saying she loved him made him more aroused because that meant she trusted him. He knew it was hard for her to trust people and being one of the few people she trusted was pure ecstasy for him.

Olivia let out a moan as he kept moving inside of her. She saw that he was trying not to orgasm yet so she could get her pleasure. Even if she gave him permission to do what he wanted he was still thinking of her.

Phoenix kept going but her phone started to ring. "No" He whispered. "Don't"

Olivia placed a hand on his chest to stop him. "One second."

He stopped and got off. He flopped down on the bed and wiped the sweat off his neck. Olivia got up and grabbed her cell from her jeans. "Sorry" She told her husband before answering it. "Benson."

"Hey Mrs. Neal"

Olivia rolled her eyes recognizing Max's voice. "What?"

"Is my friend there?"

Olivia tossed the phone to Phoenix. "It's your buddy" She went back to bed and lay down. "Make it quick"

Phoenix took the phone "What the hell do you want?" he asked knowing who it was.

"I have a problem" Max answered. "I need help"

"I don't give a damn. I'm busy."

"Are you guys fucking? Did I disturb you?"

"Max" Phoenix warned. "What's your problem?"

"I can't find my condoms. Do you have any in your old place? You guys keep banging, I wont listen just tell me where to find them"

Phoenix shook his head and hung the phone up. "Sorry" He put the phone on her nightstand. "Where were we?" He got on top of her and gently kissed her neck.

Olivia groaned "I'm not in the mood anymore"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max let out a chuckle and hung the phone up from speakerphone. "And that's how it's done"

The detectives at the New Year's Eve party all let out laughs. Phoenix and Olivia were the only late ones for the party and Max came up with the theory that they were having sex.

Casey just shook her head "You are so mean and so dead when they get here"

Elliot smirked "If they are trying to get pregnant and you messed it up Olivia is going to kill you"

Max just shrugged and got off his seat "Phoenix always wants to kill me, it's like a hobby for him" He looked at Casey "Want something to drink?"

"Yea. Thanks" She nodded. Max walked away to get her a drink.

John came over "That's your boyfriend?"

Casey looked up at him "Just a date"

John nodded "Friends with Phoenix?"

"Yea"

"He doesn't act like the other one at all"

Casey smiled a little "He is very outgoing, Phoenix is shy"

John just nodded "Hopefully yours isn't mean when drunk" He got up and walked away.

Max came back and sat down by her. He handed her a drink. "So got any office gossip I should know about?"

Casey smirked and shook her head "No"

"I got one" he put his arm around her shoulders and moved closer. "I heard" he whispered "That you're going to fuck me tonight"

Casey smiled and shook her head "Just a rumor."

Max moved her hair away from neck "We'll see" He gently put his hand on her bare knee knowing that got her all tingly inside. "I even trimmed for you," He whispered with a smirk.

This caused her to let out a giggle. "Shut up"

"C'mon let's go to the bathroom and you can see" He pulled her closer to him.

"You want me to have a quickie with you in the bathroom?" She whispered and rolled her eyes.

He nodded "If anything just a make out session"

"No" She whispered with a smile "Not here with all my colleagues around."

"I would invite them but I'm scared cause they are cops. The lawyers can come along if they want" he moved his hand around her waist. "Cassandra Novak" He whispered in her ear playfully "Oh Casey" He moaned quietly.

She tried to suppress her laughter. "Stop it"

"I'm about to jack off to your name. I think I saw a picture of you somewhere around here. The DA wont mind it if I get…" He thought about it "Champagne on it right?"

Casey bit her lip to control her giggles since her date was extremely funny in a forward way. "Max stop"

He gently kissed her cheek. "I'll make out with you in front of everyone." He went to her ear and gently nibbled on it. "What if I screw you on this table? Mmmm"

She pulled away before anyone saw "What if I smack you?"

"You know I like it rough" he teased with a charming smile. "Bring it on"

Casey gently pushed him away on his chest "Stop trying to seduce me"

"Well I'm trying to reduce over here" He looked down at his jeans. "Want to help?"

"No"

"C'mon I won't even look when you blow me I promise," He whispered with a smirk. "Bathroom?"

She shook her head "No"

"Aww boo" He shrugged and moved his arm over her shoulders. "Fine. We will just sit here like a boring couple and talk until midnight. What a fun party"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Behave and I might give you some tonight"

He grinned and pulled her closer. "You could have just said that counselor."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix and Olivia walked into the banquet hall that was rented out for the 1-6th precinct and some units of the DA's office.

"Is Max Casey's date tonight?" Phoenix asked as he opened the door for Olivia.

"Yea, I think so," Olivia answered as they went in. Olivia was wearing a knee-high black dress and Phoenix had on a black dress shirt with thin white strips. He had black dress pants and his shirt was tucked in.

Olivia started to go to Cragen to say hi but Phoenix was still scared of him even if Olivia told all of them they weren't getting divorced. "I'm going to get us something to drink ok?"

Olivia just nodded as they went separate ways. She went over to her captain and John. "Hey guys"

"Hey" Both men said in unison.

John looked at Phoenix over her shoulder "He better not be getting anything alcoholic"

Olivia looked over at what John was looking at and then rolled her eyes. "He can drink what he wants. Can you guys not intimidate him please?"

John just shrugged "I don't know. I'm a very intimidating person Olivia."

Olivia just shook her head at him warningly. Phoenix came over to Olivia and handed her a beer. He had Bacardi and coke in his glass.

Fin sneaked up behind the couple "Hey"

Phoenix jumped a little since Fin scared him. He could take John but he was afraid of Elliot, Cragen and Fin. "Hi" Phoenix said quietly since he wanted to go somewhere else instead of this group that would kill him if he upset Olivia.

Olivia looked over at Phoenix seeing he was uncomfortable around them because he was so shy, especially when it was people who were like Olivia's family. "Honey why don't you go find Max"

Phoenix nodded gratefully "Ok" he turned to leave but Fin put a hand on his shoulder.

"What you drinking?"

Phoenix looked at him and then at Olivia. "Coke" he answered quietly.

Olivia gave a warning look to Fin "Leave him alone"

Phoenix looked at Olivia and wanted to tell her not to fight his battles but he was too scared of the men around him. He said nothing and shyly walked away before anybody else said anything.

He sat down alone at a table since he couldn't find Max or Casey to talk to and Melinda was talking to someone else. He would have rather be alone then be intimidated by Olivia's friends. He played with button on his sleeve as he waited for Olivia to finish talking to the guys.

Elliot sat down by him "Hey"

Phoenix jumped and looked over "Hey"

"I'm not going to punch you again don't worry" Elliot smirked at him. "Why are you alone over here?"

"Oh" Phoenix shrugged a little "Waiting for Olivia"

Elliot nodded "She's talking to the guys, why don't you join her instead of sitting here by yourself"

"It's fine. Thanks" Phoenix took a sip of his drink and sat there quietly.

"Ok." Elliot nodded and got up "See you around" he walked away and left him alone.

A couple of minutes later Olivia came over and sat down by her husband "Hey you"

"Hi" He smiled. "You talked to them?"

"Yup" She answered as she took his hand. "Why are sitting alone here?"

"I'm scared," He admitted. "All your co-workers hate me"

"They don't hate you" Olivia rolled her eyes "C'mon why would you think that?"

"Cause they hate me" he answered simply. "C'mon they would kick my ass if it wasn't for you. I'm like some pretty boy married to a hot tough detective. They see me as an outsider."

"Baby" Olivia wrapped her arm around his and pulled him closer "They don't hate you and you're not a pretty boy, you are also hot and tough."

"Your captain scares me," He whispered. "I think he wants to order the guys to kill me. I'm afraid to go to the bathroom by myself"

Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Look at me" He looked over at her "I'm not letting anyone kill you. Only I'm allowed to kill you."

"That's the only way I will have it" he smiled a little and took her hand. "I can't wait for the holidays to be over so we can avoid these parties with so many people."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all stood with each other as they counted down to one for the new years.

Max was loud about it on purpose to make people laugh but Phoenix was very quiet about it and gently whispered the numbers in Olivia's ear since he was holding her from the back.

Olivia just smiled at that as she got ready to kiss her husband. "Two" She whispered with him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He just smiled at her as he held her closer. "One" He whispered softly against her lips. Everyone around them yelled out 'happy new year' but they didn't say anything and just kissed each other.

He held her by the waist and gently broke the kiss as confetti fell around them. "Happy new year sweetheart" he whispered.

"Happy new year" She whispered back as she kept her arms around his neck. "I love you"

"I love you too" He whispered and then spotted Cragen walking over to them. He quickly moved his hands off of Olivia's waist. He tried to walk away but Olivia pulled him back.

"Happy new year" Cragen hugged her. Phoenix just kept quiet since he didn't like it when people were mean to him. Cragen put his hand out to Phoenix "Happy new year"

Phoenix shook it "You too"

Olivia smiled a little at her captain and turned to her husband when he left "They don't hate you, stop being scared of them"

He just shrugged "I'm not scared" He lied.

Olivia rolled her eyes knowing he couldn't help it when he kept to himself. "Hug me you'll feel better"

Phoenix smiled and hugged her. They slowly looked at each other at the same time and met with each other's lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey and Max broke their kiss and just looked at each other. Casey smiled a little at him. He smiled back.

At that moment he completely fell for her. Her green eyes were sparkling and her full lips were killing him. He couldn't even say anything stupid or humorous at that moment because he never felt this weird feeling he got when he was with her.

Casey just looked at him still looking at her. She was waiting for something perverted to come out of his mouth but nothing. They were just a fling. She didn't know that what he was feeling for her was much stronger then what she felt for him.

Max stepped back from her. He wanted to say something but he couldn't. He was scared of the fact that he was falling for her. He just turned around and left trying to figure out what to say to her.

Casey raised an eyebrow at him walking away but she figured this was the regular Max that went to find a girl to screw in the bathroom. She turned around and started talking to a really cute guy from her office she knew was single.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix and Olivia were laughing in the corner of the room.

"Give me a big smile" Phoenix ordered. Olivia gave him a big fake smile "I said smile, not grin" Phoenix teased.

"Shut up" Olivia laughed and slapped him on the chest.

Max came over and grabbed Phoenix's arm "Can I borrow him for a second?"

Olivia smirked and nodded "As long as you give him back"

Max nodded and pulled Phoenix out of the banquet hall. "I have a huge problem"

Phoenix just shook his head "I'm not falling for that again Max"

"No, I'm serious" Max pleaded. "I think I'm falling for her"

"For who?"

"Casey" He whispered. "Pay attention"

Phoenix raised an eyebrow "Ok. What's the problem?"

"Dude we kissed and I was speechless." He whispered.

Phoenix nodded "They do that to you sometimes"

"No, I mean I didn't know what to say. I was like quiet and distant, I was like you!"

"Ouch" Phoenix shook his head "So what you're falling for her. That's a good thing."

Max thought about it "It is?"

"Yes."

He nodded "I should like tell her or something right?"

"Well that would be smart" Phoenix patted him on the shoulder "Congrats, you're growing up"

"Don't insult me" Max shook his head and went back to the banquet hall.

Max went back to where he left Casey and stopped seeing her making out with a guy against the wall. He took a deep breath and just looked at her for a few seconds. He guessed she didn't feel the same for him. Now he felt something he never did before. Sadness.

He turned around and walked away. He walked past Olivia and Phoenix.

"Wow, wow" Phoenix stopped him before he went out "You tell her?"

"No." he answered. "She doesn't feel the same way"

"How do you know? You didn't even tell her how you feel"

"She's too busy shoving her tongue down some guys throat." Max snapped. He turned to look at Olivia "Don't set me up with anybody else. All you women do is makes us hurt" he went out.

Phoenix and Olivia just exchanged looks. Olivia jerked her head to the door to make him go talk to his best friend.

Phoenix nodded and went out. He followed Max to his car "Dude c'mon"

"And you!" Max yelled, "This is your fault!"

"My fault?" Phoenix asked. "I wasn't kissing Casey."

"You told me to settle down. What do I need a girlfriend for? To make me feel like crap like I do now?"

Phoenix leaned on his car "C'mon man. Maybe she was drunk"

"Shut up" Max unlocked his car angrily "Don't tell me how to live my life you stupid jerk"

"What the hell did I do?" Phoenix yelled defensively. "You're like a little bitch, stop taking your anger out at me"

Max got in and tried to start his car but it wouldn't work "Oh that's just great" He got out and slammed the door closed. He started to walk down the sidewalk. "If this is a relationship then I don't want that"

Phoenix followed him "Stop. C'mon I'm not going to chase you down the fucking street"

Max stopped and turned to look at him "She's the first girl I fall for and this happens. If I didn't listen to you then maybe I wouldn't be in this situation."

"No" Phoenix shook his head. "If you didn't fuck her the first night you met you wouldn't be in this. Try to keep your dick in your pants once in a while"

"Screw you Phoenix!"

"Screw you Max!"

Olivia came out to the parking lot and slowly walked over to the two arguing. They always argued but not this badly. They grew up together and knew everything about each other.

"You got a perfect little family don't you Phoenix?" Max yelled. "Good family, great wife. Happy aren't you?"

"You leave them out of this!" Phoenix yelled "Just cause you have fucking commitment issues isn't my fault."

"You don't know the first thing about commitment you greedy son of a bitch!" Max shoved him.

"Don't bring this shit up again please! It's been more then twenty years! Get over it!"

Olivia wasn't sure what to say. She didn't know what they were fighting about. She wasn't about to get in the middle seeing both were extremely mad and could throw a punch any minute.

"I can't get over it!" Max yelled "You stabbed me in the fucking back! You were my best friend and you sold me down the fucking river!"

"I had no choice!" Phoenix yelled angrily. "No wonder you have such trusts issues. Is that what happened with Casey? You trusted her and she stabbed you in the heart Max" Phoenix provoked. "You're never at fault are you? It was my fault and now its Casey's fault. Newsflash Brad Pitt, it's your fault you don't have Casey."

Max just looked at him. "Fine. You have you're little perfect Brady Bunch life. I don't fucking need you, I didn't need you back then and now you're just a blimp on the screen."

"Fine" Phoenix shrugged. "But what happened back then I had no choice and you know that"

"Yea right. You had a choice. You were just selfish like you are now." He took his tie off and threw it at him "That's yours" He turned around and walked away.

Phoenix took a deep breath and walked away to his car.

Olivia followed reluctantly not sure what just happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia laid on her stomach in their bedroom as Phoenix kept calling Max. "Honey just let him cool off"

Phoenix finally hung the phone up and put it on his nightstand. "He is like a little puppy. He doesn't know how to be alone. I don't want him to get in trouble cause he is so pissed off." He got off the bed and started to unbutton his shirt.

"He is a big boy, he can take care of himself." Olivia flipped over and placed her hands on her stomach. "Hey take my socks off please"

Phoenix took his shirt off and kneeled down by her legs on the bed. "I just feel bad" He took one leg and took her sock off. "I mean Max doesn't get like this all time" he took the other sock off.

Olivia placed her bare feet on his chest "Massage?" Phoenix nodded and started to massage her foot. "Want to tell me what you two were yelling about?"

"Long story" He shrugged as he took her other foot to massage.

"We got time, you're also massaging my back when you finish down there" She grinned pleadingly at him since he was extremely nice and gave her whatever she wanted.

Phoenix smiled back knowing she took advantage of his niceness towards her but he didn't mind it since she comforted him when he needed it. "It was a long time ago"

Olivia suddenly flipped on her stomach. "Sorry. Keep going"

He sat down on her and massaged her shoulders. "You know how I was adopted? Well Max was also in the same adoption agency. Jacob and Julie are older so they were in a different age group when we lost our parents." He pulled her shirt up. "Take it off its easier"

Olivia pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it on the bed.

He gently rubbed her back. "Well Max lost his parents in a car crash so he was in the system since he was really young. He was next on the adoption list when I came along. I was older for that age group cause he is younger then me by a couple of years." He unhooked her bra but didn't take it off as he kept massaging her.

"You guys met then?" Olivia mumbled into the pillow since she was enjoying her husband's sweet massage.

"Yea. So when my adoptive parents, Annie and Richard, came along. They adopted Jacob and Julie but didn't want to separate us so they took me also."

Olivia just nodded realizing what was going on. "So you screwed Max over from an adoption?"

He stopped massaging her. "I didn't screw him over"

Olivia turned around on her back so she was looking up at him. "Oh honey I didn't mean it like that"

"Yea right. I'm just some mean bastard who fucked his friend over." He rolled his eyes and got off of her.

"Baby" She turned on the side to look at him "You didn't have a choice." She gently stroked his hair back "C'mon it's the New Year, I don't want you to be sad"

He just shrugged and stared up at the ceiling. "So far this year sucks" he turned to the side so his back was to her.

Olivia rested her chin on his arm. "You can't sleep yet. You still owe me an orgasm"

He smirked a little "I thought it was all about me tonight."

"Well I lied." She smirked and kissed his arm. "C'mon take it off" She pulled his white tank top out of his pants. Olivia loved doing that since he had nice muscles and his tank tops were always against his body tracing his chiseled abs. "I'll take my bra off and we'll have some fun."

"You sound like a stripper" He let out a small chuckle as he closed his eyes. He felt her slap him on the butt. "Should I get my dollar bills?"

"Should I get Elliot or Cragen?" She teased in a smile knowing Phoenix thought they hated him but in reality they were protective. Just as protective like he was of her from other man. He was even jealous sometimes but hardly showed it to her. He wasn't jealous of Elliot since he was like her brother but he had his moments.

Phoenix quickly opened his eyes to that. "I'm sorry"

Olivia laughed and sat up on the bed. He was still turned to the side. She sat down on his waist. She slowly moved up so she was on his stomach. He let out a groan not being able to breath since she was sitting on the side of his ribs. She started to move a little to annoy him. He let out another groan "Take my bra off you baby"

He let out a small cough "I cant breath" He pushed her off of him.

Olivia didn't expect it and lost balance. Instead of falling on the bed where he pushed her she fell back and slammed down on the wooden floor.

"Olivia!" Phoenix quickly jumped up. "Oh shit. Baby are you ok?" He kneeled down by her.

Olivia winced a little in pain. "Ow" She whispered out with her eyes closed from the pain in her back and her head.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." He slowly took her hand and helped her sit up. "C'mon babe"

"Hurts" She sat up in pain "My back"

"I didn't even push you in this direction. I'm sorry sweetie"

"Not your fault. Well it is your fault but not really cause you aimed for the bed" She took his shoulder and got off the floor. "Ice. Please?"

"Of course" He got off the floor and went to the kitchen. He got her an ice pack and came back. She was lying on her stomach with only her bra on still. He kneeled down by her and gave her a kiss on the nose. "Where?"

"Right shoulder" She mumbled.

He gently placed the ice pack on her shoulder. She jumped from the cold. "Sorry" he took his tank top off and placed it on her shoulder.

Olivia smiled smelling his cologne she loved. "Mmm smells like you"

He smirked and put the ice pack over the tank top so it wasn't as cold anymore. "Olivia?"

"Yes Birdie?"

"I have some bad news"

"What? You have to pee?"

He laughed a little "No. I think you have a bruise on your shoulder and above your butt" He answered looking at the small purple circle forming on her shoulder and another under her lower back.

"My butt seriously?"

"Can I pull your pants down so I can check?" He asked with all seriousness.

"Is that some guy trick to do me doggy style?" She teased him knowing he got uncomfortable when she knew sex positions they never even did.

Phoenix started blushing extremely. "No. I'm serious. You have a bruise. I would poke it to show it hurts but I don't want you to be in pain."

"Ok. Take them off but no touching you pervert" She teased with a smile.

He got up and sat down on her legs so she was in between him. He gently reached under her waist to unbuckle her jeans. He kept trying to undo them but he didn't have a lot of room since she was lying on her stomach.

Olivia felt him doing something to her jeans "What the hell dude?" She asked in annoyance.

"I'm sorry. I think the blanket got caught in the zipper," He answered. "Did you just say dude?" he asked with a smile to tease her. "Dude leave my breasts alone" He mocked with a chuckle. "Stop touching me dude"

"As soon as I can turn around without pain I'm going to smack you" She warned.

"Get up" He instructed. He slowly helped her get off the bed. She pulled his tank top over her, not because she was uncomfortable but because she was cold.

Phoenix went around and undid her jeans. He kneeled down and gently pushed them down to her ankles so it didn't touch her bruise. He sat down on the bed as she stood in front of him. "Yup you got a bruise."

"Where?"

He took his phone and took a picture.

Olivia heard the little click. "Did you just take a picture of my ass?"

"Yes m'am" He smiled proudly. "I'm putting this on my background."

"Don't you dare."

He handed her the phone so she could see where her bruise was. "Only I use that phone. Can I please put it on the background?"

"Why do you want that picture there?"

"Cause you have a cute butt" he answered as he got off the bed and placed a kiss on her neck from the back.

"No I don't. It's ugly"

"Hey" His smile went away. "None of that insecure bullshit you got me? You're beautiful. Every part of you is beautiful you understand me?"

Olivia looked over at her husband and slowly nodded "Yea. Thanks"

He smiled cutely which always put a smile on her face. He gently glided his hand over her butt. He gently squeezed the part where she didn't have a bruise. "That's the stuff"

Olivia let out a giggle by accident. "Hey you"

"Hey you" He repeated as he kissed her shoulders softly.

"We have been married how long now?"

"Like…ten years?" he teased with a smirk.

"Very funny. Five months" She corrected as he kept kissing her. "I think it's time we took it to the next step."

"What? Sex in the shower?"

"No" She answered with a roll of the eyes.

"Sex on the couch?"

"No. Sex with a cause"

"I'm sorry I don't know that place" he gently nibbled on her ear. "Sounds like a good band name. Lets start a band!" He said excitedly with a huge grin to make fun of her.

Olivia smiled a little "Lets start a family"

He stopped kissing her and his smile went away "I don't like that band name. Sex with a cause is way cooler"

"Phoenix I'm serious" She whined. "C'mon be serious"

"I am," He answered. "You will play the banjo, I got the vocals and our little monster will play the drums."

Olivia turned around and pushed him onto the bed. "Jerk"

"Get over here" He ordered. She kept giving him a mean look. "Get over here this instant or my sperm is not making our baby"

She smiled a little and turned around. She tripped over her jeans that were around her ankles. Phoenix quickly got up and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"You clumsy as hell detective" He chuckled and took her jeans off her ankles. "Jesus Christ Olivia, you would break your head if I wasn't around."

Olivia rolled her eyes and got to her feet. Phoenix lay down on the bed again. She sat down on top of him making sure she didn't touch her bruises. She rested her hands on his pecks. "So? We're going to get pregnant?"

"Well only if we have sex. Birds and the bees detective." He winked at her. "You can be on top this time cause of your bruises and I will not touch your butt or shoulder at all. I promise."

Olivia smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "Want to start baby making?" She whispered against his lips.

"Absolutely" He whispered back as he took his wife's face in his hands.


	21. Wicked game we play

Phoenix sleepily grabbed his watch from his nightstand. 6:02 AM. "Olivia?" He mumbled into the pillow. No answer. "Olivia wake up" He turned to look at her but she wasn't there. He sat up and grabbed his jeans from his drawer. He got up and pulled them on over his boxers.

He went to the bathroom hearing water being run. He knocked guessing she was in there.

"Would you stop knocking every time? Just come in."

He rolled his eyes at his wife's request since she knew he liked to give her privacy. He went in and she was sitting on the edge of the tub shaving her legs. "What you doing?"

"I'm learning karate. What does it look like I'm doing?" She shook her head and ran the razor under water. "What's up?" She was only in panties and his tank top from last night.

"Nothing. I have to go to work so just wanted to see you before I left" He walked over to give her a kiss but Olivia moved and the leg she had shaving cream on touched his jeans. "Aw c'mon these are new," He complained. "Damn it"

"Sorry" Olivia shrugged. She knew he was cranky in the morning and arguing with him right after he woke up was a sure loss.

He took a deep breath and unzipped his jeans. He took them off and threw them into the laundry bin.

"You know the whole jeans don't have to be washed if a small part got shaving cream on them" Olivia threw her hands in the air since she was the one that always did their laundry cause he was too messy to remember.

"Sorry" He went to take them out.

"Don't," She ordered. "You stained other parts when you folded it."

He put the jeans back and then sat down on the toilet as he watched her shave her legs. "Feel pregnant yet?"

"After one night? No not yet" She answered with a smile "By the way last night was amazing"

"I agree" He grinned. "Hey I'm going to be at work late tonight just to let you know"

Olivia looked over at him. "Why? Angela having a party? I heard those eleven year-olds are party gods"

He smirked "No. Sophie is. Max and I are working the doors and we are head of security for tonight."

"Charity event?" Olivia asked knowing how his job worked. Even if he spent all day with models because it was part of his job she still trusted him.

"Something like that. Charity and New Years thing." He answered. "You want to come? I can put you on the list. I'll pass you up as a model" He winked in a flirty way.

Olivia just smiled at her husband "Can I bring a date?"

"Yup. Depends on who though"

"Elliot" She answered with a shrug "He's been down since the divorce thing and he deserves some fun. Maybe kiss a model or two."

Phoenix looked at her for a second and then nodded. "Ok"

"What?"

"Nothing" He got up.

"Wow. Wow." Olivia grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving "What's wrong?"

He sat down by her on the edge of the tub "I just don't want him to say anything that will embarrass me in front of my security that I'm in charge for. He knows he intimidates me and he likes that."

"Aww honey" She interlaced her fingers with his, "He will behave I promise. You could kick his ass if he even tries to say anything" She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"He will kill me. He has like an anger problem. I'm going to be known as the lieutenant from the Air Force that got killed by a cop."

Olivia laughed a little and blew on his neck cause he was ticklish. He quickly squirmed away. "You going?"

He scratched his neck and gave her a kiss. "Yea. Call me later ok?"

"When I get a break I will" She took her razor again and continued shaving her legs.

He got up and left the room to get dressed. He got on his faded blue jeans and a t-shirt that was against his body but wasn't tight. He came into the bathroom again. He gave Olivia another kiss and then kissed her stomach "Just in case"

Olivia grinned and gave him a kiss on the lips. "See you later fatty"

He chuckled and playfully messed with her hair. He winked at her and left the bathroom then the apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot came into the crib to get Olivia since she was at her other locker changing her shirt she stained during lunch.

He came to the lockers and quickly stopped seeing she only had on a bra. "Sorry"

Olivia just nodded "It's ok" She turned her back to him as she grabbed her extra shirt. "What's up?"

"Cragen wants the file on the Ramirez case" he answered and then quickly noticed a bruise on her shoulder and one on her lower back "Olivia are those bruises?"

Olivia bit her lip not wanting to tell him she fell off the bed while she was trying to seduce her husband. "Yea"

Elliot raised an eyebrow "Did Phoenix do this?"

"No" She quickly answered. "Christ Elliot, I just fell" She pulled her shirt on.

"Did he drink again?"

Olivia turned to look at him getting annoyed everyone thought of her husband as an abusive drunk since he was the complete opposite. "Phoenix wouldn't do this. He isn't a bad guy no matter how much you might be protective of me."

Elliot slowly nodded "Ok"

"And stop trying to scare him." She ordered. "I'm sick of seeing you and the guys scaring my husband."

"Understood."

She closed her locker. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"No"

"Good. You're going with me to a party. Dress nicely since there is going to be models there"

"Where are we going? Italy?"

Olivia smirked and headed down the stairs. "Sophie Fisher's house. Conrad Fisher's wife."

Elliot followed her "The Knicks all-star?"

"Yes"

"Phoenix's connections?"

"Yea" She nodded and went to their desks to finish their paper work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not on the list, sorry" Phoenix shrugged at the couple in front of him.

"C'mon man, it's just two people" The man argued and put a twenty in Phoenix's pocket on his blazer.

Phoenix smiled "Thanks for the tip. Now get lost"

The couple walked away.

Max came over and stood by Phoenix. Both were dressed in designer suits provided by the brand names for publicity. They had earpieces on and their guns were on their ankles because of all the cameras around. The mansion behind them was blaring with music and was slowly getting filled.

Max glanced over at Phoenix. "Armani?"

"Gucci" He answered knowing he was meaning the suit. "Fubu?"

"Hugo Boss" Max answered as he checked people's ID and let them in. "We cool?"

"We cool" Phoenix nodded.

Elliot and Olivia came up to the line. Olivia was holding Elliot's arm and both were dressed nicely.

"Names?" Phoenix asked playfully.

"Olivia Neal" Olivia played along.

"Not on the list. Get lost" Phoenix smiled a little at her.

"Elliot Stabler" Elliot rolled his eyes seeing the couple was flirting.

Phoenix nodded "You can go in but she can't"

Elliot grinned knowing Phoenix just wanted to mess with his wife. He walked past Max and Phoenix and went inside.

Olivia pouted a little at Phoenix. "Oh c'mon, what do I have to do?"

"Sleep with me" Max chimed in playfully. He winked at a model and let her in. He slapped Phoenix's arm and pointed to the girl's butt as she walked behind them.

Phoenix smiled but didn't look since Olivia was giving him a warning look. He pressed his earpiece "Unit one report to the main doors."

Max stopped a man that was about to walk in. "Sir can you place your hands on the wall please?" The man did so. Max motioned to Phoenix around the man's ankles since he looked suspicious.

Phoenix walked over and searched him "Empty your pockets slowly" The man turned his pockets inside out. Phoenix checked his blazer and then around his ankles where he felt something. "Sir can you come with us please?"

Max took the man's arm and led him away from the crowd.

Jimmy and Steve showed up to the doors. They took Phoenix's and Max's place. Phoenix took Olivia's hand and led her inside the party. "Hi"

"Hi" Olivia gave him a kiss. "You look very good."

"Thank you. Not so bad yourself" He smiled and led her over to the bar. "What do you want to drink?"

"Um…sprite" She answered and gently touched her stomach. He smiled and ordered her a sprite. "You not having anything?"

"I'm on the job." He pointed to his earpiece "This is just break"

Sophie walked over to them "Phoenix sweetie will you be so kind to order me a Martini"

Phoenix quickly fixed his blazer "Yes m'am" He ordered her a Martini. "You two met right?"

Both women nodded. Sophie gently glided her hand down Phoenix's arm and whispered something in his ear. Olivia raised an eyebrow.

Phoenix gulped and just smiled at his boss. He said nothing and walked away to the front doors. He didn't want to object to his boss's request of making Max come over so she could fool around with him.

Olivia took her sprite the bartender placed on the counter top and walked away to find Elliot. She figured she wouldn't make Phoenix's job harder by getting in a pissy match with his boss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia flipped through a baby magazine she got as she waited for Phoenix to get home. She looked over at the clock. 2:24 AM. She finally tossed the magazine on the nightstand being impatient. She knew the parties always ran late cause they had to get everyone out and then check the house for anything that might be left behind on purpose.

She turned the light off and got under the sheets. She slowly started to drift to sleep when she heard the front door close. She was too pissed with him to even get up.

She felt him get on the bed slowly and touched her shoulder from the back "Olivia? You sleeping?" He whispered.

"No" She answered with her eyes closed. He turned the light on, on her nightstand. "Doesn't mean I wasn't trying to sleep."

"Sorry" he kissed her forehead "I have to talk to you about something though"

"Did another model whisper something in your ear?" Olivia mumbled bitterly.

"No" he answered simply. "Look Max got fired and he doesn't have anywhere to go so I was thinking he can sleep on the couch."

Olivia opened her eyes and turned to look at him "Why did he get fired?"

"Conrad caught him and Sophie fooling around so he fired Max and isn't allowing him on the property anymore" Phoenix answered "Can I tell him he can sleep here?"

Olivia groaned "Max? C'mon he is like a man-child. He is really immature"

"I know but he doesn't have family and his car was Conrad's Mercedes that he drove Sophie everywhere with so he doesn't even have a car now."

"Where is he now?"

"Downstairs in the lobby waiting"

Olivia quickly got off the bed "Wow. He is here? Max is already here?"

"Well" Phoenix got off the bed "Yea" he shrugged knowing Max wasn't one of Olivia's favorite people. He was probably the most disliked in her eyes out of all of his friends because of his forwardness toward women.

"Oh god Phoenix." Olivia rolled her eyes. She wasn't every fond of a man who slept with over a hundred women sleeping on her couch. She liked Max but it was his lack of control that bothered her since Max always brought out the bad in Phoenix.

Phoenix slightly nodded. "Ok. I'll just give him some money for a motel or something" He turned to walk out.

"Wait" Olivia called after him "Tell your buddy he can sleep on the couch"

Phoenix smirked and gave her a kiss "Thank you" He went out of the apartment to tell Max he can sleep on the couch.

Olivia let out a small scream and made her way back to the bed. "Stupid man whore" She mumbled to herself as she got under the covers. There wasn't a chance in hell she was trying to make a baby tonight with Max in the next room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Couple of days later…**

There were chips on the floor and beer bottles on the coffee table. Max was on the floor, Phoenix on the couch, Cliff next to him and Tony was also on the floor. They were watching a football game for boy's night. Jacob was making food in the kitchen. More like making a mess.

Phoenix's tie was pulled down and his shirt was untucked. Max had on sweats and a jersey from the Jets. The other guys were also dressed messily as they slowly made a mess of Phoenix and Olivia's apartment.

"Where's the wife?" Tony asked looking over at Phoenix during half time.

"Work. Should be out late," Phoenix answered as he took a sip of his beer.

Max grinned, "Perfect."

"For what?" Phoenix asked raising an eyebrow.

"Strippers" Max gave Cliff a hi-five. "We never gave you a proper bachelor party"

"No, no" Phoenix quickly objected. "No strippers. Give me a beer and we'll call it even"

"Too late. We already ordered them," Jacob informed him as he came out of the kitchen with a sandwich. "Where are they Max?"

"Should be here soon" Max answered as he looked at his watch. There was a knock on the door. "There are my honeys" He quickly got up.

"Guys no" Phoenix shook his head. "C'mon I'm married"

Max grinned and opened the door. Two women dressed in slutty cop uniforms were standing there.

Cliff and Jacob burst out laughing finding it ironic the uniforms were cops because of Olivia.

Max smiled at the women and led them in. "Hello officers."

Phoenix buried his face in his hands since he was very shy and the guys liked to push his limits.

"Where's the bad boy?" One woman made her way to the couch. All the guys quickly moved away and left Phoenix the only one there. "Oh your cute"

"Yes he is"

Everyone looked over at the door and spotted Olivia standing there with her arms crossed on her chest. Phoenix closed his eyes knowing he was in for it.

Max smiled nervously. "Hello Olivia"

Olivia looked at him angrily knowing he had something to do with the two women half naked standing in her living room in front of her husband "Hello Max" She looked over at the strippers "Thank you for your services ladies"

"But Olivia they didn't-" Max whined.

"I don't care. Out" Olivia ordered.

Cliff and Jacob quickly got up and grabbed their jackets. They left the apartment before their sister-in-law yelled at them.

Tony grabbed a bag of chips and quickly walked away "Bye Olivia"

Olivia waved and then looked at Max "You too"

Max nodded and wrapped his arms around the strippers waists "C'mon ladies" he led them past Olivia. "Good luck Phoenix"

Olivia closed the door behind them and then looked at Phoenix still on the couch too scared to look at her. "Strippers. Beer. Chips. Want to tell me why you are making a mess out of our house?"

Phoenix slowly got up and looked at her "Um…well…the strippers weren't my idea" He answered. "But the mess I will clean."

Olivia walked over and looked at the beer bottles on the table. The carpet was stained with beer and crumbs were everywhere "I'm so mad right now that I'm actually being calm"

"Honey I will clean all of it" he pleaded, "Please don't be mad or upset."

"Upset? I'm not upset." She walked over to him with her arms crossed on her chest. "Upset is an understatement. I'm pissed"

"I see that" he took a step back. "I didn't even know about the strippers. Please don't be pissed at me"

"You are in deep trouble. You better pray to god those stains come out" She went to the bedroom "Start cleaning!" She slammed the door shut behind her.

Phoenix groaned and started to clean the coffee table.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix slowly came into the bedroom with a small bag. Olivia was reading a magazine and on purpose ignoring him. He sat down on the bed by her. "Your so beautiful" he started. "I love you very much"

"Aw I think I'm falling in love with you again" Olivia rolled her eyes and turned to the side.

Phoenix pulled out a box from the bag and handed it to her "That's for you."

Olivia put her magazine down and took the box. She gave him a suspicious look but then opened the box. It was chocolate covered strawberries. Her favorite. She smirked a little and picked her magazine up again. She ate her chocolates and read.

Phoenix rolled his eyes and pulled out a card from the bag "This too"

Olivia looked at it and it was a twenty-dollar gift card from Starbucks. She couldn't help but smile since he liked to tease her about her love for coffee. "Chocolates and coffee. Good apology."

He smiled seeing he was forgiven. He gave her a kiss. "I got you a shirt also" He pulled out a shirt and that said 'I love mommy'. It was a small baby shirt. "Aw I messed it up. That is for our baby" He teased and shook his head "Stupid Phoenix"

Olivia sat up and took the small, adorable shirt. "Aww" She pouted and wiped her eyes from her tears. "So cute"

Phoenix smiled "Why are you crying?"

"It's so small" She whispered through tears.

Phoenix laughed and hugged her. "Honey"

Olivia pulled away and hugged the t-shirt. "I love it"

"I don't think it will fit you," He teased. "Leave it for the baby"

Olivia nodded and took her chocolates again.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior. "When are you supposed to get your…lady…thing?"

"My period?"

"Yes. That"

"Yesterday" She answered.

"You get it?"

"No" Olivia answered "But it's normal to be late a day"

"Lets see if you're pregnant" Phoenix took her hand and pulled her up. "C'mon get up" She got up and followed him to the bathroom. Phoenix opened the drawer where they bought pregnancy tests. He took one out and gave it to her. "Go"

Olivia just looked at him "Stupid ass"

"What?"

"I need to pee on it. I don't have to use the bathroom yet" Olivia rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her husband. "Why don't you pee on it?"

"Yes Olivia I missed my menstrual cycle also" He rolled his eyes and turned the faucet on. "Have to pee yet?"

"No"

Phoenix left the room and then came back with a water bottle "Drink"

Olivia gave him a mean look and took the bottle "You can't force me to drink water stupid"

"Shut up and drink the damn water!" He yelled playfully and then smiled "I'm sorry baby, please drink the water?"

Olivia smiled and then opened the bottle. She took some sips and then got bored. "I feel so much pressure"

Phoenix took the pregnancy test and played with it. "So you just pee on this?"

"Yes. Pretty easy" Olivia took another sip. "Want to try it?" She smiled at him.

Phoenix looked at the drawer and there were at least five pregnancy tests there since he didn't know how many to buy when Olivia told him to get some at the drug store. "Sure"

"I wasn't serious" Olivia shook her head.

"We need something to do until your bladder gets in the mood. I have to pee anyway" he took the pregnancy test out of the box. He lifted the toilet seat up and then unzipped his jeans.

Olivia started to laugh, "You're so weird!"

He peed on the stick and then zipped up again. He put the cover on the urinated part and placed it on the counter top on the sink. "Please let me be pregnant!" He yelled playfully.

"Phoenix is pregnant?" They heard Max ask from the living room.

"Shut up over there!" Phoenix yelled back and pointed to the water bottle. Olivia rolled her eyes and drank her water again.

She took another sip and smiled "I have to pee"

"Yes!" Phoenix quickly grabbed a pregnancy test and handed it to her. "Go, go"

Olivia took his test and handed it to him. "Go find out if you're pregnant" She pushed him out of the bathroom and closed the door.

Phoenix sat down on the bed and waited. He looked at his test "Aw Liv I'm not knocked up"

"Shut up"

"Focus. Sorry" He called back and got quiet. He looked through the magazine she was reading earlier.

Olivia came out of the bathroom looking very nervous "Now we wait"

Phoenix nodded and patted the bed "Come here"

She sat down by him "So you're not pregnant?"

"No" He said disappointedly. "Stupid Phoenix"

Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss "Man I'm nervous"

"Me too" He nodded and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I love you"

"I love you too"

He looked at his watch "I think its time"

Olivia took his hand and led him to the bathroom. She took the pregnancy test and handed it to him "You look"

He handed it back "You look. Your urine"

"I'm nervous" She gave it to him "Be a man"

He rolled his eyes and looked down at the test. He didn't say anything.

"So?" Olivia asked anxiously.

Phoenix slowly looked up and shook his head "No. Sorry"

Olivia took a deep breath and nodded. "It's ok"

He tossed both of the pregnancy tests in the trash. "Guess we just have to keep trying"

Olivia rubbed the back of her neck "Not tonight ok? I'm tired" She walked past him and lay down on the bed.

He followed her slowly. He sat down by her "You ok?" He gave her a small kiss.

"Yea. Just tired" She answered as she took his hand "Let's just sleep ok?"

"Sure" He lay down by her and held her. "Goodnight"


	22. My obsession

Phoenix walked into the squadroom with Angela on his back. "Hey detective"

Olivia looked up and smiled "Hey"

"Hi Olivia" Angela waved with a smile "Phoenix and I are going to lunch, want to come?"

"Sure" Olivia nodded as she put her file down "I need a rest from this paperwork anyway"

Elliot came into squadroom with two sodas and spotted Phoenix "Hey"

"Hey man, you can come to lunch as well. I need someone to entertain this monster on my back anyway"

Angela just giggled.

Elliot smiled and shook his head "Thanks but I have to finish some paper work, Olivia can go though"

"I was planning to anyway" Olivia smiled as she got off her chair and put on her jacket "I'll be back soon"

Elliot nodded and sat down in his seat.

"Can we have pizza?" Angela asked looking at Phoenix as all three walked out of the squad room.

"Olivia can we have pizza?" Phoenix asked looking at Olivia.

"Only if it's pepperoni," She answered with a smirk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat in a restaurant eating pizza. Angela was at the pinball machine playing a game. Phoenix kept his eye on Angela while Olivia and him shared a pizza.

"Until how long you working?"

"I don't know. I have to finish all that paperwork first." Olivia answered as she took a sip of her coke.

"Oh I rented that movie you wanted"

"The chick flick you don't want to watch?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"Yea. You're destined to make me cry because of a movie aren't you?"

Olivia smirked a little "Yes. Yes I am"

Angela ran up to their table and looked up at Phoenix "I need more quarters"

"I'm all out sweetie" He told her as he picked her up and sat her on his lap "How about we get going and let Olivia get back to work"

"Let's go play basketball," Angela said excitedly "Olivia you want to come?"

"I have to go to work honey, I'm sorry" Olivia smiled a little at her.

"We'll walk you back to the precinct and then were going to play basketball" Phoenix got up and placed Angela on his back "Hold on."

Olivia got up and followed them out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max sat in Casey's office waiting for her to finish court. He played with a picture Casey had on her desk. It was Olivia, Phoenix and Casey at their wedding. It slipped out of his hands but he quickly caught it before it fell. He left it on the desk and decided not to touch anything else.

Casey's door opened and she walked in laughing with a man behind her. He was tall and dressed in a nice suit. His hair was nicely combed compared to Max's bed-head look he sported which made him look cute.

"Hey" Casey's smile slowly faded seeing Max sitting there. "What are you doing here?"

Max looked at her and then her new love interest. "Nothing. Sorry" he got off the seat.

"Max this is my boyfriend Alexander, Alex this is Max" Casey introduced.

Both men shook hands. Alexander's pager went off. He looked at it and then Casey. "I have to go honey" He gave her a kiss and then looked at Max "Nice to meet you"

Max just nodded "You too"

Alexander left the office leaving only Max and Casey alone.

Max walked around the office looking at her books on her shelves. "You don't read these"

Casey rolled her eyes "Why did you come here?"

"I can't visit you now that you got Mr. Bill Clinton?" He smiled evilly in her direction and sat in her chair. For some reason he wanted to torment her after what she made him feel.

"Shut up. He is a doctor" Casey rolled her eyes and got coffee.

"A doctor? Never thought of you as a gold digger" he put his feet on her table and opened a book he found.

"I'm not a gold digger!" She defended. "He is really nice and sweet unlike some jerks in my office"

Max kept looking at the law book "Get down girl, go ahead and get down. I ain't sayin' she a gold digger but she ain't messing with no broke-" He sang teasingly.

Casey took a deep breath and walked over to him "Get out of my office."

"I hope he signs a pre-nuptial agreement." He flipped the page of the law book. "Do you understand one word in this book?"

"Yes. It's for smart people not you"

"Mmmm I'm getting a boner when you talk to me like that" He smiled and put the book down. "A doctor? Seriously? You're not bored out of your mind?"

"No" She answered. "Get out"

"Does he make sure your bed sheets are sanitary before having sex? I heard doctors are small and hairy." He let out a chuckle. "Eww that's gross when you give head."

"We didn't even have sex yet. Get out Max" She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up.

He stood up and kept close to her. He leaned down to kiss her but she turned her cheek to him. He stepped back "So it's like that?"

"Yea. It's like that" She nodded and took a step back from him. "Leave"

A woman never rejected him before. They never turned him down. Now he was just crazy about her because he couldn't have her. "What comes around goes around Casey"

"Is that a threat?" She asked sternly.

He just looked at her. "I could be your best kept secret and he will be your biggest mistake. If you say he makes you happy then we'll just see." He leaned in by her ear. "I fight like hell for what I want." He whispered softly. He walked past her and went out the office.

He took a deep breath and walked down the hall. He spotted Alexander coming toward him.

Both men stopped and just looked at each other. "You stay away from her," Alexander warned. "I heard about your reputation Mr. Edwards."

Max took a step closer to him "I will tear you to pieces" He whispered with a smile "I'm not done with you doctor. I'm going to make you wish you never met her."

Alexander looked angrily at him "Watch what you say. You don't know me that well Edwards."

"You stay away and I will back away from you. I deserve her. Not you."

"What do you make a thousand a week?" Alexander smiled a little at him "I make that in one hour. Who do you think she will choose? A pathetic piece of shit who owns nothing of his own or a man who owns a house and a Mercedes"

Max grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him inside the janitor closet before anyone saw him. He closed the door and slammed him against the wall. "I will bring you down and make you suffer. I suggest walking away from Casey before I make you walk away."

"Fuck you"

Max grabbed him by the neck "You will not touch my girl. You take your fucking hands off my woman. She is mine or I swear to god I'm going to hunt you down and feed you your heart"

Alexander grabbed Max by the shirt and pushed him against the other wall. "You don't fucking threaten me"

Max laughed and punched him. He kneed him in the stomach and threw him to the floor. Max kneeled down by him and slapped him on the cheek. "She's my obsession asshole." He pulled a napkin out of his pocket and threw it in his face "Wipe your nose. You're bleeding." He got up and fixed his shirt. He winked at Alexander and walked out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Phoenix were the only ones in the gym. It was almost ten and both came to the gym after work. Olivia was running on the treadmill with her ear buds in listening to music.

Phoenix put his weights down and walked over to her. He stood in front of her and just watched.

Olivia smiled and took her ear buds out. "Can I help you?"

Phoenix slowed down her speed. "Do you know how to kick box?"

Olivia stopped running and caught her breath "No."

He took her hand and led her to the rink in the small gym. He slid inside and patted the floor. "Lets go"

Olivia went in also. "Why do I have to learn kickboxing?"

"Because you're a cop that deals with crazy people all day. Kickboxing is your best friend if something goes wrong" He went around her and put her hands up.

"I do have a gun. Can't I just shoot them?"

"No. You can't just kill all of them no matter how much you want to" he pulled her leg back. "Support your weight on the back leg. Kickboxing is about movement and where to punch, not how hard you punch."

"So if I did this…" She swung at him. He duct and grabbed her wrist. He twisted it behind her back as gently as possible with his other arm around her neck.

"That would happen" He whispered with a smirk and let her go.

Olivia smiled liking this already. He was super sexy when he overpowered her a little. "Ok. Lets play" She lifted her fists up ready to wrestle with her husband because she loved it when he was very manly.

Phoenix smiled and circled around the rink. "You can't beat me. I'm the champion," He pointed to a trophy in the window of the gym. "Mine"

Olivia nodded "Impressive" She pointed to his crotch "Mine"

He laughed and suddenly moved to her. He playfully swung at her and stopped in inch before touching her face. "Boom"

Olivia pushed his hand away "If you're going to fight me do it like man."

"Oh really?" he smirked and circled around her again.

Olivia quickly moved to him and put him in a headlock. "C'mon pretty boy"

Phoenix smirked "You're such a cop" He kneeled down and moved forward pushing her to the ground. He untangled her arms around his neck and sat on top of her. He held her wrists over her head. "Move with rhythm. Surprise me" He took her hands and pulled her up. "Lets go again"

Olivia slowly circled around the rink as her husband did the same. She knew he was just teaching her all of this because he felt safer knowing she could take care of herself in more ways then just using her gun.

"You look hot when your sweaty I ever tell you that?" he smirked and kept an eye on her. Her hair was half sweaty and her t-shirt was wet in the back.

"Right back at you" She smiled at the sweat that ran down his neck which made her want to kiss him. His tank top was all wet and his short hair was soaked.

Olivia suddenly moved and pressed her arm to Phoenix's neck and pushed him back roughly. His back hit the corner of the rink and he breathed hard. "Good" He coughed out.

Olivia smirked and let go. "Don't mess with a cop when she's listening to music ok?"

Phoenix smiled and gave her a kiss. "Hit the showers" He climbed out of the rink and went to the male bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix stood in front of his locker in the gym getting dressed after his shower. He pulled his sweats on and tied them. He heard a noise. He looked around and then slowly took his gun from the locker.

He looked up and then spotted Olivia leaning on the locker at the end of the aisle. "Damn. You scared the living shit out me" He put his gun back in his holster. "What are you doing here?"

Olivia smiled seeing he only had on sweats pants that were loose around his fit waist. His muscular body was tan and still a little wet from his shower. She walked over to him and gently placed her hands on his tied sweats. "Hi"

He smiled at her "Hi" he looked at her a little confusingly.

She gently started to place small kisses on his lips and cheeks. She pressed his back against the locker and slowly untied his sweats. "You know what would be hot?"

"What?" He asked quietly as if he didn't know what was on her mind.

"Me and you. Right here" She whispered as she pressed her body to his. "Max is still at our place and we haven't been able to be loud at all" She placed a kiss on his neck.

Phoenix gulped being very turned on. "Right here?"

"Yea." She nodded and gently pulled his penis out of his sweats. He quickly covered his moan.

She didn't even have to say anything else. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pushed her back against the locker this time. He dropped his sweats to his ankles and then pulled off her sweatpants she was wearing after her shower.

Olivia lifted herself up against the locker being very aroused by his manly behavior. "C'mon"

He pushed inside of her and started to move. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist and placed her hands on his shoulders as he moved faster. He grabbed the edge of the top of the lockers.

Olivia kissed his neck as she let out small moans. Both smirked a little hearing the noise they were making against the lockers.

"Oh god" Olivia buried her face in his shoulder so she wasn't too loud.

Phoenix moved one more time and reached his orgasm. He moved slowly now knowing Olivia was close to reaching her orgasm.

Olivia let out a scream on his shoulder and rested her head on him. She slowly slid of his body.

He pulled out and smiled "I love you"

She smiled and pulled her pants on. "Get dressed. Leaving in five" She gave him a kiss and left the male bathroom.

Phoenix pulled his sweats up from his ankles and then quickly grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it on. He pulled on a hoodie and closed the locker.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix lay on the couch reading a car magazine as Olivia and Max talked in the kitchen. Phoenix was slowly getting annoyed since now Olivia thought of Max as a saint because he was sensitive and sweet.

"I just don't understand her" Max whined as he rested his head on the table.

"Honey Casey is just confused" Olivia assured him.

"Like Max's sexuality" Phoenix let out a small chuckle.

"Leave him alone" Olivia ordered.

Max let out another groan "I want her."

"If you need to talk my door is always open" Olivia rubbed his back.

"Just like Max's legs" Phoenix once again chimed in as he read his magazine.

"Shut up" Max mumbled.

Phoenix sat up to look at his friend "Since when are you so Savage Garden?"

"Olivia make him stop" Max whined childishly knowing Olivia was very caring and would hit Phoenix for being so mean to him.

"Phoenix" Olivia warned and gave him a mean look. "Knock it off."

"Good idea" Phoenix nodded "Max go beat off in the shower and be a real man. Stop crying like some fag"

Olivia slapped his arm "Stop it."

Phoenix shrugged and lay down on the couch again. He picked his magazine up and kept reading.

Max slowly dragged himself off the chair and went to take a shower "Stupid Phoenix"

"Homo" Phoenix mumbled back.

Olivia hit Phoenix upside the head "What is the wrong with you?"

"What?" He asked looking up at her. "What did I do?"

"You were so mean to him" Olivia slapped his chest. "Insensitive ass"

Phoenix got off the couch and went to the fridge "He'll live." Phoenix took out ice cream. "Want some?"

"No. I want you to apologize to Max" She crossed her arms on her chest.

Phoenix laughed and sat down at the counter top in the kitchen. "Max isn't worth my apology. He has no feelings. He is like a penis. He is annoyed until he gets what he wants and then when he does he is back to his normal-vagina-searching self."

"That's a horrible thing to say about your best friend" Olivia shook her head at him "You're so cold toward him."

Phoenix took a spoonful of his ice cream and then looked down realizing what he was eating. "Oh man. Calories" He got up and put the ice cream back.

Olivia rolled her eyes and kept giving him a mean look "I hope you eat a lot of calories and carbohydrates tomorrow"

Phoenix looked at her "Mean" He kept searching the fridge for something to eat. He finally found his granola bar but it was covered with frosted flakes and melted chocolate. He took a deep breath knowing Max liked to eat granola bars that way. "Stupid little prick" He closed the fridge.

Olivia opened it and found the granola bar. "This?"

"Yes." Phoenix started to look through cabinets. "He is such a jackass. I swear he is like a woman with PMS crossed with a chick that just lost her virginity to a jock that left her for the cheerleader so now he is depressed and eats all of our food."

Olivia rolled her eyes at her husband's theory. "Genius."

Phoenix didn't find anything and then came to Olivia "Let me get some sugar."

Olivia just walked away to their bedroom "I'm not giving you anything after you were so mean"

He followed "C'mon we need to get pregnant."

"I'm not having sex with you when I'm mad at you" She pulled the sheets down. "And you already got some. If I knew you were going to be a jerk I wouldn't have given you any."

"But Olivia" He whined to imitate Max. "I really miss being inside of you" He let out a groan "I want you"

Olivia tried to hide her smile and shook her head.

Phoenix let out a fake cry and fell on the bed "I just don't understand you"

Olivia smiled a little "Unbelievable"

Phoenix looked up and spotted her smile. He grinned and pulled her down on the bed with him "I think that was very good."

"It was horrible" Olivia teased as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That's why it was funny."

He started to kiss her gently "As long as you smile" He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer "I love your smile"

Olivia placed her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

Their door opened without any warning and Max came in only in a towel "Sorry guys." He quickly walked past them and went to their bathroom. "Phoenix where is your shaving cream?"

Phoenix and Olivia exchanged looks and slowly got off of each other.

"Hello Phoenix? Stop kissing for like two seconds and tell me."

Phoenix let out a deep breath being very annoyed by his friend "It's on the shelf you stupid son of a-"

Olivia quickly covered his mouth "Left shelf on the top."

Max walked past them again with the shaving cream. "Thanks. Bye. I'm gone"

"Wow. Where you going?" Olivia asked as she sat up.

Phoenix rolled his eyes still lying on the bed. He wanted Max out of the apartment. He was starting to hate him and Olivia was starting to like him.

"Casey's" Max answered. "She has a date tonight"

"You can't ruin her date like that" Olivia shook her head. "Uncool"

"Olivia" Phoenix whined, "C'mon let him go"

"Hold on honey" Olivia patted him on the leg. "Be with you in a second"

Phoenix groaned and flipped on his stomach.

Max just shrugged "I have a date with…um…that girls name…Phoenix what was the girl's name that I told you had a tattoo on her left boob?"

Phoenix let out another groan "Virginia"

"Yes!" Max nodded "Her. I have a date with her and we're accidentally going to the same restaurant as Casey and Alexander."

"Max don't be mean to Casey" Olivia pleaded. "You're not going to win her back like that honey"

"That's it" Phoenix got up "I'm jerking off in the shower while you girls discuss all your fucked up relationships and chat about how hot Brad Pitt is." He pulled his shirt off and went to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him.

Max didn't even pay attention to his best friend. "Why can't I mess with Casey?"

"Cause it's not nice" Olivia told him. "You want her back you have to be nicer then Alexander. Alexander is nice, I met him."

"He is a doctor" Max whined.

"Shut up Max! I can't concentrate!" They heard Phoenix yell from the bathroom.

Max rolled his eyes. "Well I have to shave and I'm gone. I'll try to be nice" He smiled a little "For you"

The bathroom door opened suddenly and Phoenix came out only in boxers. "Out!"

"What?" Max asked.

"Get out of my house!" Phoenix ordered. "Don't hit on my wife"

Olivia rolled her eyes and got up. "Leave him alone" She pushed Phoenix back to the bathroom.

Max threw his hands in the air and then walked out of the room to get dressed.

Phoenix kept mumbling curse words as he turned the water on.

Olivia pulled her shirt off for a shower "You done?"

"No" Phoenix answered, "That ass has to go. He should live on the street cause he is so stupid"

Olivia wrapped her arms around his back and rested them on his upper back. "Kiss. You'll feel better," She said in a small baby voice.

"I don't want a kiss," He mumbled bitterly.

"What does my baby want?" Olivia kept her baby voice knowing that always made him smile cause he would get annoyed by it.

"Baby wants a baby"

"Aww you sound like a woman" Olivia teased with a grin.

"Shut up" He moved away from her and pulled his boxers down. "I can't even masturbate when I want in my own house"

"Aww you can't do it anyway when I'm around" She gave him a kiss. "C'mon lets make a baby"

"Fine" He smiled a little and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer and started to kiss her.

eyHey


	23. Worth Fighting For

Phoenix, Olivia and Max sat at the table eating dinner. Olivia and Phoenix were across each other and Max was in the middle.

Phoenix looked up at his best friend since childhood. "Max you look for any jobs today?"

"Yup" Max nodded. "Nothing out there."

Phoenix took a sip of his water. "You can't screw women on every single job" he mumbled.

Olivia gave Phoenix a look. Phoenix said nothing and looked down at his food.

They finished their dinner and sat in the living room watching a movie.

"Pass the chips" Max motioned to Phoenix. Phoenix was in between the two. Olivia was on one side and she was eating the chips.

Olivia gave Phoenix the chips to pass to Max. Phoenix didn't pass them and took it for himself.

"Dude c'mon" Max complained. "She gave you those to give to me not for yourself"

"I don't care" Phoenix shrugged. "My house"

"Since when did you grow balls?" Max rolled his eyes. "Pass the fucking chips you pussy"

"Don't talk like that in front of my wife" Phoenix ordered.

Max snatched the bag from him "Shut up"

"You shut up"

"Both of you shut up" Olivia snapped. Both men got quiet.

Max glanced over at his friend. "Does he do the dominant man thing with you also or is it just me?"

Olivia shrugged "Not really. His testosterone just kicks in sometimes"

Phoenix glanced in between the two not believing they were just talking about him like he wasn't there. "Um…hello?"

Max ignored him and turned to Olivia "Have you ever noticed how when he gets mad his chest pumps up?"

Olivia started to laugh. "Oh yea, or when someone wakes him up in the morning and he is tired he becomes very cranky"

"I do not" Phoenix defended.

"Yes you do" Max grinned with a nod. "My favorite is when he is shy he crosses his arms on his chest or he plays with something like his watch."

"Or his perfect aiming with a gun that he loves to show off." Olivia added.

"Not as much as his medals from the air force and the secret service" Max nodded.

Phoenix gave each a mean look "I don't show them off!"

Max started to laugh, "You just keep them nice and shiny for your closet?"

"Shut up!" Phoenix got up and went to the bedroom.

Max and Olivia laughed and kept watching the movie. They took the chips and shared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia came into the bedroom after the movie. She closed the door behind her. Phoenix was still in his jeans and shirt. He was in bed reading a book.

"Why didn't you finish watching the movie with us?" She asked as she took her shirt off to get ready for bed.

"I didn't feel like listening to anymore crap being talked about me" he answered as he kept his attention on his book.

Olivia rolled her eyes "We weren't being mean, there is just things you do without realizing that are very funny."

"So now I'm a joke to you?" He put his book down.

"I didn't say that" Olivia smirked "C'mon Max and I know you better then you know yourself."

He got off the bed to get ready for bed. He took his t-shirt off and threw it in the closet. Olivia let out a small chuckle. "What now? I'm getting too fat for you? Something about my body you two would like to make fun of?"

Olivia shook her head "No. It's just that we figured out you like to throw all your clothes in the closet and that you're kind of messy."

"Well I'm sorry Olivia" he let out a deep breath and unzipped his jeans "I'm not squeaky clean like the man whore sleeping on our couch."

"He is not a man whore" Olivia defended. "C'mon he is your best friend"

"So? He sleeps with anything in a dress, and in college it was something's not in a dress if you know what I mean"

"Aww you're being mean," Olivia smirked "You shouldn't give your friends secrets out like that."

"Sorry I'm so upset" he took his jeans off angrily. "Unlike your buddy out there I have a job"

Olivia got ready for bed and sat down on the edge "Aww why are you so upset? We were just teasing you"

"Maybe I don't like to get teased by my wife and a stupid idiot. You weren't teasing me, if you weren't too busy paying attention to his dumb ass you would have seen I wasn't laughing with you." He got into bed and got under the covers. "Little Bitch" he mumbled to himself.

Olivia looked over at him "Who me?"

"No. Him" He answered as he fixed his pillow. "I can't believe you think I show my medals off. Yes I'm proud of them but…you know I should show them off. They should be in the living room and not in my closet"

Olivia moved up to him. She gently touched his shoulder "You can put your medals wherever you want."

"Well I would but all your stupid gossip magazines are in the way. How many times do you need to know that some rock star is breaking up with some stupid actress?"

Olivia smirked and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Is everything stupid to you tonight?"

"Yes." He pulled out a magazine from under his butt. "See, even in the bed" He threw it on her side.

"I was reading that this morning" She shrugged and picked her magazine up. "You're mean tonight. If you weren't a guy I would think it was PMS"

"Well living with you and Fabio over there is making me develop mood swings" He turned on his stomach and kept looking at the wall and not her.

"Honey." Olivia stroked the back of his hair "I'm driving you crazy?"

"Yes" He answered.

She smiled and ran her hand down his muscular back "I'm sorry"

"And I'm not cranky in the morning"

She kissed his shoulder. "You're cranky right now. Why do you think I'm not fighting you on this? You're grumpy and it will pass up after you sleep."

"No it wont, I'm annoyed by him. He is stupid and loud. I don't like loudness unless its you being loud"

Olivia grinned and slowly stuck her hand in his boxers. She gently gripped his butt "Want to make me be very loud tonight?"

"No" He mumbled into his pillow "I'm not in the mood"

"Want me to make you in the mood?" She kissed his back slowly. Gently gliding her moist lips against his warm body.

"No" He answered. "I'm not in the mood. Thanks though"

Olivia took her hand out and kissed his shoulder. "Ok. Goodnight"

He said nothing and pulled his blanket up more. Olivia turned the light off on her nightstand and didn't say anything to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix made breakfast as Max and Olivia sat at the table eating cereal.

"Phoenix let me get coffee" Max mumbled with his mouth full.

"Get it yourself" Phoenix made eggs.

Olivia was completely used to it since he always ate healthy. "Honey just give him the coffee"

Phoenix glanced at her and ignored them as they ate their cereal.

Max rolled his eyes and finally got up "Olivia you want coffee?"

"Yes please" She nodded.

Max got two cups and poured coffee "See Phoenix this is how you treat your girl. You get her coffee, maybe a little cake."

Phoenix looked over at him "I would have gotten her coffee, you on the other hand no"

"Oh so now I need boobs so you're nice to me?" Max chuckled a little as he handed Olivia her cup. "Here you go darling"

Phoenix took a deep breath and turned the stove off. He pushed his unfinished breakfast to the side and grabbed his leather jacket. "I'm going to work"

Olivia just looked up at him "What about breakfast? You didn't eat"

"I'm suddenly not hungry" He pulled his holster on and gave her a kiss "Get a job Max" he went out the door and slammed it closed behind himself.

Max just shrugged. "Hey liv" He sat down across her "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" She nodded and took another bite of her cereal.

"Ok." He thought for a second. "Is Casey serious with her boyfriend?"

"Yes" Olivia nodded. "Why?"

"I…I think I'm falling for her" He answered with a small shrug. "I don't want to…I mean…I wish I wasn't but-"

"It happens" Olivia cut him off. "I know"

Max rose an eyebrow at her "You mean…you and Phoenix?"

"He was supposed to be a sort of fling but then I got to know him and it just happened." Olivia shrugged. "Don't tell him"

"I wont" Max nodded. "You didn't see him as boyfriend material?"

"Well the first time we met he was more of an enemy. Then we saw each other again at Angela's school and he seemed very hot so I sort of didn't mind if I got some attention from him."

"Meaning a one night stand?" Max grinned.

Olivia nodded a little "I mean a bodyguard is more like you, a type of 'one night stand' type of guy. Phoenix didn't fit that description. He is shy and quiet and actually was more boyfriend material then most guys I dated."

Max just nodded. "I'm not sure why I'm falling for Casey. I think it's because I cant have her that makes me want her."

"Also she is very feisty." Olivia smirked knowing Max liked Casey because she was feisty towards him in a flirty way.

"Well that too" He smiled with a nod.

"Look I have to go to work" Olivia got up and grabbed her holster. "I'll see you later"

"Bye" Max waved and got up. He took the food Phoenix didn't eat and took it for himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix walked into a restaurant where Olivia told him to come since they were having a double date with Casey and Alexander.

He looked around and then spotted Casey sitting alone at the table. He walked over guessing Olivia and Alexander didn't show up yet. "Hey"

Casey looked up and spotted him "Hey" She got up and gave him a hug. "Have you gotten taller?"

"No" He smiled and sat down "Just haven't seen you in a while"

Casey sat down across him. "How tall are you exactly?"

He thought for a second "About six three"

Casey just nodded "Fun. Alex should show up soon and Olivia got caught up at work but she is coming"

Phoenix nodded and took a sip of his water. "Um…Casey…have you talked to Max?"

Casey just rolled her eyes "Can we not talk about this ok? I know he is your best friend but I have a boyfriend that I'm quiet happy with."

Phoenix just shrugged and kept quiet.

Alexander walked over to them "Hey honey" He gave Casey a kiss and then sat down by her. "Phoenix right?"

Phoenix nodded and shook hands with him "Nice to meet you"

"You too"

"How was work?" Casey asked.

"Good. We almost lost a patient today but we saved him" Alexander stated with pride.

Phoenix rolled his eyes and looked at the menu quietly since he was shy around people he didn't know. He was waiting for Olivia to show up.

Casey and Alexander kept talking and Phoenix only answered their questions in one or two words.

Phoenix spotted Olivia walking across the street outside. "Excuse me" He quickly got up and left the restaurant.

"Hey" Olivia grinned seeing her husband standing by the doors "Waiting for me?"

"Something like that" Phoenix shrugged as he gave her a hug "Can I go home?"

Olivia looked up at him "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel comfortable around that guy." He jerked his head toward the restaurant. "He is way too smart."

Olivia laughed and gave him a kiss "You'll be fine. You're my genius anyway" She took his hand and pulled him into the restaurant.

Phoenix followed behind her as she held his hand. He took her jacket off as she explained to the other couple way she was late. He pulled her chair out and sat down by her.

"Did you guys order already?" Olivia asked as she took a sip of water. Phoenix shook his head. "Ok well I'm guessing everyone is hungry." Phoenix nodded. Olivia was used to his quiet behavior especially when new people were around.

They ordered food and talked as they waited. Olivia held Phoenix's hand under the table seeing he was still shy in front of Alexander since they didn't know each other.

"Phoenix what do you do?" Alexander asked looking at the other man who wasn't as outgoing as his wife.

Phoenix looked up "I'm a bodyguard"

"Your not that buff for a bodyguard. Don't most of them look like football players?" Alexander asked with a smirk.

Phoenix smiled cockily "Yes. I'm the quarterback"

Olivia glanced over at Phoenix sensing he didn't like Casey's boyfriend because of Max.

"Do play any sports?" Alexander asked.

"Yes" Phoenix answered with a nod. He didn't feel the need to tell this guy anything in detail. He didn't respect him enough.

Casey and Olivia exchanged looks feeling the tension between the two men slowly grow. Phoenix just glared at Alexander and Alexander kept trying to make himself look better by making Phoenix look worse. That wasn't working.

"What do you do? Phoenix asked as he crossed his arms on his chest. He was on Max's team now. He was going to make this guy look bad in front of Casey.

"I'm a ER doctor" Alexander answered. "I drive the Mercedes"

Phoenix smiled. "I got 13 size shoes. You?"

"11" Alexander answered bitterly. "You know that's not true right?" He leaned over the table a little.

"Aww you got small hands also" Phoenix winked at him.

Olivia kicked Phoenix under the table. "I'm going to the bathroom. Casey?"

"Same here" Casey quickly got up and followed her friend to the bathroom.

Phoenix moved to Olivia's seat so he was in front of Alexander "Let me make my self clear doctor. I don't like you. I don't care if my wife likes you. I don't respect you. This little thing between Casey is going to end"

Alexander smiled and leaned over the table a little. "You're friends with Max is that right?"

"Yes"

"Well I'm not backing down until he does. I have Casey. She is mine."

"She is no ones. You're supposed to be some doctor? You sound like a controlling freak to me. You hurt Casey and that will make my wife upset. If my wife is upset because of some little bitch in a suit and tie then I'm going to be very upset. Alex you don't want to make me upset."

"He wants her? He can fight for her. Last man standing match. Tonight. The roof of the hotel on 3rd and Grand."

"Oh" Phoenix nodded "We're doing this the street way?"

"Take it or leave it." Alexander answered. "Tag team by the way. Make sure you're there you pussy"

Before Phoenix could say anything else the girls came back. He quickly moved to his own seat and nodded at Alexander accepting the match.

Alexander just smiled and put his arm around Casey's.

Olivia gave Phoenix a kiss on the cheek "Everything ok?" She asked in a low voice.

Phoenix nodded and returned the kiss on the lips "Great"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You what!" Max yelled at him.

"Shut up" Phoenix whispered. "Olivia doesn't know. Look we can beat this punk"

"Oh so now you're fighting for me? Last time I checked you didn't like me" Max whispered as he paced around the living room.

"Well he sort of pissed me" Phoenix shrugged. "C'mon you kick his ass, you get the girl and you get out of my apartment. Sounds good to me"

Max scratched his head "Fine. Let's go"

Phoenix nodded and grabbed his leather jacket "Olivia, Max and I are going to get some drinks"

"Fine" Olivia called from the bedroom since she was watching a movie. "Don't over do it"

"We won't" Max called back and grabbed his cell. "We're calling your brothers and Tony. Tony kick boxes and your bros are just crazy"

Phoenix nodded in agreement and went out the apartment. Max followed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliff, Jacob, Tony, Anthony, Phoenix and Max went up to the roof of the hotel where they were told.

"I better not killed" Anthony stated.

"Why did you come princess?" Cliff rolled his eyes.

"Shut up" Phoenix ordered. "Anthony can fight and you know it"

All shrugged and went out the door to the roof. They stopped seeing there were at least ten guys with Alexander. Most of them looked like bodybuilders.

"Oh we're going to die" Max whispered. "Shit, shit, shit"

Phoenix took a deep breath and walked over to Alexander. "Ready?"

"Ready when you are" He answered. He took his shirt off and revealed muscles.

Phoenix smiled since he had more muscles then him. He pulled his jacket off and then took his shirt off. He was only in a white tank top and his loose jeans. "Any rules?"

Alexander looked at Max "You going to fight bitch?"

Max smirked and rolled his eyes. "Your thrash talk sucks" he pulled his shirt off showing he had muscle just like Alexander.

Phoenix and Max threw their shirts to their guys.

Alexander nodded "My teammate" he introduced a guy that was twice Phoenix's size. He was at least seven feet tall and had huge muscles. "Steve"

Phoenix gulped knowing Max was going to make him fight Steve cause he knew kickboxing and had more muscle then Max. "Any rules or is this street style?"

"Street. No rules" Alexander answered.

"Wait" Phoenix held his hands up. "My wife is trying to get pregnant so how about no under the belt hitting"

All guys nodded in agreement since none wanted to be hit there.

"C'mon lets fight" Alexander ordered.

Phoenix nodded looking at Steve. He was huge. "Steroids?"

Steve smirked and swung at him. Phoenix quickly duct and punched him in the stomach. He groaned since his fist hurt doing that.

"C'mon Phoenix!" Jacob yelled from the back.

Max hit Alexander and then dodged the blow to his head. He tackled him down and started to punch him since they were the same size.

Phoenix slowly circled around Steve. "You married?"

"No" He answered in a deep voice.

Phoenix tried to tackle him but he was too big for him "Fuck!"

Steve grabbed him by the neck and threw him on the ground.

Phoenix groaned and slowly sat up. He felt blood coming down the side of his face.

"Get up!" Cliff yelled at him. Phoenix did what his older brother told him.

Alexander threw Max off and then got on him. He started to punch him.

"Max c'mon man!" Jacob yelled. "Imagine him fucking Casey!"

Max hit him but Alexander kept punching harder and harder. Max opened his eyes saw the fist was coming at him again. He moved his head to the side and let Alexander punch the ground. He heard his wrist snap. Max quickly pushed him and started to hit him.

Phoenix wiped the blood off his face. "God I hope I'm a father before I die" He shook his head and jumped. He kicked Steve across the face and landed on his feet. He quickly moved back before Steve swung.

Max got off of Alexander seeing he was losing consciousness. He pinned him down and counted to ten. "Done!"

Steve grabbed Phoenix on the neck and picked him up. Phoenix looked down and his feet weren't touching the ground. "Not for me" Steve wiped the blood on his mouth that Phoenix caused.

Phoenix started to choke not being able to breath.

"What!" Jacob yelled. "That's cheating!"

"C'mon put him down!" Tony yelled.

Max jumped on Steve's back. "Let go!" he started to punch him.

The men that were with Alexander took a step forward to get Max off. Phoenix's brothers all took a step forward ready to fight if anyone touched Max.

Phoenix's face started to turn red not getting any air in his lungs. He kicked as hard as he could and then finally ended up kicking Steve in the crotch. Steve dropped him immediately.

Phoenix fell to the ground and held his neck. He moved back so his brothers were in front.

Max quickly moved to their side making sure no one was going to keep fighting. "Lets go" he grabbed his shirt and pulled it on.

Tony and Cliff helped Phoenix up and grabbed his shirt and jacket. They all went down the stairs from the roof and got in their cars.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey heard knocking on her door. She got off the couch and opened it. "Oh my god" She looked at Max standing in front of her door. He had a black eye; his lip was cut and blood around his knuckles. "What happened?"

"I had a misunderstanding" Max answered. "Can I come in?"

"Yea. Of course" She moved out of the doorway. "Are you ok?"

He went to her couch and just lay down. "Advil. Please?"

"Yea" Casey quickly went to her kitchen to get him some pills. She came back and handed it to him. She gave him water and let him drink it. "Anything else?"

He nodded and took her hand. "Stay here"

She sat down by him and gently rubbed his back "Honey-"

"You just called me honey?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yea" She smirked. "Are you ok?"

"Depends. Will you let me be your boyfriend?"

"Max you don't date" She reminded him.

"I won't date if you don't let me." He whispered. "Just say yes. I'm about to cry from the pain in my back and you turning me down after all of this is not something I can handle."

Casey nodded and put her hair behind her ears. She leaned down and gave him a kiss. "Want to stay the night boyfriend?"

He grinned. "Yea. I think Phoenix and Olivia are making babies so I cant stay there anymore"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix slowly came into the apartment so Olivia didn't hear him.

"Where have you been?" Olivia asked as she came out of the bedroom. She stopped seeing his condition. He had a cut on the side of his head, his lip was cut and he had a cut on his eye. "Baby, what happened?"

He just shrugged. "I got mugged"

"Oh my god" She walked over to him. "Really?"

"No" he answered with a shake of the head. "I got in a fight"

Olivia took his hand and led him to the bathroom. She sat him down on the toilet and started to look for bandages. "You didn't drink did you?"

"No" He answered. "Baby I'm fine, it's just some small bruises" he assured her.

Olivia got bandages and then some cream for infection. "Does it hurt?"

"A little"

"Good" She slapped his shoulder. "You stupid boys have to learn that you can't always fight over everything."

Phoenix smiled since they were fighting for Casey. "Ok"

Olivia put small white bandages on his cuts. "There you go"

"Thank you nurse" he smirked and pulled her down on his lap. "Max is staying at Casey's tonight."

"Really? They made up or something?"

"They will," He answered as he kissed her lips slowly. "Mmm"

"Not so fast cowboy" She pulled back from him. He leaned in again to kiss her. "Stop" She pushed him away and got off his lap.

"What's with the attitude?" He asked holding his arms out.

Olivia just went to their bedroom. Phoenix got up and followed. Olivia was lying in bed just staring at the TV that was turned off.

He lay down by her and watched her. "What happened back there?"

She shrugged "I don't know"

He took her hand and moved her hair away from her face. "Olivia what's going on?"

"I…I don't want to be like my mother"

"You're not your mother" He assured her. "Where you getting this from?"

She wiped her eyes from her tears. "I'm just like her. I got raped like she did."

"Olivia" He kissed her forehead. "That doesn't mean anything. You are extremely sweet and caring. My dumbass just came in here with cuts and the first thing you did was take care of me. You're not your mother."

"Phoenix I bet she was sweet before I came along." She softly started to cry.

He hugged her and held her. "What are you saying? That you made her worse? You didn't. You make everyone around you better. You make me a better man and I know that."

"What about when we have a kid? I don't want to be bad to our child."

"You won't. You are going to be the greatest mother ever." He whispered. "Me on the other hand, I might be the dumbest, most clumsiest dad ever but I don't care. I will love that kid with all my heart."

Olivia nodded and let go of him. She gave him a kiss and went to the bathroom without a word.

Phoenix just lay there. His cuts hurt like hell.

Olivia came out and sat down on him.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she started to undo his belt. "Olivia? Honey what are you doing?"

"In case we have to try again." She answered. "I took the pregnancy test again"

"Really?" He asked with a smile. He didn't move as she pulled his jeans off. "Aww that's the Olivia I know. You hit the ground running even when you're down"

Olivia just nodded and slid his boxers off. She pushed his shirt up and started to kiss his body.

"Mmm" he closed his eyes. "Yes" he felt her take him into her mouth and slowly stroke him. He let out a small moan. "Oh god"

Olivia kept going. She looked at her watch. She pulled him out and got off the bed. She quickly went to the bathroom to check the pregnancy test.

"Olivia!" he yelled after her. "C'mon! You can't stop there"

She came out and held the pregnancy test to the side. She sat down on him again. "You look"

He sat up to face her and took the test from her. "Ok" He nodded and took a deep breath. He looked at the pregnancy test and then up at her.

"What?" She asked. "Yes or no?"

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

Olivia closed her eyes. "No" She whispered. "I hate this"

"I'm sorry Olivia," he whispered. "I'm going to be a dad. I'm so sorry"

Olivia looked up at him quickly. "What?"

He smiled. "You're pregnant"

"No!" She yelled and pushed him on the chest. "Liar!"

"Yes!" He yelled back with a grin. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tossed her on the bed. "You're going to be a mommy"

Olivia started to cry. "No" She whispered still in disbelief.

"Aw honey" he kissed her. "Happy tears?"

She nodded. "I'm overwhelmed."

He wiped her tears away. "You're so beautiful"

She hugged him around the neck. "I'm pregnant? Really?"

"Yea" He answered. "Says positive"

She started to cry again. "I can't believe it"

"Well you better" he pulled her on top of him. "You realize I'm still naked right?"

"Yea" She nodded. "I don't care. I love you so much."

"I love you too mommy" he whispered as he held her closer.

The End

A/N: Ok, ok. I'll write a sequel if you guys review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
